


The Huntress

by kseniamayer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela the Antagonist, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Body Horror, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gaslighting, Halloween Event Au, Human/Vampire Relationship, Monster Hunters, Possessed Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Violence, Witchcraft, mentions of witch trials, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 92,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: Ходила молва о графине Амели Лакруа, непревзойденной Охотнице, которой неведомы ни тепло, ни холод, ни радость, ни печаль. Прознав о её невероятном мастерстве, не совсем обычная воровка просит ту о помощи. Ведьма наложила на девушку проклятье, которое вскоре убьет её. Преследуя схожие цели, они отправляются под покровом ночи на большую охоту.А тем временем тучи сгущаются над Адлерсбрунном, где безумный доктор изображает из себя Бога во имя науки. Но он лишь пешка в чужих руках.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Я расскажу вам историю о...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Huntress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855144) by [Mizu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6768110).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.
> 
> [Саундтреки](https://soundcloud.com/user-768938233/sets/the-huntress-soundtrack) к работе.

— Сработай, сработай, пожалуйста, только сработай… — Каждое слово звучало все отчаяннее и громче, но, несмотря на панику в голосе, рука была тверда.

Мужчина осторожно перелил фиолетовую жидкость из склянки в большую колбу с зеленой субстанцией и стал внимательно наблюдать за бесцельно кружащимися цветами, которые между собой не смешивались. Все как и надо, но, просчитайся он, недельная работа пошла бы насмарку.

— Сработай, сработай — нет, _конечно же_ , все сработает, — но если вдруг я неправ, чего просто не может быть… Только сработай…

— Крысенштейн! — прогремел низкий голос. Дверь распахнулась, ударившись о стену, и звук грома снаружи эхом разнесся по каменной комнате.

Ученый вскрикнул, напряженный и натянутый как пружина, и подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Склянка выскользнула из пальцев и разбилась о пол, когда тот развернулся, прислонившись спиной к столешнице и попутно уронив еще несколько колб и бутылей — больно неустойчивым был стол. Неизвестные жидкости расплескались по полу, пропитывая разлетевшиеся листы бумаги, исписанные неразборчивыми цифрами и буквами, которые ничего не сказали бы обычному человеку.

Лишь спустя мгновение Крысенштейн осознал последствия своей ужасной ошибки и в неподдельном ужасе уставился на хаос под ногами.

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет! Только не это! Да как ты пос…

Но яростные крики Крысенштейна тут же смолкли, как только тот осознал, кто нанес ему неожиданный визит. Он стоял, глупо открыв рот, пока мужчина, сощурившись, молча обводил взглядом комнату.

Осколки и странные разноцветные жидкости покрыли сотню листов, разлетевшихся по полу лаборатории — и не только из-за сегодняшнего происшествия. Загадочное металлическое оборудование искрилось и рокотало, анатомические схемы были прикреплены к пробковым доскам, беспорядочно расставленным вдоль стен, или же набросаны на доске с колесиками. А подозрительной, скорее всего, некогда белой простыней были укрыты бочки, испачканные засохшей кровью.

И хотя витавший в воздухе запах смерти лишь подтверждал подозрения, неизвестный нахмурился и направился прямиком к ученому.

— Мой лорд! Так приятно вас… видеть. Примите мои глубочайшие извинения. Если бы я только знал, что вы придете, то прибрался бы! Принес бы немного цветов и зеркал для красоты и…

— Во имя Господа, чем ты занимаешься? — рявкнул он.

Лорд Адлерсбрунна быстро спустился по лестнице и остановился перед съежившимся от страха ученым.

— Понимаю, выглядит ужасно, но могу заверить вас: все это ради науки! — Нервно рассмеявшись, Крысенштейн поднял руки в примирительном жесте. Ярко-зеленые перчатки были испачканы чем-то красным.

— Когда я попросил тебя прийти к нам в деревню, то хотел, чтобы ты спас моих людей!

— И я сделал это! Забавно, но нужно всего-то не забывать мыть руки, — смеясь, ответил он, но тут же замолк, когда лорд схватил его за отвороты халата и приподнял над землей.

Лорду Вильгельму не было равных среди людей. По крайней мере, среди ныне живущих. Стены его замка были увешаны многочисленными военными и охотничьими трофеями, но годы спустя он избрал путь милосердия. И все же тех, кто навлекал на себя его гнев, больше уже не видели… Доктор нервно сглотнул.

— Я старался держать в секрете то, чем ты занимаешься. Ты оказал огромную услугу деревне, но жители стали жаловаться на ужасные звуки и мерзкий запах. А теперь ты оскверняешь могилы?!

— Мой лорд, прошу. Все, что я делаю, я делаю для ваших людей. Я спасу их! Всех до единого!

— И от чего же?

Улыбка Крысенштейна превратилась в маниакальную ухмылку, от которой у лорда все внутри неприятно сжалось.

— От смерти, разумеется!

Воспользовавшись замешательством лорда, доктор выскользнул из хватки и метнулся к столу. Хихикая, он подошел к доске и возбужденно показал на прикрепленные листы бумаги.

— Я на пороге открытия! Я сделаю нас бессмертными! — с ликованием воскликнул он, и лорд внутренне содрогнулся от ужаса.

— Я могу создавать жизнь! С помощью науки! Ну, еще не совсем, но я знаю, что справлюсь. Я как никогда близок! Почему бы не сделать следующий шаг? Нам больше не придется страшиться смерти. Мы будем жить как бо…

— Нет.

Доктор замер на месте. Ему не дали и договорить, прервав речь решительным и окончательным отказом. Он проморгался… Одна лишь мысль, что его гениальные идеи не принимают — _отвергают!_ — была непостижима.

Лорд вздохнул, потирая переносицу от начавшейся мигрени. Наверное, стоило найти другого доктора для деревни. Уже в третий раз.

— Ты злоупотребил моим гостеприимством. Но я человек милосердный. Я даю тебе неделю: либо заканчивай со всем этим, либо уходи. Но учти: если продолжишь свои эксперименты, я отдам тебя на растерзание жителям. Это мое последнее слово. Больше никаких предупреждений.

С этими словами он развернулся и, ступая по битому стеклу, двинулся к выходу.

Крысенштейн покачал головой, тихо посмеиваясь, как будто все это было лишь плохой шуткой, но лорд даже не повернулся. Он отвергал его гениальные идеи, и от одной этой мысли Крысенштейна передернуло. Его улыбка искривилась, превратившись в пугающий оскал, и он выкрикнул:

— Трус!

Лорд остановился в полушаге от лестницы.

— Я мог бы сделать тебя бессмертным!

— Возможно, десятилетие назад я бы и согласился… — печально усмехнувшись, ответил Вильгельм и повернулся к доктору. Его глаза опасно сощурились, и он предупреждающим тоном продолжил: — Ты играешь с силами, неподвластными тебе. Нам не нужно нежелательное внимание тех, кто наблюдает из теней.

— Но…

— Неделя, Джеймисон! — напоследок повторил Вильгельм, хлопнув дверью.

Лаборатория погрузилась в тяжелую тишину. Крысенштейн снова был наедине с наукой и гудящими машинами. Конечно, он мог просто уйти и продолжить свои исследования где угодно, но лаборатория, которую предоставил лорд, была идеальна. Он чувствовал, что близок к открытию, которое изменило бы известный им мир. Он не мог просто собрать вещи и уйти. И упустить такой момент.

— Неделя? — раздался тихий голос, вырвав ученого из его размышлений. — Да что можно сделать за неделю?

Крысенштейн вскрикнул и развернулся, лихорадочно пытаясь найти взглядом источник загадочного голоса. В лабораторию никто не входил. А так просто проскользнуть внутрь было и вовсе невозможно. Сегодня определенно был не лучший день.

— Ты… ты кто?! — потребовал он, паникуя, и снова затих, когда понял, что голос прозвучал над головой.

Он сглотнул, медленно поднимая взгляд.

— Та, кто наблюдает из теней, — ядовито улыбнувшись, ответили ему.

В нескольких футах над землей витала блондинка в черно-оранжевых изорванных одеждах и вальяжно восседала на искусно изукрашенной метле, отделанной золотом и серебром. Взгляд голубых глаз пронзал Крысенштейна насквозь.

— И я хочу тебе помочь.

Доктор тут же выставил руки перед собой, перекрещивая их.

— Нет-нет-нет, ни в коем случае! — воскликнул он, яростно мотая головой.

— Нет? — удивленно моргнув, спросила женщина.

— Я собираюсь создать жизнь с помощью науки! Я не хочу иметь никаких дел с тобой и темной магией! — фыркнув, ответил он и вызывающе надул губы подобно маленькому ребенку.

Но ведьма лишь рассмеялась.

— Кажется, ты не понял, чего я хочу, Джеймисон.

Её голос, нежный как шелк, был отнюдь не успокаивающим. Метла медленно опустилась, и Джеймисон прижал руки к груди и сделал шаг назад.

— Я могу вернуть к жизни любого. — Ведьма пожала плечами и показала левой рукой в сторону бочек, укрытых окровавленными простынями, в нескольких футах поодаль.

Доктор увлеченно и со страхом следил за её движениями. Ведьма начала крутить пальцем, словно помешивая зелье, и неожиданно бочки задрожали. Простыня приподнялась и упала на пол — нечто под ней пыталось выбраться наружу.

— Тела — это лишь игрушки… — Она улыбнулась, не без удовольствия глядя на Крысенштейна, зажавшего рот рукой, словно его вот-вот вырвет. Послышался плеск жидкости и гулкие удары о старое дерево, движения под простыней стали неистовыми, резкими и отчаянными. И уже вскоре одна из бочек перевернулась вместе с накрывавшей её материей — кровь и куски льда оказались на полу.

— …но тебе это и так прекрасно известно. Ты ведь к ним так и относишься — как к игрушкам.

Обрубленные руки и ноги, светящиеся зловещим фиолетовым светом, бесконтрольно и неестественно дергались по её команде. Туловища без конечностей, ноги, с хирургической точностью отделенные от таза, и даже головы. Крысенштейн редко оставлял последние, решив, что они не представляют ценности для его величайшего творения, и отложив в сторону для дальнейших экспериментов.

Мужчины, женщины, дети — неважно. Все они послужат великой цели.

Распахнулись незрячие глаза, светящиеся фиолетовым светом, кожа начала покрываться паутинообразными трещинами, как лица старых фарфоровых кукол. Открылись рты, но откуда не вырвалось ни крика, ни стона.

Части тел бесцельно ползали по полу, пугающе извиваясь в собственной крови и кусках плоти — и лишь потому, что так желала ведьма.

— Я лишь кукловод, который тянет за ниточки… Но что насчет тебя? — Её рука замерла и сжалась в кулак. — Пытаешься играть в Бога?

А затем она разжала ладонь, и конечности, как по команде, безвольно и безжизненно, как и раньше, упали на пол. Фиолетовое свечение исчезло. Головы с мертвыми глазами и расшатанными челюстями осуждающе смотрели на Крысенштейна.

— Создать что-то из ничего? Сотворить душу? Это _истинная_ черная магия.

Крысенштейн сглотнул, с ужасом глядя на ведьму, и со сдержанным восторгом в голосе спросил:

— Но зачем? Зачем тебе помогать мне?

— Великий лорд Адлерсбрунна Вильгельм не понимает тебя, да и никто не поймет. Кроме меня. — Она игриво подмигнула, подперев подбородок рукой. — Я наделю твои создания жизнью… Но услуга за услугу.

Ах вот оно что.

Крысенштейн снова надул губы.

— Ни за что! Я и без тебя справлюсь! — воскликнул он, гордо вздернув нос.

Ему было показалось, что ведьма ушла — в лаборатории надолго повисла тишина, — но затем он понял, что та лишь невинно парила в воздухе, пристально глядя на него.

— Так привержен своим идеям… Заслуживает уважения, — пожав плечами, довольно подметила ведьма. Она снова уселась на метлу и одарила Крысенштейна очередной ядовитой улыбкой. — Но если вдруг ты передумаешь… — она замолчала, поднимая руку — порывы ветра окружили её подобно маленькому торнадо и бесконтрольно пронеслись по лаборатории. Ветер был такой силы, что разбросал все на своем пути. Крысенштейн закрыл лицо руками.

— …я буду наблюдать и ждать.

Ветер исчез так же быстро, как и появился, унеся вместе с собой и ведьму.

Доктор медленно опустил руки, приготовившись к худшему, но лаборатория оказалась безупречно чистой.

Конечности и головы вернулись в бочку, накрытую простыней. Пол, залитый всевозможными жидкостями, был чистым и сухим, бумаги, сброшенные вниз или же упавшие с доски, аккуратно лежали на столешнице, и даже колбы, свалившиеся со стола, были целыми и невредимыми. И, к огромному облегчению Крысенштейна, фиолетовая и зеленая жидкости были в соответствующих сосудах. Нетронутые. Словно он и не совершал той роковой ошибки.

Губы мужчины растянулись в усмешке.

Предстояло много работы.


	2. Серость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Мир вокруг Лены черно-белый. В отличие от неё самой._

Если бы Лене пришлось описать эту страну одним словом, то им стало бы «серая».

От восхода до заката солнце едва пробивалось сквозь плотные облака, но его света было достаточно, чтобы при взгляде на мрачное небо начали болеть глаза. Возможно, именно поэтому местные жители были такими угрюмыми. Медлительными, тихими, пожалуй, даже подавленными. Они ходили туда-сюда с пустыми выражениями лиц, влача свое ничтожное существование.

Но иногда солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь облака, и все тут же менялось.

— Рыба, свежая рыба!

— Яблоки — налетай!

— Дюжина яиц задёшево!

Торговцы, толпившиеся на обычно тихих улочках, кричали, размахивая своими товарами над столами, пытаясь привлечь внимание потенциальных покупателей.

И, несмотря на облачность, — солнце едва виднелось, — это был один из хороших дней в деревушке близ Адлерсбрунна.

Лена широко зевнула и, переплетя пальцы, потянулась. В этот раз ей повезло: она проскользнула в незапертый хлев и смогла поспать рядом с теленком и его матерью, которые не возражали против компании незнакомки. От запаха непросто избавиться, но это всяко лучше, чем ночевать на улице и продрогнуть до костей.

Неподалеку протекала река, и она вполне могла бы там потом искупаться, но сперва нужно было позавтракать.

Лена двинулась вниз по улице, кивая и улыбаясь, в поисках прилавка, который заинтересовал бы её. Честно говоря, проведя на улице большую часть жизни, она могла делать свое дело с закрытыми глазами. Одно ловкое движение, пока торговец занят, подножка ближайшему прохожему, чтобы тот рухнул на прилавок. А пока Лена притворялась, что помогает собрать упавшие продукты, ей удавалось прихватить парочку с собой. Огромные брюки больше подошли бы мужчине намного крупнее её; они держались на старой веревке, обвязанной вокруг талии, но глубокие карманы окупали все недостатки. Она отошла от прилавка с двумя яблоками и маленькой булочкой, и никто ничего и не заметил.

Лена вгрызлась в маленькое яблоко, проходя мимо мужчины, который склонился за упавшей картофелиной. В его руках и так было достаточно продуктов после похода за покупками. Воспользовавшись моментом, Лена достала кинжал длиной с собственную ладонь и срезала маленький кошелек с его пояса. И беспечно продолжила идти дальше, на ходу считая незаконно заработанные деньги.

Парочка золотых и несколько медных монет легли на ладонь, поблескивая в редких лучах солнца. Лена довольно хмыкнула. Наверное, она даже могла бы купить себе угощение, чтобы отметить столь прекрасный день.

Стук молотка по дереву привлек её внимание. Впрочем, как и всех на рынке. На мгновение люди замерли, глядя, как деревенский глашатай прибивает гвоздями несколько объявлений на большую деревянную доску. Он закончил работу и, сорвав одно из старых объявлений, пошел дальше по своим делам.

Озадаченная толпа погрузилась в тишину.

— Медведь мертв? — спросила женщина проходящего мимо мужчину. — Но ведь объявление вывесили только вчера!

Лена остановилась, не успев сделать и шага.

О. _Тот самый_ медведь.

В нескольких милях на запад отсюда была еще одна милая деревушка. По крайней мере, так было до нападения существа, похожего на медведя, но почти в два раза больше и нисколько не уступающего тому по ярости. Лена была на другом конце города, когда тот напал, но даже оттуда слышала ужасающий рев и крики, которые тут же стихли, когда чудовище прорвалось в конюшни.

Она сбежала оттуда на рассвете.

— Это был медведь-оборотень. И да, его убила та самая Лакруа.

По благоговеющей и удивленной толпе снова пронеслись шепотки, когда мужчина ушел, дав пищу для сплетен. Сама же Лена знала не больше о таинственной охотнице на монстров, чем другие. Ходили слухи, да и только.

— Я слышал, как она убила гарпию верхом на лошади из арбалета! — сказал один мужчина другому, когда Лена протягивала ему два медяка за сдобную булочку.

— Говорят, она живет в заброшенном поместье в другой стране и покидает его лишь ради охоты, — вставил кто-то, пока Лена тихо ела булочку.

— У неё лошадь — черная, как ночь, с красными глазами! Мой кузен сам это видел и мне рассказал!

— Да нет! Это у неё красные глаза! Говорят, она сама — монстр!

С удовольствием поедая булочку, Лена размашисто шагала по многолюдной рыночной площади и прислушивалась ко всему, что касалось Охотницы.

Так она оказалась верхом на пустой бочке возле мужчин, отдыхающих после работ в поле. Лена ловко влилась в беседу благодаря доброжелательности и умению слушать, и ей даже удалось попутно глотнуть эля. Хорошо быть общительной!

— А кто-нибудь слышал историю о морском змее, которого она убила голыми руками?

Мужчины тяжело вздохнули, закатывая глаза и качая головой. Очевидно, никто не верил в правдоподобность этой истории.

Лена рассмеялась. Это определенно была не самая дурацкая история, которую она слышала за сегодня. Всяко лучше, чем басня о борьбе с банши.

— Должно быть, стоят её услуги недешево… Как думаете, сколько пришлось заплатить деревне, чтобы она разобралась с тем чудовищем?

— Говорят, она из благородных, — пожав плечами, ответил седой мужчина. Вытирая эль с губ тыльной стороной ладони, он передал бутыль Лене, которая с радостью приняла её. — Графиня, которая берет лишь то, что предлагают. Ни больше ни меньше.

Лена замерла с бутылью, поднесенной к губам.

— Значит, она делает это лишь из азарта?

Лена сощурилась. Где-то должен быть подвох…

— Значит… любой может нанять её, чтобы она убила что угодно?

Работники ненадолго замолчали, обдумывая, насколько это вероятно, и наконец пришли к выводу:

— Если оно достаточно большое, полагаю. Думаю, она может убить все что угодно.

Задумчивую тишину нарушил звук бутыли, выскользнувшей из руки Лены и упавшей на колени. К счастью, благодаря быстрой реакции она поймала её другой рукой, не расплескав и капли. И все бы ничего, если бы…

…не повисла неловкая тишина. Мужчины немигающе уставились на неё. Неужели показалось? Они могли поклясться, что…

Лена быстро спрятала правую руку за спину и спрыгнула с бочки, отдавая бутыль седому мужчине и широко улыбаясь.

— Что-то ладони вспотели… Спасибо за выпивку, друзья! Еще удивимся!

Не успели они ничего и ответить, как она побежала, пряча правую руку под старой рубашкой. В конце концов она отыскала уединенное место за деревом подальше от любопытных глаз.

Лена прислонилась к стволу, отчаянно пытаясь восстановить дыхание после бега. Она посмотрела на небо, словно прося у Всевышнего о милосердии или хотя бы решимости. Лишь затем она глубоко вдохнула и вытащила правую руку из-под рубашки.

Её рука действительно исчезла.

— Нет-нет-нет… Только не это. Дыши, Лена, дыши, — проскулила она, закрывая глаза и заставляя себя медленно вдыхать и выдыхать, пусть поначалу дыхание и было рваным.

Рука по запястье исчезла, Лена едва видела её очертания. Каждый день она теряла все больше. Буквально позавчера исчезали лишь пальцы. С каждым днем все происходило быстрее и быстрее, и, честно говоря, это казалось существенной причиной для паники.

И чем дальше, тем хуже.

— Ну давай же, давай, — пробормотала Лена себе под нос, крепко закрыв глаза и продолжая дышать.

Судя по ощущениям, поначалу это нисколько не помогало. Лена ничего не чувствовала ниже запястья, и это грозило потерей всей руки, если она не успокоится.

Она запрокинула голову, разочарованно вздыхая, и открыла глаза.

— Так… все в порядке, все в порядке… Что я вижу, что я вижу… — бормотала она себе под нос, скользя взглядом по дереву, словно оно могло дать ответы.

Дерево было значительно меньше своих соседей, но с густой, красивой оранжево-красной кроной. Под ним можно было укрыться от яркого солнца, и оно служило домом для маленькой птички, устроившейся сверху на ветках.

— Так… неплохое начало, — тихо вздохнув, сказала Лена и снова закрыла глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на окружающем пейзаже.

Птичка начала чирикать, исполняя свою песню, по долине пронесся порыв ветра, всколыхнув ветви и листья, которые тихо зашуршали. Где-то вдалеке звучал гул рынка и зазывания торговцев, стук копыт лошадей, тянущих за собой старые и расшатанные повозки, которые гремели, проезжая по мощеной улице.

Лена сделала еще один глубокий вдох. Ветер трепал её волосы, а грубая кора дерева упиралась в спину… Наконец-то расслабившись, Лена нащупала дырку в рубашке. Стоило бы её заделать. Она могла бы одолжить швейную иглу у женщины на углу. Она казалась милой…

Сработало. Продолжив перечислять, Лена достаточно отвлеклась от ощущения пустоты и возвращения чувствительности. Она глубоко вдохнула через нос, чувствуя, как холодный воздух попадает в легкие, а по спине бегут мурашки. Вкус сдобной булочки напомнил ей о том, как долго она не баловала себя. А стоило бы почаще. Жизнь коротка, в конце концов.

Лена облизала губы, все еще ощущая вкус эля и глазурь булочки.

У неё оставалась еще пара золотых, и в кои-то веки она могла позволить себе что-нибудь купить.

Спустя некоторое время она успокоилась и, окончательно расслабившись, медленно открыла один глаз.

Рука была на месте. Словно ничего и не произошло.

Лена сжала и разжала кулак, дотронулась до лица и штанов, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.

Она с облегчением вздохнула, прижимая руку к груди.

Её сердце должно было биться, но, когда она приложила ладонь к груди, то не почувствовала ровным счетом ничего.

Постоянное напоминание о той цене, которую она заплатила, хотя нисколько и не жалела об этом. Но сейчас не было никаких сомнений, что причиной всему было её отсутствующее сердце.

Она знала, где оно.

Ведьма ясно дала понять, что не собирается его прятать, и даже указала Лене, где искать, если она захочет его вернуть. Не то чтобы в этом была необходимость. Путешествуя из города в город, Лена подсознательно начала ощущать слабое сердцебиение.

Свое сердцебиение.

По крайней мере, ей так казалось. Лена путешествовала, следуя на звук, который эхом отдавался в её пустой груди.

Она протяжно выдохнула, сдувая непослушные пряди с лица, и направилась обратно в город.

Возможно, эта Охотница могла бы помочь вернуть её сердце и в идеале положить конец её частичным исчезновениям. В идеале.

И все же, даже если Охотницу интересовал лишь азарт, а не деньги, было бы грубо ничего не предложить.

Тяжело вздохнув и улыбнувшись, Лена хрустнула костяшками пальцев и потянула плечо. Впереди много дел, а она должна набить свои карманы до заката.


	3. На распутье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Если чего-то хочешь, возьми это._

— Томас…

Мужчина, идущий чуть впереди, остановился и протяжно вздохнул.

— Да?

— Могу ли я в последний раз спросить, зачем мы это делаем? — поинтересовалась девушка, едва слышно пробормотав себе под нос нечто вроде «Пожалуйста, только не отвечай в духе ”Потому что она так сказала“».

Томас повернулся, поднимая фонарь и освещая лицо раздраженной спутницы. Учитывая обстоятельства, он её понимал. Недовольство было лишь маской, чтобы скрыть страх. Слишком знакомое выражение лица. Томас был так же напуган.

— Моя дорогая Нина, сколько монстров и демонов ты умертвила за свою жизнь?

Она замолчала, продолжая выжидающе смотреть на мужчину.

— Она знает свое дело. И раз уж нас просят посреди ночи отправиться в чашу леса, расставить ловушки и поместить туда приманку, значит так надо — если это поможет наконец избавиться от монстра. Теперь тебе понятно?

Нина фыркнула, переводя взгляд на огромный медвежий капкан в руке Томаса.

— Понятно… Но позволь спросить: где же наша великая спасительница? — Нина нахмурилась и, забрав капкан из его руки, принялась устанавливать неподалеку. — Пока ты, деревенский староста, делаешь за неё всю грязную работу?

— Я настоял на том, чтобы присоединиться к ней. Хочу убедиться, что с монстром будет покончено.

Нина рассмеялась, ныряя рукой в сумку и доставая оттуда куски сырой баранины, сочащейся кровью.

— Мне казалось, ты не доверяешь ей так же, как и все мы.

Томас поднял большой фонарь над Ниной, пока та аккуратно помещала приманку в капкан.

— Я видел её глаза. Конечно, я не доверяю ей. Но я не хочу потерять еще одного ребенка из-за монстра.

Вскоре они установили последний капкан вокруг небольшой поляны. Неподалеку отсюда другие жители деревни также расставляли ловушки. Именно в этих местах чудовище видели чаще всего. Оно появится, как только поднимется ветер и разнесет запах крови.

— Ну и где же она? — пробормотал Томас себе под нос, вглядываясь в темноту и видя лишь ухающих сов да слабый свет фонарей вдали.

— Я лишь хочу сказать, что, _возможно_ , лучше бы мы доплатили тому парню Маккри и…

Ужасающий крик разорвал тишину ночи. За ним последовал чудовищный рев.

Фонари попадали на землю. Мужчины бросились врассыпную, спасая свои жизни, пока ловушки срабатывали одна за другой, но монстру все было нипочем.

Томас перекинул край плаща через плечо и успел только схватиться за топор, пристегнутый к поясу, когда двое мужчин выскочили из кустов, преследуемые монстром. Каждый тяжелый шаг отдавался гулом, земля дрожала. Мужчины неуклюже перепрыгнули через оставшиеся ловушки, но огромное чудовище просто прошлось по ним, не обращая внимания на острые лезвия, вонзавшиеся в плоть.

Томас нетерпеливо выбежал вперед. Ярость пересилила страх, и он замахал руками, пропуская мужчин.

— Прочь отсюда! — выкрикнул Томас, привлекая внимание чудовища, которое остановилось перед ним.

И тут же пожалел об этом, когда огромный медведь встал на задние лапы — его рост был не меньше двух с половиной метров. Фонарь осветил испещренную ужасными шрамами морду с отсутствующими зубами и жуткое, непропорционально огромное тело.

Готовый напасть монстр открыл пасть, из которой стекала слюна, и грозно зарычал. Горячее дыхание клубами пара вырывалось наружу.

Нина метнулась назад, но, запнувшись о толстую ветку, упала на спину. Она продолжила в ужасе пятиться, чудовище же смотрело на них пустым взглядом черных глаз. Нина шарила руками по земле, надеясь найти хоть что-нибудь, чтобы защитить себя.

_БАХ!_

Услышав отдаленный раскат грома, монстр замер, а Нина подняла руку, заслоняя лицо.

На какое-то мгновение она подумала, что внезапно началась гроза, но, вяло открыв глаза и посмотрев перед собой, поняла, что чудовище было абсолютно неподвижно.

Она недоумевающе моргнула и медленно развернула ладонь — с той стекала кровь, а не вода, как она ожидала.

Нина вскрикнула от неожиданности, когда Томас подскочил к ней и оттащил за рукав, и притом весьма вовремя: огромное чудовище рухнуло мордой в землю, где только что была девушка.

В затылке медведя зияла огромная дымящаяся дыра; клубы пара поднимались в воздух подобно дыму погашенной свечи.

Томас с облегчением опустился на колени. Наконец-то со всем этим было покончено. Чудовище, которое несколько дней свирепствовало в деревне и убило бессчетное количество голов домашнего скота и множество жителей, было мертво.

Томас отвернулся от павшего медведя и вгляделся в деревья.

И действительно — на ветке виднелся женский силуэт с дымящимся мушкетом в руке.

Нанятая охотница на монстров с кошачьей грацией спрыгнула вниз и вальяжно направилась к поляне.

Она выглядела все так же безупречно, как и во время их первой встречи: на черном костюме не было ни капли грязи, ни единой складки.

— Прошу, — без особого энтузиазма сказала она, убирая мушкет за спину.

Томас тяжело сглотнул и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоить бешеное сердцебиение. Он шагнул вперед, крепко сжимая топор, и, возведя его над монстром, резко опустил. Лезвие блеснуло в свете луны, и голова разом отделилась от тела. Наконец-то со всем этим было покончено раз и навсегда.

Или, возможно, не совсем.

Охотница стояла на месте, выжидающе глядя на тушу.

Не успели сельчане и спросить что-либо, как медведь начал содрогаться в конвульсиях и корчиться на земле как живой. Раздался хруст костей, кровь полилась из шеи, обагряя землю. На их глазах грязный мех исчез, а конечности укоротились, и вскоре на месте обезглавленного медведя лежал некрупный мужчина.

Томасу неожиданно стало дурно. Он медленно перевел взгляд на голову, которая откатилась на несколько футов от тела… Оборотнем оказался бледный худой мужчина с длинными спутанными волосами. К несчастью, его лицо показалось знакомым.

— Я знаю его… Он был попрошайкой. Пропал несколько недель назад, — сказал кто-то позади Томаса.

Охотница пожала плечами, сняла короткий кинжал с пояса и, наклонившись к отрубленной голове, отрезала небольшую прядь волос.

Убитый оборотень превращался обратно в человека. Хуже трофея не придумаешь, но все же лучше, чем ничего.

— Это было глупо, — сказала она, убирая трофей и глядя на Томаса.

Мужчина с опаской посмотрел на подошедшую Охотницу. По взгляду пронзительных золотистых глаз было сложно понять, что у неё на уме.

— Смело, но глупо.

— Я… — осекшись, Томас протяжно выдохнул и покачал головой. — Спасибо. Это теперь ваше… — Снимая маленький мешочек с ремня, он протянул его Охотнице. — …Жаль, что мы не можем заплатить больше, но…

Не успел он и договорить, как Охотница взяла мешочек размером не больше её кулака, развернулась и начала идти.

И была такова.

Она свистнула в темноту, терпеливо ожидая вороного коня, который громко фыркнул и быстро зашагал к своей хозяйке.

Не говоря ни слова, Охотница спрятала мешочек с деньгами, запрыгнула на лошадь и скрылась в ночи. Жители деревни больше её не видели.

Тишина повисла над поляной. Слишком многое произошло… И теперь разом со всем было покончено.

— Томас, у неё золотистые глаза, — шикнула Нина, наконец вернув самообладание. Она резко стерла кровь краем плаща с лица и руки. — У кого вообще бывают золотистые глаза?

— Без понятия. И, если честно… — фыркнул Томас, подтолкнув обезглавленное тело ботинком. Капканы, сомкнувшиеся на конечностях, звякнули, когда тот перевернул труп на спину. Впервые за несколько недель жители деревни могли вздохнуть спокойно. — …мне наплевать.

***

Амели остановилась в деревне неподалеку от места её последней охоты. Та была значительно больше предыдущей — куда проще найти, где можно переночевать и выпить. И, вероятно, отыскать новую работу.

Хотя в этом и не было необходимости.

Все заработанные деньги шли лишь на содержание её верного коня. Это было куда важнее. Её же не заботило, где спать и что пить.

Несмотря на сомнительную репутацию таверны, Охотницу предпочитали обходить стороной. Но, честно говоря, Амели даже хотелось, чтобы больше глупцов осмелилось подойти к ней. Пара придурков, летящих из окна, — отличное окончание столь прекрасного вечера. Особенно после такой скучной охоты. Не присоединись к ней деревенский староста и его люди, она бы загнала зверя в угол и заставила того бороться за свою жизнь. Вот это была бы настоящая охота. Но, увы, староста настоял на том, чтобы увидеть своими глазами, как с чудовищем будет покончено.

Она не стала возражать, хотя и могла бы нарочно не мешать чудовищу пуститься в погоню. Она не выпускала того из прицела, но позволила выйти на ловушки и людей. Хоть что-то интересное.

Эта таверна была такой же, как и все другие: шумные, изрядно подвыпившие посетители кричали друг на друга, а бедный лютнист лишь пытался немного подзаработать, играя в противоположном углу. От количества людей и тепла камина в маленьком помещении было жарко и душно, но вместе с тем удивительно комфортно.

Амели заняла самый дальний и темный угол, заказала лишь виски покрепче и начала молча наблюдать и слушать.

***

— Она была здесь вчера.

Лена едва не выронила кружку.

Время в местной таверне близилось к ночи — любимая пора Лены. Не было места и часа лучше, чтобы завести новых друзей, попутно уводя их же деньги из-под носа. Никто не мог обыграть её в карты. С выигрышной-то комбинацией в рукаве.

Она нашла здесь полевых рабочих, и они, уже пьяные, радушно предложили ей отпраздновать хорошее окончание рабочего дня, протягивая эль и приглашая к столу. И они снова затронули старую тему и заговорили о загадочной охотнице, победившей существо, которое убило множество невинных людей и животных меньше чем за день.

И тогда как бы между делом девушка, заново наполняющая пустые кружки, вмешалась в разговор.

— Та самая Охотница, о которой мы говорили весь день? — Один из мужчин сощурился и окинул ту настороженным взглядом.

Девушка решительно закивала.

— Да, клянусь. Желтые глаза, пила лишь виски. Осталась на ночь и не покидала комнату до заката. Ушла буквально пару часов назад.

Лена открыла рот от удивления. Не иначе как вмешался Всевышний: не могло же все оказаться настолько просто.

Она провела целый день, воруя кошельки направо и налево и играя на деньги в игры, где была обеспечена победа. Лишь бы достаточно накопить, чтобы хотя бы привлечь внимание Охотницы. Найти её — та еще задача, о решении которой Лена пока что даже не задумывалась. А оно, оказывается, было рядом — только руку протяни.

На девушку за стойкой смотрели не отрываясь, повернувшись в предвкушении.

— А что насчет её лошади? Её глаза красные?!

— А она сама выглядела как монстр?

Лена быстро вскочила.

— Куда, говорите, она направилась?

Бедная девушка на долю мгновения растерялась от такого потока вопросов.

— Так, дайте-ка подумать, — начала она, задумчиво постукивая по подбородку. — Лошади красивее я еще не видывала, не могу только припомнить цвет глаз… Что насчет Охотницы… Бледная лицом, весьма доброжелательная, дала на чай, когда я сказала ей, где ближайший город. Кажется, она направилась дальше на запад.

Губы Лены растянулись в улыбке — такая возможность замелькала на горизонте! И если это означало спасение от небытия, то игра стоила свеч.

— Друзья, моя последняя партия, — сообщила Лена, разворачиваясь к столу и делая большой глоток из кружки. — Все или ничего. У меня свидание с судьбой, и я уже опаздываю.


	4. Охота начинается

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Несмотря на расхождение во мнениях, их цели примерно одинаковые._

Лена выиграла, как и всегда.

Она протянула руку и загребла горку монет в мешочек, а затем, покрепче завязав, выбежала из таверны. Лишь после её собутыльники поняли, что их кровные деньги украла воровка, с которой они по незнанию подружились.

Вооруженная обаянием и доброжелательной улыбкой, Лена смогла одолжить лошадь из закрывшейся около часа назад конюшни — пообещав обязательно вернуть. Её большие глаза наполнились притворными слезами, когда хозяин стал возражать. Она разыграла отличное представление: сказала, что ей нужна сильная лошадь, чтобы позаботиться о тяжело больном родственнике, чье время уже на исходе, и даже получила толстый плащ в дорогу. Она шмыгнула носом, смахивая слезу и рассыпаясь в благодарностях, и ускакала прочь из города с широкой улыбкой на лице.

Справедливости ради, это не такая уж ложь. Ситуация не терпела отлагательств.

Лена проскакала несколько часов галопом, чтобы наверстать время, хотя лошадь и не слишком обрадовалась этому — пришлось сбавлять темп и быть терпеливой, пусть это и не было её сильной стороной. Но зато ей удалось попрактиковать свою речь. Крайне непривычный опыт: Лена легко общалась с людьми и без труда располагала к себе окружающих. Обычно одного взгляда на человека было достаточно, чтобы понять, что тот из себя представляет и как с ним общаться.

Но Охотница — совсем другое дело. Она была местной легендой, и большинство предпочитало избегать её. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы вытянуть из неё хотя бы пару фраз и понять, что она за человек.

— Я хочу нанять вас… Нет-нет-нет. А может, так?.. Я наслышана о вас и… Нет, так дело не пойдет, — фыркнула Лена, коснувшись мешочка, который так крепко держала. Наверное, хорошо, что он был небольшим, но плотно набитым. Так с виду куда солиднее.

Она вздохнула, вспоминая события прошедшего дня. Сегодня было много дел: украсть побольше денег и поговорить с теми, кто знал лишь совсем немного о загадочной Охотнице. К счастью, с утра Лена больше не исчезала. Но ощущение тревоги не покидало её. Она могла исчезнуть в любой момент, когда меньше всего ожидала того.

Это её единственный шанс.

— Графиня Лакруа, я хочу нанять вас, чтобы уби…

Лена замолчала на полуслове, осознав, что намного ближе к городу, чем ожидала. Вдали уже виднелись темные силуэты домов и лавок в тусклом свете свечей. Один за другим огни стали погасать, явно указывая на позднее время. Люди уже начинали расходиться по домам.

Лена тихо извинилась перед лошадью и выслала её вперед.

***

В любом уголке страны таверна всегда оставалась тем местом, куда шли за сведениями и свежими сплетнями.

Найти её не составило труда. Несясь галопом по городу, Лена следовала за пьяными мужчинами, бредущими домой.

Если повезет, она найдет бродяг и узнает от них, где может быть Охотница. Даже если та была насколько неуловимой и загадочной, как ходили слухи, хоть кто-нибудь её, да приметил бы. Но, спешившись и взяв поводья в руку, чтобы привязать лошадь к столбу, Лена не поверила своим глазам и замерла на месте.

На неё взирал прекрасный вороной конь с лоснящейся шкурой. Не было и тени сомнения, что Охотница здесь.

— И никаких красных глаз?.. — Лена тяжело сглотнула, а затем рассмеялась, прогоняя страх.

Конь фыркнул, нисколько не заинтересованный в новоприбывшей девушке, и продолжил жевать овес.

Плотнее закутываясь в плащ, Лена встала возле двери, пропуская вываливающихся наружу посетителей, и сделала глубокий вдох. «Лучше поздно, чем никогда», — подумала она про себя, входя внутрь.

— Эй, я только закончил с последними заказами, — усталым, с тенью раздражения голосом проворчал владелец заведения за барной стойкой.

Лена подняла руки в успокаивающем жесте и мягко улыбнулась.

— Не переживай, друг, я лишь ищу кое-кого.

Выражение лица мужчины осталось прежним, но от Лены не ускользнуло, что тот немного расслабился, и она подошла ближе.

— Не знаешь, кому принадлежит тот вороной красавец?

— Вот той бледной девице. — Мужчина кивнул в сторону, продолжая разливать напитки для оставшихся посетителей.

Лена прислонилась к столешнице, окидывая взглядом таверну в форме перевернутой буквы «Г». Внизу располагалась основная масса столиков, все развлечения и напитки, а чуть левее от бара начинался коридор со столиками поменьше, большая часть которых пустовала. Если не считать высокой фигуры, сидящей в самом дальнем и темном углу.

Лена повернулась к мужчине, чей взгляд был направлен на других посетителей. Рядом с ним стояла одинокая кружка, наполненная до краев.

— Она вам не по душе?

Трактирщик смущенно рассмеялся, качая головой.

— По правде, у меня от неё мурашки по коже.

Лена улыбнулась, доставая парочку золотых из мешочка и выкладывая на барную стойку.

— Так давай поможем друг другу! Я отнесу её заказ, если нальешь мне кружку.

Трактирщик не стал задавать лишних вопросов, взял деньги и в одно ловкое движение наполнил кружку элем.

— Хорошо, потому что я подходить к ней желанием не горю. Но не думай, что стану жалеть, если найду твой труп где-то на улице.

Лена поблагодарила его, придержав комментарий, что ей может грозить участь и похуже смерти, и взяла две кружки.

Проход, на счастье Лены, был не очень длинным. Охотница, скрытая в тенях, была слишком поглощена своими мыслями: она смотрела в окно на людей, которые собирались расходиться по домам. Ночь была безлунная, лишь маленькая свеча на столе освещала лицо Охотницы, которая и вправду была такой бледной, как гласила молва. На ней был слегка приоткрытый черный плащ с серебряной фибулой слева от груди, а под ним, если приглядеться, — черный костюм как с иголочки и красный приталенный камзол.

Люди нисколько не шутили, когда говорили о её богатстве.

— О постояльцах здесь не заботятся, да? — начала Лена, ставя деревянную кружку напротив Охотницы, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Женщина не шелохнулась, лишь сощурилась, глядя на незнакомку. На мгновение Лена почувствовала, как все внутри похолодело. Золотистые глаза оценивающе окинули её с ног до головы.

— Согласна. Но я бы предпочла, чтобы меня не беспокоили. — Её голос был тихим и нежным как шелк, а вот взгляд — суровым и недружелюбным.

Где бы Ведьма ни прятала её сердце, Лена чувствовала его биение.

Она лишь вежливо улыбнулась.

— Извиняюсь за навязчивость, но не смогла удержаться. Я наслышана о вас, графиня Лакруа.

Та заинтересованно изогнула изящную бровь.

Даже учитывая благородное происхождение и возникшие вокруг её фигуры легенды, она оставалась охотницей. А Лена много знала об охотниках, кого бы те ни выслеживали — монстров, чудовищ или кроликов. Они любили разговоры о себе.

— Правда, что вы убили гарпию из арбалета верхом на лошади? — с восхищением спросила Лена и уселась напротив.

Охотница улыбнулась самыми уголками губ.

— Это было весьма захватывающе…

_«В яблочко»._

— А что насчет медведя прошлой ночью? Правда, что он был размером с десятерых мужчин и вы убили его одним выстрелом?

Лена придвинулась еще ближе, уже не разыгрывая представление и не изображая восхищение. Наслушавшись столько историй, она правда хотела познакомиться с той, с кем многие боялись даже заговорить. Женщина повернулась к ней лицом, закидывая ногу на ногу, и взяла кружку. Если бы не её репутация, Лена бы подумала, что та наслаждается вниманием.

— Он был не таким уж и большим… — тихо ответила Охотница, сделав паузу, чтобы глотнуть из кружки.

— А что насчет морского змея, которого вы одолели голыми руками?

Охотница недоумевающе моргнула.

— Так вот как говорят?.. Я отчетливо помню веревку.

Глаза Лены загорелись. Истории не врали, Охотница идеально ей подходила.

— Вы невероятная!

Охотница небрежно пожала плечами, как часто делали опытные охотники.

— Я прославилась своими делами, потому что могу делать то, что не могут другие.

— Возможно, вас заинтересует мой заказ? — начала Лена. — Могу заверить: добыча достойная, но если одного азарта недостаточно…

Охотница уставилась на Лену непроницаемым взглядом, когда та выложила большой мешочек с монетами на стол.

— Доводилось охотиться на дракона?

Золотистые глаза Охотницы загорелись нескрываемым интересом, хотя поза осталась прежней, а улыбка — еле заметной.

— Не сказала бы… — промурлыкала она, беря мешочек и осматривая содержимое.

— В трех днях пути отсюда, в Северных горах, находится логово красного дракона, и я единственная знаю, как добраться туда. Проще простого! Что скажете? — Лена улыбнулась, с воодушевлением глядя на Охотницу. Освобождение от проклятия было так близко — только руку протяни…

Только вот Охотница ничего не ответила, молча обдумывая предложение. Рукой в перчатке она нырнула в мешочек с деньгами, неторопливо достала парочку монет и положила обратно. С каждой секундой Лена теряла надежду.

— Кто прислал тебя? — наконец спросила Охотница, не отрывая взгляда от мешочка.

— Люди из соседнего горо…

Охотница перестала перекладывать монеты, резко обрывая девушку на полуслове:

— Я не слышала о нападениях дракона ни в этих местах, ни дальше на север. — Её глаза опасно сощурились. — Не лги мне, _воровка_.

Лена тяжело сглотнула. Следовало догадаться, что не так просто обмануть ту, чья работа требует наблюдательности и острого ума. Глубоко вздохнув, Лена заговорила снова, на этот раз осторожнее, напряженно постукивая пальцами по кружке:

— Никто. Я сама пришла…

— И ты желаешь смерти этому существу?

— У дракона есть кое-что мое, и я хочу это вернуть.

Графиня Лакруа неверяще посмотрела на Лену, улыбаясь самыми уголками губ, словно вот-вот рассмеется от одной только мысли.

— У дракона. — Охотница покачала головой, кладя мешочек обратно на стол. — Чем бы это ни было, оно либо мертво, либо уничтожено, либо принадлежит дракону. Я же не горю желанием рисковать жизнью за украденный кошелек, набитый медяками и серебром.

С этими словами она встала, возвышаясь над Леной, и сделала последний глоток, прежде чем развернуться.

Фыркнув, Лена нахмурилась, нехотя забрала мешочек обратно и неторопливо завязала его.

— Прекрасно. Не думала, что ты такая трусиха.

Охотница предупреждающе стукнула кружкой по столу, а затем схватила Лену за воротник рубашки и, подняв с места, толкнула к стене. Лена вскрикнула, хватаясь за чужое запястье, но тут же замолчала, когда женщина смерила её взглядом.

— Между смелостью и глупостью тонкая грань. И _ты_ как раз на ней _балансируешь_.

Лене должно было быть страшно — столь неожиданное проявление грубой силы застало её врасплох, — но она могла только злиться. Униженная, она лишь тупо смотрела в ответ и даже не съежилась, когда Охотница наклонилась ближе.

— Не проси меня о том же.

И резко разжала руку, уронив Лену, и двинулась к выходу. Черный плащ шлейфом стелился за Охотницей, а каблуки стучали по деревянному полу, пока та шла вглубь таверны, где приобрела комнату на ночь.

Некоторое время Лена была неподвижна и молча смотрела вслед той единственной, кто мог разрушить проклятие.

А затем почувствовала, как немеют пальцы.

И, посмотрев вниз на руку, запоздало поняла, что та окончательно исчезла.

Лена вскочила с места, беря мешочек с деньгами правой рукой, и побежала за Охотницей.

— Погоди! Давай поговорим об этом!

Охотница покачала головой, продолжая решительно удаляться от Лены.

— Ты стала бы больше, чем легендой! — выкрикнула она. — Тебя стали бы называть драконоборицей!

— Мне это неинтересно.

— Просто… да постой же ты.

Лена хотела было схватить её за руку и развернуть, что само по себе было не лучшей мыслью, но так хоть удалось бы привлечь внимание. Только вот хватать ей было нечем. Мешочек с деньгами свободно упал на пол, словно его ничто не держало, и слабо очерченная рука прошла прямо сквозь женщину.

В тот же момент развернулась Охотница, чтобы преподать очередной урок. Но вместо этого, к огромному ужасу Лены, стала свидетельницей того, как исчезли её руки.

Стоя посреди пустого коридора, они уставились друг на друга в полнейшей тишине.

На полу валялся мешочек с деньгами. Лена стояла как вкопанная, глядя на обрубки, которые некогда были её руками.

Она тяжело задышала, пытаясь не впасть в панику сейчас.

Охотница, в свою очередь, достала из-под плаща длинный кинжал, шагнула вперед и резко прижала его к горлу Лены.

— Что ты за призрак? — прошипела она.

Лена вытянула руки, показывая, что не желает зла, но вместо них были лишь слабо очерченные конечности.

— Подожди, просто подожди… Я… — она тяжело сглотнула. Грудь резко вздымалась и опадала, пока она пыталась выровнять дыхание. — О черт… Подожди, я сейчас… Д… деревянный пол… Черный плащ, мешочек с деньгами, слава богу, не рассыпались… Очень… острый нож…

Охотница, чье терпение было на исходе, еще сильнее прижала лезвие к шее.

— Отвечай!

— Ты можешь немного подождать, женщина?! — огрызнулась Лена.

Как ни странно, Охотница убрала лезвие от кожи, но не стала отпускать девушку, которая пыталась восстановить дыхание.

Сначала медленно появилось предплечье, затем запястье, а в конце концов и ладонь со всеми пальцами. Лена покрепче сжала её в кулак и разжала, чувствуя, как ногти впиваются в кожу и растягиваются сухожилия, и с облегчением вздохнула.

Лена наконец подняла взгляд на сгорающую от нетерпения, но молчащую Охотницу, которая наблюдала за всем этим.

— А теперь ты готова ответить? — спросила та с явными нотками сарказма.

Глаз Лены дернулся, и она усмехнулась.

— Теперь да. Спасибо за терпение.

— Ну так что?

Лена тяжело вздохнула и хлопнула руками по бедрам, уступая и впервые за многие недели говоря правду:

— Я заключила сделку с Ведьмой.

Как и ожидалось, Охотница с удивлением уставилась на неё.

Никто не был настолько глупым и отчаянным, ведь цена за помощь Ведьмы была слишком высока. Лена знала это и все равно обратилась к ней, потому что не видела другого выбора.

— Она забрала мое сердце, и поэтому я… исчезаю. Это не в моей власти, и с каждым днем все становится только хуже и хуже. Я не хочу умирать… Мне кажется, что я умираю. Что бы со мной ни происходило, мне это не нравится, и я хочу положить этому конец.

Лена вздохнула, невольно обхватив себя руками, боясь, что снова исчезнет, и добавила:

— Теперь мое сердце у дракона. Именно поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь.

Охотница молча смотрела на неё, Лена же вовсю отводила взгляд. Вся эта ситуация была нелепой, и, если уж на то пошло, Охотница была права: плата слишком мала, чтобы за её дело взялся хоть кто-нибудь.

— Понимаю, это тебя нисколько не касается, но, пожалуй, ты — единственная, кто может сразиться с драконом и выжить. Все, что я могу предложить, — это незабываемую охоту и немного украденных денег.

— Значит, у Ведьмы… — медленно начала Охотница, — …твое сердце.

— Ну да… Я так и сказала.

— Твое сердце? Именно твое?

Охотница протянула руку и крепко взяла Лену за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на неё.

— Но почему? Почему именно твое? Обычной воровки? Почему она забрала твое сердце и спрятала его?

Лена тяжело сглотнула, не в силах пошевелиться. Золотистые глаза скользили по её лицу в поисках ответа на вопрос, который терзал Лену многие месяцы.

— Я не знаю…

Губы Охотницы растянулись в хитрой улыбке, а глаза загорелись азартом. Она ослабила хватку и убрала кинжал в ножны.

— Как тебя зовут, девчонка? — спросила она, в два широких шага подойдя к упавшему мешочку и подняв его.

— Я… Лена…

— Возьми себе комнату, мы выдвигаемся на закате.

Лена едва успела поймать брошенный мешочек, потрясенная тем, что зашагавшая прочь Охотница столь неожиданно передумала.

— Я… Извини, но ты… Правда согласна?

Охотница остановилась на полушаге.

— Мне казалось, я предельно ясно выразилась.

— Нет, не совсем, — фыркнув, ответила Лена. — Что вообще заставило тебя передумать?

Охотница повернулась, хищно улыбаясь.

— Ты предложила мне достойную добычу.

Что-то изменилось в её голосе и взгляде, и у Лены все перевернулось внутри, когда она поняла…

— Ты ведь… ты ведь уже не о драконе?

Охотница улыбнулась шире прежнего… И Лена была уверена, что зрение сыграло с ней злую шутку после напряженного дня, и была готова поклясться, что увидела заостренные клыки, едва скрытые под губами.

— Спокойной ночи, _chérie_.


	5. Незадавшееся начало

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Несмотря на общую цель, более разных спутниц не найти._

«Мне… так жаль».

«Пожалуйста, убей меня».

«Я так сожалею…»

«Я не хочу причинить другим вреда».

«Прости, прости, прости…»

«Тебе нужно остановить меня».

«Жерар, прошу!»

«УБЕЙ МЕНЯ».

***

Амели открыла глаза.

Давно ей не снились…

…и кошмарами не назвать эти пугающие сны. Далекие воспоминания. То, что действительно произошло. Но лишь сейчас, впервые за долгое время, воспоминания вернулись.

Амели проморгалась, прогоняя остатки сна, и села. За окном шумел город, так похожий на все те, в которых она побывала на этой неделе. Не гул крестьянских голосов будил Амели — лишь последние лучи заходящего солнца могли вырвать её из мертвого сна.

Амели широко зевнула, свешивая ноги с кровати, и взяла фляжку с края стола. Встряхнув, она поняла, что та была почти пуста. Амели сделала большой глоток, чтобы осталось до конца дня. Сложно сказать, когда она снова сможет наполнить фляжку. Ведь теперь у неё появилась спутница. Но пока Амели хватало для поддержания сил — она была готова к долгому путешествию.

В маленькой комнате было темно — темнее, чем когда Амели впервые вошла в неё. Черный плащ был накинут на гардину, на которой висела небольшая тонкая занавеска, чтобы и лучик солнца не проник внутрь.

Амели натянула ботинки и взяла камзол. Наконец поднявшись, она зевнула и потянулась. Сначала она собиралась остаться здесь и послушать разговоры всякого сброда в поисках потенциальной работы. Время после охоты всегда текло медленно и утомительно, а ожидание обычно не окупалось.

Но не в этот раз.

Амели охватывало предвкушение от одной мысли о грядущей охоте.

Несколько раз пропустив пальцы сквозь волосы, она собрала длинные пряди в тугой высокий хвост.

Дело было не в драконе.

Большинство драконов перестало вмешиваться в людские дела, когда их численность стала ничтожно мала. Рыцари, наемники и безбашенные любители острых ощущений убивали их из мести или забавы ради. Амели не видела в этом смысла, да и сейчас, даже когда ей предложили работу, — тоже.

Она медленно натянула перчатки на холодные руки и, сняв пиджак со спинки стула в углу, в одно плавное движение надела.

Не дракон её интересовал.

Дракон — лишь приятный _бонус_.

Амели закинула винтовку за спину и пристегнула кинжал и небольшой арбалет к поясу, стоя перед окном.

Желтый свет пробивался из-под висевшего на гардине плаща — солнце уже садилось.

Глубоко вздохнув, Амели протянула руку и дотронулась до серебряной фибулы.

Толстые кожаные перчатки не помогали.

Даже сквозь них она чувствовала тупую пульсирующую _обжигающую_ боль, словно коснулась чайника, вынутого прямиком из камина. Но привыкшие к боли пальцы ничего не чувствовали. Именно поэтому она постоянно касалась серебра.

Амели стянула плащ с окна и накинула его на плечи.

Не у одной Лены были свои счеты с Ведьмой.

Ведьма ревностно относилась к своим… игрушкам.

Если столь ценное и хорошо охраняемое сердце вдруг пропадет…

Застегивая плащ на груди, Амели вышла из комнаты навстречу долгожданному путешествию.

***

— Утречко… Хотя, скорее, вечер, да?..

Хорошо, что девчонка подала голос. Покинув таверну, Амели увидела, как та треплет её коня по ушам.

Изумление от того, что её верный скакун проникся симпатией к незнакомке, сменилось легким раздражением, когда девушка смачно поцеловала его в морду.

— Люди в том городе говорили, что у тебя черная как ночь лошадь с зловеще-красными глазами. В первый раз я даже испугалась, но он оказался таким душкой. Таким хорошим и красивым мальчиком, — проворковала Лена, поглаживая длинную шею ладонью, к которой конь тут же прильнул. — Как его зовут?

— _Cauchemar._ И прекрати его трогать, — пробормотала Амели, проходя мимо девушки и закидывая седло на спину лошади.

— _Ca… couch… mar?_ — Лена сложила губы трубочкой, пытаясь произнести слово с нужным акцентом, но тщетно. — Ох, французский такой сложный…

Амели ничего не ответила.

В воздухе повисло напряжение, которое нисколько не заботило Амели.

В отличие от Лены. Она прокашлялась, отходя от вороного коня, чтобы не мешать Охотнице.

— Знаешь… Поначалу я думала, что это безумие — выдвигаться на закате, но, признаться, было приятно выспаться… и притом не на улице!

— У тебя достаточно денег, чтобы месяц прожить на самом дешевом постоялом дворе, — сказала Амели, проверяя сумки, прикрепленные к седлу. Пороха был полный мешочек, но недоставало одной серебряной пули. Пока что должно хватить.

— Да, только вот невелика разница, если я исчезаю через раз.

Амели пожала плечами, продолжая проверять свои запасы. Помимо прочего она убедилась, что сосуд святой воды лежит во фляжке, спрятанной на дне сумки. На всякий случай.

— А когда все это закончится, я куплю дом! И заведу куриц! Обязательно заведу куриц!

Довольная тем, что все на своем месте, Амели взялась за луку седла и грациозно запрыгнула на коня.

— Что ж, в путь! — Лена судорожно пыталась забраться на крупную гнедую лошадь, и со второй попытки ей это удалось.

Амели лишь окинула её порицающим взглядом.

— Эм…

Лена недоумевающе уставилась в ответ.

— Насколько я помню, ведешь нас ты, _chérie_.

— Ой, прости. Так…

Амели медленно закрыла глаза и мысленно досчитала до десяти. Еще целых три дня впереди…

Иного выхода не было. Только так она могла привлечь внимание Ведьмы. И помочь ей могла лишь девчонка, которая, положив ладонь на грудь, вглядывалась в небо и словно пыталась услышать свое сердцебиение.

— За мной! — с воодушевлением воскликнула Лена и выслала лошадь вперед.

Амели вздохнула и двинулась следом.

Предстоял очень долгий путь.

***

Несколько часов пути, а терпение Амели уже было на исходе.

— Так почему ты решила выезжать на закате? Ты не подумай, я не жалуюсь, но разве не странно путешествовать ночью? Разве нет? Ты ищешь приключений? Или все дело в существах, на которых ты охотишься?

— Кожное заболевание.

Быстро и лаконично. На каждый бессмысленный вопрос Амели давала простой ответ, надеясь, что Лена в конце концов замолчит. Но та, судя по всему, не уловила намека и невозмутимо продолжила:

— Оу… Ну, это объясняет темную одежду, и капюшон, и все остальное! Извини, не хотела поднимать эту тему, просто немного странно. Но ты не подумай: все в порядке. Я сплю как придется, так что меня все устраивает.

Желание свернуть на ближайшем же перекрестке было просто непреодолимым. Вероятно, Лена и не заметила бы этого, продолжив идти бодрым шагом и перекусывать купленными запасами. Амели прекрасно знала, что именно купила Лена, потому что сама огласила ей весь список и несколько раз объяснила, зачем все это нужно.

Лена с воодушевлением отнеслась к походу за покупками. Она явно встала спозаранку и бегала по лавкам, пока Амели спала. Закупилась едой впрок и приобрела фляжку и маленький спальник, так похожий на тот, что был в таверне.

Амели дала начинающей путешественнице свой фонарь, чтобы освещать путь, пока они шли вдоль длинной дороги, петляющей меж деревень. Солнце окончательно скрылось за холмами, и все погрузилось в кромешную темноту.

Обычно Амели наслаждалась мгновениями умиротворяющего одиночества, когда дорога была пуста, легкий прохладный ветерок свистел меж деревьев, а в кустах шуршали проснувшиеся ночные животные.

Но сейчас она не слышала ничего, кроме непрерывного щебетания своей спутницы.

— Слушай… Ты ничего не ела, только пила из фляжки… У тебя не будет сил, если мы продолжим путь. Уверена, что не хо…

— Я в порядке, — прошипела Амели. Резкий ответ убедил Лену, что останавливать лошадь и предлагать Охотнице что-либо — не лучшая мысль.

Было ясно, что девчонка не привыкла проводить время в компании, по крайней мере так долго. Она здоровалась с каждым встречным и дважды даже подружилась с незнакомцами, попутно обобрав их до нитки. От природы общительная, она в корне отличалась по характеру от Амели.

И, честно говоря, это весьма утомляло.

— Кстати, ты ведь из благородных? Зачем тебе все это? — Лена на мгновение замолчала, от души кусая яблоко, и с полным ртом продолжила: — Зачем такие крайности?

— От скуки.

Лена энергично закивала, соглашаясь.

— Ну, наверное, когда у тебя есть деньги, тихая и размеренная жизнь может наскучить. Но все же: почему ты стала охотницей на монстров? Почему из всех ремесел в мире ты выбрала самое опасное?

У Амели задергался глаз.

— От _большой_ скуки, — прошипела она.

— Ну и… Когда ты решила стать охотницей на монстров?

Не в силах больше терпеть, Амели потянула поводья на себя, резко останавливая коня.

— А зачем ты отдала свое сердце дьяволице?

Лена тут же дернула поводья, разворачивая лошадь.

Она уставилась на Охотницу, не в силах подобрать слова и не понимая, стоит ли ей отвечать. Амели лишь закатила глаза.

Выслав Кошмара вперед, она прошла мимо остановившейся Лены.

— Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов. Просто отведи меня туда, куда нужно.

Впервые за все это время повисла тишина…

…неловкая тишина, что устраивало Амели больше, чем беспрестанная болтовня. Но, увы, ничто не длится вечно.

Из-под копыт лошади поднялась пыль — Лена ускорилась и поравнялась с Охотницей.

— Последний вопрос.

— Я не верю в Бога, но готова поклясться чьим угодно именем, если ты замолчишь.

— Почему ты согласилась только тогда, когда я упомянула Ведьму?

Сначала Амели и не знала, что ответить.

— Ты ищешь её. Но зачем? Я лишь хочу вернуть свое сердце.

— Ты заключила сделку с Ведьмой. Она имеет на него полное право, — презрительно фыркнув, ответила Амели.

Не всматривайся она, от неё ускользнула бы злость, промелькнувшая в казавшихся такими добрыми глазах. Лена резко выслала лошадь вперед и, потянув на себя поводья, преградила Амели путь, вынуждая ту остановиться и ответить на заданный вопрос.

— Почему ты хочешь убить её?

Амели одарила Лену холодной и мрачной улыбкой. Без тени радости.

— В одном мы похожи: она тоже забрала кое-что у меня.


	6. Под звездным небом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Тьма, сгущающаяся над горами, предвещает беду, но им не до этого. Ведь нужно как-то пережить путешествие, не поубивав друг друга._

Они добрались до следующего города к рассвету, нигде не останавливаясь, и по договоренности ехали в полнейшей тишине, столь же невыносимой, как и представляла Лена.

Лену всегда окружал оживленный город и постоянно чем-то занятые люди. Шум был частью её жизни. И от путешествия в ночной тишине ей становилось не по себе. От взглядов невидимых существ по спине бежали мурашки, а волосы на затылке вставали дыбом. А от каждого шороха в листве и стука лапок по грубой коре становилось лишь еще тревожнее.

Расстроенный режим дня не прошел даром. Перед фонарем простиралась темная неизвестность, и всю дорогу Лена боролась с накатывающим сном. Она то и дело клевала носом, пока они шли под светом луны. Но едва ухала сова или же хлопали крыльями летучие мыши, пролетающие над головой, как она сразу же просыпалась.

— А впереди еще три дня… — как можно тише проворчала себе под нос Лена, чтобы не побеспокоить Её Высочество.

Лена широко зевнула, поднимая руку, надеясь потереть глаза, только вот… Она моргнула, понимая, что запястье исчезло.

Лена лишь вздохнула. Она уже слишком устала от всего происходящего с ней.

Как и раньше, она выпрямилась и сделала глубокий вдох.

— Что я вижу, что я вижу… — пробормотала она, окидывая взглядом окружающий пейзаж и пытаясь отвлечься, но тщетно: вокруг была лишь кромешная темнота. — Ну… скажем, деревья… Может, какой-нибудь упырь в тенях… Так, никаких плохих мыслей… О, лошадь!.. Коричневая спутанная грива… Надо бы раздобыть расческу и причесать тебя… Извини, друг, но больше мне не с кем поговорить.

Лошадь фыркнула, и Лена, слабо улыбнувшись, похлопала ту по шее. Рука снова была на месте. Неважно, слушали её или нет — подобная беседа была всяко лучше давящей тишины.

— Так… что еще… — Лена тяжело вздохнула, запрокидывая голову, и тут же потеряла дар речи от открывшегося вида.

Она столь пристально всматривалась в окружающую её темноту, что и не обратила внимания на дивное ночное небо, усыпанное звездами. Лена путешествовала из города в город, пытаясь выжить, и ей редко выпадала возможность созерцать ночные красоты — обычно она просто хотела выспаться.

Но сейчас, путешествуя в ночи под защитой одной из лучших в мире охотниц на монстров, она могла хоть раз насладиться моментом.

На мгновение Лену одолели сомнения, ведь путешествие началось не на самой лучшей ноте. Она осторожно обернулась через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что Охотница следует за ней.

К её огромному удивлению, так и оказалось. Охотница сидела, запрокинув голову, и смотрела на звездное небо с умиротворенным выражением на лице.

Лена ощутила укол раздражения — уж больно самодовольной казалась Охотница.

 _Разумеется_ , ей было не о чем беспокоиться. Ведь сами тени боялись её.

Лена закатила глаза — не стоило отвлекаться от поставленной цели: выбраться из леса целыми и невредимыми. Но мысль, что Охотница все еще с ней, несколько успокаивала.

Несколько часов спустя начало светать: небо стало светло-синим, солнечные лучи неохотно пробивались сквозь облака, стоял плотный туман, затрудняющий обзор, но тропа еще виднелась. Лена поплотнее закуталась в плащ, покрытый росой подобно второй накидке.

Даже несмотря на прохладу, Лена была на грани изнеможения и чуть ли не засыпала на спине лошади. Но едва её глаза закрывались, а голова опускалась, как резкая боль в затылке тут же возвращала её в реальность.

— Давай-ка ускоримся.

Услышав чужой голос, Лена оживилась. Охотница, натянувшая черный капюшон на голову, поравнялась с ней, а затем обогнала, высыпая на землю горсть брусники.

Лена недоумевающе моргнула и, почесав затылок, обнаружила в волосах ошметки ягод и испачкала пальцы красным соком.

Следуя за Охотницей, Лена тихо извинилась перед лошадью и, пообещав хороший ужин и просторное стойло, резко выслала вперед. Они обогнули холм, и Лена с облегчением вздохнула, когда вдалеке показался город. Наконец-то место их первой остановки замелькало на горизонте.

Отыскав ближайшую таверну и привязав лошадей, они вошли внутрь и заплатили за комнаты. Снова отдельные, к огромному облегчению Лены. Она не горела желанием драться с охотницей на монстров за койку.

Кажется, та, как и Лена, была не в настроении.

Она еще сильнее натянула капюшон, почти не разговаривала и избегала прямого взгляда.

Это явно нервировало бедного трактирщика, но тот все равно дал Охотнице ключи, и та молча направилась прямиком в комнату.

— Не в лучшее время вы приехали, — пробормотал трактирщик, доставая ключи для Лены. — Что вас сюда привело?

В любой другой ситуации Лена уселась бы за стойку и заказала бы столько выпивки, сколько в неё влезло бы, но сегодня глаза сами по себе слипались.

— Поверь мне, дружище: когда я хорошенько высплюсь, то все тебе расскажу.

***

Лена спала как убитая.

Она была уверена, что едва ли удастся отдохнуть в трактире, расположенном у тракта, но усталость пересилила шум утренней суматохи.

Но, привыкнув к жизни, где каждый день — выживание, она встала по привычке задолго до заката, пусть и не очень понимая, какой нынче день и час.

Она лежала в кровати, уставившись в потолок, когда в голову начали закрадываться ужасные мысли.

Впереди еще целых два дня пути.

Лена тяжело вздохнула. Возможно, стоило еще немного поспать.

***

— Неужто на север путь держите?

Лена прожевала хлеб, прежде чем ответить:

— Тебя это удивляет?

Лена рассказала трактирщику свою историю, как и обещала, опустив некоторые детали и слегка приукрасив для пущего эффекта, но не раскрыла личности своей спутницы. Честно говоря, Лена была просто рада пообщаться с заинтересованным слушателем. Она заказала плотный ужин и пинту покрупнее, прежде чем снова двинуться в путь. К счастью, следующий город был куда ближе, но предстояла очередная долгая ночь.

Впервые за многие годы её карманы были набиты деньгами. И, что самое приятное, вознаграждение, предназначенное для Охотницы, теперь снова принадлежало ей и она могла как захочет распоряжаться им во время их путешествия.

 _Вообще-то_ , ей стоило отложить немного денег, если её жизнь снова наладится, но как не побаловать себя полноценным обедом из мяса и овощей?

— Ну, только сегодня утром пришло несколько путников с севера, — ответил трактирщик, вынимая пробку из бутылки и снова наполняя кружку Лены медовухой. — И все бы ничего, если бы за несколькими путниками не пришли другие — и все из Адлерсбрунна.

Лена недоумевающе нахмурилась. Адлерсбрунн был одним из самых больших торговых городов в этих краях. Разумеется, не идеальное место, но там хотя бы были стены и люди жили под защитой героев последней войны, которые вершили суд от имени справедливого лорда Адлерсбрунна.

— Все оттуда? И почему же? Что там случилось?

Но трактирщик лишь пожал плечами.

— Что-то скверное творится за горами. Люди собирают вещи и уходят из города. Что-то напугало их.

И Лена направлялась прямиком туда. Лучше не бывает.

— Мне казалось, мы торопимся.

От неприветливого голоса по телу побежали мурашки. Охотница прошла мимо Лены, задев плащом её спину.

— И сегодня не будешь есть? — снова спросила Лена, предлагая половинку булочки, но Охотница лишь отмахнулась и продолжила идти.

— По-моему, я предельно ясно выразилась в первый раз. — И с этими словами она покинула таверну, не обращая внимания на безмолвные взгляды, направленные в её сторону.

Лена закатила глаза, вынимая деньги из кармана.

— Да-да, конечно, не беспокойся. Я поставила лошадей в конюшню за углом и почистила их. Можешь не благодарить! — крикнула она вслед Охотнице.

— Чертовы богачи… — проворчала Лена, беря кружку и делая несколько больших глотков, — …все они одинаковые! Все без исключения! — на выдохе произнесла она и, оставив на стойке в два раза больше золотых, чем нужно, поднялась.

— Спасибо, дружище. Давно у меня не было такого ужина!

Мужчина лишь молча проследил за девушкой, бегущей вслед за дамой в черном.

***

— Кошмар! Привет, дорогой, как ты? Хорошо перекусил? — пробормотала Лена, широко улыбаясь, и, обхватив его морду обеими руками, принялась осыпать мелкими поцелуями, пока Охотница затягивала подпругу.

— Я прошу тебя в последний раз… — предупреждающе сказала она, не отрываясь от седла.

Даже не глядя, Охотница знала наверняка, что Лена показала ей язык.

— Не завидуй, что я нравлюсь твоему коню больше.

— У тебя есть свой.

— Да, я знаю. Я назвала его Сэр Чавк. Хочешь узнать почему?

Лена шагнула в сторону — её гнедой конь жевал деревянное ограждение, за которым стоял. К счастью, тот нисколько не ревновал Лену к своему вороному соседу, иначе бы на месте ограды могла бы оказаться она сама.

Довольно хмыкнув, Охотница отодвинула щеколду, аккуратно открыла дверцу и, потянув Кошмара за поводья, вывела наружу.

— Выдвигаемся.

Плечи Лены сокрушенно опустились. Не хотелось отправляться в путь, когда она едва успела отдохнуть. Она вяло открыла дверцу перед Сэром Чавком, щелкнув по носу, чтобы тот перестал грызть дерево.

— Знаю, ты не горишь желанием общаться со мной, но я слышала о странных вещах, происходящих близ Адлерсбрунна.

Охотница запрыгнула на коня и повыше натянула перчатки.

— …который лежит прямо за горами… — тихо пробормотала она и вгляделась вдаль. — Тогда, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что никакая это не случайность.

Лена сглотнула. В голосе Охотницы прозвучало странное воодушевление, и это настораживало.

— Держи ухо востро. Возможно, скоро наше путешествие станет гораздо интереснее.

***

Дорога до следующего города после захода солнца нисколько не отличалась от вчерашней.

У Лены кружилась голова. Она была сбита с толку и не могла избавиться от ощущения дежавю, словно снова переживая ту ужасную вчерашнюю ночь. Но, к счастью, на этот раз пейзаж был другим: они ехали мимо пустых пашен.

Полумесяц лишь слегка освещал землю, но все же это разительно отличалось от темноты густого леса, где за каждым движением следили незримые глаза, а от каждого шороха накатывала паника. Лене было спокойнее на открытом пространстве; по крайней мере тут она могла увидеть приближающуюся опасность. По идее.

К её огромному недовольству, они снова ехали в тишине, так что она принялась разговаривать сама с собой или Сэром Чавком.

— Еще одна ночь… в темноте… в унылой тишине… Просто замечательно, — вздохнув, сказала Лена.

— Я все слышу, — прозвучал резкий голос сзади, и Лена буквально почувствовала, как её спутница закатывает глаза.

— Господи, ты хочешь, чтобы я вообще ничего не говорила? — Лена круто развернулась и, сощурившись, посмотрела на Охотницу, которая лишь раздраженно приподняла бровь.

— Если так ты не заснешь и не свалишься с лошади, то, конечно, продолжай разговаривать с мсье Чавком. Сегодня, к сожалению, у меня нет ягод.

— Эй, я их долго выковыривала из волос!

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Лена тяжело вздохнула. Она развернулась и резко выслала своего верного коня и единственного друга вперед — Сэр Чавк фыркнул, но ускорился. Чем быстрее они доберутся до следующего города, тем лучше. К счастью, тот находился куда ближе.

Они ехали в свете луны под красивым ночным небом. Фонарь освещал им путь, и спустя несколько часов Лена заметила и другие огни вдали.

И вскоре стало ясно, что люди, шедшие вдоль тропы, направлялись в недавно покинутый ими город.

И, вне всякого сомнения, держали они путь из города, о котором говорил трактирщик.

Поначалу Лена лишь смотрела на прохожих. Люди ехали верхом или же в повозках, в одиночестве или с близкими. Но всех их объединяло желание найти безопасное место. Правда, вскоре любопытство пересилило её.

— Эй, постойте! — крикнула Лена, поравнявшись с повозкой. — Вы из Адлерсбрунна?

Старик с женой медленно кивнули. Они выглядели уставшими, но упрямо продолжали двигаться вперед. Лена потянула на себя поводья и, развернув коня, медленно зашагала параллельно повозке.

— Д-да, из Адлерсбрунна.

— Что случилось? Почему вы…

— Пойдем, _chérie_.

Лена повернулась — Охотница стояла на прежнем месте.

— Ты серьезно? И тебе нисколько не любопытно? Это уже четвертая группа людей, что бегут из города, куда мы держим путь.

Охотница лишь закатила глаза. Снова.

— Ладно. Спрашивай на здоровье, — ответила она, выжидающе складывая руки на груди.

Лена фыркнула, совершенно не понимая, как можно быть настолько упрямой и бесчувственной. Не теряя времени попусту, она расспросила всех, кого могла.

— Наш доктор сошел с ума! Он отказывается принимать больных!

— Его уже неделю никто не видел.

— Странные звуки раздаются из-под земли.

— Тела умерших пропадают! Ночью кладбище обворовали подчистую.

— С запада веет смертью… Дурной знак!

Лена тяжело сглотнула, глядя на последнюю группу путников из Адлерсбрунна, которые направлялись в более безопасное место, и на мгновение даже позавидовала им.

— Довольна?

Охотница покачала головой, когда устыженная Лена вернулась.

— Теперь мне не видать сна несколько дней, но мы хотя бы немного знаем, — надув губы, сказала Лена и, нагнав Охотницу, бросила на ту мимолетный взгляд. — Думаешь, это… она?

— Не обязательно, — ответила Охотница, пожав плечами.

— Ага, то-то ты вся напряглась.

Охотница, нахмурившись, посмотрела на Лену. Ведь девчонка была права. И её молчание лишь подтверждало это. Она и бровью не повела, слыша все истории о странностях, что творятся за горами. Было очевидно, что Охотница знала куда больше, чем показывала.

— Что? Мне на тебя и смотреть теперь нельзя?

— Да ты и так уже все глаза проглядела.

Лена фыркнула, пусть это было и недалеко от правды.

Некоторое время они ехали бок о бок в гнетущей тишине, но Лена больше не могла выносить молчание в угоду вежливости. Даже если Охотница и была её единственной надеждой избавиться от проклятия Ведьмы, то все равно вела себя как последняя мерзавка.

— Мне довелось пообщаться с тобой больше нескольких минут. Да мне выпала настоящая честь! Люди боятся тебя, и ты откровенно наслаждаешься этим. Интересно, что стало бы, расскажи я другим, что ты лишь очередная высокомерная охотница, которая считает себя лучше всех?

Но её спутница лишь рассмеялась, прикрыв рот рукой. Притворное удивление — взгляд остался прежним.

— Конечно, они поверят какой-то воровке, которая направо и налево врет и дает клятвы верности.

У Лены задергался глаз.

— Если уж на то пошло, ты бы не оказалась в столь ужасной ситуации, не отдай свое сердце. И вообще, какой _идиоткой_ нужно было быть, чтобы пойти на такое? А раз уж мы здесь, то, смею предположить, цена не оправдала себя.

Лена стиснула поводья, опасно сощурившись. Она уставилась на Охотницу, прожигая ту взглядом.

— Говори что хочешь, только вот и тебе досталось от Ведьмы.

— С небольшой оговоркой… — Наконец-то Охотница повернулась и посмотрела на Лену. Её взгляд был таким же холодным, как и голос. — …На то была не моя воля.

Лена замолчала — самодовольное выражение лица Охотницы отбивало всякое желание продолжать спор.

— Так и знала, что стоило нанять Маккри…

— Изволь, от этого идиота-американца мало пользы.

— С ним было бы хотя бы повеселее.

Охотница прибавила ходу и обогнала Лену, презрительно бросив:

— В таком случае тебе очень не повезло. А теперь пошевеливайся, _chérie_. Быстрее доберемся до места — быстрее избавимся друг от друга.

***

— Как так, лишь одна свободная комната?!

— Мне очень жаль, мисс, но к нам целый день приходили путники из-за гор. Осталась лишь комната с одной кроватью.

Путешествие, может, и было не слишком долгим и трудным, но от повисшего в воздухе напряжения становилось едва ли не дурно. Лене потребовалась вся воля, чтобы не ударить по бокам лошади и не умчаться подальше от зловещей Охотницы. Она уже было порывалась это сделать — слишком часто за последние дни она роняла еду, зажатую во внезапно исчезнувшей руке, — не в силах больше терпеть общества Охотницы. Но все равно оставляла все, что упало, позади, как бы обидно это ни было.

И вот так она оказалась в очередном городе, в очередной таверне, где собиралась как следует отоспаться. Только вот её мечтам о теплой кровати было не суждено сбыться.

Не успела Лена и возразить, как Охотница шагнула вперед и швырнула золотые монеты на стойку.

— Очень хорошо.

— Чт…

— Тебе ведь не привыкать спать на полу?

Лена открыла от удивления рот и могла лишь глупо смотреть на трактирщика, протягивающего старый ключ Охотнице.

— Дальше по коридору, последняя комната по левой стороне.

— _Merci._

Охотница развернулась и прошла мимо Лены, будто бы не замечая.

— Да ты шутишь.

— Либо неси спальник, либо спи на улице. Вы ведь так сблизились с Кошмаром. Уверена, он не станет возражать против твоей компании.

Лена растерялась, хотя и понимала, что рано или поздно подобное случится. Но тогда она была уверена, что ей придется терпеть лишь неловкое соседство, а не откровенную неприязнь со стороны спутницы. Она жила одна с семи лет и, честно говоря, предпочла, чтобы так и оставалось. Сейчас лучше бы не видеть эту женщину как минимум час и успокоиться, но что поделаешь… В конце концов, игра не стоила свеч.

— Ладно… Только не закрывай дверь! — фыркнув, ответила Лена.

— Поторопись, _chérie_. — Охотница игриво подмигнула, когда Лена развернулась. Дразнящий тон еще больше разозлил её, когда она вышла на улицу.

— Самодовольная богатая дура, — проворчала Лена, закутываясь плотнее в плащ, когда в грудь ударил холодный ветер.

— Дурацкий дракон, — продолжила она, добираясь до конюшни, где отыскала сонного Сэра Чавка.

— Дурацкое сердце…

Сэр Чавк удивленно фыркнул при виде девушки и принялся с интересом наблюдать, как та подходит к седлу, лежащему возле него.

На мгновение Лена замерла. Впервые за несколько часов оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, она подумала над сказанным и на выдохе произнесла:

— Дура я…


	7. Кровь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Лена не так наблюдательна, как ей казалось._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт](http://senshi-9.tumblr.com/post/169747678984) к главе.

Охотница была права.

Ничто из этого не случилось бы, не заключи Лена сделку с Ведьмой. Отчаянное желание изменить судьбу обошлось ей слишком дорого, и теперь она пожинала плоды последствий.

Лена чуть не рассмеялась, медленно возвращаясь к таверне со спальником, крепко прижатым к груди.

Эмили все равно умерла.

Только не так, как должна была.

Её оглушительные крики гулом отдавались в голове, а воспоминания о пламенно-рыжих — как огонь, поглотивший её тело, — волосах лишали сна.

Все это — её вина.

Но Лена не могла не попытаться исправить содеянное.

И если для этого нужно было взять себя в руки и несколько дней терпеть невыносимую спутницу, то так тому и быть.

К её огромному удивлению, Охотница оставила дверь открытой, хотя, признаться, в конюшне было намного теплее. По спине побежали мурашки, когда Лена тихо прикрыла за собой дверь.

Черный плащ с серебряной отделкой и брошью, который Охотница с гордостью носила, висел на единственном окне, погружая комнату в полнейшую темноту — Лена не видела ничего, кроме смутных очертаний.

Охотница неподвижно лежала на спине на маленькой односпальной кровати. Переплетенные пальцы покоились на животе, распущенные волосы разметались по подушке, как на прекрасной картине. Вид совершенно неподвижной Охотницы пугал, и Лена уже подумывала проверить, бьется ли её сердце.

Ружье, арбалет и остальное оружие покоились на столе, тщательно сложенная рубашка лежала на стуле, на спинке висел камзол, а внизу стояли ботинки. Её спутница явно отличалась педантичностью.

В любой другой ситуации Лена схватила бы все, что не прибито, и удрала, но ей все равно не удалось бы далеко убежать от профессиональной охотницы. Да и путешествие еще не подошло к концу. Но она никак не могла избавиться от желания сделать нечто безумное, чтобы хоть как-то отомстить.

Лена тихо разложила спальник в дальнем углу комнаты, ища взглядом, к чему можно приложить руку.

О порче оружия не шло и речи — оно должно было быть в идеальном состоянии, чтобы Лена осталась жива. И, судя по тому, как Охотница заботилась о своих вещах, вспороть шов или же оторвать пуговицу безнаказанно не удалось бы.

И когда Лена уже подумывала отказаться от маленькой мести, её взгляд зацепился за знакомую фляжку на маленьком прикроватном столике.

Лена ни разу не видела, чтобы Охотница ела. Она пила из фляжки, лишь временами балуя себя элем или виски — что бы там ни было, оно явно заряжало её бодростью на всю ночь.

Преисполненная любопытством, Лена тихо, на цыпочках, подошла к спящей спутнице.

Она встала у кровати, возвышаясь над Охотницей.

Та и не шелохнулась.

Лена наклонилась и помахала перед лицом спящей.

Никакой реакции.

Воспользовавшись шансом, Лена осторожно взяла почти пустую, судя по весу, фляжку — оставалась буквально пара глотков.

Не отрывая взгляда от спящей женщины, Лена открутила крышку и принюхалась.

Резкий запах ударил в нос, и Лена едва не выронила фляжку, прикрыв лицо ладонью. Она отвернулась, держа сосуд на расстоянии вытянутой руки, чтобы не дышать зловонием, и попыталась совладать с собой.

Но Охотница не шелохнулась.

Вытерев нос рукавом, Лена некоторое время смотрела на фляжку. Она ни за что на свете не сделала бы оттуда глоток, но любопытство пересилило.

Широкими шагами подойдя к окну, она слегка отодвинула толстый плащ и поднесла таинственный сосуд к свету восходящего солнца.

Когда небо стало светло-голубым, Лена засунула палец в узкое горлышко фляжки, поводила им по стенкам и, вынув, присмотрелась, в надежде понять, что там внутри.

Красный.

Её палец был темно-красным.

Все внутри сжалось в момент осознания.

Лена повернулась — Охотница была все так же неподвижна, — и, приглядевшись, поняла, что та не дышала.

Грудь ни вздымалась, ни опадала.

Даже слегка.

Охотница была совершенно неподвижна.

И все тут же встало на свои места.

Путешествия в ночи, загадочная фляжка, золотистые глаза и бедная кожа… Слухи о силе и меткости Охотницы были правдивы. Она так самоуверенно и воодушевленно сражалась с монстрами, потому что сама была… монстром.

Но для подтверждения своей догадки оставалось еще кое-что…

Истории гласили, что существ из легенд, живущих в ночи, можно узнать по следам их проклятия.

Необычайная сила передавалась с помощью укуса, обычно в шею или плечо, если жертве удавалось выжить. И шрамы оставались на коже, пока их обладатели вечность скитались по земле.

Лена тяжело сглотнула, подошла к кровати и, вернув фляжку с кровью на место, уставилась на Охотницу.

Отсюда она не видела следов укуса — приподнятый воротник белой рубашки закрывал шею мирно спящей спутницы.

Лена не могла упустить такой шанс, ей нужно было убедиться в своей догадке. Ведь Охотница явно не собиралась ничего рассказывать, даже если бы она спросила.

Недолго думая, желая поскорее узнать правду, Лена протянула окровавленный палец, подцепила краешек воротника и медленно оттянула, в надежде увидеть хоть что-нибудь на шее.

То ли из-за запаха крови, то ли из-за самого прикосновения Охотница распахнула глаза, неожиданно поднялась, схватила Лену за рубашку и резко оттолкнула.

Девушка ударилась спиной о стену — Охотница крепко держала её, подняв над полом. Лена вцепилась в чужую руку и тут же замерла, когда Охотница свирепо оскалилась, с животной яростью глядя на неё. Она открыла рот, обнажая удлинившиеся клыки, и издала гортанный нечеловеческий рык.

Лена не могла дышать — от удара весь воздух выбило из легких, — и уж тем более не знала, что сказать или сделать. Её предполагаемая спасительница оказалась вампиршей, и она, Лена, была внизу пищевой цепочки. Она закрыла глаза, приготовившись к тому, что сейчас её разорвут на части и выпьют кровь до последней капли, но… ничего не произошло.

— А, — бросила Охотница, а затем проморгалась и покачала головой, прогоняя остатки сна, — это всего лишь ты.

Охотница разжала руку, бесцеремонно уронив Лену на пол. Ударившись, девушка вскрикнула от неожиданности и боли, но тут же прижалась к стене.

Охотница зевнула — её клыки уменьшились до обычного размера, — и потерла глаза, всем своим видом выражая недовольство столь грубым пробуждением.

— Чт… Что?! Ты… ты могла меня убить, и это все, что ты можешь сказать?!

— Разве тебя не учили не будить спящих женщин? — Охотница закатила глаза, её голос так и сочился сарказмом. Она развернулась и взяла фляжку с маленького столика, игнорируя полный ужаса взгляд Лены.

Охотница бросила взгляд на сосуд и едва заметно повела носом, принюхиваясь.

— Только не говори, что ты пила из моей фляжки…

— Ты вампирша?! — воскликнула Лена, с осуждением указывая на внешне невозмутимую женщину.

Охотница молча смотрела на Лену, когда её взгляд зацепился за указательный палец, испачканный в крови.

— Боже, неужели ты совала туда свои грязные пальцы? Ты вообще в своем уме?

Лена распахнула от удивления рот.

— Ты… ты сейчас серьезно? Ты… Я… — Изо рта Лены вылетали лишь невнятные звуки, которые никак не хотели складываться в слова.

Охотница вздохнула, глядя на почти пустую фляжку, и, решив приберечь остатки на завтрак, поставила обратно на столик.

— И почему ты не можешь отнестись к этому спокойнее…

— …Спокойнее?!

— Задумайся: разве у тебя хоть раз был повод не доверять мне?

И правда. Но это нисколько не успокаивало.

— Но… почему ты молчала?!

Охотница слегка изогнула тонкую бровь, махнув рукой в сторону явно паникующей Лены.

— Ну, во-первых, из-за _этого_. И, если уж на то пошло, я честно отвечала на твои вопросы.

— Как будто их было много, — фыркнув, парировала Лена.

— Какая же ты надоедливая и шумная. Что ты от меня хочешь?

На мгновение Лена даже растерялась. Впервые в жизни её заставили замолчать одной лишь фразой.

— Боже… — недовольно пробормотала Лена, потирая переносицу из-за начавшейся мигрени.

Охотница лишь вздохнула. Кровать скрипнула, когда она села обратно на старый потертый матрас.

— Еще слишком рано — я спать, — пробормотала она.

И подобная невозмутимость лишь еще больше обескуражила и разозлила Лену.

— _Спать?_ Я раскрыла твой самый большой секрет, и это _все_ , что ты можешь сказать?

Охотница откинулась назад, опираясь на матрас. Наклонив голову набок, она принялась с тенью улыбки на губах наблюдать за Леной, которая наконец-то нашла в себе силы подняться. Она цеплялась за стену и старалась держаться как можно дальше от Охотницы.

— Во-первых, я никогда этого не скрывала. Просто никто не спрашивал и не был достаточно умен… или глуп, чтобы догадаться. Во-вторых, разве это важно?

— Да!.. — Лена лихорадочно закивала. — Во мне течет кровь, которой, если я не ошибаюсь, ты питаешься!

— Я не пью человеческую кровь.

— Ну, здорово. Это должно меня успокоить? Теперь я должна поверить тебе? Как я вообще могу тебе доверять, пока мы в одной ко…

В мгновение ока плечи Охотницы напряглись, а взгляд золотистых глаз стал суровым.

— _Я. Не пью. Человеческую. Кровь._

Лена замолчала.

Фраза Охотницы прозвучала убийственно серьезно, словно её задевала одна лишь мысль об этом. Но злилась она явно не на Лену. Охотница тут же опустила взгляд в пол, едва повторила сказанное.

Она вздохнула, меняя позу, и пропустила пальцы сквозь длинные темные волосы, пытаясь подобрать слова.

Лену куда больше тревожило отсутствие привычной собранности и уверенности Охотницы, чем клыки в нескольких дюймах от горла. Охотница отвернулась, стараясь не смотреть на Лену, и, нервно переплетя пальцы, заговорила:

— Я понимаю, почему ты так… напугана, — тихо и неуверенно начала она, словно зачитывая заранее подготовленную речь, которую никогда не решалась произнести вслух. — Но мы нужны друг другу — нравится нам это или нет. Мы продолжим наш путь, как и раньше, найдем дракона, вернем твое сердце и разойдемся в разные стороны. Вот и все.

В голове у Лены роилось множество вопросов.

Она могла просто встать и уйти прямо сейчас, попробовать найти другого охотника. Лена ввязалась во все это от отчаяния ради спасения возлюбленной. А сейчас, пытаясь любым способом отыскать свое сердце, ухватилась за первую же мысль, которая пришла в голову… И вот теперь была в одной комнате с вампиршей, которая могла убить её в любой момент.

Но они путешествовали уже несколько дней вместе, и если Охотница действительно хотела смерти Лены, то та уже была бы мертва.

Глубоко вздохнув, Охотница медленно, мучительно медленно, поднялась с кровати, словно не желая пугать спутницу резкими движениями.

Справедливости ради Лена вздрогнула.

Охотница молча подошла к столу с оружием.

Может, в груди Лены и была лишь пустота, но она почувствовала, как внутри что-то затрепетало, когда Охотница медленно приблизилась к ней с длинным осиновым колом в руке.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Её золотистые глаза были как никогда печальны. Взгляд Лены судорожно метался между протянутым колом и лицом Охотницы.

— Обещаю.


	8. Примирение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _У Амели есть все причины ожидать худшего._

На следующий день Амели проснулась, свернувшись калачиком, практически лицом к стене и медленно поднялась.

Живот скрутило от голода, и воспоминания о событиях прошлой ночи нахлынули на неё. А она-то думала, что это всего лишь нелепый сон.

Но небольшая вмятина в старой деревянной стене, в которую она впечатала Лену, никуда не исчезла, а в кожаной сумке, где лежало все для охоты на вампиров, недоставало одного осинового кола.

Сначала ей хотелось выдумать какую-нибудь историю. Например, убедить девчонку, что съедает всех, кто узнает её секрет. Амели пощадила Лену лишь потому, что только она могла указать путь к Ведьме. Будто бы это что-нибудь изменило.

Что сделано, то сделано.

Теперь базарная воровка и сплетница знала её истинную сущность.

При удачном раскладе никто не примет её слова всерьез, хотя Лена определенно могла быть весьма убедительной. О неуловимой Охотнице уже и так ходили разные слухи. Люди без труда бы поверили, что она — монстр, и разобрались бы с ней должным образом.

Видит бог, Маккри не упустил бы возможности выследить её.

Пусть попробует. Амели соврала бы, если бы сказала, что не предвкушает столь волнительной схватки.

Она вздохнула, свешивая ноги с кровати, и взяла фляжку со стола, надеясь, что завтрак поможет привести мысли в порядок.

Но, едва подняв сосуд, чуть было не уронила его — настолько тяжелым тот был.

Амели замерла и, нахмурившись, уставилась на фляжку. Она отчетливо помнила, что прошлой ночью та была почти пуста. Амели слегка потрясла её, чтобы убедиться, что там плещется жидкость. Фляжка была полной и даже теплой.

Открутив крышечку, она принюхалась.

Свежая кровь. Оленья.

Странно. Амели также отчетливо помнила, что в последний раз пила кровь кролика. И притом старого.

Решив оставить вопросы на потом, она принялась пить. Она собиралась сделать лишь один большой глоток, но, едва теплая кровь оказалась во рту, жажда овладела ей. Уже очень давно у неё не было свежей крови. Работы было так много, что она не находила времени на себя. Тем более когда её окружало так много людей.

Фляжка наполовину опустела, когда Амели оторвалась от неё.

Она удовлетворенно вздохнула — все чувства обострились десятикратно. Кровь придала Амели сил, и впервые за многие недели она чувствовала себя как никогда живой.

Она облизала губы и, быстро закрыв фляжку, поднялась.

Лена, должно быть, уже проснулась, еще не привыкнув ложиться на рассвете и вставать на закате. Если она вообще собиралась продолжать путешествие. Прошлой ночью она ничем не дала понять, что уходит или же остается, перед тем как комната погрузилась в гнетущую тишину.

А ведь солнце уже садилось… Если Лена решила уйти, то теперь Амели хотя бы могла допустить, что Ведьма где-то в Адлерсбрунне, или же заново начать свою охоту. В любом случае пора выдвигаться — с девчонкой или без неё.

***

— Сэр Чавк, смилуйся. Мне еще пригодятся пальцы, а тебе не помешает чистка. Ты только посмотри на красавчика Кошмара!

Гнедой конь фыркнул, тряся гривой, и, игнорируя Лену с щеткой, едва не ударил ту хвостом по лицу.

Амели замерла в дверях, когда, подойдя к конюшне, увидела там свою спутницу. Раздраженно вздохнув, Лена упала на небольшую табуретку и провела по штанам испачканными в грязи и сене ладонями, вытирая их.

— Ты… еще здесь?

Лена вскочила и тут же повернулась на голос. В воздухе повисло ощутимое напряжение, когда они несколько удивленно уставились друг на друга.

— Эм… Добрый вечер… — прокашлявшись, начала Лена и нервно огляделась по сторонам, будто бы боясь, что их разговор услышат. Но, как и всегда, с заходом солнца горожане, живущие обычной жизнью, возвращались домой к своим семьям.

— Уже открывала фляжку? — смущенно спросила Лена.

— Да. Но как ты…

— Я… Ну, я увидела прошлой ночью, что там почти ничего не осталось… Немного дурацкая история, ну да ладно. Я увязалась за парнем, который шел после охоты к мяснику. Он разрешил мне сцедить кровь — никогда раньше этого не делала, — и теперь я понимаю, насколько это ужасно.

Амели уставилась на Лену, искренне удивленная, но больше сбитая с толку, учитывая, что прошлой ночью едва не порвала своей спутнице глотку. Последнее, чего она ожидала, — так это завтрак в постель.

— Я… — Амели осеклась, поначалу совершенно не зная, что сказать. — Но… зачем?..

Лена протяжно вздохнула, отводя взгляд, и почесала затылок.

— Слушай, я лишь хотела… извиниться. Мне не стоило трогать твои вещи и уж тем более тебя. Ты взялась за эту работу… ради меня. И хотя я не знаю, что тобой движет, ты права: у меня нет причин не доверять тебе. И я надеялась так… загладить вину.

Лена слабо улыбнулась, пытаясь разбавить напряжение, повисшее в воздухе.

— Кроме того, кровь во фляжке протухла. Неудивительно, что ты была не в духе.

Амели приподняла бровь, недоверчиво сощурившись.

— Ты подозрительно спокойно к этому относишься.

Лена нервно рассмеялась — она умела лгать. Возможно, будь у неё сердце, Амели услышала бы, как сильно оно бьется, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие.

— Ну, если честно, я здорово испугалась этим утром, но давай начистоту: я то и дело исчезаю в пути из-за одной безумной ведьмы, а еще там в горах творится невесть что… Если подумать, то, что ты вампир, — не так уж и _ужасно_.

Амели едва заметно улыбнулась. Девчонка была права, и, как ни странно, её слова успокаивали. Потянув на себя деревянную дверцу стойла, Амели вошла внутрь и погладила Кошмара по длинной шее, любуясь блестящей шкурой и вычесанной гривой.

— Кроме того, не стану лгать, мне намного легче от того, что ты не человек. Может, ты и правда переживешь встречу с драконом. — Смеясь, Лена стукнула по носу Сэра Чавка, грызущего дерево. Тот недовольно фыркнул, но оторвался от дверцы, когда девушка перекинула поводья через шею.

— Хочешь сказать, что сомневаешься во мне и моем мастерстве? — бросила Амели через плечо, собирая вещи и затягивая подпругу.

— Без обид, дорогуша, но я ни разу не слышала о драконоборице, прожившей долгую жизнь.

Лена боялась. Амели слышала страх в её голосе и видела, как девушка отводила взгляд и пыталась спрятать его за улыбками и шутками.

Ни один человек не знал о её истинной сущности, и Амели была более чем уверена, что невозможно привязаться к той, кем, по словам Лены, она питалась.

Оно и к лучшему. Амели устраивало, что её боялись, а большего и не надо.

Они продолжили собираться в долгое путешествие.

Темные тучи повисли над холмами вдали. Амели чувствовала, настолько влажным стал воздух, — явно к дождю.

Тоже обратив на это внимание, Лена быстро закончила собирать вещи и запрыгнула на лошадь.

— Надо бы уже выдвигаться. Кажется, дождь собирается. И если мы не поторопимся, то-о-о…

Все произошло как в замедленной съемке. Амели и моргнуть не успела, как нога в стремени замерцала, а затем окончательно исчезла подобно пламени потухнувшей свечки. Оставшись без опоры, Лена упала с лошади и приземлилась на спину. К счастью, в стог сена.

Сэр Чавк заржал, пятясь назад, и недоумевающе фыркнул, глядя на распластавшуюся и не менее удивленную девушку.

— Ай…

Амели медленно подошла к Лене. Когда её конечности неожиданно исчезали раньше, Лене удавалось скрыть это от посторонних глаз или же просто не обращать внимания. Большую часть времени Амели и не замечала этого, но такое видела впервые.

Она встала, возвышаясь над девушкой и с любопытством разглядывая исчезнувшую конечность.

— _Chérie._

Лена приоткрыла один глаз, глядя перед собой.

— Да, Охотница, чем я могу помочь?

— Твоя нога исчезла.

Лена проморгалась, приподнялась на локтях и посмотрела на исчезнувшую до икры ногу. И коленка уже начала мерцать. Лена судорожно задышала.

— Т-так… Боже… К такому я была не готова. Пожалуйста, подожди немного. Дай мне минутку, — пискнула она, едва сохраняя самообладание, и подползла к ближайшему стогу сена.

Прислонившись к нему спиной, Лена принялась говорить сама с собой. Её грудь судорожно вздымалась и опадала. Скользя широко распахнутыми, испуганными глазами по конюшне, она отчаянно пыталась что-то отыскать.

— Так… ладно… Стойла… Много сена… Много, эм, дерьма… Хорошая лошадь, которую я люблю, и дурная лошадь, которую я все равно люблю…

Перечислив все, что видит, Лена тут же бросила взгляд на ногу, но ничего не изменилось. Она раздраженно вздохнула и закрыла глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться.

Амели терпеливо ждала, оперевшись на низкую деревянную перегородку между стойлами и с любопытством глядя на Лену. И снова ничего: приоткрыв глаз, та увидела лишь очертания ноги. Все было тщетно.

— Что ты делаешь? — наконец спросила Амели.

Лена сокрушенно вздохнула, не открывая глаз, и раздраженно ударилась головой о сложенную в кучу солому.

— Слушай, не беспокойся… Просто нужно отвлечься, и все будет в порядке. Нам бы поторопиться, чтобы не попасть под дождь, — едва слышно пробормотала она, несмотря на всю напускную решимость.

— Тогда расскажи мне.

Лена нахмурилась и, наконец открыв глаза, недоумевающе уставилась на Охотницу.

— Что рассказать?..

— Что ты делаешь. Расскажи мне об этом. Ты отвлечешься, а я притворюсь, что слушаю.

Лена слабо улыбнулась.

— Ты? Притворишься, что слушаешь? Ты очень любезна в последнее время, — смеясь, ответила Лена и немного погодя добавила: — Еще и в живых оставила.

— Не умничай, — проворчала Амели. — Я не могла заткнуть тебя три дня, а теперь ты вдруг скромничаешь?

Лена улыбнулась, качая головой, устроилась поудобнее и начала свою небольшую историю:

— Когда я стала исчезать, то упала в обморок посреди леса и от паники не могла дышать. Когда я очнулась, то оказалась где-то среди холмов. Одна женщина приютила меня и научила, как быстро успокоиться.

Лена посмотрела на тихо чирикающих птиц, которые гнездились под самой крышей конюшни.

— Она говорила, что мгновение, когда тебя переполняет страх, подобно полету. Ты отрываешься от земли, от _себя_ и прыгаешь в пугающую неизвестность. Она научила меня, как успокаиваться в моменты паники — все еще помогает.

Лена вытянула руку и, растопырив пальцы, начала перечислять:

— Нужно назвать пять предметов, четыре звука, три физических ощущения, два запаха и один вкус.

Но едва эти слова сорвались с губ девушки, как её поведение изменилось. Рука упала на бедро, а сама Лена ссутулилась, втянула голову в плечи и отвернулась, слабо улыбаясь.

Казалось, будто бы она никогда не делилась этим.

— Звучит… глупо, когда произносишь вслух, — посмеиваясь, сказала Лена и наконец смущенно взглянула на Амели.

Но спутница и вовсе не смотрела на неё.

— Если помогает, разве важно, насколько это глупо? — спросила та, показывая на ногу Лены, которая снова была на месте.

Девушка проследила за её взглядом и неверяще уставилась на вновь появившуюся конечность, ощупывая икру.

Амели развернулась к Кошмару и взяла его под уздцы, открывая дверцу стойла.

— Ну а теперь-то мы можем выдвигаться?

Лена поднялась, с ног до головы в соломе, и метнулась к Сэру Чавку. Взяла его под уздцы, не дав снова вгрызться в дерево, и открыла ворота.

— Эй, постой… Прежде чем мы отправимся в путь, я хочу задать один вопрос.

Уже сидящая верхом на Кошмаре Амели остановилась, обдумывая сказанное.

— Только один.

— Как тебя зовут?

Амели перестала натягивать перчатки и повернулась к Лене.

— Я не спрашивала, ты не говорила. — Лена пожала плечами, запрыгивая в седло с грацией новорожденного жеребенка и ругаясь себе под нос, пока ей не удалось забраться. — Я к чему… Раньше мне не нужно было как-то тебя называть, но… Не знаю, мне кажется немного грубым говорить просто «Охотница». Хотя, признаться, это звучит весьма устрашающе и загадочно. Прямо под стать тебе — такой мрачной, отрешенной и напыщенной.

Не было никаких причин скрывать свое имя, не страшно — все равно оно больше ничего не значило.

— Амели.

Лена с удивлением уставилась на неё, и Амели уже было подумала, что сильно ошибалась и её имя все еще на слуху. Но выражение лица девушки изменилось: она пыталась оставаться невозмутимой, но не смогла сдержать улыбки.

— Что?..

— Амели… Ну, я не ожидала, что твое имя окажется настолько… _милым_.

Амели тут же нахмурилась.

— _Chérie_ , даже после столь трогательного момента не стоит думать, что я не заставлю твою ногу исчезнуть навсегда. — С каждым словом она все больше приоткрывала рот, демонстрируя острые клыки, скрытые под губами.

Кажется, слова возымели действие. Лена нервно прокашлялась и резко выслала Сэра Чавка вперед навстречу приключениям.

— Ладно-ладно, успокойся. Буду молчать, как ты и просила.


	9. Уроки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Урок первый, в котором Лена узнает правду о вампирах._

Тучи, повисшие над головой, заслоняли заходящее солнце, и Лене пришлось достать фонарь раньше обычного.

Она молчала, как и обещала.

И все бы хорошо, если бы Амели не заметила изменения в её поведении.

Лена ехала намного ближе, почти что бок о бок, и то и дело поглядывала на Амели. Поначалу той казалось, что Лена нервничает. И в самом деле: как сохранять спокойствие, когда рядом вампирша?

Время от времени Лена поглядывала через плечо, проверяя, следует ли за ней Амели, и тут же судорожно отворачивалась.

Но затем она стала задумчиво кусать губы и теребить в руках поводья, словно силилась что-то сказать, но упорно держала язык за зубами из-за данного обещания.

Поймав очередной нервный взгляд, Амели протяжно вздохнула, привлекая внимание девушки.

— Чего тебе? — раздраженно бросила она.

Лена тут же выпрямилась, когда её окликнули.

— Н-ничего!.. — пропищала та.

Амели лишь закатила глаза.

— Я ведь уже говорила, что не собираюсь тебя убивать. Я верна своему слову.

Лена удивленно развернулась.

— Что? Нет-нет, дело вовсе не в этом!

Слегка потянув поводья на себя, Лена поравнялась с Амели и замотала головой, словно боясь задеть своими словами.

— Просто… у меня есть парочка вопросов.

— _Mon dieu…_ — проворчала Амели, закатывая глаза, и раздраженно вздохнула.

Разумеется, она понимала, что этого разговора не избежать.

— Слушай, если уж на то пошло, то я запасаюсь припасами, пока ты спишь, и мне нужно кое-что узнать… В смысле… тебе вообще нравится оленья кровь? У тебя есть особые предпочтения?

Амели задумчиво поджала губы. Если Лена действительно хотела задобрить её, то не было причин что-либо скрывать. Ведь им надо как-то выносить общество друг друга. Да и в бесплатной еде нет ничего плохого.

— Лосиная и оленья кровь. Кровь хищников горчит.

Амели и не знала, чего стоит ожидать — ведь она никогда не говорила этого вслух. И хотя поначалу казалось, что спутница занервничала, вскоре та понимающе закивала.

— Хорошо, с этим я справлюсь. Да и из обычной еды кровь сцеживать проще. Постой… Значит, мне не нужно носить с собой чеснок?

Амели уставилась на неё в полнейшем недоумении.

— Прости, ты о чем?

— Ну, я и так не ношу с собой чеснок, но раз уж сейчас я при деньгах, то могу случайно купить еду с чесноком. Наверное, не стоит, да? Или мне просто не дышать в твою сторону, когда съем чесночный хлеб, или цыпленка с чесноком, или…

— О чем ты вообще?

Лена столь же недоуменно уставилась на Амели.

— Ну… Вампиры… Чеснок?

Амели покачала головой. Она бы и рассмеялась, не выгляди Лена так, будто её мир только что перевернулся.

— У меня… обостренное обоняние. Полагаю, любой сильный запах был бы неприятен.

Лена открыла от удивления рот.

— Что… Но ты… А нам всегда говорили, что чеснок отпугивает вампиров!

Теперь разочаровалась уже Амели — не в своей спутнице, а в человечестве в целом.

— Нет… Вовсе нет.

Они продолжили ехать под покровом ночи в неловкой тишине, пока Лена не поняла, что все не так плохо на самом деле.

— Ох, слава богу. Я слишком люблю чесночный хлеб, чтобы от него отказываться.

— И все же не стоит дышать на меня… или на кого-то еще. Это неприлично.

— Именно к этому я и клоню, понимаешь? Я ведь ничего не знаю. Не хочу случайно сделать какую-нибудь глупость и убить тебя до того, как ты выполнишь свою работу.

Если бедняжка и правда верила, что пахучие овощи отпугивают вампиров, то стоило и забыть об их изначальной договоренности.

— Только никаких личных вопросов.

— По правде, что-то мне подсказывает: чем меньше я знаю, тем лучше.

— Прекрасно. Спрашивай.

Бессчетные людские домыслы и забавляли, и внушали беспокойство, но теперь ей стало понятно, почему столь многие становились пищей для сверхъестественных существ.

К счастью, разговор оказался не настолько неприятным, насколько представляла Амели. Лена внимательно слушала, стараясь пропустить через себя каждый ответ и мысленно отмечая ключевые моменты.

— Солнечный свет? Мы уже выезжали до захода солнца, и ты не превратилась в горстку пепла.

Слишком яркий свет мог убить её. Как и слишком долгое нахождение на солнце. Но в стране, где всегда пасмурно, были свои плюсы: при необходимости она могла выйти на улицу когда угодно. Но свет все равно был неприятен, так что Амели старалась избегать его любыми способами. На то и толстый плащ — для защиты от солнечных лучей.

— А что насчет священных символов? Ну, распятия? Святой воды? Что насчет этого?

А вот это было правдой. И хотя сама Амели ни разу не прикасалась к распятию, ей доводилось проливать на себя святую воду. Теперь-то она куда тщательнее заворачивала фляжку. Святая вода напоминала горячую кислоту. Она так быстро прожгла её кожу, что Амели впала в ступор, не в силах ничего сделать, кроме как беспомощно смотреть на опаленную плоть и запекшуюся кровь и ждать, когда жидкость испарится. После этого оставалось лишь надеяться на естественную реакцию организма: медленное и мучительное исцеление. Шрам на руке, напоминающий брызги, так и не исчез.

— А как тебе удается так ловко собирать волосы в хвост, не видя отражения?

Несомненно, к этому привыкнуть было труднее всего. Первое время Амели и вовсе ходила с распущенными волосами. Но, когда стала путешествовать одна и ощутила азарт охоты, то провела несколько ночей, пытаясь научиться делать идеальный высокий хвост на ощупь.

— Я слышала, что вампиры могут превращаться в туман или стаю летучих мышей!

И снова правда. Но этому она так и не смогла научиться. Лишь более могущественные и древние вампиры могли овладеть подобным искусством. И человеческая кровь определенно тому способствовала.

— Ты… Ты можешь говорить с животными? Клянусь, кажется, словно ты общаешься с Кошмаром. Он такой послушный мальчик. Постой-ка… Это ты убедила Сэра Чавка так плохо себя вести?!

Увы, но нет. Но, умей Амели говорить с животными, то не упустила бы подобной возможности. И ни к чему знать девчонке об этом. Лена нахмурилась, а Амели лишь усмехнулась в ответ.

— А что насчет серебра? Я видела, как ты касалась его. И пули у тебя серебряные.

Амели подняла руки.

— Перчатки.

— Ах… Конечно.

— Серебро обжигает. Но, возможно, я так часто касалась его, что уже и привыкла, — пожав плечами, ответила Амели, вспоминая ожоги на кончиках пальцев.

— А почему именно серебряная брошь?..

Брошь, которую Амели использовала как застежку для плаща, настолько потерлась и выцвела, что орнамент в виде фамильного герба её уже давно почившей семьи едва был виден. Но она прекрасно помнила, что там изображено: крест и рыцарский шлем над щитом.

Выражение лица Лены изменилось, когда тишина затянулась. Амели же и не знала, что ответить.

— Ой… это был личный вопрос? Изви…

— Это подарок, — тихо начала Амели, задумчиво скользя пальцами по серебряной застежке и не обращая никакого внимания на слабое жжение, — сделанный еще при жизни.

Было удивительно легко говорить об этом. Беседы с другими ограничивались тем, где монстр и сколько стоит его убийство. О ней постоянно ходили слухи, но Амели они нисколько не заботили. Куда безопаснее оставаться одиночкой, быть ничем не обремененной и не беспокоиться о том, что на неё саму станут охотиться. Сложившаяся ситуация её полностью устраивала. Но этот разговор с Леной не был… неприятным.

Возможно, именно поэтому Амели решилась на откровенность. Дала слабину. Но лишь на мгновение.

Амели пожалела об этом, едва слова сорвались с её губ — на лице Лены расцвела радостная улыбка.

— О, значит, это семейная реликвия? А можно посмотреть поближе? Мне так любопытно! Очень-очень любопытно!

Лена перестала улыбаться, когда Амели самодовольно отмахнулась от неё. Она прекрасно знала, что спутница сгорает от желания узнать больше, и это несколько забавляло.

— Больше ничего не расскажешь, да? — жалобно спросила Лена, надув губы подобно ребенку, который так и не узнал конец истории.

— Может, в другой раз, а сейчас нам лучше поторопиться.

Амели посмотрела на небо. Воздух стал тяжелым, поднялся ветер, вдали приглушенно загромыхало, предвещая скорую грозу.

Вскоре они оказались у развилки, и Лена, резко выслав коня вперед, повернула налево, проезжая мимо старого указателя, где говорилось, что Северные горы справа. Они были как никогда близки к своей цели, но у погоды были другие планы.

Едва они добрались до маленького города и заплатили за постой в крошечной конюшне, как небо разверзлось и на землю пролился ливень. Накинув на головы капюшоны, они быстро перебежали через дорогу к еще более крошечному постоялому двору, пристроенному к таверне.

И снова им пришлось делить одну комнату, только на этот раз все было куда спокойнее. Лена сразу же согласилась спать на полу, но решила забрать оставшийся в конюшне спальник, когда прекратится дождь.

Обычно они были в пути еще несколько часов, но сейчас им оставалось лишь есть и пить, ожидая, когда буря уляжется. Тем же занималась половина горожан, усевшись плечом к плечу в таверне и шумно празднуя удачное окончание очередного дня. Но Амели каким-то образом удалось отыскать место в углу, где все обходили её стороной.

— Раз уж ты не ешь, то что насчет эля? — спросила Лена, стараясь перекричать шум толпы, и поставила перед своей спутницей кружку.

— Я и сама точно не знаю. Может, уже привыкла. Кроме того, я почти не чувствую вкуса. Алкоголь — одно из исключений, пусть я и не пьянею. — Амели вздохнула, беря кружку, и, даже не моргнув, сделала большой глоток. Лена со смесью ужаса и восхищения уставилась на неё.

— Звучит не очень, — пробормотала она, садясь напротив и делая глоток поменьше.

Амели пожала плечами, отмахиваясь от неё.

— Ну же, иди ешь свой чеснок. Я же вижу, как тебе хочется с кем-нибудь пообщаться.

— Эй, мне, знаешь ли, понравилось беседовать с тобой, когда мы…

Внезапный женский вскрик привлек их внимание.

— Мо-о-олли-и-и-и!.. — громко и невнятно прокричал мужчина, схватив женщину за юбку и притянув к себе.

Та притворно улыбнулась, отчаянно пытаясь отстраниться и при этом не уронить тарелки и пустые кружки.

— Сэр, п-прошу…

— Молли, сладкая, почему бы тебе не присесть? — Он рассмеялся, наконец-то притянув женщину достаточно близко, чтобы усадить себе на колени.

От раздражения у Лены задергался глаз. Она развернулась, опустив голову и крепко сжав кружку в руках.

— Думаю… обойдусь без общения, — пробормотала она себе под нос.

Молли продолжила вырываться, но её крики потонули в громком смехе мужчины, усадившего её на колени. Прихвостни, окружившие того, тоже принялись смеяться над несчастной женщиной.

Амели молча смотрела на свою спутницу, которая постукивала по кружке — с каждой секундой все быстрее и быстрее. Терпение Лены было уже на исходе, но она ничего не могла поделать и ненавидела себя за это бессилие.

— Ты ведь так любишь впутываться в передряги, _chérie_. Что же ты сидишь?

— Я не ворую у тех, от кого не смогу убежать, — раздраженно фыркнув, ответила Лена.

Прислонившись к стене и скрестив вытянутые ноги, Амели подперла рукой подбородок и принялась наблюдать за разворачивающейся сценой. Лена была права: мужчина был тем еще верзилой. И, судя по нервным взглядам других посетителей, те тоже понимали, что поставить его на место не получится. Легче было подхватить — так куда безопаснее.

— Приведи его ко мне.

Лена уставилась на Амели.

— Что, прости?..

— Это ведь ты отличаешься красноречием.

Наконец-то Амели развернулась, улыбнулась, слегка обнажая клыки, и тихо произнесла:

— Приведи этого придурка ко мне.

На лице Лены смешалось потрясение с воодушевлением, и она вскочила с места. Убрала руки за спину и откинулась назад, разминая затекшие плечи и поясницу, словно готовясь к тяжелому представлению. Взяла кружку, сделала большой глоток и подмигнула.

— Приведу пьяного придурка сейчас же!

Амели устроилась поудобнее, приготовившись наблюдать за представлением.

А представление было то еще.

Зажав кружку в руке, Лена зашаталась подобно заядлой пропойце и рухнула прямо на того огромного мужчину, пролив свой напиток на его грязную рубашку. Молли воспользовалась возможностью и тут же соскочила с чужих колен, едва ошарашенный посетитель отпустил её, и бросилась прочь со всех ног.

Здоровяк явно был не очень рад упустить свой трофей и тут же поднялся с места, схватив Лену за рубашку и едва не оторвав от земли.

— Смотри, куда прешь, чертова идиотка! — рявкнул раскрасневшийся от алкоголя мужчина.

Но румяная Лена лишь рассмеялась, глядя на него из-под полуопущенных век, и Амели даже забеспокоилась, что та в самом деле пьяна.

— Эй… Эй, дружище… Мне нужно кое-что… Погоди секунду… — Лена осеклась, рыгнув. — Прошу простить. Дружище, мне нужно кое-что тебе… сказать.

— Я считаю до пяти… — предупредил он, притягивая Лену ближе.

— Да брось, дружище. Зачем красавчику вроде тебя такая легкая нажива? — Лена фыркнула, показывая через плечо на Молли, которая убежала и спряталась за барной стойкой.

Здоровяк тупо уставился на Лену и, окинув её взглядом с ног до головы, поморщился.

— Ты про себя? Да я встречал парней более женственных, чем ты.

А тем временем Амели, сидящая в углу, старалась изо всех сил не рассмеяться. Еще одно преимущество вампиров — крайне острый слух, позволяющий услышать любой разговор. Амели не рассказывала об этом Лене, впрочем, та и не спрашивала. Так она могла без особого труда что угодно подслушать или узнать о монстре, которого надо убить.

Амели отчетливо слышала каждое слово, а большего было и не надо.

На лице Лены мелькнуло разочарование, но затем она вернула самообладание и, покачав головой, воскликнула:

— Кто? Я? Нет-нет, дружище, я говорю вот о той красотке!

Мужчина посмотрел туда, куда указывала Лена — на одиноко сидящую в углу Амели, которая смотрела в окно и притворялась, что ничего не замечает.

— Только взгляни на неё! Длинные ноги, полные губы, а какие глаза!.. Чем не _достойный_ трофей?

Они еще поговорят об этом позже…

Но пока что Амели придерживалась плана, если таковой вообще был. Она старалась не обращать внимания на Лену, которую резко уронили как мешок картошки, и тяжелые шаги — сначала нетвердые, а затем все более решительные.

— Будь я проклят, — сказал он, возвышаясь над Амели и самодовольно улыбаясь. Мерзкое зрелище.

Амели повернулась, будто бы только что заметив нависающего над ней мужчину. Она чувствовала его хищный взгляд и запах перегара в воздухе.

— А девчонка была права, — усмехнувшись, произнес тот низким и дразнящим тоном и наклонился вперед. Одну руку он положил на стол, отрезая все пути к отступлению, а другую — на колено женщины.

Лена задержала дыхание.

Амели тепло улыбнулась мужчине и, не отводя взгляда, схватила его за мокрую рубашку и резко впечатала в столешницу. Послышался хруст, на дереве осталась кровь. Мужчина жалко завалился прямо на пол.

Таверна погрузилась в потрясенную тишину, когда здоровяк упал. Он держался за нос, едва не плача, и тихо стонал от боли.

Амели продолжала тепло улыбаться, глядя на скорчившегося мужчину.

— Думаю, ты здесь уже и так засиделся, — бросила она, вставая и возвышаясь над мужчиной, который смотрел на неё помутненным взглядом. Она взяла его за шкирку и оторвала от пола.

Держась за нос и безуспешно пытаясь остановить кровотечение, он махал свободным кулаком, отчаянно силясь дотянуться до удерживающей его руки, но тщетно — хватка Охотницы была тверда. Несмотря на его массу, она тащила мужчину, словно тот был не тяжелее перышка.

И хотя все это было импровизацией чистой воды, Лена довольно быстро поняла, что собирается сделать Амели, и прошмыгнула к выходу.

Амели остановилась напротив предусмотрительно открытой двери и выкинула мужчину на улицу как ведро помоев. К сожалению, дождь уже прекратился, но зрелище все равно было то еще: он грохнулся на размытую дорогу и проскользил до конюшни, где и остановился, ударившись о дверь. Этого она не планировала, а вот Сэр Чавк тут же принялся жевать волосы мужчины.

Когда Амели выпроводила здоровяка на улицу, Лена закрыла дверь, как будто бы она и ни при чем.

— Это было просто невероятно! — воскликнула она, с восхищением глядя на Амели — как на первый лучик солнца после нескольких месяцев кромешной тьмы.

Ну и странная у них получилась команда.

— Значит, красивые глаза? — подняв бровь, спросила Амели и мысленно улыбнулась, когда Лена удивленно уставилась на неё.

— Ты… ты все слышала?

— Именно так.

Но смущалась Лена недолго и, пожав плечами, призналась:

— Ну, если уж на то пошло, я не слепая.

Не успела Амели что-либо ответить, как неловкую тишину, повисшую в таверне, разорвал один из посетителей:

— И зачем, черт возьми, вы это сделали? Этот придурок должен был убить для нас монстра!

Лена лишь фыркнула в ответ.

— О, мне очень жаль. Я бы и не подумала, особенно после того, как Охотница вышвырнула его на улицу как мешок с мукой.

Таверна снова погрузилась в тишину. Взгляды всех посетителей были направлены на мрачную, ранее неприметную женщину в углу. Теперь все хотели убедиться в правдивости слухов.

В конце концов к ним медленно подошла Молли с благоговением и признательностью во взгляде.

— Так значит вы… Охотница? Которая убила морского змея? — тихо спросила она.

— И гарпию! Верхом на лошади из арбалета! — с гордостью в голосе добавила Лена. — Зачем нанимать какого-то идиота вместо той, кто действительно знает свое дело?

Амели не могла подобрать слов, даже если хотела бы. Лена с таким воодушевлением зарекомендовала её, что горожане, тут же поддавшись её природному обаянию, совершенно забыли о прошлом предполагаемом спасителе. И Амели даже не пришлось ничего говорить.

— Что скажешь? Думаю, мы можем немного отклониться от пути.

Этот вопрос удивил Амели — ведь на кону стояло сердце Лены. Но после столь блестящего успеха в её крови взыграл азарт. Она была как никогда готова помочь несчастным жителям этого города. От одной ночи ничего не станется.

— Я заинтригована.


	10. Близость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«Теперь тебе будет что рассказать»._

— Да от тебя, оказывается, есть польза.

Лена не могла перестать глупо улыбаться. Впервые за все это время она услышала нечто похожее на похвалу, когда по команде залезла на дерево и забралась на толстую ветку. Она села и, поддавшись гравитации, откинулась назад, зацепилась ногами и повисла вниз головой над Амели.

— Поживи с мое на улице и тоже кое-чему научишься, — пожав плечами, небрежно бросила Лена. Она протянула руку и поймала на лету большую сеть.

— А теперь завяжи веревку у центра сети тем узлом, которому я тебя учила.

Подтянувшись, Лена снова села на ветку и, бормоча что-то себе под нос, так и поступила.

Лена и не ожидала, что Амели возьмет её с собой.

Лена так хорошо зарекомендовала Амели, что жители городка буквально умоляли её о помощи. Ужасное существо бродило ночью по лесу и рвало в клочья скот. Отчаявшиеся жители взывали к каждому, кто умел обращаться с мечом. Так к ним и пришел на помощь тот здоровяк-пьяница, которого Амели вышвырнула за дверь. Лена не возражала выполнять всю самую тяжелую работу: она держала длинные веревки и сети, пока Амели носилась по городу, закупаясь припасами для незапланированной охоты.

Когда Лена закинула все это на спину Кошмару, Амели схватила её за рубашку и усадила в седло. И они отправились в очередное ночное путешествие.

— Теперь тебе будет что рассказать.

Лена не могла поверить в происходящее. Охота на монстров определенно не входила в её список того, что нужно сделать за жизнь. Но они ехали навстречу опасности с оружием наперевес, а Лена, преисполненная азарта, держалась за талию Амели и чувствовала себя непобедимой.

— Готово!

Лена отодвинулась, любуясь своей работой. За пределами города они некоторое время плели всевозможные сложные узлы, пока Лена не научилась делать это с закрытыми глазами. Учитывая, что они ехали через чащу леса, где обитали монстры, Лена была крайне заинтересована в том, чтобы научиться всему побыстрее.

Она перевела взгляд на Амели, которая осматривала натянутую внизу веревку, привязанную к тяжелой сети. От Лены чуть было не ускользнули едва заметная улыбка и гордость, промелькнувшая во взгляде спутницы.

— Ты быстро учишься, — сказала Амели в ответ, одобрительно кивая.

— Я могу быть полезной, когда хочу! — смеясь, ответила Лена и осторожно, чтобы не задеть веревку, обвязанную вокруг дерева, спустилась на землю. — Когда умер папа, я помогала маме как могла. Но она ушла следом за ним. Я была слишком маленькой, так что пришлось…

Спрыгнув на землю, Лена поджала губы, когда запоздало поняла, что болтает совершенно без разбору. Она медленно повернулась, смущенно глядя на Амели. Последнее, что ей хотелось сейчас, — это огорчить спутницу, особенно когда та решила, что Лена готова отправиться с ней на охоту. Только этого не хватало.

— Ох, извини… Не хотела грузить тебя историей своей жизни.

Но, к удивлению, Амели осталась такой же невозмутимой и продолжала легко улыбаться.

— Может, и так, но я не просила тебя замолчать.

Лена стояла, широко раскрыв рот от удивления. Амели прошла мимо неё, продолжая осматривать веревку, пока девушка пыталась подобрать слова и заполнить неловкую паузу. Всего несколько часов после того, как они выкинули отвратительного пьяницу, и они уже _разговаривали_ , притом достаточно дружелюбно.

— Тебе лучше отойти, — как бы между делом бросила Амели, поддев мыском веревку, натянутую меж двух деревьев, и потянув за неё.

Лена отскочила в сторону — ловушка вяло упала на землю подобно сети паука, оставшегося без обеда.

Амели задумчиво нахмурилась, всем своим видом выражая недовольство.

— Слишком медленно. Привяжи камни к концам сети на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга.

Лена поднесла кулак к груди, салютуя подобно солдатам, которых видела в детстве.

— Так точно.

Все это было так волнительно, несмотря на неподдельный ужас от одной лишь мысли об опасности, уже поджидающей их в темноте. Однако Амели выглядела совершенно спокойной. Очередная охота, не более, но она чувствовала себя как никогда живой.

Она стреляла золотистыми глазами по сторонам, не упуская ничего из виду. Она потратила почти час на поиск двух подходящих деревьев, чтобы установить ловушку. Тем не менее она оставалась невозмутимой, спокойной и сосредоточенной, так что расслабилась и Лена, словно ей было нечего бояться. По крайней мере пока что.

— Кошмар, и ты предвкушаешь скорую охоту? — спросила Лена, проходя мимо вороного коня с лоснящейся шкурой и неся в руках приблизительно одинаковые камни размером с кулак.

Кошмар заржал в ответ, тяжело фырча и раздраженно натягивая поводья. Он заметно заволновался, будто бы уловив что-то вдалеке, когда засвистел ветер меж деревьев и пронесся мимо них.

— Урок первый, _chérie_ , — начала Амели, вновь натянув веревку, и села на колени возле сети в ожидании камней. — Слушай свою лошадь.

Лена ускорилась, кинула камни на сеть, понимая, что они будут привязывать их к каждому краю, и тоже уселась на землю. Это напоминало ей старых трудолюбивых швей, которые пили чай и сплетничали.

— Значит… Нам стоит быть начеку?

— И да, и нет. Животные видят и слышат то, что неподвластно нам, — начала Амели, взяв камень и обернув его пенькой, чтобы закрепить у края сети. — Кошмар уже давно со мной. Он чувствует приближение опасности.

— Именно поэтому мы не взяли с собой Сэра Чавка?

— Как бы он мне ни нравился со всеми своими ужасными привычками, сомневаюсь, что он вернулся бы за тобой, если бы испугался.

Неловко бы получилось. Хотя поездку с Амели и нельзя было назвать неприятной.

— Кстати… Местные называли то существо мино… Минотавром?

Амели ненадолго замолчала и, тихо вздохнув, продолжила заниматься своим делом, задумавшись о чем-то, прежде чем ответить:

— Очевидцы говорят, что это именно минотавр. Огромный, тяжело шагающий мужчина с головой быка, но… Такого просто не может быть.

В голосе Амели сквозила неуверенность, из-за которой все внутри Лены сжалось.

— Эти существа обитают только в Греции и ведут себя совершенно иначе. Они необычайно умны, раньше охраняли храмы или лабиринты. Но минотавр — и здесь?.. Все очевидцы как один заявляют, что тот безжалостно убивает, кричит от боли и совершенно неестественно двигается. Бессмыслица какая-то.

Амели задумчиво нахмурилась, взяв очередной камень.

Она была профессиональной охотницей на монстров. Лене не стоило удивляться тому, что она знала так много о существах из других стран. Но от страха перед опасностью все переворачивалось в животе. И вместе с тем Лена была спокойна — ведь рядом была та, кто знает, что делать.

— Именно поэтому мы пытаемся его поймать?

— Именно так. А если это не минотавр, то я должна узнать что.

Вскоре они закончили утяжелять сеть. Теперь, теоретически, та должна была быстрее упасть и не дать их жертве так просто уйти.

Лена вскочила на ноги и вытерла грязные ладони о брюки, всем своим видом выражая готовность приступить к новой задаче.

— И… Что теперь?

— Ты играла в детстве в такую игру: попасть мячом между двух столбов?

Лена проследила за Амели, указывающей на два дерева и натянутую между ними веревку. Просто, даже слишком просто, но Амели нисколько не сомневалась, что все получится, и для Лены этого было достаточно.

— Значит, ты хочешь запустить минотавра меж двух деревьев?

— Что-то вроде этого.

Всегда спокойный и уравновешенный Кошмар так громко заржал, что по спине Лены побежали мурашки.

Амели тут же развернулась, пристально вглядываясь в темноту, и Лена точно знала, что монстр уже рядом.

— Ты ведь отлично видишь в темноте, да?..

— Забирайся наверх. Сейчас же.

Лена тут же вскарабкалась на дерево, пусть и соскользнула пару раз, прежде чем занять прежнее место. Она успела лишь лечь на живот и поймать брошенную ей сеть, которая была уже намного тяжелее. Едва не упала, но, преисполненная страха и волнения, выпрямилась, снова завязала тот узел и подготовила ловушку.

Тем временем Амели запрыгнула на своего верного коня и собрала поводья, когда тот затопал на месте, фыркая и взволнованно дыша.

— У тебя полминуты, чтобы все подготовить, — с воодушевлением сказала Амели, держа винтовку в руке. — Что бы ни случилось, оставайся на дереве, только если я не скажу спуститься.

Лена кивнула, пытаясь справиться с узлом, и быстро отсалютовала.

— Есть, капитан!

Амели резко выслала Кошмара вперед, и тот, заржав, сорвался с места и помчался в лес.

— Это просто невероятно, — пропищала Лена себе под нос. — Чертовски страшно и невероятно!

Но ладони начали потеть, а пальцы то и дело путались в веревке, и волнение постепенно превратилось в панику.

— О черт, черт, черт. Только не это. Соберись, Лена. Сделай _свое_ дело.

Лес сотрясся от громового раската, разорвавшего небо. За ним же последовал ужасающий рев, полный боли.

И притом близко.

Лена вскрикнула от столь неожиданного звука и так подскочила на месте, что сеть с веревкой выскользнули из её пальцев.

Зацепившись за ветку, она успела схватить падающую сеть, пока не оказалось слишком поздно.

Лена слышала за спиной тяжелое дыхание мчащегося Кошмара и приближающиеся удары сильных ног по земле. Она тут же взялась за сеть и попыталась снова завязать узел.

— Десять секунд! — предупреждающе крикнула Амели.

— Да сейчас, сейчас! — Лена тяжело сглотнула, говоря себе ни в коем случае не поворачиваться. Ей точно не помог бы вид несущейся навстречу Охотницы с монстром на хвосте.

Но, едва она сделала глубокий вдох и взялась за сеть, как сознание полностью отключилось, а пальцы задвигались сами собой, завязывая образцовый узел.

— ЛЕНА! — окликнула её Амели в последний раз.

— ГОТОВО! — отозвалась та, поднимаясь на ноги и прижимаясь к стволу.

Кошмар перепрыгнул через веревку, а вот огромный и тяжело шагающий монстр зацепился прямо за неё.

Сеть упала на чудовище, и то вскрикнуло, запутавшись в толстых веревках. Оно молотило руками и извивалось в тщетных попытках выбраться. В конце концов монстр потерял равновесие, запнувшись о собственные ноги, и рухнул на землю, завалившись набок и жалко замерев.

Прекрасная работа.

Лена прижалась к дереву, застыв на месте на тот случай, если монстр вдруг заметит её, но тот лишь измученно шевельнулся под сетью, утомленный погоней, не в силах справиться с толстой веревкой.

Амели развернула Кошмара к их добыче. Тот фыркнул, переминаясь на месте и отказываясь подходить ближе.

Амели уловила намек, спешилась и, медленно приблизившись с ружьем наперевес, ткнула в сеть.

Лена тяжело сглотнула, медленно припадая к коре и сползая вниз.

— А… Аме…

— Не двигайся, — резко сказала та, пристально глядя на монстра.

Лена замерла на месте, не видя ничего дальше вздрагивающей сети и слыша лишь ужасающие крики боли. Лицо Амели исказилось от неподдельного ужаса.

— Эм… Амели? — снова позвала Лена, но Амели лишь опустила ружье, не в силах оторвать взгляда от монстра, и показала в сторону, где было спрятано снаряжение.

— Быстро принеси фонарь.

Лена стремительно соскочила с дерева и метнулась к кустам. Раз уж увиденное напугало даже Охотницу, то зрелище должно было быть действительно ужасающее. Схватив фонарь и маленькое огниво, Лена быстро зажгла свечку и вернулась, освещая пространство.

Она надеялась найти ответы на их вопросы, но в итоге тех стало лишь еще больше, как и причин для ночных кошмаров на всю жизнь.

Медленно приблизившись, Лена сначала увидела ноги, человеческие ноги с окровавленными ступнями, и изорванные от бега по лесу брюки, но затем, подойдя к Амели, поняла, что полтела было покрыто толстой коричневой шерстью. Она поднесла фонарь ближе: еще больше шерсти, копыто вместо левой руки, коровья голова на плечах.

Лена прикрыла рот ладонью, едва сдерживая рвотные позывы.

Глаза монстра были темными, а взгляд — пустым и потерянным. Открытый рот, из которого сочилась гниль, обнажал позеленевший язык и отсутствующие зубы. Монстр застонал, тщетно пытаясь выбраться из сети, неестественно и хаотично дергаясь. Да он и сам был совершенно _неестественным_. Обе части тела как будто бы знали о своем плачевном состоянии и могли лишь существовать на грани, цепляясь за жизнь.

— Что за… Амели, что это? — Лена прокашлялась и прикрыла ладонью нос, почуяв запах гнилого мяса. — Думаешь… Думаешь, это сделала _она_?

Амели медленно покачала головой, немигающе уставившись на ужасное создание перед собой.

Лена проследила за её взглядом — там, где человеческая плоть соединялась с плотью коровы, был длинный неровный шов. Кровь пропитала его и стекала по груди. Как будто кто-то пытался починить порванную куклу.

— Нет. Это… Кто-то другой. И намного хуже, — едва слышно пробормотала Амели, а затем ужас в её голосе сменился злостью: — Принеси топор.

Лена немедленно бросилась выполнять приказ, лишь бы оказаться подальше от тела. Поставив фонарь, она метнулась к снаряжению и взяла большой топор, предназначенный для рубки деревьев.

— Ты не заслужил подобной участи.

Лена остановилась как вкопанная, увидев Амели, стоящую на коленях перед монстром.

— Ты не заслужил такого, — пробормотала она. Её плечи сокрушенно опустились, словно во всем этом была её вина. Словно именно она не успела его спасти. — Я найду того, кто сотворил это с тобой, — поклялась она с яростью во взгляде и подняла винтовку, приставив дуло меж безжизненных глаз. — Мне жаль.

Раздался последний громовой раскат. Лена вздрогнула, невольно закрыв глаза. Громкий выстрел распугал птиц, сидящих на деревьях, и весь лес погрузился в тишину. Монстр замолк.

Амели молча подозвала Лену к себе.

— Все… Все в порядке? — тихо спросила Лена, протягивая ей топор.

Амели ничего не ответила. Встав сбоку от несчастного создания, она занесла топор над головой и опустила его, разрубая тело на две части.

Ужасный запах едва не сбил Амели с ног. Она попятилась, прикрыв нос лацканом пальто, когда из проломленной грудной клетки с шумом вышел воздух. Лена тоже отскочила, заслонившись рукавом рубашки, когда темно-фиолетовая жидкость полилась из тела. Ей показалось, что там было два сердца, когда кишки и человеческие глаза вывалились из тела.

— Да кто, черт возьми, сделал бы такое?! — воскликнула Лена, отвернувшись к дереву и оперевшись на ствол, не в силах больше сдерживать рвотные позывы. По правде, она и сама не знала, чего ожидать, но определенно не такого.

— Мы ведь взяли с собой лопату?

Лена оглянулась через плечо и увидела белый платок, который Амели, достав из кармана на груди, протягивала ей.

— Обвяжи вокруг лица. Нам предстоит долгая ночь.

***

И кто бы мог подумать, что тяжелый физический труд — часть охоты на монстров.

Вместе они выкопали небольшую яму вокруг тела и предали его огню. Запах гнили перебил запах горящего жира и листьев, которые валялись вокруг.

Они работали в тишине. Амели и вовсе погрузилась в свои мысли, пытаясь понять, в чем дело, но не находя ответов. От незнания становилось как никогда тревожно, и эта тревога передалась Лене. Но если она что и умела, так это привлекать к себе внимание.

— А сжигать зачем?.. — тихо спросила Лена, медленно собирая и прикрепляя снаряжение к седлу Кошмара. Амели же смотрела на последние дотлевающие угольки. Сжечь все подчистую не удалось — обезображенные кости и органы все еще лежали на земле. Она собиралась разобраться с ними позже.

— Монстры могут вернуться, а могут и нет. Не всегда понятно, прокляты ли они. Но, если сомневаешься, — сжигай.

— Хороший план.

— С высоты моего опыта могу заверить: ты здорово удивишься, когда добыча вернется за тобой.

И как теперь избавиться от образа обуглившегося минотавра, стоящего в дверях.

— Ох… Приму к сведению.

Амели легко улыбнулась — улыбка продержалась буквально пару секунд, — и снова погрузилась в свои мысли, приблизившись с лопатой в руке к дотлевающему телу.

Лена прикусила губу и попыталась сменить тему:

— И как я… справилась?..

— Честно, довольно неплохо, — бросила Амели через плечо, вгоняя лопату в землю, которую они свалили с края от ямы, и засыпая ей труп, — учитывая, что мы убили ранее невиданного монстра. Ты четко следовала приказам, и каким-то чудом тебя даже не вырвало.

— Признаться, несколько раз я была близка к этому, — нервно посмеиваясь, ответила Лена.

Амели пожала плечами, небрежно прибив землю лопатой напоследок. К счастью, паразиты съедят тело быстрее птиц, и один бог знает, что за жидкость вытекла из трупа и что она может сотворить с животными.

— Возможно, я тебя оставлю: лишние руки не помешают.

Лена развернулась, подбоченившись, и самодовольно усмехнулась.

— Значит, предлагаешь мне работу, дорогуша?

Амели воткнула лопату в землю и, оперевшись на черенок, бросила мимолетный взгляд на спутницу.

— Я… подумаю над этим.

— Наконец-то начинаешь привыкать ко мне?

Амели фыркнула и, взяв лопату, вернулась к лошади. На этом их работа была закончена, и сломанный рог был подтверждением тому. Несмотря на все произошедшее, охота сложилась удачно.

— Не делай поспешных выводов. Ты едва управилась с сетью.

— Ладно-ладно. Но для первого раза все было не так уж и пло…

В груди что-то ёкнуло, и Лена осеклась.

— …хо.

И снова внутри что-то сжалось. Из легких выбило весь воздух, взгляд помутился, стало тяжело дышать.

Кошмар заржал и в страхе попятился, когда Лена упала на колени, держась за грудь, в которой болезненно защемило.

Амели тут же подбежала к Лене, упав на землю и успев поймать девушку.

— Лена, что случилось? — спросила Амели, легко тряся ту.

_«Ну надо же»._

Лена широко распахнула глаза.

_«Ты еще жива?»_

Лена судорожно вздохнула, словно оказалась под водой и, захлебнувшись, начала тонуть.

В голосе звучала издевка. Тихий смешок эхом разнесся по внезапно опустевшей голове.

_«Значит, будет немного больно»._

Слабое голубое свечение пробилось сквозь рубашку посередине пустой груди, освещая лицо недоумевающей и беспомощной Охотницы.

— Лена, поговори со мной! — снова попробовала она, заключив лицо девушки в свои ладони и пытаясь поймать её взгляд.

Лена вцепилась в руки Амели, чувствуя, как все тело немеет. Конечности начали беспорядочно исчезать. Её худший кошмар становился явью. Слезы текли по её щекам и падали на перчатки Амели.

— Это… Это _она_.

Лена как будто бы вернулась в тот миг, когда стояла перед Ведьмой и предлагала ей все что угодно, лишь бы спасти Эмили. И как потом в ужасе смотрела, как та запускает руку ей в грудь и вытаскивает оттуда еще бьющееся сердце.

Она знала, каково это, когда твоя жизнь лежит на чьей-то ладони.

Свет стал ослепительно ярким. Амели отстранилась, прикрывая лицо руками, а Лена выгнула спину и закричала от боли.

 _«Я чувствую, как бьется твое сердце. Ты ведь тоже? Я держу его в руках. Как легко было бы просто…»_ — промурлыкала Ведьма, легко сжав ладонь.

Лена перевернулась на бок, припадая к холодной земле. Она рыдала и извивалась, цепляясь пальцами за рубашку и траву.

— Прошу, хватит!

_«Должно быть, не стоит удивляться. Такое сильное сердце. Конечно, ты жива. Но ненадолго. У меня на тебя другие планы»._

— Прошу, отпусти меня!

_«Ох, милая»._

Лена судорожно вздохнула, чувствуя, как ноготь медленно скользит по её сердцу.

_«Ты — моя»._

Амели схватила Лену за плечи и перевернула на спину.

— Лена, только не теряй сознание! — приказала Амели, распахнув жилетку девушки, и, достав маленький кинжал из ботинка, распорола её рубашку на груди.

Перед глазами стояло необъяснимое ярко-голубое свечение, словно из-под кожи.

— _Mon dieu_ , что она сделала с тобой?

_«Ох. Так мы не одни? На тебя смотрят? На то, как ты беспомощно страдаешь?»_

— Н-нет… Она… — Лена осеклась, вскрикнув от боли, когда почувствовала, как Ведьма сжимает её сердце.

Амели замерла и, поймав чужой взгляд, все поняла.

— Лена, она меня слышит?

Ведьма сделала нерешительную паузу, когда догадалась, что…

_«Я знаю этот голос…»_

Лена быстро кивнула.

Амели уронила кинжал и прижала Лену к земле, удерживая обеими руками за плечи.

— Ангела.

Ведьма судорожно вздохнула.

_«Нет, не может быть»._

Амели оскалилась, глядя на голубое свечение и будто бы говоря с Ведьмой лицом к лицу. Лена не могла дышать и не знала, чего бояться больше: Ведьмы, держащей её сердце, или Амели, в глазах которой вспыхнула неукротимая ярость.

— Я приду за тобой, — прошипела Амели. Её клыки удлинились, а глаза стали багрово-красными. — Отпусти. Её.

И голубое свечение тут же исчезло.

Рука, держащая сердце Лены, разжалась, а перед глазами потемнело.


	11. Золотистые глаза

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Не дай ей исчезнуть._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт](https://yumirumdraws.tumblr.com/post/171586141284/this-scene-touch-me-so-much-its-from-huntresss) к главе.

_«Я приду за тобой»._

Она знала этот голос.

Хотя из-за яда, которым сочилось каждое слово, он казался чужим.

_«Отпусти. Её»._

Она почти что ослабила хватку и отпустила чужое сердце, но вместо этого в последнюю секунду решила разорвать связь.

Все равно она уже сделала, что хотела.

Некогда обыкновенное, все еще бьющееся сердце из плоти и крови стало похоже на кристалл. Оно покрылось несколькими слоями светло-голубого стекла, защищенное беспорядочно раскиданными шипами разных размеров.

Ведьма и не думала, что это сердце так скоро пригодится, но случай был как никогда подходящим. Сначала, забрав сердце у отчаянной девчонки, она думала продать его первому встреченному алхимику или использовать для простых заклинаний, но такого она не ожидала…

То, что она вырвала из груди девчонки, излучало такую чистоту и силу, что она не могла так просто с этим расстаться.

Так она и оказалась в глубине логова Драконицы, чтобы забрать сердце.

— Ты чем-то обеспокоена.

Кстати говоря…

Та самая Драконица молча смотрела ей в спину.

— Можно и так сказать.

Она и не ожидала, что девчонка выживет. Может, продержится еще несколько недель. Но лет?.. И все же она не была удивлена — больно сильным оказалось сердце столь упертой владелицы.

Но она точно не ожидала услышать голос Амели.

— Всего лишь маленькая проблемка, — пожав плечами, ответила она и, отвернувшись от небольшого постамента, взяла голубой кристалл.

Когда она в последний раз видела Амели, та была совершенно разбитой женщиной, которая едва могла сознаться в совершенных грехах.

Возможно, она наконец ожесточилась и хотела отомстить. Маленькая проблемка, которая вполне могла превратиться в большую.

Какая досада.

Амели была так прекрасна и так наивна.

— И все же я добилась своего. Не без твоей помощи. — Ведьма приторно улыбнулась и повернулась к темному углу. — Дорогая, будь любезна, не подержишь вот это? Не бойся, его не так просто сломать, но все же будь осторожна.

Повинуясь, до этого неподвижная фигура вышла из теней — пластинчатая броня звенела с каждым размеренным шагом. Движения были скованными и неестественными, но она подчинилась приказу, как и положено верному рыцарю.

По крайней мере, так казалось со стороны. Если не считать светло-фиолетового свечения, которое пробивалось сквозь швы и прорези в броне и забрале.

Ведьма осторожно положила кристаллическое сердце на протянутую руку и облегченно вздохнула. Одним делом меньше. Теперь пора бы нанести визит доктору.

— И снова благодарю, старая подруга, но… Могу ли я попросить тебя о еще одной услуге?

Драконица фыркнула, выпуская темный дым из раздраженно раздувающихся ноздрей.

— Помнится, наша сделка заключалась в том, что я защищаю твое драгоценное сердце в обмен на тишину и покой.

Ведьма с искренним удивлением посмотрела на собеседницу. Не то чтобы она не знала, что та хочет, но отказ её удивил.

— Разве ты не злишься на них? — со смесью неподдельного разочарования и недоумения спросила она. — На тех убийц, живущих под твоей горой. Они истребляли твоих собратьев забавы ради! Разве ты не хочешь восстановить справедливость?

— Моя братья и сестры были немногим лучше: сжигали дотла деревни и убивали людей тысячами. Разве мне осуждать их за то, что они хотят восстановить справедливость? — Драконица остановилась и посмотрела на Ведьму сквозь щелки золотых продолговатых глаз. — Другое дело — ты. Ты хочешь отомстить.

Ангела пришла сюда не слушать нотации.

Ей не нужно оправдываться.

Жители Адлерсбрунна заслуживали того, что их ждет, особенно после всего, что сотворили с ней.

— Мне жаль, что мы уже не увидимся, когда придет время.

Драконица усмехнулась от пренебрежительного тона собеседницы. Её напускная вежливость была тут ни к чему.

— Я и не сомневаюсь, что ты справишься без меня.

— Можешь хотя бы пообещать, что не станешь вмешиваться? Не хотелось бы убивать тебя. — Ведьма приторно сладко улыбнулась.

Драконица лишь рассмеялась, отмахиваясь от неё.

— Мне нисколько не интересно вмешиваться в тот хаос, который ты так жаждешь посеять.

— Ну и прекрасно. Благодарю.

Подняв руку, Ведьма призвала метлу и медленно полетела прочь из логова Драконицы в сопровождении верного рыцаря.

— Значит, стоит ожидать гостей?

Ведьма рассмеялась бы — никто не был настолько глупым и отчаянным. Вместе с тем это идеально описывало ту девчонку, которая осмелилась на сделку с ней.

— Думаю, ты как никто уже знаешь ответ. Я бы попросила тебя убить чужаков, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не станешь этого делать мне назло.

Драконица улыбнулась, с интересом глядя вслед удаляющейся Ведьме.

— Та женщина знала твое имя.

Ведьма зависла в воздухе.

— Могу ли я спросить, почему ты выглядела так, словно увидела призрака?

Ангела повернулась, пытаясь спрятать страх за сочащейся ядом улыбкой.

— Потому что так и есть.

***

— …ена. Лена? Лена, очнись!

— Еще пять минуточек… — пробормотала та и вслепую отмахнулась, недовольная тем, что её тыкают в щеку.

Резкая пощечина быстро привела девушку в чувство, и она взвыла от боли. Затем хорошенько проморгалась, приложив ладонь к пульсирующей щеке.

Сбоку на кровати сидела Амели, которая смотрела на неё отнюдь не радостно.

— Ох… Черт возьми, что…

Не успела она и договорить, как Амели заключила её лицо в свои ладони, на которых не было перчаток. От холодного прикосновения к теплой коже по спине тут же побежали мурашки. Но Амели не убрала рук, удерживая Лену на месте и пристально глядя на неё.

— Назови пять предметов.

Лена недоуменно моргнула.

— Что?..

Амели медленно кивнула, четко проговаривая каждое слово, чтобы убедиться, что Лена все понимает:

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты посмотрела на меня и назвала пять предметов.

Отчего-то Лене стало тревожно, а в животе все сжалось. Она попыталась вырваться из крепкой хватки, когда поняла: что-то было не так. Все, начиная от пояса и ниже, будто онемело.

Глаза Лены округлились, когда до неё дошло, в чем дело.

— А… Амели… — проскулила она, пытаясь пошевелить ногами и вырваться из крепкой хватки, но тщетно.

— Лена, сосредоточься. Назови пять…

— Амели, я не чувствую ног… — в панике пробормотала она. Слезы начали застилать глаза. Она вцепилась в запястья Амели, перестав её отталкивать и просто пытаясь за что-то ухватиться.

— Господи, они… Они исчезли? Амели, прошу, дай мне посмотреть!

— Да послушай же меня!

Лена замерла, отрезвленная резким окриком, который не дал страху окончательно захлестнуть её.

— Все будет в порядке, — решительно произнесла Амели, словно пытаясь поделиться своей уверенностью с Леной. — Назови пять предметов и не забывай глубоко дышать. Хорошо?

Лена заскулила, еще сильнее стиснув запястья Амели, и быстро кивнула.

— Хорошо… Хорошо… Я вижу… — Она шмыгнула носом, окидывая взглядом комнату. — Твой плащ… На окне. Мы… Мы вернулись в город?

— Да. Молодец, продолжай.

Лена кивнула, дальше осматриваясь по сторонам.

— Это… Не самая плохая комната. В кои-то веки стены не гнилые.

— Не думала, что ты такая привереда, _chérie_.

Лена улыбнулась, понемногу успокаиваясь.

— Еще три предмета.

Лена сделала глубокий вдох и ненадолго закрыла глаза, собираясь с мыслями, прежде чем продолжить. Но, открыв их, поняла, что видит лишь сосредоточенное лицо Амели.

— У тебя… Родинка над губой. Не замечала её раньше, — вглядываясь, пробормотала она.

Амели удивленно моргнула, уже жалея о своей затее, когда Лена продолжила изучать её лицо.

— Боже, ну ты и бледная… То есть я и так это знала, но… Точно все в порядке?

— Я мертвая, _chérie_. — Амели вздохнула, закатывая глаза. — Ну же, назови еще что-нибудь. У нас мало времени.

Амели отвернулась, чувствуя себя неловко под пристальным взглядом Лены, которая теперь еще и улыбалась.

— У тебя золотистые глаза, — почти что восторженно прошептала она.

Лена знала это и раньше. Золотистые глаза были отличительной чертой Охотницы. И сейчас Лена была как никогда близко и могла их разглядеть. Она ни разу в жизни не встречала монет, которые сияли бы ярче.

Не знай Лена Амели, то подумала бы, что та покраснела — на её щеках проступил легкий румянец.

— Думаю, теперь все в порядке, — пробормотала она, глядя на вновь появившиеся ноги.

— Ох… — Лена тяжело сглотнула, садясь, и тут же, покраснев, отвернулась. — Я… Спасибо тебе.

— Мне нужно знать, что произошло прошлой ночью.

Не тратя времени попусту, Амели откинулась назад и принялась наблюдать за Леной. Та провела ладонями по ногам, повращала лодыжкой, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. И замерла, когда события прошлого дня нахлынули на неё: она вспомнила слащавый дразнящий голос, свое сердце, сжатое в руке, магический свет, исходящий из груди, и слепую ярость в глазах Амели, когда та потребовала, чтобы Ведьма отпустила её.

Грудь все так же сдавливало.

— Я… Я почувствовала, как… Как её рука сжимается вокруг моего сердца. Боже, она смеялась и издевалась надо мной, а я… — Лена вздрогнула, подтягивая колени к груди, и на выдохе произнесла: — Боже, мне так дурно…

Амели ничего не ответила, лишь молча слушала. Лена прижала теплый кулак к груди, не в сравнение с холодными руками Амели, когда поняла, что было не так.

Она резко вскинула голову и с ужасом посмотрела на спутницу.

— Я… Я его не чувствую.

Амели нахмурилась.

— В смысле, не чувствуешь?

— Я… Следовала на звук своего сердца, а теперь я его не… — Лена осеклась и медленно подняла взгляд на не менее встревоженную Амели. — Черт возьми, она забрала его, и я понятия не имею куда!

— Значит, тем более пора выдвигаться.

Лена не могла произнести и слова, пораженная абсолютным спокойствием Амели.

— Соберись — вечером мы идем на дракона. И если убьем его, то привлечем внимание Ведьмы и поймем, что она сделала с твоим сердцем, так что мне нуж…

Амели не закончила свою мысль. Когда она попыталась подняться и начать собираться, Лена не дала ей этого сделать, крепко вцепившись в запястье.

Амели медленно опустила взгляд на руку, а затем на Лену, которая казалась не менее удивленной.

— Что ты делаешь?

Лена тут же отпустила Амели. Её рука, лишенная опоры, судорожно дрожала.

— Ох… Извини… Извини, я просто… — Она тяжело сглотнула, смяв рубашку в кулаке, пытаясь унять нервную дрожь.

Лена вжала голову в плечи и отвернулась, стараясь не смотреть на Амели.

— Д-да… Давай выдвигаться, — пробормотала она, дождавшись, когда Амели возьмет свои вещи и начнет их укладывать, прежде чем медленно повернуться и встать с кровати.

Они, как и обычно, разобрались со снаряжением, заплатили трактирщику и вернули ключи. Что самое удивительное, Лена не проронила ни слова.

Бледная и потерянная, она потупила глаза, сторонилась людей и вздрагивала от шума таверны. Чтобы поскорее добраться до конюшни, она ускорилась. Заметь её кто-нибудь, то непременно попросил бы рассказать хорошую историю о так расхваленной ей Охотнице.

Но сейчас все смотрели на Лену с жалостью. Было ясно, что она увидела нечто поистине ужасное.

В какой-то момент Амели оставила вещи перед дверями конюшни и, возможно, сказала, что собирается в город за покупками, но Лена её не слышала. Она печально кивнула, уловив лишь приказной тон, и начала заносить сумки внутрь.

— Привет, Кошмар… — пробормотала она.

Вороной конь фыркнул и ткнулся мордой ей в плечо, прося немного внимания.

Лена лишь слабо улыбнулась в ответ и легко погладила его по носу.

Кошмар недоуменно моргнул, глядя на девушку. Та подошла к седлу и по привычке взяла его.

Кошмар терпеливо ждал, пока его поседлают, на что потребовалось вдвое больше времени, чем обычно.

Лена оставалась молчаливой и смотрела в никуда. Она также поседлала Сэра Чавка, которого не меньше удивили разительные изменения в её поведении.

В конце концов Кошмар еще громче зафырчал и попятился назад, когда Лена закрепила сумки и оружие у седла, тем самым вырывая девушку из прострации и привлекая к себе внимание.

— Эй… Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, вести себя сегодня хорошо? — тихо и неуверенно попросила она.

Кошмар повернулся, посмотрел на Лену, тихо заржав, и замер на месте, позволив той закончить.

— Спасибо, дружище… — Она вздохнула, подходя сбоку и наконец гладя коня по шее.

Кошмар затряс головой, ткнувшись носом в грудь девушки и едва не сбив ту с ног. Он видел, как она тогда исчезла, упала на землю и кричала от боли, а из её груди исходило голубое свечение. Он понимал: что-то не так.

Лена, кажется, уловила намек и принялась легко поглаживать Кошмара по носу.

— Я в порядке… Просто… — она осеклась, не зная, как описать словами произошедшее буквально вчера.

До этого все шло прекрасно, пусть она и была напугана — исключительно в хорошем смысле. Она путешествовала бок о бок с легендарной Охотницей и помогла ей поймать и убить ранее не виданного монстра, чтобы тот больше не причинил вреда другим. Все, о чем она только могла мечтать.

Но теперь все хорошие воспоминания о первой охоте затмил образ Ведьмы, запустившей руку ей в грудь.

Лена вздрогнула от одной только мысли. Вмешательство Ведьмы было сравнимо лишь с насилием. В любой момент та могла провести пальцем по её сердцу и моментально повергнуть. И, что самое ужасное, при этом она бы _смеялась_.

Лена ничего не могла с этим поделать. Лишь терпеть подобное унизительное отношение со стороны Ведьмы.

— Ты… Ты ведь не против, если я тебя обниму?

Неважно, понимал её Кошмар или нет — она все равно попросила разрешения, нервно постукивая пальцами и продолжая разговаривать со своим единственным другом: лошадью.

— Я не хочу делать ничего против твоего желания… Мне просто… Правда нужен хоть какой-нибудь знак… — Лена тяжело сглотнула, пытаясь сморгнуть слезы. — Прошу?

Кошмар тихо заржал, ткнувшись носом ей в плечо.

Судя по всему, тот был не против. Лена медленно шагнула к коню навстречу, осторожно обнимая за шею. Она пыталась уловить хотя бы намек на дискомфорт, но Кошмар лишь шумно задышал ей в плечо. Лена крепко его обняла, прижавшись к шее.

— Спасибо… — пробормотала она, обхватив Кошмара руками в некотором подобии объятия и слушая успокаивающее биение большого сердца.

В груди все сжалось, но виной тому была не Ведьма, пусть на мгновение Лена и подумала об обратном. Но на глаза набежали слезы, а легкие сдавило от попыток сдержать рыдания.

Она была напугана.

Эгоистичное желание обрести счастье стоило ей кошмара наяву, и она ничего не могла с этим поделать.

В конце концов Лена оторвалась от Кошмара, поглаживая дрожащими пальцами шею, которая была вся влажная от слез. Она продолжила извиняться, даже когда отскребла его шкуру дочиста и отошла назад, прислонившись к деревянному столбу.

Она не знала, перед кем извиняется и почему. Может, перед вороным конем, который с беспокойством смотрел на неё. Может, перед собой. А может, перед Амели за то, что была бесполезной обузой.

Лена медленно опустилась на землю и обняла колени руками, продолжая извиняться и плача.

Её плечи судорожно дрожали от рыданий. Она крепко обняла себя, бесконтрольно всхлипывая и вцепившись пальцами в непослушные каштановые волосы, лишь бы снова не исчезнуть. Бриджи пропитались горячими слезами, но это было совершенно неважно.

— Лена.

Будь у неё сердце, оно бы непременно тут же остановилось.

Лена выпрямилась и посмотрела на Амели, возвышающуюся над дверцей стойла.

Она вскочила на ноги и вытерла лицо рукавом, пытаясь вернуть самообладание.

— Извини! — выдавила она охрипшим из-за рыданий голосом. — Черт, я… Я в порядке. Мне так жаль, я…

Амели ничего не ответила, лишь развернулась и принялась собирать вещи, пока Лена утирала слезы.

— Я… Я почти закончила! Мне очень жаль. Нам… Нам нужно скоро выдвигаться, а я…

— Лена, ты точно в порядке?

Та замерла со спальником у седла и уже без прежней суеты продолжила.

— Разумеется, нет. Но разве у меня есть выбор? — грустно посмеиваясь, сказала она.

Амели вошла в стойло, задумчиво глядя на неё, и тихо бросила:

— Возможно, тебе стоит остаться и хорошенько отдохнуть.

Лена уставилась на Амели широко распахнутыми глазами. Та стояла, скрестив руки на груди и, судя по всему, уже приняв окончательное решение.

— Что? Но мы ведь почти у цели!

— Ты ничем не поможешь мне в подобном состоянии.

— Но ты не знаешь, куда идти!

— До горы рукой подать. Я знаю, где искать логово дракона.

— Я в порядке!

— Нет, не в порядке. — Амели вздохнула, с жалостью покачивая головой, из-за чего Лена лишь еще больше разозлилась. Затем развернулась, собираясь уже запрыгнуть на лошадь и отправиться на очередную охоту. — Возьми свои вещи и возвращайся в таверну. Я скоро вер…

— Ты не можешь оставить меня здесь! — воскликнула Лена, пересекая стойло. Она не собиралась так просто сдаваться. — Я слишком далеко зашла, чтобы…

Амели вздохнула и повернулась, успев поймать падающую Лену — та тихо вскрикнула и споткнулась, приземляясь прямо на свою спутницу.

Она вцепилась в плечо Амели, жалобно поскуливая в тщетных попытках подняться. Амели взяла её под мышки, аккуратно поддерживая и ставя на правую, не исчезнувшую ногу.

— Черт… возьми… — прошипела Лена, вцепившись в Амели. Она опустила взгляд, глядя на пустоту, где некогда была левая нога. Она даже ничего не почувствовала, никакого онемения. Нога даже не начала мерцать. Она просто исчезла.

— Боже… Амели, _прошу_ , позволь мне пойти с тобой, — взмолилась Лена, уткнувшись головой в плечо спутницы. Слезы текли по её щекам и капали на черный плащ. — Дай… Дай мне шанс. Я… Я могу нести твои вещи. Могу стать приманкой — все что захочешь… — она тяжело сглотнула. — Прошу, не бросай меня здесь одну.

Лена и сама не знала, чего ожидала. Амели явно собиралась оставить её здесь или уже подумывала над этим.

Но она определенно не ожидала крепкого и уверенного объятия.

— Хорошо, — тихо произнесла Амели ей на ухо, обнимая. — Ты можешь пойти со мной, но для начала успокойся и отдохни.

Лена лишь медленно кивнула и закрыла глаза, растворившись в приятных ощущениях. Она и не могла вспомнить, когда её в последний раз обнимали.

— У меня есть другой план, если не возражаешь, — удивительно мягко произнесла Амели, и Лена всхлипнула в ответ. — _Мы_ доберемся до горы и отыщем дракона. _Мы_ убьем его, привлечем внимание Ведьмы и найдем её. Ты увидишь своими глазами, как я раздираю её грудь и вырываю оттуда сердце, и получишь свое обратно. _Мы_ вернемся, отправимся на восток, где видели то чудовище, и выясним, кто за всем этим стоит.

Лена буквально оцепенела, поначалу напугав этим Амели, которая даже слегка ослабила хватку.

— Ты… Не бросаешь меня? — с удивлением в голосе спросила Лена.

Она не хотела, чтобы её слова прозвучали так жалобно, но не могла сдержать эмоции — впервые от бесполезной обузы вроде неё не пытались как можно скорее избавиться.

Амели пожала плечами.

— Думаю, в ином случае Кошмар очень расстроится. — Вороной конь, стоящий позади, навострил уши и фыркнул, услышав свое имя. — Такой план тебя устраивает?

Лена шагнула назад и глупо уставилась на Амели.

— Ты… не шутишь?.. После всего ты… хочешь, чтобы я поехала с тобой?

Амели вздохнула, закатывая глаза и легко улыбаясь. Ей явно нравилась реакция девушки и свое собственное решение.

— Мне повторить? По-моему, момент был весьма трогательный.

Теперь Лена окончательно растерялась и не знала, что сказать. Она и не сразу заметила, что левая нога снова появилась.

— Просто я… Ты…

— Мисс Лена! Охотница! Простите за столь долгое ожидание!

Слегка запыхавшаяся Молли подбежала к конюшне и открыла ногой дверь, держа что-то в руках.

— Возьмите — это ваше! — Молли широко улыбнулась, протягивая Лене некогда распоротую Амели рубашку с прекрасными стежками в районе груди.

Лена открыла от удивления рот и окинула себя взглядом, лишь сейчас заметив, что на ней была не привычная мешковатая рубаха, а красивая накрахмаленная белая блузка — такая же, как и у Амели.

— Что?..

— Из меня не очень хорошая швея, — почти что смущенно пробормотала Амели. — Извини, что испортила твою рубашку.

— И вот еще хлеб! Свежий — прямо из печи!

Растрогавшись, Лена снова начала рыдать, когда Молли протянула ей сверток, замотанный в полотенце, где оказалось несколько еще дымящихся булочек с маслом и чесноком.

Амели поджала губы, как бы между делом прикрыв отворотом пальто нос, чтобы отгородиться от столь неприятного запаха.

— Молли, — начала Лена, пристально глядя на женщину и подбегая к той, — я не встречала существа светлее в этих богом забытых землях. Спасибо.

Лена взяла рубашку и с немым восхищением уставилась на неё, скользя взглядом по прекрасным стежкам. Она сразу и не поняла, где был разрез — насколько хорошо его скрывали черные нитки.

Перебросив рубашку через плечо, Лена осторожно взяла сверток с булочками и тут же закинула одну из них в рот.

Какой же мягкой, теплой и вкусной та оказалась.

Лена ничего не смогла с собой поделать и начала рыдать с хлебом во рту.

— У неё… точно все в порядке? — недоумевающе спросила Молли, когда Лена утянула ту в крепкие объятия, плача от радости.

— У нас был, мягко говоря, насыщенный день.

Лена еще нескоро оторвалась от Молли, но через некоторое время рыдания стихли. С хлебом во рту и полная энтузиазма, она продолжила готовиться к их очередному путешествию.

— Вы ведь еще к нам вернетесь? Было бы здорово послушать ваши истории!

Лена запрыгнула на лошадь, быстро проглотила хлеб, с улыбкой посмотрела на Молли, но не успела ответить — Кошмар заржал, поравнявшись с Сэром Чавком.

— Ей определенно будет что рассказать, когда мы вернемся, — Амели сделала паузу, улыбаясь Лене. Хорошо, что та снова была в порядке. — Я ведь права, _chérie_?

Наверное, уже стоило перестать плакать. Закусив губу, Лена кивнула.

— П-права! — пискнула та. — И глазом моргнуть не успеете, как мы вернемся!


	12. Союзники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Тем временем в Адлерсбрунне._

— Отдала рубашку? И как, ей понравилось?

Молли рассмеялась, качая головой, и вернулась за барную стойку к своей подруге — миниатюрной женщине в чересчур больших очках.

— Слепуша, ну ты и дурилка. Конечно же, ей понравилось! Ты же настоящая мастерица!

Та усмехнулась, слегка покраснев, и, быстро вытерев деревянную кружку, снова наполнила её элем.

— Тебя нельзя оставить и на день! Взяла выходной — и на тебе: тот идиот начал приставать к тебе, и заявилась Охотница. Сама Охотница! Я всегда пропускаю все самое интересное! — Слепуша фыркнула и зыркнула на подругу, возвращаясь на кухню.

— Кажется, они собираются вернуться… Возможно, — пожав плечами, бросила Молли в окошко в стене за барной стойкой.

— А хлеб ты предложила?

— Да… И она разрыдалась.

Слепуша рассмеялась, протягивая кружки официантке, которая тут же понесла их посетителям.

— Да я тоже разрыдалась, когда попробовала. Уверена: они вернутся.

Молли кивнула и, вздохнув полной грудью, продолжила работать.

— А пока что готовься встречать очередную толпу гостей! — крикнула Слепуша через плечо, держа три кружки в руке и наполняя их отточенным движением.

— Снова из Адлерсбрунна?

— Ага.

Молли вздохнула, не отвлекаясь от работы, но её мысли витали где-то далеко. Буквально накануне вечером они разворачивали обратно целые семьи, которые приходили с гор. И все рассказывали похожие истории о творящихся там ужасах. Оставаться в городе было уже слишком опасно.

— И что там, черт возьми, происходит?..

***

— Как же все хорошо! Как же хорошо!.. Ты ж мой прекрасный мальчик!

Ведьма молча наблюдала за происходящим, восседая на метле под потрескавшимся и гнилым потолком и подпирая рукой подбородок. Шляпа с загнутыми краями касалась стропил.

В воздухе стоял отвратительный смрад. С её последнего визита бочек с человеческими органами стало втрое больше. В них плавал лед и побледневшие конечности, в том числе и животных. Запах сразу же ударил Ведьме в нос, но ей было не привыкать. Она тоже не единожды играла со смертью. Но сейчас невольно ловила себя на мысли, что доктор немного перестарался.

Ведьма перевела взгляд с рабочей зоны на другую половину лаборатории, которая оказалась удивительно чистой. Оборудование тихо и монотонно гудело, пока тощий мужчина напевал что-то себе под нос, носясь от стола к столу и переливая густую зеленую жидкость в чистые мешки с длинными трубками. Закончив с одним, он с восторгом на лице повернулся, зацепил мешок за тонкую жердь, осторожно взял длинную трубку и медленно наклонил. Жидкость начала течь, и наконец капля упала на его последнее творение.

Безумец рухнул на колени, вцепившись в край холодного металлического стола и прижавшись к нему носом. Рука монстра была в нескольких дюймах от его лица. Доктор терпеливо ждал, уставившись немигающим взглядом и не шевелясь.

Зеленая жидкость медленно переливалась по трубке в тело, пока рука монстра наконец не начала зеленеть. Подобно капле крови, упавшей в воду, цвет расходился кругами под кожей, пока та не стала болезненно-зеленой.

Джеймисон рассмеялся, прыгая на месте подобно радующемуся ребенку, и метнулся обратно к рабочей зоне, где стояло еще двадцать таких же заранее подготовленных зеленых мешков.

Пока он суетливо расставлял их, подводя трубки с зеленой жидкостью к телу, Ведьма тихо опустилась, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его так называемое величайшее творение.

Он… Оно? Лежащее перед ней тело едва походило на человеческое. Мощная фигура ростом под два метра — при жизни тот возвышался бы над коротышкой-доктором. Руки и шея были испещрены толстыми швами, соединявшими разные ткани воедино. Сколько людей понадобилось, чтобы сотворить это создание? Да и только ли людей? Ведьма могла поклясться, что огромный кусок кожи, пришитый к животу, раньше принадлежал свинье — потребовалось чуть больше времени, чтобы тот позеленел. И её догадки подтвердились: свиная морда с выколотыми глазами была пришита поверх лица монстра. Крысенштейн подвел несколько трубок к голове и лицу, и вскоре язык, вываливающийся из раскрытого рта, стал бледно-зеленым.

Ведьма подавила тошноту. И это её орудие мести? Безумец и его отвратительное лоскутное чудовище?

_«Выбирать не приходится»._

— Какое удивительное создание, — тихо произнесла она, приблизившись и зависнув над монстром.

Возможно, стоило привлечь внимание доктора сейчас, пока тот был в хорошем настроении.

Джеймисон приглушенно вскрикнул и отпрянул, глядя наверх. На этот раз он отреагировал намного сдержаннее, пусть и удивился неожиданной гостье. Но при взгляде на Ведьму его глаза загорелись воодушевлением. Именно она первой увидит его творение и оценит проделанные труды по достоинству.

— Ох, благодарю! Разве он не прекрасен? — хихикнув, Крысенштейн обнял монстра словно любящий отец.

— Смотрю, дел у тебя невпроворот. — Ведьма закинула ногу на ногу и улыбнулась. — А мы виделись буквально на днях.

Крысенштейн рассмеялся, воодушевленно хлопая в ладоши. Судя по покрасневшим глазам и темным кругам под ними, он явно не спал несколько дней, но это нисколько не убавило его энтузиазма.

— Тебе понравился минотавр? Всегда обожал мифы Древней Греции! _Как жаль_ , что в наших краях они не водятся. Возможно, следующим я создам кентавра! Думаю, никому не помешает немного культурного просвещения!

Ведьма была наслышана об… _этом_.

Её действительно забавляли ужасные истории жителей — тех, кто видел все собственными глазами. Но монстр все равно выглядел неаккуратным. Наспех сшитые, беспорядочно выбранные куски тел, словно хотелось посмотреть, возможно ли вообще такое. Как бы то ни было, первый опыт удался, и Крысенштейн не собирался на этом останавливаться.

Но Ведьма решила поверить в него. Возможно, виной всему была нехватка времени. Буквально через пару дней лорд обещал вышвырнуть его. А может, и раньше, учитывая, сколько людей покидало город.

И снова она лишь учтиво улыбнулась, продолжив:

— Уверена, это было бы прекрасно. Но должна признаться: я здесь по делу. Твой ответ все еще отрицательный? Я могу помочь тебе.

Ведьма едва подавила желание тяжело вздохнуть, когда доктор вскочил, топая ногами подобно ребенку и скрестив руки на груди.

— Разве ты не видишь, сколького я добился? И притом сам!

— Вижу — и я впечатлена. Просто невероятно, как ты успеваешь выкапывать так много тел за одну ночь.

Крысенштейн улыбнулся во все тридцать два — гнев в мгновение ока сменился гордостью.

— Не в первый раз! Десять тел за ночь, если не торопиться!

В этот раз Ведьма вздохнула и произнесла уже мягче:

— Джеймисон, я вынуждена настоять. Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Он снова излишне театрально замотал головой, как отряхивающаяся от воды собака.

— Спасибо, конечно, но я добьюсь всего сам!

Ведьма надеялась, что до этого не дойдет. Но времени оставалось все меньше и меньше — час расплаты неминуемо приближался.

Медленно подлетев к столам, покрытым бумагами и таблицами, она подняла руку — на кончиках пальцев появилось светло-фиолетовое свечение.

— Тогда, возможно, мы могли бы стать союзниками? Ты хочешь отомстить. Заставить лорда страдать за его невежество, за то, что отверг тебя.

Джеймисон отшатнулся. В последний раз, когда Ведьма показывала, на что способна, мертвые конечности в бочках ожили. Он глупо закивал и выжидающе уставился со смесью страха и предвкушения во взгляде.

Позади Ведьмы появилось такое же магическое фиолетовое свечение, как и на кончиках её пальцев. Из теней лаборатории выступила человеческая фигура. Через стыки брони и забрало пробивался фиолетовый свет.

Тяжелые металлические удары ног эхом разнеслись по лаборатории, когда Ведьма легко поманила фигуру пальцем.

Джеймисон открыл от удивления рот, когда та вышла на свет. Перед ним стоял высокий, облаченный в броню рыцарь в синем изорванном плаще и с длинным мечом на поясе. На нагруднике — изображение сокола.

— Неужели это…

Ведьма улыбнулась, глядя на свое идеальное творение.

— Любимая дочь лорда. Она самая.

— Она же… погибла на войне, — с запинкой произнес Крысенштейн, бросаясь навстречу и спотыкаясь об оборудование и трубки по пути. — Не нашли ни её, ни её матери… По слухам, они сдались и враги забрали их с собой… Лорд рвал и метал, пока искал их, но все было тщетно…

Разумеется, лорд не нашел её. Ведьма забрала его истекающую кровью дочь, едва та упала наземь.

Она позволила доктору приблизиться.

Тот провел пальцами по исцарапанным, обгоревшим доспехам. Он не мог поверить своим глазам, но истории и правда не врали: десять отверстий от стрел в груди и пробоины на фоне гордо восседающего сокола. Он протянул руку и дрожащими пальцами поднял забрало.

Это была действительно она. Светящиеся фиолетовые глаза, потрескавшиеся по краям, как у разбитой куклы, желтоватая, но совершенно чистая кожа. Красивые расчесанные черные волосы, собранные под шлемом. Даже примечательная татуировка на лице как маленькое напоминание о стране, откуда они с матерью были родом.

Ведьма искупала её и перевязала раны, как будто бы она еще была жива. Вытаскивать все наконечники стрел из тела было довольно непросто и утомительно. Главный недостаток, когда отправляешься в бой в столь примечательной броне: все знают, в кого целиться.

— Только подумай, Джеймисон, — начала Ведьма, устроившись поудобнее на метле и приблизившись к увлеченному осмотром доктору. — Твое прекрасное творение, идущее бок о бок с великим рыцарем Амари к замку — и зачем останавливаться на этом? Только представь: сотни потерянных душ, загубленные лордом. И они не остановятся ни перед чем, чтобы захватить замок.

Крысенштейн замолчал, восторженно уставившись на рыцаря в броне. Он знал, какие ходили истории. Все знали.

Лорд Адлерсбрунна рвал и метал, лишь бы отыскать её.

Он любил её как свою собственную дочь.

И если она пойдет против него, то это будет не просто ударом по его самолюбию.

— Мое предложение все еще в силе, но, если ты на него не согласен, позволь мне стать твоей союзницей.

— Но почему? — с неподдельным удивлением спросил доктор, сбивая Ведьму с толку. — Зачем тебе это? Почему ты так жаждешь помочь? — Он опасно сощурился. — Что он тебе сделал?

По правде, Ведьма была удивлена, что он не спросил об этом раньше.

Она пожала плечами, откидываясь назад, и, взмыв над головой своего верного рыцаря, аккуратно опустила забрало той.

— За время правления лорда ты — третий доктор, — начала она, наклонившись вперед и подперев рукой подбородок, а затем спросила: — Ты знаешь, что случилось с прошлыми двумя?

— Последним… была его жена, Ана Амари. Она погибла на войне.

— Верно. — Ведьма кивнула. — А до неё?

Крысенштейн собирался было ответить. Разумеется, он все знал. В первую неделю пребывания в этом ужасном месте каждый больной считал нужным рассказать ему, что случилось с прошлыми докторами. Он не знал, чего те пытались добиться: сострить или запугать. Но, едва ответ невольно пришел ему в голову, как все встало на свои места.

Он удивленно уставился на многозначительно улыбающуюся Ведьму.

— Ту женщину… сожгли на костре. За подозрения в колдовстве.

Ведьма взмахнула рукой перед лицом, показывая свою истинную форму.

Джеймисон отпрянул, когда чистая кожа начала осыпаться — половина лица, от линии волос до скулы и дальше по шее, покрылась черно-красными обуглившимися полосами. Глаза налились кровью, местами волосы были выжжены.

— Я совершала ужасные вещи в прошлом, доктор Крысенштейн, — начала она, снова поднося руку к лицу и накладывая заклинание — обугленную плоть сменили красивые голубые глаза и румяные щеки. — Я пыталась искупить свои грехи, помогала всем, кому могла, и как они меня отблагодарили?

Тогда собрался весь город. Люди смотрели, как огонь пожирает её, улюлюкая и крича, чтобы она поскорее умерла, пока вспышка огня и света не заставила их разбежаться подобно потревоженным тараканам. Оставшиеся же смотрели на костер, пока свет не исчез — а вместе с ним и ведьма.

— Они, конечно, были правы, но… меня все равно это задело. — Ведьма пожала плечами и чуть опустилась, положив ладонь на плечо своего рыцаря и устроив на нем подбородок. — Ты такой же, как и я. Исправно выполняешь свою работу, но все равно вынужден страдать.

— Что мы делаем с мертвыми в свое свободное время, касается лишь нас! — раздраженно произнес Крысенштейн, согласно кивая.

— Рада, что ты на моей стороне. — Ведьма любезно улыбнулась, незаметно сжав побелевшими пальцами синий плащ своего верного рыцаря. — Так ты позволишь мне помочь? — уже мягче снова попросила она.

Обернувшись, Крысенштейн увидел, что лишь треть зеленой жидкости перекочевала в лежащее на столе тело. У него было предостаточно времени.

— Что я должен сделать?

— Ты сказал, что можешь вырыть десять тел за ночь?

Доктор воодушевленно закивал.

— А что, если их все где-нибудь перезахоронить?


	13. Дыхание дракона

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Битва, которую они так ждали._

— И кто бы мог подумать, что мы найдем здесь пещеру? — Лена усмехнулась и, закончив работу, вытерла ладони о бриджи.

Они наконец-то были на месте.

Едва не поубивали друг друга, но добрались до Северных гор. И хотя сердца Лены там больше не было, отсюда они могли начать искать его и виновницу всего этого хаоса.

Внизу холма, у подножья горы, они обнаружили маленькую пещеру, пока высматривали, где привязать лошадей. Получше изучив местность, они наткнулись на заброшенный лагерь. Горстка пепла, кострище, некогда обложенное камнями, деревья с низко расположенными ветками, согнувшиеся под тяжестью листьев — самое то, чтобы спрятать лошадей и не оставить их голодными.

— На драконов охотились забавы ради. Скорее всего, это бывший лагерь. Путники могли отправиться дальше на север. Раньше тут обитало много драконов. Не то что сейчас, — пробормотала Амели.

— Ну, значит, нам повезло, да?

Закидывая винтовку за спину, Амели бросила мимолетный взгляд на Лену. Та, улыбаясь, поглаживала Кошмара по шее и протягивала ему угощение. Она хотела порадовать и Сэра Чавка, но тот был уже всецело поглощен поеданием куста напротив.

— Ты чересчур жизнерадостна для той, кто вот-вот ступит в логово дракона.

Но Лена лишь рассмеялась, вытирая обслюнявленную ладонь о жилетку.

— Ну, каждый справляется с волнением как умеет, разве нет?

Теперь-то Амели отчетливо услышала тревогу в голосе спутницы.

— Именно поэтому ты разложила так много угощений для лошадей? — Амели кивнула в сторону кучки моркови и яблок, лежащих неподалеку — так сразу не съешь, но добраться можно.

— Если уж совсем начистоту, то я не до конца уверена, что мы выживем, так что… — Лена вздохнула, осекшись, и тут же, уже более жизнерадостно, продолжила: — Но если уж мы вернемся, то у меня припасена бутылка красного вина и немного эля, а также пара чесночных булочек для себя… На всякий случай.

Амели покачала головой, нырнула рукой в сумку на седле и достала оттуда арбалет и небольшой колчан с болтами.

— Все будет в порядке, — сказала она, приблизившись. — А теперь подойди ко мне, _chérie_. Нам предстоит охота на дракона.

Лена недоумевающе моргнула, глядя на оружие, и неуверенно взяла его. Как же стремительно изменилась её жизнь. Когда все это закончится, она могла бы стать охотницей на монстров и путешествовать бок о бок с Амели.

— И… И как я… — Лена осеклась и вскрикнула от неожиданности. Она так увлеклась разглядыванием прекрасно отполированного арбалета, что и не заметила, как Амели забрала у неё колчан и обвила её за талию, прикрепляя тот к поясу. Она чуть замешкалась, когда поняла, что вместо ремня у Лены была лишь старая веревка из пеньки — на ней и держались огромные штаны.

— Если мы выживем, куплю тебе новую одежду, — сказала Амели и, сделав паузу, добавила: — И устрою ванную.

Лена надула губы и бросила взгляд на Амели, которая развернулась и выудила из сумки на седле запасной черный кожаный ремень.

— Ловлю на слове, — пробормотала Лена, приподняв руку и принюхавшись.

— Может… брюки? Нет, скорее, новые бриджи и туфли. Нет, лучше ботинки — нужно, чтобы ты хорошо карабкалась, — задумчиво пробормотала Амели себе под нос. Она продела ремень через колчан, обвязала его вокруг талии Лены, которая предусмотрительно подняла руки, и застегнула.

Довольная проделанной работой, Амели шагнула назад и оценивающе окинула худощавую спутницу с головы до ног. Выглядела та нелепо. Даже держала арбалет задом наперед. Придется запастись терпением и изрядно над ней поработать. Но ничего — уж времени-то было предостаточно.

— Ты говорила, что я чересчур жизнерадостна для той, кто вот-вот ступит в логово дракона… — пробормотала Лена, когда Амели подошла к ней, чтобы показать, как правильно держать арбалет. — А сама ни разу на них не охотилась. Как ты можешь быть настолько невозмутимой?

— По той же причине, почему я не боюсь темноты. — Амели улыбнулась, обнажая клыки. — Я всегда располагаю эффектом неожиданности.

Лена открыла рот и хотела было возразить, но в словах Амели была доля правды. Существа, живущие во тьме, не ожидают, что на них станут _охотиться_.

Амели забрала у неё арбалет и достала из колчана на бедре болт для быстрой демонстрации.

— Вот так — заряжать.

Лена немигающе уставилась на Амели. Та натянула до упора тетиву — раздался щелчок, — и уложила опасно блестящий на фоне дерева болт в тонкий желоб посередине арбалета.

— Целишься и нажимаешь на спусковой крючок.

Амели одной рукой подняла арбалет, целясь в темные тучи, медленно собирающиеся над головой. Нажала на спусковой крючок и выпустила болт, который _пронзил_ воздух, а вместе с ним и несчастную птицу, которой довелось так неудачно пролетать мимо.

Лена вздрогнула от резкого вскрика и молча проследила за падением уже мертвого тельца.

— А это было зачем?.. — Лена закатила глаза, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать своего восхищения, но тщетно — уголки губ невольно приподнялись в воодушевленной улыбке.

Все это так напоминало охоту на минотавра — и чувство страха покинуло Лену, когда Амели протянула ей арбалет. Та была так уверена в себе и в том, что сумеет научить всему Лену, что девушке было совсем не страшно.

— Теперь ты.

Натянуть тетиву до упора удалось не сразу. Только со стороны это выглядело легко. Но не стоило забывать, что Амели с не меньшей легкостью вышвырнула мускулистого стокилограммового мужика на улицу одной рукой. Наконец-то Лена справилась с задачей, зажав арбалет между ног и натянув тетиву обеими руками.

Она была уверена, что сразу сможет повторить показанное Амели. Но та встала сбоку и продемонстрировала правильную позу.

— Упри рукоять в плечо для лучшей меткости, — произнесла она с непривычным спокойствием, направляя оружие и корректируя позу. — А вот эту руку держи снизу.

Амели взяла её за руку и аккуратно положила куда надо. Теперь Лена правильно держала арбалет. И в самом деле: так было удобнее целиться. Кроме того, Лена чувствовала себя увереннее под руководством самой Охотницы.

— Держи палец подальше от спускового крючка, если не собираешься стрелять, — сказала Амели, вставая сзади и аккуратно убирая указательный палец Лены чуть в сторону. Она прижималась к спине спутницы, положив голову ей на плечо, и осторожно направляла ту своими руками. Целью Лены должно было стать ближайшее дерево.

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты от испуга выстрелила мне в спину.

Лена рассмеялась, покрепче сжимая арбалет и прицеливаясь.

— И мне бы не хотелось объяснять, как это случилось.

— Но если уж подобное произойдет, пусть в твоей истории я погибну как настоящая героиня.

— Разумеется. Ты умрешь достойной смертью. — Лена рассмеялась, приняв уверенную позу, и, хорошенько прицелившись, положила палец на спусковой крючок.

Задержала дыхание. Ощутила, как сердце пропускает удар. И нажала на спусковой крючок.

Болт полетел куда-то в деревья настолько быстро, что Лена и не поняла, где тот приземлился. Где-то в траве. И даже не близко к её цели.

Плечи Лены сокрушенно опустились. Она неуверенно оглянулась, но нисколько не разочарованная Амели лишь кивнула.

— Еще раз.

И Лена снова выстрелила.

И промахнулась.

— Еще.

От натягивания тетивы уже болели руки, но с каждым разом становилось все легче и легче. Лена по инерции вытягивала из колчана на поясе болты, и вскоре все дерево было испещрено ими. Она не научилась бы отлично стрелять за ночь — в траве за деревом валялось столько же болтов, сколько торчало в коре, — но Амели внимательно смотрела на неё и время от времени мягко поправляла.

И все же раз она щелкнула Лену по лбу, когда заметила, что та закрывает один глаз, целясь.

— Ай…

— Сосредоточься, Лена. Сегодня не придется стрелять с большого расстояния. Мне лишь нужно, чтобы ты прикрыла меня, а не выстрелила в спину.

Лена нахмурилась и закатила глаза, повторяя:

— Да ладно тебе. Я, конечно, понимаю, что у нас с самого начала несколько не задалось, но я никогда бы не…

Но, когда она развернулась, то сразу же поняла, что шутки кончились. Амели зажала болт в ладони, прижав головку к обнаженной коже.

Раздавалось тихое шипение.

Вдоль руки шли едва заметные ожоги, будто бы что-то случайно пролили. Возможно, святую воду. А вот у подушечек пальцев были ожоги потемнее, наподобие мозолей.

Наконечник был серебряным.

Амели учила Лену, как обращаться с оружием, предназначенным для убийства монстров.

Как обращаться с оружием, которое, попади в неправильные руки, могло убить её саму.

Лена растерянно смотрела на Амели, когда та подошла к ней и протянула болт.

— Прошу не стрелять мне в спину. — Она вздохнула, подумывая, как и обычно, отшутиться, но вместо этого через силу продолжила: — Без крайней нужды.

Лена беспомощно опустила руки и тяжело вздохнула, раздраженно потирая переносицу.

— Амели, умоляю… Прекрати утрировать хотя бы на десять минут, ей-богу.

— Лена, я совершенно серьезна.

— Я все прекрасно понимаю, и знаешь что? Да, у нас с самого начала все не задалось. И я испугалась, когда узнала, что ты — вампирша. Но знаешь что? Ты спасла тех людей от монстра, и ты спасаешь меня. Прямо сейчас.

Амели удивленно моргнула, когда Лена забрала у неё болт, убрала обратно в колчан и выжидающе протянула ей руку для рукопожатия.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда. Обещаю.

Амели неверяще улыбнулась и покачала головой. Какая глупышка.

— И ты еще говоришь, что я утрирую, — она рассмеялась, услышав точь-в-точь свои слова.

Лена слегка надула губы, продолжая протягивать руку.

— Да ну тебя. Пойдем уже охотиться на дракона!

Амели покачала головой, но все же протянула руку для крепкого рукопожатия.

— _Oui._

***

Подъем на гору занял куда меньше времени, чем рассчитывала Лена.

Её одолевали смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, они вот-вот покончат со всем этим, а с другой — могут и вовсе не вернуться.

И времени на вопросы и обсуждение плана оставалось все меньше и меньше. Впрочем, и плана как такового у них не было.

— Ты… серьезно? Мы просто… войдем туда? — Лена сглотнула, ни на шаг не отставая от Амели, которая начала осторожно карабкаться наверх.

В конце их пути оказались сваленные в кучу валуны — бесформенные расплавленные камни и металл, которые раньше были дорогой. Склон был исполосован лапами с четырьмя когтями. Не иначе как в этих местах побывал дракон. Они явно были уже близко.

— В столь позднее время дракон давно должен спать. Больше шансов застать его врасплох и вспороть ничем не защищенный живот, — бросила Амели через плечо, ухватившись за небольшой уступ и поднявшись наверх. Она развернулась и протянула руку Лене.

Не то чтобы в этом была необходимость, но та быстро подпрыгнула и вцепилась в спутницу.

— Живот? — тихо спросила Лена. Амели выпрямилась и без труда подняла ту на уступ.

— Уязвимое место. Шея — тоже, но, как мне, больно близко к зубам, — пожав плечами, ответила Амели и показала наверх.

Лена проследила за её взглядом и поняла, что буквально над головой, почти у самой вершины, была дыра. Большая пещера с длинными отметинами когтей по краям, откуда огромный дракон, скорее всего, взмывал в небо.

— Тебе ведь не занимать скрытности, — сказала Амели, переплетая пальцы и опуская руки, чтобы подсадить Лену. — Все будет в порядке.

Не успела Лена и ответить, как Амели резко запустила её наверх. И хотя Лена и знала о силе своей спутницы, среагировать вовремя не успела и больно ударилась лицом о камень.

Зажав рот ладонью, она тихо застонала от боли и перевернулась на спину, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вход был огромным, под стать самому дракону, но у неё невольно побежали мурашки по коже.

— Видишь, там никого. Ты отлично справляешься, — прошептала Амели. Раздался тихий стук каблуков — Амели прыгнула и грациозно приземлилась позади неё.

— Мне уже не нравится вся эта затея, — проворчала Лена, медленно поднимаясь. Амели же двинулась вглубь пещеры, откуда исходило странное тепло, от которого по коже бежали мурашки.

— Не волнуйся. Уверена: при необходимости ты заговоришь до смерти кого угодно, — пробормотала Амели, снимая винтовку со спины.

Лена заметно ускорилась и зарядила арбалет.

— А драконы… разговаривают?.. — прошептала она дрожащим голосом и дважды чуть было не уронила болт, прежде чем уложить тот в желоб.

— Красный дракон?

Лена кивнула, но разговор пришлось оборвать. Огромный тоннель неожиданно сузился, а проход стал еще меньше, когда они завернули за угол. Ничто по-прежнему не затрудняло движения, но это произошло настолько внезапно, что Лена даже в какой-то момент остановилась и оглянулась.

— И как столь огромное создание помещается здесь?..

Амели остановилась и медленно развернулась. Все в животе Лены сжалось, когда она уловила тень сожаления во взгляде спутницы.

— Лена, Ведьма тебе что-нибудь рассказывала об этом драконе?

— Нет… Да и с какой стати?

— **Кхм.**

Они уставились друг на друга, услышав кашель, и тут же прижались к стене, крепко вцепившись в заряженное оружие. Из-за угла раздался лишь вздох.

— Минутку, пожалуйста.

Они обе замерли, прислонившись к камню и со смесью удивления и испуга глядя друг на друга.

Но любопытство оказалось сильнее, и Лена осторожно высунулась из-за угла, за которым пряталась. Так вот чей голос они слышали…

На огромном золотом троне в форме идеального куба с симметричным затейливым орнаментом восседала, на первый взгляд, женщина. Закинув ногу на ногу, она с увлечением читала книгу. Но, приглядевшись, Лена поняла, что кожа той не обгорела, а была покрыта острыми темно-красными чешуйками. Женщина опасно сощурила желтые продолговатые глаза, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. У неё были длинные, загнутые кверху рога со светящимися, подобно горячей лаве, шипами и огромные серебряные серьги в ушах.

— Так вот что ты имела в виду… — восхищенно прошептала Лена.

Амели вздохнула и взвела курок, оттолкнувшись от стены.

— Конечно же, нас ждали.

— Будьте любезны, дайте мне минуточку, — повторила Драконица и подняла руку, выставив палец для пущего эффекта.

Они не стали спорить.

Амели вышла из укрытия и шагнула прямиком в сердце логова, возведя ружье, но пока что не прицеливаясь. Лена быстро последовала за ней, дрожащими руками пытаясь взять Драконицу на мушку, но Амели аккуратно опустила её арбалет.

К удивлению, логово оказалось сравнительно небольшим и удивительно уютным для дракона. Камень вокруг был оплавлен огненным дыханием для придания нужной формы и большей гладкости. Поначалу Лене показалось это странным, а затем она увидела кучу золота и драгоценностей, которые были не свалены в кучу, а аккуратно сложены. Хозяйка явно щепетильно относилась к своим сокровищам.

Наконец Драконица глубоко вздохнула, довольная прочитанным, и, аккуратно положив тонкую ленту меж страниц, закрыла книгу.

— Как очаровательно. Они еще придут к согласию, — пробормотала она, легко улыбаясь, и поднялась, бережно кладя книгу. — А теперь…

Лена моргнула, слишком поздно поняв, что странный покров на талии на самом деле оказался не юбкой, а крыльями, которые Драконица с хлопком расправила. Оттолкнувшись, она с нечеловеческой скоростью метнулась навстречу, выпустив когти и издав низкий рев. Она почти что врезалась в них и непременно убила бы, не успей Амели оттолкнуть спутницу в сторону.

Все произошло за долю секунды, но, по ощущениям Лены, время как будто бы замедлилось.

Амели прыгнула вбок, уклоняясь от когтей, которые царапнули по каменной стене — полетели искры. Амели решительно прижала дуло винтовки к голове Драконицы, но та оказалась быстрее. Она ударила по стволу за долю секунды до выстрела, который эхом разнесся по небольшой комнате и заставил монеты задребезжать. Пуля пролетела мимо, и Драконица бросилась на Амели, в один мах рассекая когтями кожу на лице — от левого глаза до лба.

Амели закричала от боли, ударившись о стену и рухнув на землю. Она схватилась за горящее лицо, словно её полоснули раскаленным лезвием.

Лена упала на землю, едва не выронив арбалет, а затем прицелилась и нажала на спусковой крючок.

И попала точно в цель — Драконица взревела. Наконечник пробил толстую чешую и застрял в спине. Драконица повернулась, взревев, взглянула на девчонку и выдернула болт.

Не успела Лена перезарядить арбалет, как Драконица кинулась к ней, расправив крылья, и зарычала. С губ сорвался горячий темный дым. Лена не могла и пошевелиться, будто бы скованная по рукам и ногам. Конец был близок — даже если бы Драконица не убила её, то она бы наверняка навсегда исчезла.

Драконица наклонилась и схватила Лену за рубашку, поднимая над землей и впечатывая в ближайшую стену. Девушка молотила ногами в воздухе, вцепившись в крепко удерживающую её руку и закрыв глаза в ожидании конца.

Но ничего не произошло.

Вместо этого Драконица лишь еще сильнее прижала ладонь к её груди и задумчиво хмыкнула.

— В тебе чего-то недостает.

Лена медленно открыла один глаз. Драконица смотрела вовсе не на неё, а куда-то в район груди.

— То сердце было твоим.

Лена лишь медленно кивнула.

— Значит ты, должно быть… — Драконица осеклась, поднимая правую руку, испачканную в крови.

Лена замерла, когда та наклонилась и облизала ладонь.

Драконица удивленно моргнула, видимо, узнавая вкус, и развернулась к Амели.

Лицо той пересекали четыре длинных неровных кровоточащих пореза, но она все равно поднялась, словно и не испытывая почти никакого дискомфорта, и раздраженно вздохнула. Сосредоточенно закрыла глаза — открытые раны медленно затягивались. Кровотечение остановилось, но длинные следы на коже так и не исчезли. Амели открыла глаза — левый зрачок посерел, на его исцеление требовалось куда больше времени, — и пристально посмотрела на Драконицу.

— Интересно… — Драконица хмыкнула. — То-то я гадала, из-за кого сама Ведьма была так встревожена. — В её голосе сквозило веселье. — И кто бы мог подумать, что она боится дочери королевы вампиров.

— Нет, она боится Охотницу, — парировала Амели, пытаясь вытереть кровь, пусть её и было слишком много, и пачкая перчатку. — А теперь отпусти девчонку.

Драконица фыркнула, даже не глядя на Лену, и резко ослабила хватку, роняя ту.

— Ах да, легендарная охотница на монстров, которая сама — монстр, — посмеиваясь, сказала она с неприкрытым сарказмом. — Уверена: мать гордится тобой.

— Мне нет дела ни до трона, ни до _неё_.

— Какая жалость. — Драконица пожала плечами. — Ты могла бы стать могущественной, могущественнее матери, если бы только… — она осеклась, задумчиво постукивая окровавленным когтем по подбородку, и, улыбнувшись, договорила: — Дала волю своим инстинктам…

Лена села на землю и замерла, надеясь остаться незамеченной. Арбалет лежал неподалеку — она могла бы втихую дотянуться до него, но была не в силах оторвать взгляд от лица Амели. Глаза той горели едва подавляемой яростью, но она держала себя в руках, лишь крепко сжав ладонь в кулак.

— Я — _не_ монстр, — решительно произнесла Амели.

Драконица приблизилась к ней, глядя сверху вниз, и с явной жалостью посмотрела в ответ.

— Нет, монстр. Пей кровь животных сколько хочешь, протянуть сможешь, но долго ли? Рано или поздно ты сорвешься, это ясно как день. Ты даже не можешь толком залечить собственные раны.

Амели молча уставилась на Драконицу, не пытаясь ничего отрицать. Кровь стекала по подбородку, капая на черное пальто.

Лена сглотнула, не отрывая взгляда от Драконицы, и медленно дотянулась до упавшего арбалета. На поясе еще остались болты. Если они продолжат разговаривать, то она могла бы…

— Что же до тебя…

Лена замерла, чувствуя, как душа уходит в пятки, когда Драконица повернулась, прожигая её взглядом желтых глаз.

— Я охраняла твое сердце некоторое время… — задумчиво произнесла она, медленно приближаясь. Лена невольно попятилась назад, пока не ударилась спиной о каменную стену. Не в силах пошевелиться, она в ужасе уставилась на Драконицу, которая опустилась на колени перед ней, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.

— Мне любопытно… Из-за чего твое сердце так безумно тогда колотилось?.. — задумчиво пробормотала она, вглядываясь в лицо девушки.

Лену замутило от нахлынувших воспоминаний о Ведьме, игравшей с её сердцем. Драконица понимающе улыбнулась.

— Разве это разумно — путешествовать с живым человеком? — посмеиваясь, бросила она через плечо.

Амели еще сильнее сжала кулаки — послышался скрип кожаных перчаток.

— С-слушай… Если ты не собираешься нас убивать… Может, ты могла бы тогда, не знаю, сказать, где мое сердце… и мы бы тихо-мирно разошлись? — вымученно посмеиваясь, предложила Лена и тут же замолкла, когда Драконица повернулась к ней.

— И что же, скажите мне на милость, вы тогда сделаете? Убьете Ведьму? Это сделаешь ты? Или опозоренная вампирша, которая настолько погрязла в жалости к себе, что с каждым днем угасает все сильнее?

Лена бросила взгляд на Амели, которая лишь пожала плечами. Об этом они еще даже не задумывались.

— Какая тебе разница? — Амели вздохнула и приблизилась, постукивая каблуками по каменному полу. — Тебе-то она точно не нужна в целости и сохранности.

Драконица вздохнула и выпрямилась, глядя куда-то сквозь Лену и погрузившись в свои мысли.

— Я охраняла это сердце в обмен на тишину и покой… — она осеклась, бросая мимолетный взгляд на Лену, которая вмиг почувствовала себя совершенно маленькой и беззащитной. — …Которых я явно не получила.

Лена закусила губу.

— Похоже на нарушение договора, разве нет? Ты хотела тишины и покоя, а тут заявляемся мы.

В воздухе повисла тишина. Драконица уставилась на Лену, удивленно подняв идеально очерченную бровь.

— Что правда, то правда… Хотя я уверена, что вам уже известно об ужасах, ожидающих вас у подножья моей горы.

Амели и Лена посмотрели друг на друга, подумав об одном и том же.

— Вот черт, Адлерсбрунн… — протяжно произнесла Лена, раздраженно ударяясь головой о стену.

— Ведьма связалась с безумцем, который изображает из себя Бога. С твоим сердцем он мог бы преуспеть.

Медленно, но верно все встало на свои места, и Лена закрыла лицо ладонями.

— Минотавр…

Когда казалось, что хуже быть уже не может, жизнь решила подкинуть очередной сюрприз.

— Минотавр — жалкая игрушка по сравнению с тем, что он может создать.

Драконица фыркнула, складывая крылья, и зашагала обратно к трону, подняла книгу и задумчиво уставилась на обложку.

— И все ради мести… Смертельно скучно. И как предсказуемо! — вздохнув, она села, покачала книгу в руках и закатила глаза. — Он виноват в том-то, она сделала это, и теперь они должны заплатить сполна… Пф-ф!.. — проворчала Драконица, подпирая щеку кулаком и разочарованно качая головой. — Вы запутались в себе и так уверены в своей правоте. Вы ищете справедливости… А смысл?..

— Кто бы говорил. Наблюдаешь за всем со стороны!

От Лены не ускользнул взгляд Амели, в котором удивление сменилось тревогой, но её было уже не остановить. Она ухватилась за стену и твердо встала на ноги, показывая себе на грудь.

— А нам приходится с этим жить! Больше ничего не остается!

— Девчонка все равно умерла.

Язык Драконицы был так же остер, как и её когти. Лена совершенно растерялась, не зная, что сказать.

— Все честно и справедливо. Ты сама продала свое сердце, а теперь пытаешься его вернуть? Как недовольная покупательница, которая не удосужилась проверить, свежий ли продукт. — Драконица насмешливо фыркнула, презрительно поджав губы.

У Лены задергался глаза, и она прикусила губу, лишь бы не дать ничтожным словам в свою защиту вырваться наружу, но Драконица перевела взгляд на Амели, и обстановка еще больше накалилась.

— Другое дело — ты. Даже не знаю, с чего начать, — сказала она, холодно улыбаясь.

Амели опасно сощурилась.

— Лучше и не начинай.

Лена сглотнула. По коже неожиданно побежали мурашки, несмотря на жар, исходящий от драконьего логова.

— Прошла сотня лет, а раны все еще свежи.

Поначалу они лишь пристально глядели друг на друга, а затем до Амели дошел смысл сказанного, и её начало трясти. Драконица переплела пальцы и с улыбкой положила на них подбородок.

— Интересно, чем все закончится для тебя. Будет ли её смерть такой же медленной и мучительной, как и твоя?

Лена рискнула вставить свое слово:

— Может, быстрой и безболезненной? Давай уже покончим со всем.

Амели медленно шагнула вперед, сжав кулаки, и Лена, не сводя с неё взгляда, осторожно протянула руку к аккуратно сложенным монетам.

— Что ты скажешь, когда она умрет у тебя на глазах от твоей же руки?

_«Одна, две, три, четыре… Нет, пять. Точно, пять. Нечетное число её точно разозлит»._

— Достаточно, — прошипела Амели, останавливаясь перед Драконицей, сидящей на троне. Это было последнее предупреждение.

— Посмотри на себя. Холодная как камень. Говорят, Охотница не чувствует боли. Но только _посмотри на себя_.

Драконица поднялась, с жалостью глядя на молодую вампиршу.

— Как… печально.

— Может, хватит уже? — Лена прокашлялась, беря арбалет, и стремительно направилась к ним.

Она легко взяла Амели за плечо, разрывая повисшее напряжение, когда краем глаза заметила медленно удлиняющиеся с каждой секундой клыки.

— Ведьма вот-вот сотворит еще больше зла в Адлерсбрунне — не без помощи того психопата и моего сердца. Нам нужно идти, — попробовала снова Лена, на этот раз легонько потянув за локоть.

Амели едва слышно зарычала — это был настоящий животный рык, — и, отвернувшись, вырвалась из несильной хватки.

Было множество возможных исходов, но подобного Лена определенно не ожидала.

Она вздохнула, поворачиваясь к Драконице, которая выглядела чересчур радостной. Ситуация накалялась, и чем дольше они здесь оставались, тем рискованнее для них это было.

— Спасибо, что… не убила нас. По крайней мере в буквальном смысле.

Драконица рассмеялась, снова садясь и беря книгу.

— С нетерпением жду развязки этой истории.

Именно так и закончилась битва с красным драконом из Северных гор.

Они путешествовали, сражались и даже сблизились, чтобы добраться досюда. Лена была готова поклясться, что не выживет. Никто из них не выживет. И вместе с тем сейчас смерть казалась лучшим исходом.

Собравшись с духом, они неторопливо побрели в обратный путь.

Амели молчала. Она и представить не могла, что получит такие раны.

Они медленно вернулись ко входу в логово. Снаружи было все так же темно, буквально пара часов до рассвета, но тяжелые тучи заслонили луну. Завывал ветер, воздух был влажным, вдали раздавались тихие раскаты грома — явно к скорому дождю.

Лена хмыкнула себе под нос — больше не нужно было сдерживать улыбку. Она нырнула рукой в карман и достала оттуда маленький, набитый под завязку кожаный мешочек, специально сделанный так, чтобы монеты не звенели на ходу.

— Если… Если тебе это поднимет настроение…

Амели замерла на месте, увидев пять идеально круглых и блестящих золотых монет, которые сияли так же ярко, как и глупая улыбка на лице Лены.

— Клянусь всеми богами, ну ты и даешь.

Лена подбросила монету в воздух, раскрыла мешочек и искусно поймала ту на лету.

— Ловкие пальцы, дорогуша, — подмигнув, ответила она.

— ВОРОВКА! — пещера сотряслась от оглушительного рева Драконицы.

Лена приложила сложенные ладони ко рту и крикнула в ответ:

— И что ты собираешься делать?! Отомстить?!

Рев не стихал, становясь все менее человеческим и все более животным. Тоннель позади них озарился ярко-желтым светом, который с каждой секундой был все ярче и ближе. Вырвавшийся наружу горячий воздух был последним предупреждением, и Лена, решив не медлить, тут же убрала монеты обратно в мешочек и бросилась со всех ног.

— Кажется, пора бежать! — смеясь, воскликнула она и, едва не споткнувшись дважды, рванула к выходу.

— Ты в своем уме?! — крикнула Амели, не отставая.

— Не уверена! И ни о чем не жалею! Нисколько! — усмехнувшись, ответила Лена, но быстро пришла в себя, когда Амели схватила её за рубашку, не дав упасть с крутого обрыва, о котором девушка напрочь забыла.

Крепко вцепившись в ткань, Амели притянула девчонку к груди и сама спрыгнула с двадцати футов за секунды до того, как из пещеры вылетел огненный шар, едва не задев их. Лена закрыла глаза, чувствуя жар, но Амели с легкостью приземлилась на уступ. Лена прижалась к ней, радостно смеясь — адреналин вовсю бушевал в крови. Амели не сразу удалось оторвать от себя возбужденную девушку.

Но едва Лена перевела дыхание и твердо встала на ноги, как её резко притянули ближе и отвесили болезненный подзатыльник.

— В следующий раз предупреждай, когда соберешься воровать у дракона!

Лена не успела объясниться или начать рассыпаться в неискренних извинениях. Она посмотрела наверх и краем глаза уловила какое-то движение.

Лена без предупреждения схватила Амели и толкнула её к склону горы, где было небольшое углубление.

— Что ты…

— Тс-с-с!

Прижавшись почти вплотную друг к другу, они укрылись там. Гора позади сотрясалась с каждым тяжелым шагом, сверху сыпались камни. Пока что они были в безопасности. Но, услышав отдаленный скрежет когтей о твердый камень, Лена стала в этом сомневаться.

Гора сотряслась от громкого рева. Мимо них пронесся порыв ветра, а за ним последовал рык, от которого кровь стыла в жилах.

И все так же резко стихло, когда огромный ярко-красный дракон взмыл в небо.

Маловероятно, что Драконица стала бы их преследовать, особенно после недавнего разговора. Опускаться до их уровня — ниже её достоинства. Она отыщет другие способы вернуть украденное. Они одержали небольшую победу. Незначительную, но все же.

— Извини… — на выдохе сказала Лена, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Амели. Только сейчас она в полной мере осознала глупость своего поступка. Она стыдливо спрятала лицо, но спустя мгновение подняла голову и воскликнула: — Зато она отвязалась от нас и наконец-то выбралась посмотреть на реальный мир!

— Ты определенно не в своем уме. Но мне это нравится, — покачав головой, сказала Амели.

Наконец оторвавшись от спутницы, Лена шагнула на свет, и у неё перехватило дыхание. Теперь она могла отчетливо рассмотреть вблизи четыре пореза, пересекавшие лицо Амели. Кровь так и не остановилась, хотя раны затянулись.

— Ты… Ты в порядке? — тихо спросила Лена, протягивая руку, но не касаясь чужого лица.

Амели вздохнула, опуская взгляд на окровавленные перчатки. Еще одна неприятность, о которой стоило позаботиться.

— Давай возвращаться в лагерь. Нам нужно…

— …выпить, — закончила за неё Лена, потирая переносицу, и посмотрела на не менее разбитую Амели. — Дорогуша, мне нужно выпить, и я не собираюсь делать это _в одиночестве_.


	14. Груз на сердце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Мое прошлое не определяет мое будущее._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: смерть лесбиянки (но не из-за ориентации), эмоциональный абьюз, газлайтинг, описание абьюзивных отношений. Также не забывайте, что Ангела — антагонистка.

— Да хватит уже. Сядь смирно.

— Не надо со мной сюсюкаться, — резко ответила Амели, вымученно глядя на девушку.

— Я и не сюсюкаюсь. Но если бы ты только видела свое отражение — выглядишь ужасно.

Амели сокрушенно вздохнула, отбрасывая в сторону окровавленные кожаные перчатки — потом надо бы их постирать. Не настроенная спорить, она нехотя повернула голову, позволив Лене обработать раны.

Они сидели в тишине, не считая треска разгоревшегося костра в маленькой пещере и завываний холодного ветра снаружи. Собирался дождь.

Привязанные лошади все так же мирно жевали оставленные Леной угощения. Под деревом с густой кроной им ничто не угрожало.

Они вернулись в небольшой лагерь сразу же после встречи с Драконицей, потерпевшие поражение, пусть и живые. Лена быстро достала скромную аптечку из сумки Амели, пока та сидела, прижавшись спиной к стене пещеры и уставившись на огонь. По лицу текла кровь, но Амели не обращала на это никакого внимания. Слова Драконицы продолжали крутиться в голове, но никто из них не решался поднять эту тему.

Лена устроилась напротив Амели, осторожно смачивая водой из бурдюка белый обрывок ткани, и аккуратно промокнула кровь на лице спутницы, чтобы оценить масштаб повреждений. К счастью, в бинтах или швах не было необходимости — благодаря естественной, хотя скорее сверхъестественной, вампирской регенерации раны быстро затянулись, оставив лишь шрамы.

Лена вытерла кровь со скулы и шеи. Воротник белоснежной блузы, насквозь пропитанный кровью, был безнадежно испорчен. Амели инстинктивно повернула голову для удобства Лены.

— Боже, выглядит… — едва слышно начала Лена, но осеклась, когда Амели открыла глаза, посчитав, что девушка уже закончила.

От щеки до лба лицо пересекали четыре длинных глубоких пореза. Они потемнели, и казалось, будто им уже много лет. У Лены перехватило дыхание, когда Амели открыла глаза — один из них посерел.

— Болит?.. — тихо спросила Лена, не в силах отвести взгляда.

— Не сильнее, чем моя гордость.

Лена слабо улыбнулась и кивнула, соглашаясь.

— Ну, смею предположить, уязвленная гордость — дело посерьезнее.

Довольно хмыкнув, Лена медленно убрала все обратно в аптечку под пристальным взглядом Амели. Та едва заметно улыбнулась, увидев, что спутница кусает губы, а её руки подрагивают.

— Кажется, у тебя есть вопросы.

Лена замерла и уставилась на Амели. Разумеется, у неё были вопросы. Особенно после всего, что она узнала сегодня. Лена посмотрела Амели в глаза и тихо спросила:

— Значит, ты принцесса вампиров?..

Амели в немом удивлении уставилась на совершенно серьезную Лену. К подобному вопросу она была не готова.

— Доля истины в этом есть… — медленно начала Амели. Почему-то она никогда не думала об этом в подобном ключе. — Уверена, что хочешь начать с этого?

— Ты не обязана ничего мне рассказывать. Могу оставаться в неведении, просто… — Лена по-прежнему не знала, куда деть руки, но от Амели не ускользнул взгляд, брошенный в сторону сумок, к одной из которых был прикреплен осиновый кол.

— Тебе не нужно бояться моей… матери. Я ей нисколько не интересна. Кроме того, она тешит себя надеждой, что однажды я сама к ней вернусь. — Амели закатила глаза. Не то чтобы ей вообще нужно было возвращаться — её брат оставался главным кандидатом на престол.

— Ну… В таком случае хорошо, — бросила Лена, хлопнула ладонями по бедрам, стряхивая грязь, осторожно поднялась и направилась к сумкам. — Но, прежде чем мы продолжим разговор, как и обещала, с меня выпивка. Если хочешь.

Амели медленно подняла руку и провела подушечками пальцев по лицу, чувствуя под ними грубые порезы. Раны были все еще свежими, как бы они ни выглядели, и она тихо зашипела, к удивлению, ощутив жжение.

— Эй, дорогуша, кажется, твои запасы иссякают!

Амели повернулась в нужный момент и с легкостью поймала брошенную фляжку. Действительно: почти пустая.

Амели облегченно вздохнула.

— Отлично. Самое время поохотиться.

Так и не дотянувшись до бутылки с элем, Лена фыркнула:

— Я мысленно с тобой. Если вдруг понадоблюсь, я буду искать остатки самоуважения на дне бутылки.

Амели покачала головой и улыбнулась, поднимаясь и беря арбалет с единственным болтом. Большего и не нужно.

— Скоро вернусь.

Не успела она сделать и двух шагов, как остановилась, услышав тихий голос Лены, в котором сквозила неуверенность:

— Драконица говорила правду?

Амели замерла на месте, пораженная неожиданным вопросом. И, самое худшее, казалось, будто бы Лена уже знала ответ.

_«Разве это разумно — путешествовать с живым человеком?»_

— Тебе правда становится хуже от того, что ты пьешь кровь животных вместо…

Амели зарядила арбалет и скрылась в ночной темноте.

***

Первым, что приходило на ум для сравнения, была вода.

Кровь лосей и большинства других животных была почти одинакова на вкус, а по эффекту сравнима лишь с питьем воды.

Она не насыщала, но освежала, не давая умереть. Но Амели все равно чувствовала голод. Хуже всего, она и не задумывалась об этом, пока не стала путешествовать с Леной.

Возможно, в каком-то извращенном смысле ей даже повезло. Обычно она могла услышать слабое сердцебиение любого человека, с которым говорила. Громче всего сердца бились у тех, кто, трясясь, судорожно просил о помощи — Амели едва удавалось разобрать слова мольбы.

Ей была до глубины души противна испытываемая от звуков биения сердца жажда. Первобытная, животная, _чудовищная_. Амели сводила общение с людьми к минимуму. Не только ради их же безопасности, но и ради сохранения собственного рассудка. Но, поскольку у Лены и не было сердца, она посчитала, что крови животных будет достаточно. Что ей больше не придется путешествовать в одиночестве. Но Драконица была права: рано или поздно она сорвется.

Амели взяла арбалет одной рукой и выстрелила в темноту. Болт попал точно в цель — жертва слабо взвизгнула от боли и упала замертво.

Поднялся ветер, начал накрапывать мелкий дождь. Дальше погода явно только ухудшится. Амели достала нож из ботинка и подошла к своей добыче.

Олень. Самка. Слишком молодая, но и так сойдет.

Достав платок из кармана жилета, она заткнула его за воротник рубашки и полоснула ножом по горлу оленя. Подставив фляжку под тушу, она вонзила клыки в шкуру, надеясь утолить желание. Вот бы проделать то же самое с настоящей плотью.

Надолго ли её вообще хватит?

Она обещала Лене безбедную жизнь и возможность заняться чем угодно, но вместо этого подвергла еще большей опасности, не считая совместной охоты на монстров.

Фляжка переполнилась, и теплая кровь потекла по пальцам, вырывая Амели из задумчивости.

Она быстро убрала сосуд из-под туши и сделала быстрый глоток, чтобы закрутить крышечку.

Нахлынуло минутное облегчение. Как и обычно, ненадолго.

Закрутив крышечку, Амели замерла, увидев кровь на руках.

По лесу бродили волки, которые жаждали добраться до её добычи, но боялись приблизиться, пока она была неподалеку.

От громкого ржания лошади у Амели побежали мурашки по спине. Она развернулась и, напрягши слух, услышала сначала своего коня, а затем коня Лены. Она по-настоящему испугалась и рванула в лагерь.

Насытившись кровью и преисполненная адреналина, она стремительно вернулась обратно.

При виде неё Кошмар стал переминаться на месте, ненавязчиво обращая на себя внимание, а Сэр Чавк, не отличавшийся подобными манерами, пытался тянуть за поводья.

Амели резко бросила взгляд на пещеру, и её мертвое сердце забилось где-то в горле, когда она обнаружила, что Лены нигде нет.

Но, когда она вбежала внутрь, надеясь найти какие-нибудь зацепки и попытаться понять, что произошло и где ей искать свою спутницу, то замерла на месте. Свечение возле костра не было обманом зрения.

Лена все так же лежала на спине, закрыв глаза ладонью и держа бутылку в руке.

И мерцала подобно гаснущей свечке.

— Лена? — тихо позвала Амели, медленно опускаясь перед девушкой. Она даже не была уверена, может ли её коснуться и вообще стоит ли.

— Лена, ты меня слы…

— К чему все это?

Амели удивленно моргнула, услышав надрыв в её голосе. Лена шмыгнула носом.

— Ты… Ты была права. И Драконица была права, она была _права_. Почему… _Почему_ я так упорно борюсь за то, что безвозвратно потеряно, притом по моей же вине? — Она зарыдала, стиснув зубы. — Сама посмотри! У нас нет и шанса. Лучше уж мне исчезнуть.

Амели опустилась на землю, молча наблюдая, как тело Лены обретает более четкие очертания. Пламя костра озарило её лицо, по которому вовсю текли слезы. Амели вздохнула, облокачиваясь о стену пещеры, и покачала головой.

— Сама-то в это веришь?

Лена приподняла ладонь и нехотя посмотрела на Амели покрасневшими и опухшими от долгих рыданий глазами.

— Верю!

— А мне так не кажется, — покачав головой, ответила Амели.

Её упорство и утверждения и без того были не слишком убедительными. Поймав на себе уверенный, а не жалостливый, как она ожидала, взгляд Амели, Лена тяжело вздохнула и снова закрыла лицо рукой, признавая поражение.

— Иди к черту.

Повисшая тишина оказалась удивительно успокаивающей.

Амели взяла бутылку вина, которую припасла для неё Лена, и открыла зубами.

— Должно быть, она была особенной, — сказала Амели, выплюнув пробку, и сделала большой глоток.

Лена грустно улыбнулась, уставившись на огонь.

— Так и есть.

Ненадолго отставив бутылку в сторону, Амели потянула за ленту, державшую тугой хвост, и волосы каскадом рассыпались по плечам.

— Расскажи мне о ней, — начала она, ослабив узел и расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, и приготовилась слушать. — Уверена, ты отвлечешься, если я притворюсь, будто бы мне интересно.

Лена фыркнула, вытирая глаза рукавом рубашки, и наконец убрала руку от лица.

— Не притворяйся, будто тебе все равно. В прошлый раз, когда ты сказала то же самое, то слушала предельно внимательно.

Амели улыбнулась, обнажая клыки.

— Как её звали?

Лена тяжело вздохнула и уставилась в потолок.

— Эмили, — начала Лена, печально улыбаясь. — Когда мы только познакомились, она была той еще занозой в заднице. Все пыталась посадить меня за решетку. Единственная, кто смог поймать меня на воровстве. Наверное, поэтому я так влюбилась.

Амели довольно хмыкнула.

— Как мило.

— Я пробиралась к ней в комнату на второй этаж. Поначалу всегда уходила до рассвета, но, боже, со временем это стало все сложнее и сложнее.

_«Однажды твой отец застукает нас и прибьет на месте»._

_«Но, милая, постой. Прошу, не уходи»._

Амели сделала небольшой глоток, ненадолго задержав взгляд на Лене, когда та остановилась, невидяще уставившись в потолок.

— Она была… тяжело больна, и я совсем отчаялась.

_«Не… не входи ко мне. Ты можешь…»_

_«Боже… Эм… Эмили, ты в порядке?»_

— Я отыскала Ведьму и продала свое сердце в обмен на её выздоровление.

_«И что же ты отдашь за выздоровление возлюбленной?»_

_«Все что угодно! Все!»_

_«Прошу…»_

_«Я отдам все что угодно!»_

— Ей уже почти вырыли могилу, когда она начала поправляться на глазах. Её лицо снова стало румяным, она больше не кашляла кровью. Произошло настоящее чудо, и оно всех напугало.

Лена рвано выдохнула, прежде чем продолжить:

— Когда я пришла, её уже привязали к столбу и сожгли. За подозрения в _колдовстве_. Они были правы, но она… Она ничего не знала. Она была невиновна. Это меня должны были сжечь.

— _Chérie_ … Ты не виновата. Ты и знать не могла, — мягко попыталась успокоить девушку Амели.

— Я пыталась вернуться к Ведьме, уверенная, что все это — её рук дело. Что она все знала и хотела перекинуть вину на другого…

_«Что мне с того, даже знай я, что твоей возлюбленной суждено погибнуть? Мы заключили сделку, милая. Твое сердце теперь мое. Но, если ты хочешь вернуть его… желаю удачи. Потому что тебе придется вырвать его из когтей красного дракона из Северных гор»._

— Мне было неважно, с сердцем жить или без него. Той ночью, когда умерла Эмили, оно остановилось. А затем исчезла моя рука, когда я пыталась стянуть немного еды. Затем нога. Некоторое время я исчезала намеренно. Эмили умерла. А я пыталась жить жизнью, в которой больше не было смысла. Никакого смысла…

_«Эмили… Я не справлюсь без тебя»._

_«Прошу… Прошу, дай мне умереть и увидеть её снова»._

— Но… — выражение лица Лены несколько изменилось, и она закатила глаза. — Я потеряла сознание в лесу, и женщина, живущая среди холмов, приютила меня у себя и вправила мне мозги.

_«Ты должна была умереть, но выжила — и на это есть своя причина. Тебя ждут великие дела, даже если ты так не считаешь»._

— И так ты оказалась здесь. — Амели слабо улыбнулась, когда Лена приподнялась и сделала большой глоток из бутылки. — Разве ты не считаешь, что Ведьма не случайно забрала именно твое сердце для великой цели и что ты не случайно здесь? Ты можешь остановить её, что бы она ни затевала. Может, такова твоя судьба.

Лена фыркнула, поднимая бутылку над головой, и, прищурившись, посмотрела сквозь горлышко, чтобы убедиться, что внутри действительно пусто.

— Ну, может. Говорят, на все есть причина… Но все равно слабо верится.

Амели взяла бутылку, сделала небольшой глоток и передала обратно Лене, которая явно была не прочь выпить еще.

— Пожалуй, соглашусь. И в самом деле: правда ли мне нужна именно ты?

Повисла тишина, и Амели пожалела о своих словах, едва те сорвались с губ. Но Лена, кажется, приняла сказанное близко к сердцу и, держа бутылку обеими руками, уставилась на этикетку. Может, дело было в количестве выпитого алкоголя или близости к огню, но её лицо горело.

— Так значит, Ангела? — прокашлявшись, спросила Лена и посмотрела на Амели, всем своим видом выражая крайнюю заинтересованность.

Амели покачала головой, протяжно вздыхая. Было бы нечестно с её стороны не поделиться хотя бы кусочком своего прошлого, особенного после откровения Лены. Отчасти она была даже рада рассказать об этом тому, кому доверяла. Никто не знал правды о легендарной Охотнице. Почти никто.

— Она была, — начала Амели, облокотившись о стену, и уставилась вдаль, подбирая правильные слова, — моей наставницей, лучшей подругой и…

И замолчала…

Лена моргнула, ожидая продолжения, и немного забеспокоилась, увидев сосредоточенное и смущенное лицо Амели.

— И?..

Амели прикусила губу и медленно перевела взгляд на Лену. Та недоумевающе уставилась в ответ, а затем до неё дошло.

— О. Вот это да.

— Все… все очень сложно.

Вмиг Амели пожалела о всей этой затее.

Оперевшись о стену, она начала подниматься, собираясь избежать неловкого разговора. Лена уставилась на неё с неподдельным любопытством.

— Наверное, мне лучше…

Лена тут же подползла к Амели и легла ей на ноги, не дав никуда уйти.

— Не-не, даже не думай! Я спьяну загрузила тебя историей своей жизни не для того, чтобы ты рассказала, что кувыркалась с Ведьмой, и пыталась потом сбежать!

Мысль столкнуть Лену и уйти прочь начинала казаться _весьма_ заманчивой.

Лена перевернулась набок, используя ноги Амели как подушку, подперла голову кулаком и, невинно улыбаясь, приготовилась слушать продолжение истории.

Амели откинулась на стену и начала свой рассказ, пока не успела передумать:

— Я родилась столетие назад — единственный ребенок графа из благородного французского дома Лакруа. Мы перебрались сюда, когда семье стало слишком стыдно за то, что такая взрослая мадемуазель до сих пор не замужем. — Амели тихо, но искренне рассмеялась. — Я была юна, наивна и слишком своенравна, чтобы носить платья и быть тихоней. Поэтому я покидала поместье и сбегала в лес. Однажды я зашла слишком далеко.

_«Ну и ну. И что же такая юная красавица делает в моем лесу?»_

— Тогда мы и познакомились.

_«Здравствуй, дорогая»._

_«Ангела, что это? Вон там?»_

_«Тс-с-с. Замри и опусти глаза. Она не причинит вреда, но ни в коем случае не встречайся с ней взглядом, иначе тебе конец. Возьми меня за руку и ничего не бойся»._

— Она научила меня всему, что я знаю о существах, обитающих в тенях. Тех, что выходят наружу под покровом ночи… Я была влюблена и счастлива.

_«Мне нужно идти. Матушка будет волноваться и…»_

_«Почему ты хочешь вернуться туда? Останься со мной»._

— По крайней мере мне так казалось.

_«Ты так прекрасна»._

_«Ты слишком хороша для мира людей»._

_«Разве тебе не лучше со мной?»_

_«Останься со мной»._

_«Останься»._

_«Останься»._

_«Неужели ты не любишь меня?»_

— Прошло больше ста лет, а я до сих пор виню во всем себя. Ангела стала ревнивой. Следила за каждым моим шагом, забирала меня из дома, пока я спала. Я просыпалась уже в лесу. Я не знала точно, что мешало мне уйти: наложенное заклинание или чувство вины.

_«Ангела, так… Так не может продолжаться. Я больше не могу»._

_«Дорогая, ты, должно быть, устала. Из-за меня ты не спала всю ночь, мне так жаль»._

_«Нет-нет, я о другом… Все в порядке! Ангела, прошу, послушай ме…»_

_«Тише, все хорошо»._

— И однажды я ушла от неё.

_«Амели! Амели, прошу! Впусти меня! Зачем ты так со мной?! Я любила тебя, Амели!»_

_«АМЕЛИ, ЗА ЧТО?!»_

— И ей это очень не понравилось.

**_«Это все его вина. Как ты посмела так поступить со мной?! Как ты посмела предать меня?!»_ **

Амели вздохнула, ненадолго закрывая глаза, когда столь давние воспоминания нахлынули на неё. Чувства, которые казались потерянными навсегда, никуда не исчезли, и впервые за много лет она говорила о них вслух.

Открыв глаза, Амели с удивлением обнаружила, что Лена немигающе и совершенно серьезно смотрела на неё. Она слегка хмурилась то ли от злости, то ли от волнения, внимая каждому слову.

— И что случилось потом?

_«Возможно, она права. Все было хорошо, мы были счастливы, а я… все испортила. Я потеряла возлюбленную и теряю свой рассудок, и…»_

_«Амели, ты ведь знаешь, что это неправда. Я возвел барьер вокруг поместья. Ты в безопасности»._

_«Спасибо, Жерар»._

Не глядя на Лену, Амели уставилась на горящий костер — так было легче рассказывать об этом, — и дрожащим голосом продолжила:

— Однажды… мы с семьей отдыхали за городом, и нам устроили засаду. Повозка перевернулась, моих родителей убили, а меня утащили в лес.

Она осеклась и невесомо коснулась следов зубов на шее. Она помнила как вчера ту боль и то, как давилась рыданиями и пыталась высвободиться из железной хватки.

— Тогда меня и укусили.

_«Ну и бедняжка. Но теперь все это неважно. Чтобы выманить его, нужна лишь хорошая приманка»._

— Ангела послала за мной королеву вампиров, чтобы изощренно проучить меня за то, что разбила ей сердце, но и этого оказалось мало.

_«Прошу… Прошу, отпусти меня. Мне… Мне жаль, Ангела. Мне очень жаль! Прошу…»_

— Она заперла меня на несколько дней в гробу и морила голодом, а после натравила на жителей деревни как какую-то бешеную собаку.

_«Мне… так жаль»._

_«Пожалуйста, убей меня»._

_«Я так сожалею»._

_«Прости, прости, прости…»_

_«Тебе нужно остановить меня»._

_«Жерар, прошу!»_

_«УБЕЙ МЕНЯ»._

Лена, чье лицо исказилось от ужаса, заметно напряглась.

— Амели…

— Ангела наблюдала за всем этим. Перешагивала через тела убитых мною людей и держала меня подобно вернувшейся домой зверюшке.

_«Дорогая, только посмотри на себя! Какие прекрасные золотистые глаза! Теперь мы будем вместе вечно! Теперь ты — дитя ночи, как и хотела! Как тебе и было суждено!»_

— Наверное, мне повезло. Моя «мать» настояла на том, чтобы я вернулась вместе с ней. Теперь я принадлежала _ей_ , пусть Ангеле это и не нравилось.

Большую часть из того она и не помнила. Её дух был сломлен, и она никак не реагировала ни на нежные ласки Ангелы, ни на суровый голос королевы вампиров. Амели встала по приказу и последовала за ней как послушная дочь.

— Я провела лишь несколько лет со своей новой семьей. Я отказывалась пить человеческую кровь, к огромному отвращению матери, но мой брат был добр ко мне. Он лгал ей и научил меня охотиться на животных. Он как никто жалел и часто защищал, когда мать грозила избавиться от меня.

Да, он был груб. Они дрались и постоянно спорили. Он неустанно напоминал Амели о том, что трон принадлежит ему и только ему. Но он заботился о ней, и больше никого у неё и не было.

— Я ушла по своему желанию. Мать и не пыталась искать меня… Так я и оказалась здесь.

Амели потребовались долгие годы, чтобы прийти в себя и оправиться от последствий тех ужасов, которые она перенесла. Лишь годы спустя она обрела покой, но, когда нашла поместье заброшенным, скорбь сменилась злостью. И она выместила её на оборотне, который держал в страхе ближайшую деревню. Именно тогда она и поняла, в чем её призвание, и последовала ему.

Лена, все еще лежащая на ногах Амели и как никогда увлеченная рассказом, легко улыбнулась.

— Я буду безумно счастлива увидеть, как ты стоишь над Ведьмой и вырываешь из её чертовой груди еще бьющееся сердце.

Лена произнесла это с настолько невозмутимым видом, что Амели не выдержала и рассмеялась.

— Спасибо.

— Нет, серьезно! — Лена усмехнулась, игриво тыкая Амели в бедро, чтобы убедиться, что та её слушает. — То есть… Боже, Амели, она по-настоящему испугалась, когда, держа мое сердце, услышала твой голос. Она как будто бы не могла поверить своим ушам!

Амели покачала головой и в ответ легонько ткнула Лену в лоб.

— Согласна. Я очень часто думаю об этом.

Дождь снаружи прекратился, ветер продолжал завывать, но все это было неважно. Они смотрели друг на друга, наслаждаясь повисшей тишиной.

— Мне жаль, дорогуша, — наконец тихо пробормотала Лена.

— Мне тоже жаль. — Амели замолчала и после все же спросила: — Ты не собираешься вставать, да?

Лена улыбнулась от уха до уха, подперев руками подбородок, и продолжила игриво тыкать Амели в бедро.

— Ты _удивительно_ удобная.

— А еще ты немного пьяна.

— Вы как никогда правы, мадам Лакруа, — хихикая, ответила Лена и прикрыла лицо руками — глаза уже слипались.

Было сложно сказать, который час, из-за застланного тучами неба. Скорее всего, поздний вечер, но казалось, будто прошла целая вечность.

Амели не стала беспокоить Лену или пытаться сдвинуть её с места. Ей было удивительно уютно. Дотянувшись до сумок, она вытащила оттуда толстый черный плащ и прикрыла им девушку.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь: все сказанное здесь останется между нами, — пробормотала она, поудобнее устраивая руки.

Лена что-то пролепетала в ответ в знак согласия и вскоре мирно заснула под охраной Амели.


	15. Она — моя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Мы справимся, что бы ни случилось._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт](https://radsity.tumblr.com/post/172217104428) к главе.

— Да хватит уже трогать лицо. Все в порядке, дорогуша! — проворчала Лена.

Они, по обыкновению, покинули пещеру на закате и вышли на тракт. Все их мысли были лишь об Адлерсбрунне.

Амели сняла перчатки и не переставая трогала левую половину лица, еще не привыкнув к оставленным следам. Она ни разу не получала ран, которые не затягивались за ночь. Как и вечером накануне, лицо пересекали следы когтей.

— Люди и так побаиваются разговаривать со мной, даже когда их деревни в опасности, — вздохнув, сказала Амели.

Лена пожала плечами и, соглашаясь, кивнула.

— Ну, ты и раньше была весьма угрожающей — какая разница? Разговорами займусь я! При виде твоего ужасного шрама люди станут _ползать_ на коленях и просить убить очередного монстра!

Амели снова вздохнула, в последний раз проводя по лицу, и натянула обратно перчатку.

— И вообще ты прекрасно выглядишь.

Амели повернулась к Лене. Та наклонилась и, безуспешно пытаясь подпереть кулаком подбородок, облокотилась о луку седла. Едва удерживая равновесие, внешне невозмутимая девушка усмехнулась.

Амели покачала головой и театрально закатила глаза, продолжая улыбаться.

— Мне кажется, ты необъективна. Но спасибо за комплимент.

— Ну, то есть…

Лена осеклась, когда Амели резко развернулась и бросила взгляд куда-то вдаль. Она недоуменно нахмурилась, всматриваясь в окружающий пейзаж.

— Странно. Гарпии здесь не водятся.

Лена тут же выпрямилась и проследила за взглядом спутницы.

Они практически добрались до вершины холма, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на место их последней остановки и длинную горную цепь, лежавшую между ним и Адлерсбрунном. Около дюжины похожих на птиц существ, крики которых эхом отдавались в горах, стаей направлялись к городу.

— Дела плохи, — пробормотала Лена, потянув поводья на себя.

Амели тяжело вздохнула и, подобрав поводья, развернула Кошмара в противоположную сторону и резко выслала вперед.

— Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, если мы снова отклонимся от пути.

***

За секунды город захлестнула паника.

Только сонные жители расслабились и начали отходить ко сну, как вдруг ночное небо разорвал ужасный визг.

Из-за облаков пикировала дюжина кричащих пернатых чудовищ со злыми зелеными глазами и обнаженными когтями и зубами. Они схватили мелкий скот и жителей и скрылись в ночи. Люди с криками бежали врассыпную, едва уклоняясь от острых когтей, пока гарпии кружили над городом в поисках еды.

— НА ПОМОЩЬ!

— Держись, Брук! — крикнула выбежавшая из таверны Молли, подняла с земли камень размером с кулак и со всей силы метнула.

Тот попал точно в цель, но гарпия продолжила лететь, удерживая в своих когтях кричащую и безуспешно отбивающуюся женщину.

Второй камень угодил в щеку, и это уже не осталось незамеченным.

— И кто нам вместо неё будет взбивать масло?! — крикнула Слепуша, взяв новый камень и осуждающе показав на гарпию. — А ну-ка отпусти её!

Гарпия опасно сощурила изумрудные глаза и, яростно хлопая крыльями, с рыком повернулась. Брук закричала от боли, когда хватка усилилась и когти впились в кожу.

Гарпия издала ужасающий рев, который, казалось, заглушил все крики, но неожиданно поперхнулась. На мгновение недвижно зависла в воздухе и камнем упала возле Брук. Та быстро отползла в сторону, в ужасе уставившись на труп.

Стрела пронзила затылок, а окровавленный наконечник вышел изо лба.

— Ну ничего себе! Попала!

Раздался громовой раскат — и оставшиеся гарпии в ужасе разлетелись прочь, когда Лена и Амели показались на тракте. Все гарпии, кроме одной, попадали на землю с пробитыми черепами.

Лена потянула поводья на себя и притормозила, заметив знакомое лицо.

— Вы в порядке?

Брук кивнула, не в силах произнести и слова и держась за руку. Рубашка обагрилась кровью от когтей, впившихся в кожу, но она хотя бы осталась жива. Слепуша крепко, но бережно прижала её к себе, уводя в таверну.

— Да, но Берана, кажется, забрали! Прошу, верните его! — Молли показала на темные удаляющиеся силуэты в небе.

— Оставайтесь внутри, у нас все схвачено. — Лена замолчала, поворачиваясь к напарнице. — Ведь да?

Амели хищно улыбнулась в ответ, молча перезаряжая оружие. Кошмар заржал и фыркнул, едва не срываясь с места.

— О да. — Амели с нескрываемой гордостью бросила взгляд на гарпию, которую собственноручно убила Лена. — У нас все более чем схвачено, — усмехнувшись, ответила она с не меньшим воодушевлением и резко выслала Кошмара вперед.

Лена довольно быстро поняла, почему Амели так прославилась стрельбой верхом на лошади. В попытках перезарядиться девушка уронила попутно три болта и едва смогла выпустить один — и тот все равно пролетел слишком низко. Ей пришлось несладко, когда Сэр Чавк понесся мощным галопом через лес с кричащими гарпиями на хвосте.

— И как ты так стреляешь?!

Амели рассмеялась, поднимая винтовку и прицеливаясь.

— Практика! — и нажала на спусковой крючок.

Одна из гарпий закричала от боли и рухнула замертво, выпуская из когтей жертву. Пожилая женщина завизжала, но приземлилась, как и хотела Амели — на дерево. Спускать её потом оттуда — та еще задача, но лучше уж так, чем стать ужином.

— Целься повыше и отвлекай их! Убивать всех не обязательно, нужно лишь вернуть людей!

Лена посмотрела наверх, сжимая в руках заряженный арбалет. Заметила двух горожан, зовущих на помощь.

Сглотнула и прицелилась.

— Поняла!

Она выстрелила в воздух, несясь на полном ходу, и промахнулась лишь на несколько дюймов. Гарпия замедлилась и посмотрела на Лену — ей явно не понравился столь холодный прием.

Следом выстрелила и Амели — точно в горло. Очередная жертва упала в деревья, а мертвая гарпия, кружась, — наземь.

— Это было невероятно! — смеясь, воскликнула Лена. В этот раз, пытаясь дрожащими руками перезарядить арбалет, она потеряла лишь один болт.

— Спасем этого, а после скроемся в глубине леса! — бросила Амели, перекрикивая стоящий шум, и показала на мужчину, который звал на помощь и не прекращая бил схватившую его гарпию по ноге. Та дважды чуть было не выронила его, но хватка была крепкой — бедняга продолжал бороться за свою жизнь.

— Есть!

Лена сделала глубокий вдох и подняла арбалет. Подстроилась под темп лошади и прицелилась. Выдохнула. И нажала на спусковой крючок.

Болт пробил крыло гарпии, и та зависла в воздухе настолько резко, что Амели промахнулась. Когти разжались, и Лена поморщилась, когда Беран упал, ударившись о дерево. Раздался леденящий кровь визг — гарпия с трудом повернулась к своим преследовательницам. При взгляде на Лену она опасно сощурила зеленые глаза.

— Вот черт. — Та тяжело сглотнула.

— Не медли, _chérie_!

Потянув поводья, они резко повернули налево и помчались дальше в лес. Гарпия пронзительно закричала.

Лена оглянулась и увидела целую стаю, летящую за ними.

— Черт-черт-черт. План, у нас ведь есть план?

— Конечно! — Амели закинула поводья на луку седла и выбросила ноги из стремян. — Хватит промахиваться!

Лена широко распахнула рот, когда Амели села задом наперед, приставила винтовку к плечу и открыла огонь.

Гарпии начали падать одна за другой с каждым громоподобным раскатом.

— Чертова показушница! — качая головой, воскликнула Лена. Несмотря на злых гарпий на хвосте, она не могла сдержать смеха. Охота на дракона была только началом. Теперь у Лены была новая, совершенно безумная жизнь, и она и понять не могла, как обходилась без всех этих приключений раньше.

Где бы Ведьма ни держала её сердце, Лена надеялась, что та видит, как сильно оно бьется. Видит, как она наслаждается жизнью вопреки всему. Лена как никогда надеялась, что Ведьма понимала, что больше не имеет над ней власти.

Но она быстро вернулась в реальность, когда заметила рядом ту самую подстреленную гарпию, которая каким-то образом оказалась перед ней. Гарпия вцепилась когтями в плечи девушки, вгоняя их в плоть, и подняла над землей.

— Черт-черт-черт, Амели! Амели, помоги мне! Я облажалась, облажалась, облажалась…

Раненая гарпия вцепилась в свою жертву и упорно пыталась лететь. Лишь на долю секунды Лена поймала взгляд Амели, на лице которой удивление сменилось ужасом. Она вскочила, вставая на седло, и прыгнула.

Амели обвила руками талию Лены, крепко держась за неё. От неожиданности гарпия вскрикнула, но продолжила лететь. Зло посмотрела на них и, оглушительно завизжав, разжала когти.

Они упали вниз, отлетев друг от друга, и покатились по земле, едва шевелясь. Несущиеся лошади скрылись в темноте, оставляя их наедине с гарпиями, кружащими над головой подобно стервятникам.

Лена со стоном перевернулась на спину. Окровавленные плечи пульсировали от боли, лодыжка, скорее всего, была вывихнута. Если им удастся выжить, то наутро о себе непременно дадут знать полученные синяки и ушибы.

— Вот… черт. Почему ты не выстрелила? — проворчала Лена, глядя на гарпий, кружащих над головой.

Лежащая сбоку Амели кашлянула.

— Замолчи. Я испугалась.

Хотелось рассмеяться или отпустить какой-нибудь остроумный комментарий. Лена открыла было рот, но осеклась, услышав хлопки крыльев и почуяв запах гнили. Гарпия обнажила зубы и закричала настолько оглушительно, что зазвенело в ушах.

Лена взвизгнула и отползла подальше.

Гарпия с пробитым левым крылом нависла над ней, прожигая яростным взглядом огромных зеленых глаз.

Почти двухметровое существо расправило крылья, которые были в два раза больше длины туловища. Темно-коричневые и черные перья покрывали тело, становясь светлее ближе к поясу. Черные непослушные волосы ниспадали вниз, закрывая лицо. Гарпия распахнула рот, обнажая несколько рядов острых, как бритва, зубов, и закричала.

Все внутри вопило: «Беги!» — но Лена не могла и пошевелиться, широко открыв глаза и беспомощно опустив руки. Что уж говорить о том, чтобы дотянуться до ножа на поясе.

Гарпия нависла над ней. Сжавшаяся в комок Лена тяжело сглотнула. Неужели таким будет её конец? Жутко оскалившаяся гарпия наклонилась — Лена заскулила.

Она зажмурилась, когда её резко прижали к земле, и едва услышала низкий рев. А открыв глаза, увидела лишь Амели, которая закрыла её своим телом и пристально смотрела на гарпию.

Она зарычала, обнажая удлинившиеся клыки. Багрово-красные глаза горели яростью. Амели снова издала животный рык, и у Лены побежали мурашки по спине.

Она едва дышала.

Низкий гортанный рев, пусть и был тише криков гарпий, наводил ужас. Лена с трудом сдерживала порыв сорваться с места.

Гарпия испуганно отшатнулась, удивленно распахнув глаза и сложив крылья.

Она наклонила голову, видя перед собой новую угрозу, и снова бросилась вперед, крича и хлопая крыльями. Лена видела, как напряглись мышцы Амели, но та и не шелохнулась. Закрывая собой Лену, она глубоко вдохнула и снова зарычала — на этот раз громче и протяжнее.

Гарпия вскрикнула в ответ и стала медленно отступать, потупив взгляд.

Но, едва снова рискнула броситься вперед, как раздался знакомый громовой раскат — пуля прошла точно промеж глаз. Безжизненное тело рухнуло на землю, на дереве позади осталось серое пятно.

Лена моргнула. Амели по-прежнему закрывала её собой. Кто же тогда выстрелил?

Лена перевернулась на спину и запрокинула голову, осматриваясь по сторонам.  
За ними стояла женщина в темно-коричневом плаще, держа в руках винтовку Амели, из дула которой шел дым.

Лена широко распахнула глаза, когда незнакомка стянула шляпу и на плечо упала красивая серебристая коса. Сколько же лет прошло…

— Ана?!

От нахлынувшего облегчения не осталось и следа, когда та направила оружие на её спутницу.

— Не двигайся.

Амели повернулась к женщине и предупреждающе зарычала. Ана взвела курок и прицелилась. Лена запаниковала и, напрочь забыв об израненных плечах и вывихнутой лодыжке, замахала руками.

— Эй-эй, Ана, постой! Она со мной!

Не то чтобы её слова прозвучали убедительно. Да и Амели явно не собиралась сдвигаться с места. Они замерли, не отводя друг от друга взгляда.

Лена оказалась словно между молотом и наковальней.

— Черт-черт-черт.

Воздух разорвали злобные крики. Оставшиеся гарпии устали ждать. Ана быстро сменила цель — одна из стаи пикировала на них, выставив вперед когти, — снова попала точно промеж глаз и предусмотрительно отступила в сторону, когда туша рухнула рядом на землю.

— Лена, нам нужно уходить! — воскликнула она, беря на мушку другую гарпию.

Лена ничего не ответила — у неё были дела поважнее. А если точнее, то Амели, которая прожигала её багрово-красными глазами.

Амели лихорадочно трясло. Она сжала руки в кулаки и впилась пальцами в землю, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Давай, дорогуша, очнись, прошу! — взмолилась Лена, с осторожностью потянувшись к Амели. Та замерла, обнажив клыки и сосредоточенно нахмурившись. Было нелегко сдерживать свои животные инстинкты.

— Амели, прошу, очнись! — снова попробовала Лена, обхватив лицо спутницы обеими руками.

В багрово-красных глазах на долю секунды промелькнула осмысленность, и Амели через силу выдавила:

— Я… Я не могу…

— Она порвет тебя на части. У нас нет на это времени! — крикнула Ана.

Лена закусила губу.

— Дай… Дай мне минуту!

В голову пришла ужасная мысль, но ничего лучше не придумалось.

Лена стянула небольшой черный жилет и взялась за порванный рукав. Она дергала за окровавленную ткань, пока та не поддалась, обнажая разодранное плечо. Взгляд Амели тут же упал на рану, и её затрясло еще сильнее.

— Ты поблагодаришь меня позже… Надеюсь, — пробормотала Лена, больше убеждая саму себя, и еще ближе притянула Амели за затылок, пока её губы не коснулись кожи.

Она знала, что играла с огнем. Амели могла выпить её кровь до последней капли или порвать на части, но, к удивлению, ничего из этого не произошло.

Лена крепко зажмурилась, ожидая укуса… которого не последовало. Амели тут же прильнула к кровоточащей ране — ни намека на выпущенные клыки. Лена лишь ощутила удивительно теплый язык, который отчаянно скользил по коже, не оставляя ни единого следа крови.

Лена сглотнула, тут же жалея о своем решении, когда Амели обняла её за талию, притягивая ближе и мыча от удовольствия — лицо загорелось от смущения. И, самое худшее, все это было даже не так ужасно.

Непривычно, может, даже абсолютно безумно, но определенно _не_ ужасно. _Нисколько_.

Амели скользнула пальцами по щеке Лены и, судорожно втянув воздух, испуганно отпрянула.

Лена быстро выпрямилась и тяжело вздохнула — закружилась голова. Амели, чьи глаза снова стали золотистыми, встала, оперевшись о дерево и совершенно не понимая, почему её губы в крови. В крови Лены.

Они уставились друг на друга, не обращая внимания на гарпий, парящих в небе, и отдаленные раскаты выстрелов. На мгновение все остальные звуки перестали существовать.

А затем ярко-желтый дротик вонзился в шею Амели.

— Ай! Чт…

И, не успев договорить, та упала без сознания лицом наземь.

Обернувшись, Лена увидела Ану с еще одним дротиком в руке.

— Нам нужно уходить. Гарпии скоро вернутся.

Лена посмотрела наверх — оставшиеся гарпии никак не могли решить, стоит ли лезть в драку. Впрочем, ей и не хотелось знать, на чем они сойдутся. Девушка стремительно поднялась на ноги и, прихрамывая, подошла к Амели.

— Лена, нам нужно уходить!

— Без неё я никуда!

— У меня остался один патрон! Хватит медлить! — раздраженно произнесла Ана, подняв винтовку и прицелившись в кричащую гарпию.

_«Что бы сделала Амели?»_

Скорее всего, ушла бы. Положение было отчаянное — Амели ей не унести. _«Если бы только лошади были здесь…»_ Лена нахмурилась. _«Погоди-ка…»_

Она приложила два пальца к губам и свистнула.

— Кошмар, сюда, мой мальчик! Амели нужна помощь!

— Лена, клянусь всеми богами песков, что оставлю тебя здесь, если ты не…

Очередная гарпия с криком пикировала на Лену и неподвижную Амели. Ана прицелилась и замерла, почувствовав, как дрожит земля.

Примчавшийся Кошмар громко заржал и преградил путь чудовищам. Он встал на дыбы и забил передними ногами, распугивая гарпий, которые с криками отшатнулись.

— Ты просто лучший! Получишь двойную порцию моркови, если вытащишь нас отсюда! — Лена рассмеялась, чуть ли не плача от счастья, и закинула руку Амели себе на плечо, пытаясь её поднять. Поврежденная лодыжка тут же дала о себе знать, и Лена выругалась.

— Полагаю, другой конь не отличается подобной верностью? — пробормотала подбежавшая Ана, придерживая Амели с другой стороны.

Лена покачала головой. Сэр Чавк явно убежал уже далеко, да и сейчас было не до него. Общими усилиями они усадили наверх еще не пришедшую в сознание женщину.

— Извини, Ана, но нам придется немного потесниться.

Лена запрыгнула первой, собрала поводья и помогла забраться Ане. Кошмар возмущенно фыркнул, но, услышав нестихающие крики гарпий, немедленно понесся прочь.

***

— Оказывается, наше знакомство — еще не самое странное, что со мной случалось, девочка, которая растворяется как талый снег по весне.

Лена рассмеялась и слегка поморщилась, когда Ана посильнее затянула бинты на плече.

— А теперь ты охотишься на гарпий и поишь вампиршу своей кровью, — женщина подняла бровь, пристально глядя на Лену.

— Последние несколько месяцев были _совершенно_ безумными, Ана. Но, если честно, рада видеть тебя снова.

Следуя указаниям Аны, они добрались до невысокой горы в глубине леса. Гарпии отступили, не сумев пробраться сквозь заросли и камни — сегодня придется ужинать скотом, а не людьми.

Небольшой, явно рассчитанный лишь на одного лагерь оказался удивительно уютным. Скромная палатка стояла возле реки, несколько удочек предусмотрительно торчало из мягкой земли на берегу — по возвращении у Аны всегда была свежая рыба. Над костром висел вовсю кипящий чайник.

Амели уложили на спальник Аны, пока та обрабатывала раны Лены. Она растолкла похожие на обычные сорняки травы вместе с яркими листьями, добавила теплой воды и мешала пальцем, пока жидкость не превратилась в странно пахнущую желтую мазь.

Лена слегка поморщилась, но не стала противиться, когда Ана начала втирать мазь перед перевязкой. Боль почти мгновенно притупилась и сменилась облегчением — Лена ощущала лишь давление белых льняных бинтов. Правое же плечо не нужно было обрабатывать или перевязывать.

Но об этом они с Амели поговорят позже. И желательно наедине. К удивлению, на коже Лены не было и следа крови, а глубокие раны затянулись, оставив после себя лишь едва заметные шрамы.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я о многом хотела бы спросить, — тихо сказала Ана, похлопывая Лену по правой коленке. Уловив намек, та быстро наклонилась и аккуратно, пусть и не сразу, стянула ботинок — вывихнутая лодыжка опухла.

— Да, конечно… Я тоже о многом хотела бы спросить, но лучше сначала дождаться пробуждения Амели.

Ана задумчиво хмыкнула, растирая остатки желтой мази по лодыжке. Боль тут же притупилась, и Лена с облегчением вздохнула.

— Должно быть, это и есть та самая Охотница — я о ней наслышана. Про неё рассказывают столько невероятных историй, что я нисколько не удивлена её истинной сущностью, — посмеиваясь, сказала Ана и, отставив в сторону миску с мазью, принялась перевязывать ногу.

— Я готова доверить ей свою жизнь. Она спасала меня бессчетное число раз.

Ана вздохнула, закатывая глаза.

— Хорошо, но, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему я держу оружие под рукой.

Лена кивнула и повращала лодыжкой, когда Ана закончила с перевязкой. Ей неизменно сопутствовала удача. Кто бы мог подумать, что она наткнется на знакомого алхимика в самый нужный момент? Лена подняла ботинок и заковыляла к спальнику, где неподвижно лежала Амели. Ярко-желтый дротик по-прежнему торчал из шеи.

Держа фляжку в руке, она осторожно взялась за дротик и резко выдернула.

Едва металлическая иголка вышла из-под кожи, как Амели вскочила, широко распахнув глаза и судорожно втягивая воздух, будто бы задыхаясь.

— Тише-тише, Амели, — едва слышно пробормотала Лена, хватая её за руку. — Это всего лишь я. Успокойся, все в порядке.

— Что… — Амели проморгалась, посмотрела на Лену, а затем окинула взглядом окружающий пейзаж.

Она готова была поклясться, что еще недавно они были в совершенно другом месте и пытались скрыться от погони.

Амели схватилась за голову, почувствовав пульсирующую боль в шее, которая стремительно перешла в затылок.

— Что это было?..

— Транквилизатор. Достаточно сильный, чтобы вырубить слона. — Лена смущенно улыбнулась. — По-видимому, также отлично работает на вампиров. Ты упала как новорожденный теленок.

Не успела Амели бросить взгляд на Лену, как та быстро открутила крышечку и протянула ей фляжку. Амели выхватила сосуд и присосалась к нему как изнывающий от жажды в пустыне.

Вскоре она оторвалась от полностью опустошенной фляжки и, протяжно вздохнув, передала её обратно Лене. А затем взгляд женщины упал на рубашку, испачканную в крови.

Воспоминания разом нахлынули на Амели: гарпии, Лена, распластанная на земле, вкус теплой крови…

Она виновато посмотрела на спутницу, и её лицо исказилось от страха.

— Лена, я…

Та проследила за чужим взглядом и лишь быстро покачала головой.

— Эй, честное слово, все в порядке! Ана подлатала меня, я в норме! Это с ней я познакомилась среди холмов. Она научила меня справляться с моей… проблемой.

Амели повернулась, проследив за взглядом Лены. Пожилая женщина с винтовкой на коленях терпеливо сидела на камне и вежливо улыбалась.

Старый темно-коричневый плащ, пыльные, заляпанные грязью ботинки с истертыми от постоянной ходьбы подошвами. Руки покрыты мозолями, но глаза добрые, как и улыбка. Но Амели было так просто не провести. Она помнила, с какой точностью стреляла незнакомка. Обычная вампирша явно не представляла для неё существенной угрозы.

— Я, конечно, бесконечно благодарна, но могу ли я спросить, что женщина вроде вас делает одна в лесу? — с опаской спросила Амели.

— Конечно. Ана, в последний раз, когда мы разговаривали, ты искала свою дочь, верно? Но это было довольно давно… И в нескольких десятках миль отсюда.

Ана вздохнула, потупив взгляд, и ссутулилась.

Лена села поближе к Амели, слегка облокотившись о неё и приготовившись предельно внимательно слушать.

— До меня дошли слухи, что Фарию видели в Адлерсбрунне.

— Ну конечно. Последнее время только и говорят, что об Адлерсбрунне, — проворчала Амели.

Лена пытливо посмотрела на Ану и не сразу нашла, что ответить.

— Ты же говорила, что твоя дочь мертва и ты ищешь её тело, — с некоторым осуждением сказала она.

— Говорила.

Амели едва сдержала смешок.

— Дайте-ка угадаю: дело в Ведьме?

— Судя по всему, она превратила мою дочь в одну из своих игрушек. Я слышала истории о высоком рыцаре с соколом на груди. Без сомнения, это она.

— _Некроманты._ — Амели усмехнулась. — Даже мертвым не дают отдохнуть.

Лена выругалась себе под нос. Неужели Ведьма настолько вездесуща? Да она что угодно могла сделать с теми, кто однажды перешел ей дорогу.

Ана пожала плечами.

— Вот и вся история. А что насчет вас? Уж не ожидала, что ты станешь охотницей на монстров.

Под пристальным взглядом Аны Лена вмиг почувствовала себя маленькой и беззащитной. Она положила ладони на колени и, нервно постукивая пальцами, прокашлялась.

— Ну… Я типа наняла Амели, чтобы она… Убила Ведьму и помогла вернуть мое сердце.

На мгновение повисла неловкая тишина.

— Лена, — медленно начала Ана, — ты с ума сошла?

Амели быстро кивнула, соглашаясь.

— Определенно.

— Да ну тебя. Сама не лучше!

— Милая, она — вампирша, а ты — всего лишь щуплая девчонка.

— Именно поэтому я и наняла её! — Лена фыркнула. — У меня не было выбора, Ана. Смогу вернуть сердце — здорово, нет… Все равно умру.

Ана задумчиво хмыкнула, глядя на девушку.

Казалось, только вчера она нашла её, едва живую, в чаще леса. Лена рыдала и просила о скорой смерти, то исчезая, то появляясь. И вот спустя несколько месяцев они снова встретились. И Лена, измученная, уставшая от безумного круговорота жизни и все такая же упрямая, продолжала бороться.

Ана желала Лене лишь счастья. Все целители хотят одного: чтобы их подопечные поправлялись и крепли.

Но в животе все сжалось от страха, когда Амели, сидящая возле Лены, потупила взгляд, погрузившись в свои мысли.

Подобная близость не могла не беспокоить. Ана знала, как выглядит голодная вампирша. Она не раз усыпляла подобных существ, оставляя их на равнинах на растерзание утреннему солнцу.

— Если Охотница не убьет тебя раньше Ведьмы?

Лена закатила глаза, но от Аны не ускользнуло, как напряглась Амели.

— Ана, прекра…

— Она права: я могла убить тебя.

Лена повернулась к Амели.

— Но ведь не убила!

Амели отвела взгляд, нервно переплетая пальцы.

Ана покачала головой и, взяв винтовку, медленно встала. Посетовав на больные колени, подошла к ним, разрывая неловкую тишину.

— На кону стоит твоя жизнь. Не мне тебя учить, но я сделала все, что в моих силах, — строго сказала она, вставая перед ними. — До рассвета пара часов. Если выдвинешься сейчас, то еще можешь успеть безопасно добраться до города.

Ана протянула Амели винтовку, и та медленно кивнула, поднимаясь.

Некоторое время они стояли, смотря друг на друга. Ана все никак не отпускала винтовку, прожигая Амели взглядом.

_«Какие печальные глаза»._

Наконец она разжала пальцы и отдала оружие. Амели развернулась и направилась к коню, который мирно пасся возле реки.

— Ана, пойдем с нами, — настаивала Лена, медленно поднимаясь с земли, чтобы догнать удаляющуюся Амели. — Мы и так держим путь в Адлерсбрунн.

Женщина рассмеялась, показывая на свой лагерь. Чтобы собрать все пожитки, потребуется время, а вот Адлерсбрунн никуда не денется.

— Мы еще там увидимся, Лена. Можешь на это рассчитывать. Но, думаю, вам двоим нужно поговорить с глазу на глаз, — сказала Ана, показывая на Амели, которая задумчиво поглаживала коня по носу.

— Ана, я совершенно серьезна. Я доверяю ей.

— Я знаю. Но все же не расслабляйся.

Лена открыла было рот, но слова как будто бы застряли в горле. Все её страхи тут же вернулись — неизбежный исход, когда путешествуешь бок о бок с вампиршей. Но Амели больше не была для неё простой наемницей с оружием и клыками.

— И я не собираюсь брать свои слова обратно. — Лена ссутулилась, бросая взгляд на Амели. — Да и нет у меня больше никого.

Ана ободряюще похлопала Лену по плечу и легко улыбнулась.

— Тогда поступай как знаешь, но будь осторожна. Впереди вся жизнь — тебе еще рано умирать.

Быстро попрощавшись и обнявшись, они разошлись в разные стороны.

Лене хотелось остаться подольше, поболтать с Аной и рассказать обо всех удивительных вещах, которые ей довелось сделать, несмотря на встреченные трудности. Но сейчас нельзя было терять времени. Жаль, что их следующая встреча произойдет при столь прискорбных обстоятельствах. Наверное, когда все это закончится, стоит купить Ане выпить. Лена была в неоплатном долгу перед алхимиком.

Лена вернулась к Амели, нервно теребя штаны. Сэр Чавк убежал и, возможно, в испуге до сих пор несся еще глубже в лес — у них остался только Кошмар. В воздухе по-прежнему висело напряжение, но не было смысла оттягивать неизбежный разговор. В конце концов, Драконица была права: без человеческой крови Амели угасала. А раз уж они собирались сразиться с Ведьмой, то у Лены не было иного выбора, кроме как предложить свою помощь.

— Амели…

Некоторое время та молчала, увлеченно подвязывая седельные сумки. И, наконец оторвавшись от своего занятия, посмотрела куда-то сквозь Лену.

— Вперед, _chérie_. Я не горю желанием сгореть на солнце, — проворчала она и взялась за луку седла, собираясь запрыгнуть наверх. Но Лена схватила её за руку, останавливая, и, нахмурившись, спросила:

— Ты правда собираешься избегать этого разговора?

Амели опасно сощурилась, сбрасывая руку Лены.

— Я могла убить тебя. О чем тут вообще говорить? — прошипела она, вложив в голос чуть больше желчи, чем хотела, но Лена и не сдвинулась с места.

— Продолжай пить мою кровь.

Амели замерла на месте, пораженная решимостью в голосе Лены.

— Что?

— Сама посуди, Амели. Ты выглядишь лучше. Твои щеки порозовели, глаза заблестели, а шрамы исчезли. Ну же, посмотри на меня и скажи, что тебе не стало лучше, после того как выпила немного моей крови.

Амели промолчала.

— Возможно, начни ты пить мою кровь понемножку, то привыкла бы к этому и научилась бы сдерживаться…

— Нет, — категорично ответила Амели. — Даже не обсуждается.

— Амели, ты нисколько мне не навредишь, просто…

— Я сказала _нет_ , — повторила Амели, качая головой, и, снова взявшись за луку седла, забралась на лошадь. — Запрыгивай. И не смей поднимать эту тему.

Они уставились друг на друга. Лена со смесью недовольства и непонимания нахмурилась. Она прекрасно осознавала, на что идет, несмотря на весь риск.

Амели молча протянула руку.

Лена продолжила прожигать спутницу взглядом, но в конце концов, сокрушенно вздохнув, сдалась. Она взяла её за руку и, даже не отталкиваясь от земли, оказалась на коне.

И они снова двинулись в путь. Поначалу Лена старалась даже не касаться Амели. Она недовольно сложила руки на груди, злясь на _бессмысленное_ и непоколебимое упрямство спутницы.

Впервые за несколько дней они ехали в полнейшей тишине, а невысказанные слова тягостно висели в воздухе.

— Может, тогда у тебя есть светлые мысли? — совершенно беззлобно спросила Лена.

Она наклонилась к Амели, уткнувшись лбом ей в спину.

— Богом клянусь, если ты оставишь меня, когда все это закончится, я собственноручно выслежу тебя.

Сердце Амели, пусть и мертвое, болезненно сжалось, когда теплые руки обвили её за талию. И у неё перехватило дыхание, когда Лена тихо прошептала:

— Без тебя я никуда.

Это была ошибка, ужасная ошибка, и, будь Амели умнее, то оборвала бы Лену на полуслове, вместо того чтобы допустить повторение трагедии прошлого.

Амели робко переплела их пальцы, и они продолжили ехать в ночной тишине.


	16. Геройские почести

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Быть героиней — дело неблагодарное. Или, возможно, Амели просто плохо старается._

Мерная рысца, холодный ветер, гуляющий меж деревьев, и стрекотание сверчков постепенно убаюкали Лену.

Она придвинулась ближе и прижалась к спине Амели, все так же крепко обнимая ту и уткнувшись лбом между лопаток.

Они ехали в тишине, но от повисшего напряжения постепенно не осталось и следа. Амели насколько погрузилась в свои мысли, что сразу и не заметила, как Лена заснула, пока не услышала тихое сопение позади.

Амели закатила глаза и положила руку на запястье крепко спящей Лены, удерживая ту на месте. Невольно она даже перевела Кошмара в шаг. Торопиться было некуда — до рассвета оставалось еще несколько часов, а Лена заслужила отдых после удачной охоты.

Да и ощущать теплые объятия было приятно. И Амели не хотелось, чтобы они прекращались.

Лена что-то сонно пробормотала, обнимая еще крепче, и зевнула, утыкаясь в спину спутницы.

— Спи, _chérie_. Мы почти приехали.

— Угумсь.

Амели улыбнулась, когда Лена снова задремала.

— Во что я ввязалась… — произнесла она и вздохнула, поглаживая руки Лены. Худшего развития событий не придумаешь, но…

Тихое уханье совы вырвало её из размышлений.

Амели посмотрела наверх в поисках источника звука, и все в её животе сжалось.

Сова. Маленькая, внешне безобидная, как и любое ночное животное, сова. Но Амели-то знала, что это не так. Черные перья, округлая голова, лиловые пронзительные глаза… Сова невинно восседала на ближайшем дереве.

Конечно же, глупо было полагать, что можно ускользнуть от взора Совы [1].

_«А раз уж она здесь, то и он неподалеку…»_

Амели тихо извинилась перед спутницей и, щелкнув языком, легко выслала Кошмара вперед. Тот фыркнул в ответ и ускорился, оставляя Сову позади.

***

Когда они въехали в небольшой спящий город, Амели сразу и не поверила своим глазам.

Естественно, глубокой ночью там было безлюдно. Только таверна, в которой горел свет, была готова принять с распростертыми объятиями любых ночных путников вроде них. Но её внимание привлекла знакомая лошадь в стойле.

— Лена. Лена, вставай, — сказала она, аккуратно похлопывая спутницу по рукам.

От неожиданности Лена тихо фыркнула и проснулась. Проморгалась, убирая руки с талии Амели, и потянулась, широко зевая.

— Что… Что такое? — сонно пробормотала она.

— Кажется, наш старый друг вернулся.

Лена замерла, услышав звук зубов, грызущих ограду.

Конечно же, это был Сэр Чавк, который невинно стоял в стойле и грыз все, до чего мог дотянуться.

— Будь я проклята! — смеясь, произнесла Лена. Гнедой конь навострил уши, услышав знакомый голос, но не стал отрываться от поедания деревянной ограды.

Недавно проснувшаяся Лена неожиданно бодро соскочила с Кошмара, чтобы поздороваться со своим конем. И тут же пожалела об этом, едва сделала шаг и чуть было не упала — в лодыжку стрельнуло, а по телу прошла дрожь. Болезненное напоминание, что лекарства Аны действуют не сразу.

Амели вовремя схватила спутницу за руку, не дав упасть.

— Ладно, ладно. Это было глупо, — проворчала Лена, шипя от боли.

— Не торопись, он никуда не денется. — Покачав головой, Амели осторожно помогла девушке подняться и опереться на здоровую ногу.

Неугомонная Лена медленно доковыляла до своего коня и остановилась подальше от морды. Перегнувшись через ограду, она с облегчением обнаружила, что все вещи из седельной сумки были на месте. Шкуру Сэра Чавка вычесали, а в кормушку положили щедрую порцию моркови и яблок.

— Слава богу, ты вернулся. Иначе я осталась бы без одежды, дружище. — Лена рассмеялась, радуясь неожиданному подарку судьбы, а после шлепнула коня по носу.

Сэр Чавк заржал, удивленно моргая в ответ, и оторвался от ограды.

— И какого черта ты вообще убежал? Знаешь, скоро нас ждут вещи пострашнее! Мне нужно, чтобы ты был рядом!

Конь лишь недоуменно уставился на неё, дыхнул горячим воздухом в лицо и продолжил грызть ограду.

Лена принялась активно вытирать лицо рукавом.

— Дурная лошадь, — проворчала она, поглаживая Сэра Чавка по шее. — Но я рада, что ты вернулся.

— На все нужно время, — бросила Амели через плечо, медленно заводя вороного коня в стойло рядом с Сэром Чавком. — Я обучала Кошмара с рождения, а до этого — его мать.

Лена остановилась, рассеянно наблюдая за тем, как Амели расстегивает подпругу и отточенным движением снимает седло. Впервые за все время Лена задалась одним вопросом…

— Дорогуша, сколько же тебе лет?

Амели замерла, без труда удерживая огромное седло за луку одной рукой, и бросила быстрый взгляд на Лену.

— Уверена, что хочешь узнать?

Лена открыла было рот, но, увидев предупреждающе поднятую бровь Амели, решила промолчать.

Амели улыбнулась и вернулась к прежнему занятию.

— Пожалуй, у меня точно нет столько времени! — фыркнув, ответила Лена.

Довольная проделанной работой, Амели отошла от собранных вещей и легонько погладила Кошмара по носу. Но почему-то в этот раз ей показалось, что одного этого слишком мало.

Амели и правда не привыкла выражать свои чувства так открыто, как Лена. Но Кошмар заслужил нечто большее — ведь он спас их и вернул в целости и сохранности. Амели остановилась, повернувшись к своему верному коню, который с любопытством уставился на неё.

Беря пример с Лены, она протянула руку и, найдя чувствительную точку на шее, почесала.

Кошмар тут же прильнул к ласкающей руке и радостно заржал.

И снова что-то сжалось в груди Амели, а губы невольно растянулись в улыбке.

— Ничего, — начала она, поглаживая другой рукой нос коня, — мсье Чавку придется быстро ко всему привыкнуть, когда мы снова отправимся на охоту.

Ответ последовал не сразу, но Амели поначалу этого и не заметила — обычно скупая на ласки, она не ожидала столь радостной реакции от Кошмара. Тем временем Лена облокотилась о дверцу стойла, подперев руками подбородок, и легко улыбалась. Подобные моменты между всадницей и конем нечасто увидишь.

Поймав на себе взгляд Амели, Лена быстро выпрямилась и прокашлялась.

— Значит… Значит… Ты не собираешься прогонять меня или убегать сама?

Амели молча уставилась на девушку.

Отчасти она понимала, что рано или поздно придется рассказать историю целиком. И вместе с тем она намеренно держала её в тайне. Поначалу, как ей казалось, ради безопасности Лены. Но сейчас она не была так уверена. Даже спустя сотни лет старые раны не затянулись.

И пока что Амели была не готова дать ответ.

— Мы… поговорим об этом позже, — она сделала паузу, чтобы убедиться, что Лена внимательно слушает, и добавила: — Обещаю.

Девушка, пусть и не сразу, медленно кивнула и улыбнулась.

— Договорились. Ловлю тебя на слове.

— По рукам. А теперь пойдем-ка внутрь. Если повезет, то получим комнату бесплатно за то, что прогнали гарпий.

Амели молча закрыла небольшие ворота, чувствуя на себе недовольный взгляд Лены.

— Погоди-погоди. Лишь бесплатную _комнату_? Так дела не пойдут! В конце концов, мне нужно хорошенько поесть, и я не собираюсь платить и медяка! — воскликнула Лена, вызывающе скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к дверцам стойла, чтобы не напрягать поврежденную лодыжку.

Амели закатила глаза и покачала головой.

— Временами быть героиней — дело неблагодарное, Лена.

Та лишь фыркнула в ответ.

— Ой, да ладно. Просто ты плохо стараешься. Смотри, как надо…

***

Ночная смена в таверне была далеко не самой лучшей и увлекательной работой на свете, но кто-то же должен был приветствовать уставших и замерзших путников.

Правда, учитывая последние события — неожиданное нападение гарпий, которые унесли с собой скот и людей, — Молли и Слепуша не ложились спать и на всякий случай были настороже.

Каким-то чудом все пропавшие люди, оказавшиеся в когтях крикливых гарпий, вернулись домой. Испуганные, в крови и синяках, но живые. И все они рассказывали одну и ту же историю о чудесном освобождении из когтей гарпий, которые падали как мухи. Один выстрел — одна гарпия. И спасли их загадочные фигуры на лошадях.

Только вот герои так и не появились.

Не считая крайне напуганного и явно потерявшегося гнедого коня, которого вроде как звали Сэром Чавком.

Молли и Слепуша без промедления хорошенько его накормили, обласкали и причесали. На всякий случай.

Отложили немного еще дымящихся чесночных булочек и аккуратно завернули их в полотенце. Пусть лежат — на всякий случай.

И оставили одну свободную комнату. Тоже на всякий случай.

— Ставлю два золотых на то, что они не появятся.

Брук, сидящая по другую сторону стола, уставилась на Берана.

— Да как ты можешь так говорить? Одному Богу известно, живы ли они вообще!

— Но они же знают свое дело, разве нет? Уверен, что все в порядке. Просто говорю, что, возможно, сегодня мы их не увидим, — Беран усмехнулся, но тут же скривился от боли. Его лицо было замотано толстыми льняными бинтами, нос — сломан, а кожа — исцарапана от падения на дерево. Но все же всяко лучше, чем плашмя о землю.

Брук отделалась лишь парой ушибов, хотя перевязанные руки и плечи сковывали движения. От работы пришлось на время отказаться. Но, несмотря на боль, Брук подперла подбородок и, вздохнув, посмотрела на мужчину, который невозмутимо выложил две золотые монеты на стол.

— Беран, азарт до добра тебя не доведет. Я не стану…

Входная дверь громко распахнулась, ударившись о стену.

— Нам нужна комната.

В дверях стояла Охотница и держала на руках Лену. Та тихо стонала, устало прижавшись к плечу и держась за перевязанную лодыжку.

— Охотница, не стоит, все не так плохо… — тихо пробормотала Лена, попытавшись пошевелить ногой в подтверждение своих слов, но лишь зашипела от резкой боли.

Беран и Брук, сидящие за столом возле бара, неверяще уставились на вошедшую женщину. Но мгновение спустя, опомнившись, Брук придвинула к себе два золотых.

Услышав шум, Молли высунулась из кухни и взволнованно спросила:

— Лена, ты в порядке? Слепуша! Слепуша, а ну-ка иди сюда, они вернулись!

Женщины, едва не влетев в барную стойку, выбежали в зал, когда Амели осторожно усадила Лену на стул. Рубашка той была вся в крови, и, несмотря на бинты, девушка с трудом могла шевелить плечами. Амели быстро придвинула поближе второй стул, чтобы Лена могла закинуть на него поврежденную ногу.

— М-молли, Слепуша, я так рада, что вы целы. — Лена слабо улыбнулась, едва дыша и хватаясь за якобы сломанные ребра.

— Только благодаря вам! Что случилось? Если вам нужен врач, мы могли бы…

— Нет-нет, я в порядке. Мы только вернулись, и я понимаю, уже поздно, но, может, у вас найдется свободная комната? Думаю, на одну у нас как раз хватит денег.

Амели прикусила губу и вынужденно отвернулась, чтобы не выдать их. Лена была весьма хорошей актрисой. Большие карие глаза, болезненный вид, приглушенный голос, который вот-вот сорвется… Лена окинула присутствующих полным отчаяния взглядом. Неудивительно, что Беран и Брук вскочили с мест.

— Даже не думайте! Позвольте мне заплатить. Да меня заживо съели бы, не приди вы вовремя.

— И меня! Позволите купить вам выпить? Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

Лена широко улыбнулась и с облегчением вздохнула, увидев золотые монеты, выложенные на стол.

— Ох, спасибо вам большое. Мы очень признательны.

Амели бросила быстрый взгляд на Лену, которая, хитро улыбаясь, подмигнула в ответ. Все вокруг них засуетились. Молли отправила Брук и Берана прибирать комнату, а Слепуша двинулась прямиком к бару, чтобы наполнить кружки элем.

— Я понимаю, сейчас уже поздно, но не могли бы вы еще накормить эту глупышку? — спросила Амели, пододвигая стул для себя, и провела рукой по волосам спутницы. Лена что-то проворчала в ответ, но едва заметно улыбнулась, а затем продолжила изображать из себя жертву.

— Конечно! Мы даже специально припасли для вас хлеб!

Когда Молли поставила небольшую корзинку с чесночным хлебом на стол перед Леной, притворные слезы сменились настоящими.

— Молли, ты свет моей жизни, — сказала она дрожащим голосом, едва не плача, и быстро закинула булочку в рот. Амели слегка поморщилась, почуяв резкий запах, и медленно отвернулась от спутницы.

Лена определенно прекрасно справилась с ролью несчастной жертвы. Им за считанные минуты принесли кружки с элем, а в воздухе уже запахло жарящимся мясом. Жаль, что Амели, чей рацион был ограничен, не могла оценить столь дивный аромат. Она вежливо отказалась от еды и взяла кружку.

Вскоре, прибрав комнату, вернулись Беран и Брук. И хотя кровать была лишь одна, они накидали больше подушек для поврежденной лодыжки. Амели покачала головой и сделала хороший глоток, пряча за кружкой улыбку. Все шло как по маслу. И хотя Амели и была бы рада этим ограничиться, Лена точно не собиралась закругляться.

— Должно быть, вы устали. Жду не дождусь утра, чтобы услышать вашу историю.

Глаза Лены загорелись. Едва успев проглотить хлеб, она скороговоркой ответила:

— Зачем ждать до утра? Я могу рассказать вам всю историю прямо сейчас! И о драконе тоже!

До рассвета оставалось еще несколько часов, но работники таверны, пусть и смертельно уставшие, с волнением ожидали возвращения их спасительниц — несмотря на угрозу нового нападения. И сейчас, глядя на Лену, наворачивающую ужин за обе щеки, они сгорали от нетерпения. Лена так хотела поделиться своей историей, что ни о каком сне не шло и речи.

— О драконе?!

— Разве они все не вымерли?..

— Зачем охотиться на дракона? Бессмыслица какая-то.

Лена усмехнулась, качая головой и вращая поврежденной лодыжкой в подтверждение своих слов.

— А вот и нет, друзья! И этот дракон хорошенько покалечил Охотницу! — сказала она, показывая на Амели вилкой с нанизанным куском мяса.

Все с благоговением уставились на Охотницу, увидев длинные шрамы, пересекавшие лицо.

Амели лишь пожала плечами, подыгрывая Лене ради бесплатной выпивки и комнаты.

— Хотите — верьте, хотите — нет, но бывало и хуже.

— Хватит выпендриваться! Я едва не умерла сегодня! — бросила Лена, тыкая Амели локтем подобно капризному ребенку.

Амели рассмеялась, откидываясь на спинку стула с кружкой в руке.

— Как скажешь. Пожалуйста, продолжай.

— И, значит, мы забрались на ту гору! А там, прямо на камне, огроменные следы когтей! С меня размером!

Амели фыркнула, едва сдерживая улыбку, и закрыла лицо кружкой.

— Не самое удачное сравнение, Лена. Ты ведь крошечная.

Слепуша едва не поперхнулась напитком, другие тоже искренне рассмеялись.

— Ой, да ладно тебе! Они все равно были большими! Так что…

Лошади снаружи громко заржали, и Лена осеклась.

Повисла тревожная тишина. Все обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами и, как один, медленно повернулись к окну. И хотя сквозь заляпанные стекла было трудно что-либо увидеть, удалось разглядеть мутные силуэты двух явно напуганных лошадей, которые нервно переминались на месте.

— Что это бы…

— Я проверю, — ответила Амели, сделав глоток напоследок, и поднялась со скрипучего стула. — Даже если снаружи никого нет, я немного пройдусь, чтобы убедиться наверняка.

Сняв плащ и повесив его на спинку стула, Амели бросила взгляд на арбалет, прикрепленный к поясу, и болт на боку.

Не успела Лена сказать и слова, как Амели снова потрепала её по волосам и, игриво подмигнув, удалилась.

— Меня не жди.

— Лучше возвращайся пораньше, иначе кровать моя, — с усмешкой ответила Лена, отмахиваясь от неё как от назойливой мухи.

— Еще посмотрим, _chérie_ , — посмеиваясь, бросила Амели через плечо и вышла из таверны.

Вскоре лошади снаружи стихли. Видимо, Амели их успокоила.

Те, кто остался в таверне, вздохнули с облегчением.

— Боже, я совсем без сил… И как вы только живете так?! — уронив голову на стол, проворчал Беран.

Лена усмехнулась, гордо выпятив грудь. Да кто бы ей поверил, что лишь месяц назад она была бездомной, которая бродила из города в город, таскала кошельки и спала в амбарах?

Она небрежно пожала плечами, делая небольшой глоток.

— Ко всему привыкаешь! Так что не переживайте: она справится.

Молли тихо вздохнула, подперев руками подбородок, и задумчиво уставилась в окно.

— Должно быть, здорово путешествовать так с кем-то…

Лена закинула в рот кусок хлеба, энергично кивая, и, проглотив, ответила:

— Она просто невероятная — другой такой не найдешь!

— И как долго вы… — Молли осеклась, показывая сначала на Лену, а затем на плащ, висящий на стуле Амели.

Лена задумчиво постучала по подбородку.

— Кажется, пару недель. Время быстро летит, когда… — она замолчала, когда до неё запоздало дошел смысл сказанного. Её слушатели улыбались, внимая каждому слову.

Все стало ясно как белый день, и Лена покраснела до ушей.

— Нет-нет… Мы не… Ну… Не в этом смысле!.. — Она едва не подавилась хлебом, судорожно пытаясь спасти ситуацию.

Ответ всех весьма удивил.

— Да ладно?

— По вам и не скажешь.

— А ведь прямо казалось, что вы…

Лена замахала перед собой руками, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова.

— Эм… Нет… Мы лишь, эм… Напарницы. Да, просто… — она тяжело сглотнула, жалея о разыгранном недавно спектакле. И из-за якобы поврежденной лодыжки она не могла так просто выбежать на улицу, как бы отчаянно ей этого ни хотелось.

Явно нисколько не убежденная Молли смущенно улыбнулась в ответ, молча взяла кружку Лены и заново наполнила её.

— Извини, не хотела ставить тебя в неловкое положение. Просто вы казались весьма… близки. Очень даже близки!

Молли окинула взглядом присутствующих, которые, решив ей подыграть, кивнули.

Брук закусила губу, сдерживая смешок.

— Да-а, близки…

Лену загнали в угол, лишив возможности сбежать или спрятаться. Девушка лишь протяжно вздохнула, признавая поражение.

— Она… Она спасала мою жизнь — и не раз. Я в неоплатном долгу перед ней. И… Да, у нас все несколько сложно, но, если уж совсем честно… — Лена замолчала, не в силах сдержать улыбки, и покачала головой. Сама не веря своим словам, она решительно произнесла:

— …я бы умерла за неё.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — За основу взят мексиканский миф о La Lechuza — убитой мужем ведьме, которая заключила сделку с дьяволом ради мести. Она обратилась в огромную сову с человеческим лицом и питается преимущественно теми, кто поднимает руку на домочадцев. Больше информации можете найти здесь: http://mizuaoi.tumblr.com/post/172978069199


	17. Опасная ночь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Незнакомку полюбив, иду  
>  По лезвию ножа.  
> С ангела ликом и сердцем во льду  
> Во сне её вижу, дрожа._
> 
> _Этой ночью любить опасно,  
>  Но зачем скрывать свою суть?  
> Границы разрушить — разве не прекрасно?  
> Стрелку часов назад не повернуть,  
> Этой ночью любить опасно._
> 
> _30 Seconds To Mars — Dangerous Night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За вольную интерпретацию кусочка песни в описании благодарю моего чудесного редактора Mad Prayer.

Амели вышла наружу, услышав испуганное ржание лошадей. Те нервно переминались на месте в тесных денниках, вжимаясь крупами в заднюю стенку. Амели сразу поняла, что их так напугало, едва увидела темную тень, восседающую на воротах. Сова устрашающе хлопала огромными крыльями, пугая лошадей.

Амели закатила глаза и вздохнула.

— Мое внимание можно привлечь и иными способами.

Услышав знакомый голос, Сова круто повернула голову и уставилась на приближающуюся Амели лиловыми глазами. Та выжидающе подняла руку.

Складывая огромные крылья и пристально глядя, Сова вспорхнула с деревянных ворот. Амели и не ожидала, что уменьшившаяся до обычных размеров птица окажется настолько тяжелой.

— Здравствуй, Сомбра. Давно не виделись, старая подруга. — Амели улыбнулась, поглаживая темные перья на груди птицы.

Сова тихо ухнула, игриво покусывая перчатки, и, опустив голову, охотно подставила шею. Амели вздохнула, но уступила — провела ладонью по затылку и дальше вдоль спины.

— Рада тебя видеть. Только вот сомневаюсь, что ты здесь ради этих ласк.

Сомбра проморгалась, отвлекшись, и невинно захлопала глазами, всем своим видом выражая недоумение.

Амели искоса на неё посмотрела.

— Тебе не провести меня. Где мой брат?

Сова расправила крылья и, пронзительно закричав, пересекла конюшню. Амели сощурилась, последовав за ней. Ударивший в грудь ветер принес с собой запах крови.

Тяжело вздохнув, Амели сняла арбалет с пояса и, крепко сжав в руках, побежала вдоль по тракту. Она уложила единственный болт в желоб и резко свернула в переулок. Запах крови усилился, а затем она услышала тихий испуганный скулеж.

Каблуки вязли в грязи. Амели остановилась, увидев два темных силуэта.

Некто в плаще крепко держал юную девушку и медленно водил языком по шее, из которой текла тонкая струйка крови. Он игрался с едой, еще не кусая — лишь вонзая в кожу самые кончики клыков.

Девушка всхлипнула, оцепенев от страха и не в силах вырваться из крепкой хватки. Но, когда она поняла, что в переулке кто-то появился, да еще и с оружием, её застланные слезами глаза отчаянно загорелись.

— Ну и ну. Кажется, кому-то сегодня повезло, — промурлыкал он, зарываясь в волосы девушки.

— Отпусти её, — негромко, но решительно потребовала Амели и прицелилась.

— Даже прикусить нельзя? — надув губы, спросил он и еще шире приоткрыл рот.

Едва он обнажил клыки, приготовившись вонзить зубы в плоть, как серебряный болт вошел в руку. Он зарычал, отпуская девушку, и тут же попятился назад, держась за запястье и корчась от боли.

— Я сказала отпустить её, — начала Амели и шагнула вперед, помогая испуганной девушке в ночнушке подняться. Скорее всего, не ведающую ни о чем бедняжку обворожительный вампир выманил прямо из дома. Окинув ту быстрым взглядом на предмет укусов, Амели кивнула.

— Иди же, я обо всем позабочусь.

Девушка уставилась на неё, не веря в удивительное спасение — ведь она была на волоске от смерти. Она повернулась к рычащему мужчине с обнаженными клыками и яростно горящими глазами и бросилась прочь, не оглядываясь.

Забыть бы теперь все это как страшный сон.

Амели осталась с вампиром один на один. Они молча стояли друг напротив друга, терпеливо ожидая, когда женские шаги окончательно стихнут.

— А это-то было зачем? — недовольно спросил он, бросая взгляд исподлобья на приближающуюся Амели.

— Ну раз уж слова не подействовали. — Она пожала плечами, твердо взялась за болт и вытащила его в одно быстрое движение. Она намеренно выстрелила в бицепс — лишь со стороны рана казалась настолько серьезной. Она знала, что обычный серебряный болт ему нипочем. Так просто его не убить.

Мужчина проворчал, глядя на дырку в черном фраке.

— С тебя причитается, — с некоторым осуждением произнес он, не обращая никакого внимания на легкое жжение под тканью. Он вздохнул, накидывая плащ на плечи, и выпрямился.

— Амели.

— Габриэль.

Прошло семьдесят пять лет с момента их последней встречи, а он ни капли не изменился.

Темно-красные глаза, светящиеся в темноте, глубокие шрамы на лице, оставленные слишком самоуверенными охотниками, дьявольская улыбка, одновременно обворожительная и пугающая — все как в старые добрые времена.

Габриэль посмотрел на неё и улыбнулся — его взгляд смягчился.

— Рад тебя видеть, — он рассмеялся, нежно касаясь её лица, и, сощурившись, пригляделся.

Немудрено, что он удивился. Амели была пропащей вампиршей, которая едва могла позаботиться о себе, когда покинула поместье королевы вампиров. Она легко улыбнулась, наслаждаясь мгновением воссоединения после стольких лет.

— Ну ничего себе. Едва узнал тебя, — воскликнул он с улыбкой, проводя большим пальцем по шраму, пересекающему бровь. — Кто это сделал с тобой?

В голосе прозвучали гневные нотки. Он все так же хотел её защищать, и Амели невольно рассмеялась. Она легко покачала головой, отстраняясь.

— Это все красный дракон. Долгая история, но я тоже рада тебя видеть, Габриэль. — Она замолчала, заметив краем глаза движение. — Мое внимание можно привлечь и иначе.

Сомбра ухнула и принялась невинно чистить перья, восседая на крыше неподалеку.

Габриэль пожал плечами.

— Не хотел запятнать твою репутацию… Кстати говоря, это честь для меня, _Охотница_ , — дразня, сказал он.

Если бы Амели могла, то непременно покраснела бы. Вместо этого она лишь отмахнулась от него, демонстративно сложила руки на груди и, отведя взгляд, с некоторым раздражением бросила:

— Это не я придумала — оно само привязалось. — Она легко улыбнулась. — Но, пусть я и рада тебя видеть, не могу не поинтересоваться, что привело тебя сюда.

— Полагаю, не поверишь, если я скажу, что соскучился?

— Конечно нет.

Габриэль приглушенно усмехнулся.

— Справедливо. Уверен, ты и так уже знаешь обо всем, что творится в горах.

— К сожалению. И даже больше, чем хотелось бы.

— Не нравится мне это, Амели, — начал Габриэль, сложив руки на груди, и шагнул в сторону тракта. Он нахмурился, окидывая взглядом спящий город и горы вдали. — Те гарпии из страха покинули собственную территорию. Что бы там ни происходило, _она_ хочет знать, стоит ли об этом беспокоиться.

Амели проследила за его взглядом и вздохнула.

— Ну, можешь отправиться к матушке и передать ей: что бы там ни происходило, оно не продлится долго.

— Рвешься в самую гущу событий? — Габриэль усмехнулся. — Могу ли узнать почему?

— Ангела.

Габриэль замер и, повернувшись к Амели, уставился на неё нечитаемым взглядом. Амели намеренно отвернулась, глядя куда-то вдаль.

— Не знаю, зачем ей все это, но уверена, что она там, и точно хотела бы с ней пообщаться.

Габриэль ненадолго замолчал и, словно пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, медленно заговорил:

— Не пойми меня превратно, Амели. Я всеми руками за кровавую расправу, но… ты хорошо питаешься?

Плечи Амели сокрушенно опустились.

Повисшая тишина оказалась красноречивее любых слов, и Габриэль, поморщившись, сказал:

— Кем бы ты ни была, Ангела — не вампир и не гарпия. Её не победить одним оружием, и ты это прекрасно понимаешь.

Сложно было сказать, что могло убить Ангелу. Огонь уж точно был ей нипочем. Поговаривали, будто она специально осталась на костре, обгорев чуть ли не до костей, прежде чем бесследно исчезнуть.

Амели задумалась над фразой Габриэля. Это был вежливый способ узнать, заботится ли она о себе. Невольно вспомнились слова Драконицы: у неё могла быть необычайная сила, пей она человеческую кровь. Только так она смогла бы победить Ведьму. Но от одной мысли, что ей придется пить кровь Лены, Амели охватывал страх.

— Все сложно, — ответила она, тяжело вздохнув.

— А, с той молоденькой девушкой, с которой ты путешествуешь? Я бы лично не стал таскать с собой еду, но…

Габриэль тут же осекся, когда Амели шагнула вперед, вставая прямо перед ним и прожигая взглядом золотистых глаз.

— Габриэль, ты мой брат, и я искренне люблю тебя, но если вы, — твердо сказала она, скользя взглядом между Габриэлем и Совой, сидящей на крыше, — тронете её хоть _пальцем_ , то я лично разорву тебе горло.

Габриэль удивленно моргнул. Амели в корне изменилась с момента их последней встречи, и он как никогда гордился ей.

— Значит, даже так? — с улыбкой спросил он.

Амели медленно кивнула. Её и саму удивило, как она защищает Лену, пусть они были и едва знакомы. Она легко улыбнулась, когда поймала себя на том, что все сказанное — правда.

— Даже так.

— Тогда ты прекрасно понимаешь, что стоит быть осторожной.

— Разумеется.

— Хорошо. Ты и сейчас необычайно сильна. Интересно, что произойдет, когда ты станешь пить… — Он осекся и спросил: — Стоит мне волноваться насчет?..

— Нисколько. Мне по-прежнему не интересен трон. Он твой, — усмехнувшись, ответила Амели.

Габриэль кивнул.

— Спасибо. Но я бы посоветовал не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Тебя и так заметят, если преуспеешь.

_«Разумеется. Я ведь тогда буду представлять угрозу»._

Амели с самого начала нисколько не хотелось становиться частью вампирской знати. Да и вампиршей, в общем-то, тоже. Но если она продолжит заниматься своим привычным делом, то уже скоро ощутит на себе взгляд тех пронзительных глаз.

— Убьешь ли ты меня, если она прикажет?

— Раньше? Нет. Сейчас? — Габриэль задумчиво хмыкнул. — Я был бы не прочь бросить тебе вызов. Любопытно, действительно ли легендарная Охотница настолько смертоносная, как поговаривают, — он улыбнулся, обнажая жемчужно-белые клыки.

— Ты спас меня, Габриэль, и я никогда этого не забуду. Но если уж до этого дойдет, то тебе не жить.

Они замерли, обнажив клыки и прожигая друг друга взглядом.

Но от былого напряжения, повисшего в воздухе, не осталось и следа, когда Габриэль, не выдержав, рассмеялся. Он нежно заключил лицо Амели в свои ладони и, с гордостью посмотрев на неё, наклонился и легко поцеловал в лоб.

— Жду не дождусь.

Амели накрыла его ладони своими, рвано выдыхая.

— До встречи, Габриэль. — Она не могла заставить брата остаться, пусть и разрывалась между желанием проявить себя и все же поделиться, как сильно скучала по нему.

Фигура под пальцами начала растворяться, превращаясь в темный дым.

— Прощай, Амели. Скоро мы обязательно встретимся. Надеюсь, до того судьбоносного дня.

И Габриэль исчез, превратившись в густой темный туман, и, стремительно стелясь по земле, растворился во мраке. Сомбра тихо ухнула и взлетела, оставляя Амели одну посреди улицы.

Видеть, как они уходят, было горько. В мертвом сердце Амели впервые за долгое время поселилось одиночество.

Она покачала головой и улыбнулась. Пора бы возвращаться и в таверну.

До рассвета оставалось совсем немного. Амели была так поглощена беседой, что и не заметила, как тьма почти рассеялась и ночь постепенно сменилась ранним утром. Еще немного — и вместе с солнцем начнут просыпаться и люди.

На всякий случай еще раз проверив лошадей, Амели вернулась в таверну.

Ветер трепал волосы, и, если бы она не остановилась, чтобы их собрать, то и не ощутила бы, как что-то коснулось лодыжки.

Они так и не спросили, что сделали с телами убитых неподалеку от таверны гарпий.

Точнее, с телом гарпии, которую убила Лена.

Дорога была залита кровью, а само тело исчезло. Поднявшийся ветер унес с собой и единственное перо гарпии, лежавшее возле ботинка Амели.

До этого момента Амели все никак не удавалось забрать трофей.

_«Наверное, стоит отдать перо Лене»._

Не потому, что это был достойный трофей. Вовсе нет. Но Лена бы все равно _оценила_.

Амели непременно бы покраснела, если бы могла. Смутившись собственных мыслей, она все же наклонилась, подняла с земли перо и, быстро убрав его в карман, вернулась в таверну.

***

Когда Амели вернулась, Лена уже крепко спала.

Три подушки поддерживали поврежденную лодыжку; Лена лежала, завернувшись в полдюжину одеял. Когда дверь тихо захлопнулась, девушка пробормотала что-то бессвязное себе под нос и немного повернулась. Амели выжидающе замерла, но услышала лишь тихий храп.

Лена и правда заняла кровать, да и обслужили её явно по-королевски.

Амели даже и не задумывалась, что за успешную схватку можно быть удостоенной геройских почестей. Это было не в её стиле. Она охотилась ради азарта, а не награды, но все же хорошо, что Лене удалось извлечь из их победы выгоду.

Убедившись, что не разбудила спутницу, Амели тихо подошла к небольшому столу. По привычке стянула перчатки и бросила их в дальний левый угол, повесила пиджак на спинку стула, а аккуратно сложенную жилетку положила на сиденье. Стянула обувь и поставила на пол. Несколько ножей, заткнутых за голенище, и ремень она выложила на стол, раскладывая в известном лишь ей порядке.

Когда Амели положила арбалет на стол, её взгляд зацепился за темную штору. Она недоуменно уставилась на плащ, оставленный в таверне, но вскоре поняла, что это наблюдательная Лена закинула его на гардину, явно взяв с неё пример.

Амели закусила губу, бросая взгляд на спокойно вздымающуюся и опадающую грудь крепко спящей спутницы.

Она должна рассказать ей правду.

Она должна рассказать, почему её терзали сомнения в такой, казалось бы, идеальной ситуации. Пара капель крови — и она обрела бы не только необычайную силу, но и верную ученицу в лице Лены.

Вытащив рубашку из-под ремня, Амели расстегнула две верхние пуговицы, взялась за тугой хвост и медленно потянула за ленту — волосы каскадом рассыпались по плечам. Она довольно хмыкнула — наконец-то можно было расслабиться.

Она никому не рассказывала о Жераре.

А именно об их зарождавшихся отношениях, которые растоптали подобно бутону еще не распустившейся розы.

Отец нанял Жерара, охотника на вампиров и знатока сверхъестественных существ с мировой известностью, и даже настоял на том, чтобы тот пожил в поместье, пока от «заболевания» дочери не останется и следа.

Под заболеванием подразумевались её ночные прогулки по лесу, после которых она возвращалась с загадочными следами на шее, «не помня» абсолютно ничего.

Жерар сразу же понял, в чем дело, но ни о чем не рассказал отцу. Амели отдавала полный отчет происходящему, а он и не пытался её остановить.

Прошло целое столетие, но Амели до сих пор винила себя за то, что Ангела стала такой ревнивой и властной. Но в глубине души она понимала, что это неправда. Ангела с самого начала считала её своей собственностью, а Амели закрывала на это глаза, пока Жерар не помог ей переосмыслить происходящее.

Но он был давно мертв.

Больше Амели не пила человеческой крови — ни капли.

До недавнего времени.

Достав большое перо из внутреннего кармана пиджака, она повернулась к кровати и положила трофей на столик. Обычно Лена вставала раньше неё. Пусть по пробуждении её ждет приятный сюрприз.

— Как же глупо… — пробормотала Амели себе под нос, кладя перо, и раздраженно потерла переносицу.

Услышав тихое бормотание, она повернулась и наткнулась на взгляд карих глаз.

— Амели? — Лена зевнула, потирая веки тыльной стороной ладони. — Ты уже вернулась? — Она проморгалась, чтобы окончательно проснуться, и, сощурившись, сонно улыбнулась.

Амели сглотнула.

_«Только не это»._

— Спи, _chérie_ , — прошептала Амели, надеясь, что слова подействуют, и отмахнулась от девушки.

Сообразив, что от неё хотят, Лена медленно поднялась и, оперевшись на старый матрас, отодвинулась, освобождая место. Она явно собиралась продолжить спать. Под весом Амели кровать слегка прогнулась, но женщина так и не легла. Лена оглянулась через плечо, вытянув шею — Амели задумчиво сидела к ней спиной на самом краю. Когда та пропустила пальцы сквозь длинные пряди, Лена приподнялась.

— Все в порядке? — тихо спросила она все еще сонным голосом.

Амели оглянулась через плечо, легко улыбаясь.

— Все в порядке. Это сова напугала лоша…

— Нет-нет, я спрашиваю: _ты_ в порядке?

Амели замолчала, опустив взгляд, и, с тяжелым вздохом отвернувшись, уставилась в стену.

— Смею предположить, что нет, — пробормотала Лена себе под нос.

Амели и не шелохнулась, когда кровать прогнулась под весом спутницы.

— Ты так проницательна. — Она хотела вложить в свою фразу больше желчи, но невольно улыбнулась, когда Лена придвинулась ближе, задевая её своими коленями.

— На самом деле ты не такая уж и загадочная. Что тебя беспокоит?

В последний раз коснувшись волос, Амели подняла взгляд к потолку, словно прося Всевышнего дать сил.

— Ты права… Нам не победить Ведьму, если я не пересмотрю свои взгляды.

Лена выпрямилась, окончательно проснувшись и пропустив сказанное через себя. Она поняла, о чем именно говорила сейчас Амели.

— Ты же знаешь: нам незачем торопиться. Успеешь еще привыкнуть. Обещаю, я правда…

— Мне страшно, — сдавленно произнесла Амели полным отчаяния голосом. Лена и не рискнула перебивать её.

— Не просто страшно — я в ужасе, — пробормотала Амели себе под нос, закрывая лицо ладонями, и рвано выдохнула.

Лена была в полнейшей растерянности. Даже во время охоты, когда она и понятия не имела, кого им предстоит встретить, Амели не знала страха. И пусть у Лены не было ни навыков, ни опыта, она не сомневалась в их победе. А сейчас Амели выглядела как никогда беззащитной. Перед Леной была не всемирно известная охотница и вампирша, а просто напуганная женщина.

Лена сидела неподвижно, пока не поняла, что срочно нужно хоть что-то сделать. Неважно что. Амели спасла ей жизнь — она обязана хоть как-то помочь.

— Амели? — тихо позвала Лена, кладя ладони на чужие плечи и слегка сжимая.

Женщина медленно подняла голову и подперла руками подбородок, отказываясь смотреть в сторону спутницы.

— Я опустила некоторое детали в своей истории… Я не рассказала о том, кого очень сильно любила… И о том, как разбила Ангеле сердце…

Амели снова закрыла лицо ладонями, с легким нажимом потирая виски, прежде чем продолжить:

— И как убила его, выпив кровь до последней капли.

Повисла тяжелая тишина.

Амели нервно переплела пальцы, уставившись вдаль. Лена и не знала, что ответить.

Она могла привести сотню причин, почему немного человеческой крови не повредит. Возможно, новообращенные вампирши отличались особой жесткостью, но со временем обретали больший самоконтроль. Амели тренировала Лену, пусть и недолго, и в случае чего та могла бы постоять за себя.

Но были бы её аргументы достаточно убедительны? Страх настолько крепко держал Амели, что она была готова отказаться от того, что могло бы её спасти.

Не успела Лена и ответить, как Амели наконец-то повернулась и, глядя куда-то сквозь неё, тихо произнесла:

— Я не хочу потерять и тебя.

Лена энергично замотала головой и, придвинувшись ближе, обвила спутницу руками за талию.

— Я никуда и не денусь, — прошептала она, уткнувшись в плечо и крепко обняв. Амели рвано выдохнула, словно избавившись от неподъемной ноши. — Обещаю.

Лена была настолько искренней, что Амели потеряла дар речи. Она нежно провела ладонью по непослушным волосам, обняла девушку за талию и, недолго думая, переплела их пальцы.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — прошептала Амели, устроив подбородок на макушке Лены.

Лена замерла, наслаждаясь моментом близости. Постепенно рука на талии переместилась чуть ниже.

— Подожди, — пробормотала она.

Амели подняла голову, когда Лена взяла её за руку и нежно поцеловала в костяшки пальцев.

— Давай посидим так еще немного?

Лена прикрыла веки, касаясь теплыми губами чужой ладони. А затем посмотрела в золотистые глаза Амели, чей взгляд, пусть и по-прежнему нечитаемый, заметно смягчился.

Амели слегка повернулась и нежно заключила лицо Лены в свои ладони, и их губы наконец соприкоснулись.

Поначалу поцелуй был целомудренным — несколько сладких секунд. Губы Амели оказались на удивление теплыми, по сравнению с холодной кожей. Они разорвали поцелуй, но не стали отстраняться. Неверяще уставились друг на друга, пытаясь уловить хотя бы тень сожаления или нерешительности, но не увидели ни того, ни другого.

Амели улыбнулась.

Она устроилась поудобнее и оперлась ладонью на матрас справа от Лены для большей устойчивости. Девушка широко улыбнулась и с воодушевлением утянула её в куда менее целомудренный поцелуй.

Все чувства и ощущения обострились десятикратно, и впервые за долгое время Амели позволила себе насладиться мгновением, углубив поцелуй и услышав в ответ тихий стон. Она прикусила нижнюю губу девушки и улыбнулась, когда та вздрогнула всем телом. Стоны Лены _сводили с ума_ , но в какой-то момент до Амели донесся неожиданный вскрик.

— О-ой! — Лена отстранилась и зашипела от боли, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Амели удивленно распахнула глаза, а сердце упало в пятки от ужаса. Она вскочила с кровати и отшатнулась, уставившись на Лену.

— Я… Лена… Мне жаль… Я не… _merde_. Так и знала, что это ужасная мысль, мне лучше уй…

Чуть успокоившись, Лена посмотрела на окровавленный палец. Больше и не надо, чтобы начать приучать вампиршу к человеческой крови.

— Нет-нет, даже и не думай!

Лена свесила ноги с кровати и вскочила, едва не падая из-за поврежденной лодыжки. Пытаясь удержать равновесие, она вцепилась в рубашку Амели и потянула женщину на себя.

— Я же сказала, что никуда не денусь, и тебя не пущу!

Не успела Амели и ответить, как Лена сократила расстояние между ними и, невзирая ни на что, снова поцеловала.

Амели хотела было отстраниться, но запах свежей крови оказался слишком манящим. Лена сдавленно вскрикнула от удивления, ощутив властное объятие. Амели крепко прижала девушку к груди, удерживая за затылок, и слизала кровь с нижней губы. Лена, тихо застонав, окончательно растворилась в ощущениях.

Амели углубила поцелуй, не желая отрываться, и, на мгновение отстранившись, увидела перед собой расслабленную и тяжело дышащую Лену.

Та еще не пришла в себя, довольно улыбаясь. Амели, тяжело моргая, затрясла головой — в золотистых глазах то и дело появлялись багровые проблески.

— Тише, тише… Эй, ты меня слышишь? Все в порядке? — тихо спросила Лена, заключая лицо Амели в свои ладони и поднимая голову той.

Спустя некоторое время багровая дымка рассеялась и глаза снова стали красивого золотистого оттенка. Амели медленно кивнула, возвращаясь в реальность.

— _Oui. Je… Je suis desolee_ , Лена…

— Нет-нет, не извиняйся. — Сияющая от радости Лена улыбнулась, проводя по скулам Амели. — Ты отлично справилась. Ничего не произошло, ты не сорвалась. Видишь? Все будет хорошо, дорогуша.

Амели уставилась на Лену. Невероятно, но, наверное, она недооценила себя: не разорвала спутницу на части, как ожидала, и не потеряла контроль. Возможно, у них и правда все получится.

— Ты… Ты слишком спокойно к этому относишься.

Лена поспешно отвернулась, густо краснея.

— Не стану лгать, но, возможно, я наслаждаюсь этим даже больше тебя, — пробормотала она, смотря куда угодно, лишь бы не на Амели.

Не сразу удалось понять, что Лена имела в виду, но Амели непременно покраснела бы, если бы могла. Не секрет, что жертвы часто наслаждались процессом. Особенно если все было по обоюдному согласию. Но, судя по властным объятиям, Амели и не собиралась так скоро отрываться от Лены. Возможно, она и правда немного перестаралась с ласками и теперь, осознав это, по-настоящему смутилась.

— Ох.

— Не осуждай, — пробормотала Лена, настолько очаровательно надувая губы, что Амели невольно улыбнулась.

— Зачем осуждать? Мне кажется, это выгодно нам обеим, — она усмехнулась, обнажая клыки.

Комната озарилась светло-голубым светом — вот-вот должно было рассвести. Это была безумно долгая ночь. Хотелось спать, но Амели переполняли эмоции — наконец она избавилась от бремени страхов. Но, судя по взгляду Лены, сегодня о сне можно было позабыть.

— Ну что, — промурлыкала Лена, проводя окровавленным пальцем по губам Амели, а затем игриво облизывая его, — все еще голодна?

— _Умираю от голода_.


	18. Письмо из Адлерсбрунна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Лорд Адлерсбрунна взывает к героям о помощи, но ему придется немного подождать._

Молли не спалось.

После нападения гарпий денек выдался тот еще. Весь вечер Молли с другими горожанами ухаживала за пострадавшими, а когда они наконец-то смогли спокойно вздохнуть, то задумались, вернутся ли их спасительницы. Вскоре так и произошло. От былой усталости не осталось и следа — работники таверны дружно вскочили с мест, без промедления состряпали ужин и приготовились слушать очередную историю, которая определенно стоила ожидания.

Лена была прекрасной рассказчицей. Её слушали во все уши, несмотря на ноющие кости и общую усталость. Спать хотелось неимоверно, но о каком сне могла идти речь? Охотница ехала на лошади задом наперед и стреляла в кровожадных гарпий!

Но вскоре на всех накатила усталость, и храбрые героини отправились на заслуженный отдых, а Молли и Слепуша принялись убираться к началу утренней смены.

Но выспаться ей так и не удалось — сменщик внезапно ворвался к ней в комнату. Молли уже было подумывала прибить мужчину в дверях, но вовремя заметила на руке того ворона с письмом, привязанном к лапе.

Она проморгалась, прогоняя остатки сна, пока не поняла, кому принадлежала печать на свитке.

Письмо от лорда Адлерсбрунна.

Адресовано графине Лакруа, также известной как Охотница.

Без лишних слов она вскочила с кровати, выхватила свернутый пергамент из дрожащей руки и понеслась по коридору, забыв об усталости.

— Прошу прощения, Охотница, Лена! — встревоженно позвала она, стуча в дверь. Дело не допускало отлагательств. — Прилетел ворон! Вам письмо! Дело крайней важности!

— Молли, что стряслось?

Молли замерла, крепко сжав письмо в руке. Из-за резко распахнувшейся двери показалась удивленная и крайне растрепанная Лена.

Девушка была в испачканной и окровавленной рубашке с криво, явно наспех застегнутыми пуговицами и держалась одной рукой за пояс штанов — видно, и ремень не удалось вовремя отыскать.

Вся её шея была в темно-бордовых засосах, а ключицы — в коротких, едва заметных царапинах, что, разумеется, не ускользнуло от взгляда Молли. Но едва она собралась спросить об ужасных ранах, полученных после схватки с гарпиями, как из комнаты послышался недовольный стон и все вопросы тут же исчезли.

— Эм… Письмо… от… лорда… Адлер… — Молли осеклась, уловив движение позади Лены.

Лежащая на кровати Амели раздраженно вздохнула, поворачиваясь обнаженной спиной к двери. Волосы красиво рассыпались по подушке.

Лена даже не стала поворачиваться, густо краснея, когда Молли медленно перевела взгляд на неё, широко улыбаясь.

— Значит, вы… близки?..

Лена быстро выхватила письмо из её руки и захлопнула дверь, торопливо благодаря.

Спустя несколько секунд Молли захохотала во весь голос. Лена замерла на месте с горящим лицом, слушая удаляющиеся шаги и смех.

Она недовольно вздохнула, потирая переносицу от начавшейся головной боли — слишком резким оказалось пробуждение.

— Я уже и забыла, что нормальные люди встают по утрам. — Лена повернулась к Амели, которая смотрела на неё, лежа на подушке и подперев голову. Она явно тоже не оценила столь ранний подъем.

Еще неделю назад, поймав на себе этот пронзительный взгляд, Лена бросилась бы наутек, но сейчас находила его даже завораживающим.

— Надеюсь, пробуждение того стоило, — сонно бросила Амели, отчего Лена невольно улыбнулась.

Она взяла свиток обеими руками и потянула за ленту. Огромные штаны стремительно упали вниз, собравшись у лодыжек. Амели молча окинула её взглядом и невольно фыркнула. Не получалось долго сердиться рядом с Леной.

— Вернемся в город — куплю тебе новые вещи. А то не пристало ходить в обносках.

Лена опустила взгляд на упавшие штаны и пожала плечами, не задумываясь о том, что почти обнажена.

— Справедливости ради, я по-прежнему бездомная. Да и ты, получается, тоже? Все кочуешь с места на место.

Лена попыталась перешагнуть через штаны и едва не споткнулась, запутавшись в складках, но каким-то образом удержала равновесие.

Кинув свиток на маленький прикроватный столик, Лена расстегнула пуговицы, смеясь над собой — уж слишком она торопилась, когда бежала к двери. Она отбросила рубашку в сторону и запрыгнула обратно в кровать. Маловато места для двоих, но их все устраивало. Амели перевернулась на спину, прикрывшись одеялом, пусть и не чувствуя холода, а Лена устроилась сбоку, копируя предыдущую позу спутницы и с любопытством глядя на неё.

— Имение Гийяр никуда не исчезло. Я возвращаюсь туда каждые десять-двадцать лет.

Амели медленно скользнула взглядом по шее Лены, которая была вся в засосах и небольших, еще свежих следах от зубов. Амели отказывалась кусать — слишком велик был риск, да и не стоило оно того, каким бы сильным ни было желание. Нескольких капель крови было достаточно. И хотя Амели была приятно уставшей, ей давно не было так хорошо.

Она скользнула взглядом ниже, ловя себя на том, что это были далеко не первые следы, оставленные у неё на коже. Плечи и лодыжка, поврежденные после нападения гарпий, были все так же забинтованы, а сама Лена, совершенно обнаженная, была вся в синяках — один свежее другого. Бездомным вроде неё приходилось мириться со всеми прелестями жизни на улице.

Амели ненавязчиво коснулась предплечья Лены, где красовался темно-фиолетовый синяк. Лена и не думала останавливать её, лишь с интересом наблюдала. Было… приятно снова прикасаться к кому-то, притом когда желание было взаимным. До этого дня она и не задумывалась, как много времени прошло.

— Можешь повторить? — тихо попросила Лена, вырывая Амели из размышлений.

— Что именно?

— Гулярд?

— Гийяр, — тихо посмеиваясь, ответила Амели.

— Гульярд?

— Аккуратнее — «л» не произносится.

— Да ладно? — Лена удивленно уставилась на неё.

— Гийяр, — снова повторила Амели, поднося пальцы к вытянутым трубочкой губам Лены и показывая, как правильно произносить. — Давай-ка еще разок. Гий-яр, никакой «у» там нет.

Амели улыбнулась, когда Лена сосредоточенно нахмурилась, вглядываясь в её лицо, и снова попыталась повторить:

— Г… Гийяр…

Увидев тень гордости, промелькнувшую во взгляде Амели, Лена широко улыбнулась и на радостях поцеловала ту в пальцы.

— Отлично. Теперь ты знаешь целых два слова по-французски, — она рассмеялась.

— Не без твоей помощи. И что означает это слово, дорогуша?

— Это моя фамилия. Амели Гийяр.

Лена недоуменно-очаровательно наклонила голову, и Амели в который раз поймала себя на том, как мало нужно было, чтобы её мертвое сердце затрепетало.

— Тогда почему ты Лакруа?

— Это фамилия Жерара. Мы так и не поженились, хотя я очень того хотела. После его смерти я взяла его фамилию и стала вдовой, жаждущей мести.

Лена с удивлением уставилась на спутницу, подперев щеку кулаком и терпеливо ожидая продолжения истории. Амели тихо вздохнула.

— Лакруа некогда были могущественной семьей, из которой вышло много охотников на вампиров. Когда я только начала охотиться, громкое имя сыграло мне на руку, а со временем это стало частью меня. Но это давно в прошлом.

— Значит, серебряная брошь на плаще…

— …принадлежала ему.

Лена понимающе хмыкнула и придвинулась ближе, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Расскажешь о нем?

Несмотря на невероятно выматывающую ночь, Лена была полна энергии на целый день. Да и в городе уже вовсю кипела жизнь — вместе с утренним солнцем просыпались и обычные люди. Но Амели лишь недовольно вздохнула. Толстый плащ защищал лишь от солнечного света, но не от шума с улицы.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз. А сейчас я хочу спать. Да и ты ложись, пока не замерзла, — проворчала Амели, легонько ткнувшись в плечо Лены и забираясь обратно под одеяло.

— Да погодь ты! Тебе письмо из Адлерсбрунна.

— Ну так прочитай, а я притворюсь, что слушаю, — сказала Амели, еще раз подтолкнув Лену.

Лена недовольно фыркнула, но намек уловила. Свесила ноги с кровати, откинула край одеяла и, забравшись под него, развернула свиток.

Амели тут же обвила Лену руками, прислонившись к спине — с ней было удивительно приятно обниматься. Она уткнулась носом в затылок и прижалась к обнаженной коже.

Лена прокашлялась, пытаясь изобразить акцент, с которым, как ей казалось, должны были говорить богачи:

— _Графине Амели Даниэлле…_ — Лена осеклась. — Твое среднее имя Даниэлла? Как мило!

Амели раздраженно фыркнула, предупреждающе ущипнув Лену за бедро.

— Ой! Ладно-ладно… _Графине Амели Даниэлле Лакруа, главе дома Гийяр и Охотнице Долины,_ — Лена остановилась. — Значит, это твой полный титул? Ничего себе, как пафосно!

— Лена… — снова предупреждающе пробормотала Амели, легко улыбаясь.

— Лорд Адлерсбрунна Райнхардт Вильгельм обращается к вам за помощью.

В комнате ненадолго повисла тишина.

— Дела плохи, да? — пробормотала Лена.

Возможно, все было куда хуже, чем казалось ранее. Но Амели лишь покачала головой, успокаивающе целуя спутницу в затылок. По телу девушки пробежали мурашки.

— Это было ожидаемо. Но ничего: мы все равно туда направляемся.

— Да, я понимаю, но… теперь это приказ лорда. — Амели прижалась к спине Лены, чувствуя, как вздымается и опадает грудь той. Протяжно выдохнув, девушка воскликнула: — Да что же там творится? Чем занимается Ведьма?

Амели притянула Лену к себе, крепко обняв за талию, и прочертила дорожку поцелуев от плеча до затылка, скользя носом по коже.

— Читай дальше. Давай узнаем, что ему нужно.

Лена продолжила читать уже без акцента, и Амели закрыла глаза. Некогда раздражающие интонация и тембр теперь даже успокаивали. Амели прижалась к спине Лены, чувствуя каждое произнесенное слово и ритмичное дыхание. Жаль, что мерного биения сердца слышно не было, теперь когда впервые за много дней им удалось перевести дух.

Амели вновь поклялась убить Ведьму, лишь бы только услышать этот убаюкивающий звук. Если они, конечно, выживут. За свою долгую жизнь она поняла, что ничто не вечно. Ей вообще не следовало так привязываться, но, испробовав свежей крови и впервые за многие годы оставшись с кем-то наедине, она поняла, что все зашло уже слишком далеко. Ну и пусть.

— Эй, ты вообще слушаешь?

— Ужасный доктор… Да-да, я тебя слушаю.

Лена тихо хихикнула, и мертвое сердце Амели в очередной раз затрепетало.

— Та-ак…

Амели едва не заснула, прижавшись к спине Лены и слушая её голос. Она принялась бесцельно скользить пальцами по коже, невесомо касаясь живота девушки и вырисовывая на нем круги. Лена и не обращала на это внимания, пока Амели не опустила руку ниже, к бедру, и не стала выводить замысловатые узоры.

На мгновение Лена задержала дыхание, и Амели вырвало из сонной дремы. Слишком поздно она осознала свою ошибку — Лена перестала читать и тут же замерла.

Повисла неловкая тишина.

Вчерашняя ночь прошла как в тумане. Амели была опьянена свежей кровью на губах и помнила лишь тихие вздохи и приглушенные стоны Лены в подушку.

Но теперь она полностью осознавала свои действия и непременно покраснела бы, если бы могла.

Не успела Амели отстраниться и извиниться, как Лена слегка поменяла позу, молча разведя ноги и толкнувшись бедрами. Не ожидавшая того Амели резко втянула воздух.

Лена взяла письмо обеими руками и прокашлялась:

— Графине Амели Даниэлле Лакруа, главе дома Гийяр и Охотнице Долины…

Амели уловила намек и, легонько щипнув, провела рукой по внутренней стороне бедра. И, уткнувшись лицом в шею девушки, прошептала:

— Ты просто невыносима, но мне это даже нравится.

Хитро улыбнувшись, Лена продолжила чтение:

— Лорд Адлерсбрунна Райнхардт Вильгельм обращается к вам за помощью…

Поначалу прикосновения нисколько не отвлекали. Амели скользила по коже, вырисовывая круги у лобка, но так и не опускаясь ниже, и дразняще покусывала плечо. Другой рукой она коснулась груди Лены, которая упорно продолжала читать.

— Месяц назад наш доктор, Джеймисон Крысенштейн, подозревался в осквернении могил и проведении ужасных опытов над больными жителями Адлерсбрунна…

Недовольно фыркнув, Амели слегка наклонилась и коснулась чувствительной точки, о которой узнала буквально пару часов назад.

— Лорд собственнолично прове-ай!.. — Лена тут же замерла, словно её ударило молнией — клыки зажали мочку уха. — Ж-жульничество! Жульничество! — воскликнула она.

— Странно. Не помню подобного в письме. — Амели усмехнулась, вбирая мочку уха в рот и легко покусывая, вызывая судорожный вздох со стороны Лены.

— Ты просто ужа-а-асна… — протяжно произнесла она, выпуская письмо из рук, но Амели быстро схватила её за запястья и прижала их к матрасу.

— Ты _сама_ напросилась.

Лена тяжело сглотнула, когда Амели предупреждающе прошептала ей на ухо:

— Продолжай читать, _chérie_.

В последний раз, когда Амели оставалась с кем-то наедине, все было, мягко говоря, совершенно иначе. Но Лена слабо кивнула, послушно взяла письмо обеими руками и позволила делать с собой все что угодно.

— Лорд собственнолично провел расследование… — она судорожно вздохнула, когда Амели нежно коснулась клыками шеи — уже скоро коллекция темно-фиолетовых засосов пополнится. — И… Ах… И-и выяснил, что… в бочках находятся части тел… — У Лены перехватило дыхание, когда ловкие пальцы игриво прошлись по затвердевшим соскам. — А в ла… ла… лаборатории он… проводит ужасные опыты на… Ай! Мертвых!

Амели больше не разбирала слов, впрочем, как и Лена, которая отчаянно пыталась дочитать письмо, пока её окончательно не накрыло. Тихие вздохи и запинки во время чтения были усладой для ушей.

Стянув тонкое одеяло, Амели окинула довольным взглядом извивающуюся Лену и наконец опустила руку ниже.

— Ох… Черт возьми… А два дня назад доктор… Ч-черт… Доктор… пропал!

У бедной девчонки уже все было влажно между ног. Она беспомощно подавалась вперед бедрами, жаждя прикосновений, но Амели твердо удерживала её на месте, ловко вырисовывая круги вокруг клитора.

— Мы… М-мы опасаемся, что он замышляет… нечто ужасное, поскольку наши могилы… опустели, а тьма… О боги… Сгустилась над холмами… Амели… Амели, прошу… — взмолилась она, еще сильнее стискивая письмо, едва не разрывая бумагу.

Амели не могла прекратить улыбаться. Как никогда наслаждаясь чувством превосходства, она легко поцеловала мокрую от пота Лену в щеку.

— Читай дальше. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, — прошептала она, при этом не прекращая распалять Лену.

Лена жалобно заскулила и протяжно застонала в подушку, когда Амели на мгновение дразняще скользнула ниже и, вернувшись наверх, снова продолжила сладкую пытку. Лена задрожала всем телом. Её голос ломался, то срываясь, то затихая. Сдерживаться было выше её сил.

— Мы… Мы взываем к… К героям… О боже… Наемниками и охотникам, которые… выследят его. Черт, Амели, прошу… — проскулила она, отчаянно пытаясь двигать бедрами, но тщетно.

— Потерпи еще чуть-чуть, — тихо промурлыкала Амели, прикусывая ухо и вызывая тем самым очередной протяжный стон.

— Н-напишите, какая вам угодна… награда, чтобы… Черт возьми… Обсудить её по прибытии!

Увидев, что письмо уже подходит к концу, Лена сглотнула и, сделав глубокий вдох, на одном дыхании выпалила:

— Без-промедления-обратиться-к-лорду-Адлерсбрунна. Подписано-капитаном-стражи-Джеком-Моррисоном!

Дочитав, она швырнула письмо на прикроватный столик, откинулась назад и, притянув Амели за затылок, прижала её губы к своей шее.

— Пожалуйста, укуси меня!

Лена уже не впервые просила об этом. Прошлой ночью Амели едва не вонзила клыки в прекрасную кожу, но вовремя остановилась. Пары капель крови пока что было вполне достаточно. Незачем так торопиться.

Уже не голодная, но все еще распаленная, Амели полностью контролировала ситуацию и лишь скользила по коже, покрытой синяками.

— Нет, _chérie_ , оно не стоит того.

— Амели… Прошу, я хочу… — Амели нависла над дрожащей Леной, лежащей уже на спине и крепко цепляющейся ей за плечи — конец предложения потонул в отчаянном поцелуе.

— Тише, я знаю, — промурлыкала Амели. Темные волосы рассыпались каскадом по плечам, но Лена не могла отвести взгляда от орехово-золотистых глаз. — Не сейчас.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, возьми меня, — прошипела Лена, беспомощно потираясь о чужую руку, сгорая от желания. — Прошу, Амели. Прошу, — проскулила она, глядя на женщину из-под полуприкрытых подрагивающих век.

— Не забывай, что мы тут не одни, _mon amie_ , — полушепотом предупредила Амели, вводя один палец. Лена красиво выгнула спину и, вовремя прикрыв рот ладонью, приглушенно застонала.

Амели, не отрывая взгляда от спутницы, прокрутила внутри пальцем. Лена выгнула спину и вздрогнула. Вцепившись в постельное белье, она закусила нижнюю губу, пытаясь заглушить очередной стон, но не в силах сдержать растянувшейся на лице улыбки.

— Неужто одного мало?

— Прошу, — проскулила Лена, взяв подушку и закусив её уголок, когда Амели ввела второй палец.

Зрелище было то еще. Лена стонала в подушку, отчаянно двигая бедрами в такт движениям Амели, пока та ласкала её двумя пальцами и потирала клитор третьим.

— Дорогуша, я… — Лена едва не поперхнулась, беспомощно открыв рот, но не в силах произнести и звука. Она была уже на грани.

Снова притянув к себе подушку, Лена уткнулась в неё, приглушенно застонала и замерла, выгнувшись дугой. Амели продолжила двигать пальцами, но уже куда медленнее, пока Лена не закончила содрогаться от оргазма.

Тяжело дыша и крепко зажмурив глаза, она отбросила подушку в сторону — каштановые волосы прилипли к взмокшему лбу. Волны наслаждения становились все слабее и слабее.

— _Tu es si belle_ [1], — промурлыкала Амели, проведя большим пальцем по клитору и заставив Лену пискнуть, а затем небрежно вытерла ладонь о простыню. В этой таверне явно и не такое видели.

Осторожно обнимая Лену, Амели наклонилась ниже и сочувственно улыбнулась.

— Все в порядке? — тихо спросила она, убирая с глаз непослушные пряди волос.

Поначалу Лена лишь глупо улыбалась, не в силах ответить, а затем, поймав руку Амели, поцеловала её в костяшки пальцев.

— Д-да… Просто, черт возьми, к такому и привыкнуть недолго. — Она рассмеялась, удовлетворенно вздыхая, и нежно заключила испещренное шрамами лицо Амели в свои ладони. — Иди сюда.

Лена утянула Амели в ленивый поцелуй, скользя короткими ногтями по обнаженной спине, чувствуя дрожь и слыша тихие приглушенные стоны. Она обвила Амели ногами за талию, и та судорожно вздохнула, когда их бедра соприкоснулись.

— Твоя очередь?

Амели потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не взять девчонку еще раз, когда та с готовностью посмотрела на неё из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Мы вроде как только что прочитали важное письмо и должны выдвигаться, _chérie_.

Амели нехотя отстранилась, не обращая внимания на разочарованный стон со стороны Лены, и взяла слегка помятый пергамент.

— Они подождут, — недовольно бросила Лена, но не стала мешать Амели.

— Но ты и твое сердце — нет. Может, я чересчур принципиальна, но не хотелось бы, чтобы ты исчезла прямо между моих ног.

Лена хотела было возразить, но не стала. И даже если сейчас у неё снова исчезла рука или нога, то это было последним, что её волновало. Но кто знает, не исчезнет ли она в самый неподходящий момент.

Амели взяла письмо, немного подвинувшись и поменявшись с Леной местами — сама легла на спину, а девушка устроилась сбоку. Положив руку на живот спутницы и переплетя их ноги, Лена широко зевнула, прислонившись к чужому плечу. Амели принялась перечитывать письмо.

— Ну так что?

— Теперь мы знаем, кто за всем этим стоит, и знаем, что призвали других охотников и мы можем потребовать любую награду. — Амели сделала паузу, уставившись на подпись.

Уже очень давно она не бывала в Адлерсбрунне. Только раз во время правления нынешнего лорда и столько же во время правления его отца. Должно быть, за эти годы сменилось бессчетное число капитанов стражи.

— Даже хуже, чем мы думали, — пробормотала Лена и вымученно усмехнулась, пытаясь скрыть волнение.

Отложив письмо в сторону, Амели зарылась пальцами в каштановые волосы спутницы.

— И что же ты попросишь? Самый богатый и могущественный человек страны предложил выполнить любое твое желание.

Лена радостно заурчала от поглаживаний по голове.

— Чтобы это мгновение никогда не кончалось. Думаешь, подобное выполнимо?

— Уверена, это можно устроить. Но неужели ты не хочешь что-нибудь еще?

Лена задумчиво хмыкнула себе под нос.

— Возможно, свой участок? Дом? С курицами, конечно! Большего и не надо, когда я верну свое сердце. Но… Он обратился за помощью к тебе, а не ко мне…

— Ты еще недостаточно знаменита. Кроме того, думается мне, друг без друга мы никуда. Я ведь права?

Лена широко улыбнулась, еще сильнее обнимая Амели.

— На все сто. Куда ты без меня?

Уладив этот вопрос, Амели дотянулась до тонкого одеяла и укрыла их.

— Тогда я отвечу ему, что хочу приличный земельный участок, небольшой милый домик и полдюжины куриц, — она рассмеялась, пропуская каштановые пряди сквозь пальцы. Лена лишь зевнула.

— Что насчет тебя? Что попросишь ты?

— Раз уж лорд обратился и к другим охотникам, то, думаю, будет честно заявить право на голову Ведьмы. Многие хотели бы её убить, но она — моя.

— Справедливо… — пробормотала Лена, проваливаясь в сон. — До вечера.

И Лена заснула, не успела Амели и ответить. Погрузившись в свои мысли, она продолжила нежно поглаживать спутницу по голове.

Ведьму видели в Адлерсбрунне.

Доктор сошел с ума.

Пропадают тела.

Амели вздохнула, не в силах заснуть от переполняющего волнения. И во всем этом еще как-то замешано сердце Лены.

Что же замышляет Ведьма?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Ты так прекрасна.


	19. Дни былой славы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Герои отозвались на зов лорда, и, хотя приготовления идут полным ходом, было бы намного проще, знай он, чего ожидать._

— Жаль, что мы не смогли как следует вас отблагодарить.

Запрыгивая на Кошмара, Амели едва сдержала усмешку и, прокашлявшись, вежливо улыбнулась и отмахнулась от Молли.

— Думаю, вы и так сделали достаточно. — Амели сделала паузу, поворачиваясь к Лене. Та с усердием привязывала сумки с припасами, которые вручили им благодарные жители, пришедшие на закате их проводить. — …Если только Лена не съест все раньше времени.

— Ничего не обещаю, но очень постараюсь! — Лена улыбнулась от уха до уха, делая шаг назад и оценивая проделанную работу.

Может, Сэр Чавк и не отличался скоростью и умом, но все это окупалось его выносливостью. Он с легкостью мог нести любой груз, прикрепленный к седлу. Довольная Лена развернулась и крепко обняла на прощание Молли и Слепушу.

— Будьте осторожны и заглядывайте к нам как-нибудь. — Молли лучезарно улыбнулась, пытаясь скрыть волнение.

— Когда прибудете в Адлерсбрунн, обязательно загляните в «Треснувший котелок». Его владелец — мой старый друг Тэннер. Скажите ему, что пришли из «Хмельного очага» — он пристроит вас подешевле. — Слепуша улыбнулась, надвигая огромные круглые очки на нос.

— О, а мне нравится такой подход! — Лена начала смеяться, но осеклась, услышав, как прокашливается Амели.

— Не стоит заставлять лорда ждать, _chérie_. — Амели улыбнулась сквозь стиснутые зубы — слишком много взглядов было приковано к ней. Простой люд стоял неподалеку, с благоговением глядя на Амели, восседающую на вороном коне, у которого, как ни странно, и в помине не было красных глаз. Любопытные дети пытались подобраться поближе, чтобы убедиться в правдивости историй.

Вороной конь лишь фыркнул, выпуская из ноздрей белый пар, и дети тут же бросились врассыпную от страха.

— Ну, тогда поехали!

Лена запрыгнула на Сэра Чавка и, легонько выслав вперед, на ходу помахала на прощание.

— И глазом моргнуть не успеете, как мы вернемся! — крикнула Лена, продолжая махать тем, кто пришел с ними попрощаться и пожелать им удачи. Они покидали город как настоящие героини.

***

— Эй, дорогуша, ты, наверное, сотню раз была в Адлерсбрунне. Какой он? Правда такой большой, как говорят? А ты знакома с лордом? А он какой? Я слышала разные истории, но одно уяснила наверняка: _не всем_ из них стоит верить, — сказав последнее, Лена улыбнулась.

Когда они вышли на дорогу, на Амели нахлынуло ощущение дежавю.

Неиссякающий поток вопросов буквально на одном дыхании, холодный ночной воздух после захода солнца… И бесконечный путь в Адлерсбрунн, который уже мелькал на горизонте. Равно как и в самом начале их совместного путешествия.

Только на этот раз Амели не возражала против вопросов.

Лена немного отстала и закинула в рот очередную чесночную булочку — спасибо Молли. Они уже успели выяснить, что запах чеснока вампирам не вредил, но тем не менее был достаточно сильным и доносился до Амели.

— Я бывала там пару раз. По сравнению с другими городами Адлерсбрунн самый ухоженный. Там огромный рынок и прекрасные лавки с товарами на любой вкус. По крайней мере так было раньше. Последний раз я была там в самом начале правления лорда.

Лена угукнула, соглашаясь, и, проглотив хлеб, спросила:

— Ты ведь из… благородных? Ну, более-менее? Поэтому тебе довелось с ним познакомиться?

Амели пожала плечами.

— В каком-то роде да. Мое поместье находится у самой границы его владений. Много лет назад я заключила соглашение с правящим домом Адлерсбрунна. Мне позволили остаться под их протекторатом, а я, в свою очередь, пообещала охранять эти земли до конца своих дней. Они знают о моем, как им нравится говорить, «заболевании». Мне нужно лишь время от времени показываться очередному лорду. Думаю, мне и так уже давно стоило навести визит.

Немного перекусив, Лена набрала полный рот воды из бурдюка, прополоскала и сплюнула. Убедившись, что от неё больше не пахнет чесноком, она выслала коня вперед.

— Я слышала, что он просто огромный! — воскликнула Лена с восторженно горящими глазами, поравнявшись с Амели. — Огромный мужчина с огромным сердцем, который всегда обо всех заботился. Всю жизнь мечтала побывать в Адлерсбрунне. Лучше места, чтобы начать новую жизнь, не найти.

Сначала Амели ничего не ответила, невидяще уставившись вперед. Её мысли витали где-то далеко.

— Я слышала и такие истории, но никогда в них не верила.

— Почему это?

Амели вздохнула, вспоминая первый и последний раз, когда видела высокого и величественного лорда Адлерсбрунна. Светлые блестящие волосы, зачесанные назад, пронзительные голубые глаза, презрительная усмешка на лице.

— Он был жесток, суров и жаждал битв. По неудачному стечению обстоятельств великолепный молодой воин стал правителем. Меня он недолюбливал, но отца не ослушался. Я продолжила свою службу, как и раньше. — Амели пожала плечами. — Пока я оставалась в своем поместье, он сражался в соседних землях. Он развязал войну, чтобы расширить свои владения, стать могущественнее и смертоноснее. В те годы боялись вовсе не чудовищ, живущих в тенях. А несколько лет спустя, когда я снова начала охотиться, а от пылающих костров войны остались лишь угольки, у власти стоял будто совершенно другой человек. Он больше не рвался в битвы и не требовал былого уважения и безраздельной власти.

Лена открыла было рот, желая спросить, действительно ли они говорят об одном и том же человеке. Но было сложно спорить с той, кто жила в то время и видела все своими глазами. Лена тогда была совсем ребенком и едва помнила конец последней войны.

Еще в детстве ей твердили, что война, которая забрала её дедушку и дядю, велась для защиты страны и во имя чести. Что эта война во благо каждого из них. И Лена совершенно не понимала, почему её мать так умоляла отца остаться. Ведь все это было ради великой цели, а не потому, что лорд жаждал еще большей власти.

— Но… Что случилось? Что заставило его измениться?

Амели покачала головой, вымученно усмехаясь.

— Что еще могло сломить столь могущественного человека, кроме как смерть жены и ребенка?

***

— Есть новости? — Он и не думал, что его голос прозвучит настолько отчаянно, без привычных стальных ноток.

— Все поисковые отряды прочесали территорию вдоль и поперек — доктор исчез. И его лаборатория — тоже, словно её и не было.

Лорд Адлерсбрунна разочарованно вздохнул, понуро опустив плечи, и схватился за переносицу. Безумцу хватило лишь недели на то, чтобы отыскать лазейку и мрачных союзников, о которых его предупреждали.

То ли он был слишком легкомыслен, то ли, напротив, милостив.

Лорд устало посмотрел вдаль и окинул взглядом свои владения, вцепившись в каменные перила балкона. Солнце начало скрываться за горизонтом.

— Продолжаем поиски. Сделайте все возможное, пока мы дожидаемся охотников.

— Есть, сэр.

Капитан стражи и его верный друг, Джек Моррисон, вытянулся по стойке смирно. Лорд оторвался от созерцания пейзажа и повернулся к нему.

— Кто-нибудь отозвался? — спросил он, выпрямляясь и разглаживая складки на жилете, и зашагал прочь вместе с капитаном стражи.

Спешащие слуги, занимающиеся своими обычными делами, тут же остановились, низко поклонились и посторонились, пропуская лорда.

Старая привычка, от которой они до сих пор не сумели избавиться. В ранние годы своего правления он требовал выказывать уважение подобным образом. Он правил страной, держа народ в ежовых рукавицах, и рвался в битвы, чтобы утвердить свою власть.

Те, кто застали его правление и остались верны, больше не узнавали человека, в которого он превратился. Теперь, проходя мимо, он учтиво хлопал слуг по спинам, призывая подняться, и улыбался им.

Уловив намек, все слуги медленно выпрямились и вернулись к работе.

— Охотница, Хандзо, Маккри — все отозвались. Мисс Чжоу в последний раз видели на пути к Восточным горам — она преследовала очередное чудовище. Ни одному ворону не удалось добраться до неё, не замерзнув до смерти.

Лорд покачал головой, тихо посмеиваясь над собой.

— Как жаль, что в наших рядах не будет самой выдающейся следопытки страны… А что насчет Викинга?

Не успел капитан стражи ответить, как парадные двери замка с грохотом распахнулись, сотрясая стены, и до лорда донесся низкий дружеский оклик:

— РАЙНХАРДТ!

Лорд остановился на полпути и медленно развернулся. Капитан стражи лишь смущенно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Так уж получилось, что он уже был в пути.

Впервые за многие дни лорд искренне улыбнулся, испытывая облегчение.

— Уж не думал, что буду так счастлив услышать, как он на меня кричит.

Лорд быстрым и уверенным шагом двинулся вниз по лестнице в тронную залу, идя на звук нетерпеливого ворчания.

Стражники осторожно закрыли створки огромных дверей, пропуская Викинга внутрь. По стенам снова поползли трещины, как и в его прошлый визит. Викинг по-хозяйски ступил внутрь, но никто, впрочем, и не возражал. Торбьорн прошел с ним огонь, воду и медные трубы — и притом не раз. Он был лорду как брат во всех отношениях.

— Да тебя не дождешься! — Коротышка рассмеялся, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой, но при этом лучась от радости при виде старого друга.

Райнхардт раскатисто рассмеялся, опускаясь на одно колено перед Викингом и заключая того в крепкие объятия.

— Торбьорн, а я-то думал, что тебя уже давно забрали валькирии! — посмеиваясь, сказал он и, отстранившись, окинул взглядом старого друга.

Лишь пару лет назад тот отправился за море охотиться на драконов во имя славы и чести. Теперь его густые светлые волосы, собранные красными кожаными ремнями в толстые косы, почти доходили ему до пят. Еще один ремень держал повязку на изуродованном глазу. За спиной — щит и два топора, на поясе — молот. Торбьорн не сильно изменился с момента их последней встречи.

Не считая сильного запаха соли и деревянной руки.

— Пока еще нет! Посмотрели бы на себя — одна седина в волосах да синяки под глазами. Мирная жизнь вам явно не идет на пользу.

— Говорит тот, кто забыл захватить с собой руку, — сухо парировал Джек. — Подарил дракону?

Викинг бросил мимолетный взгляд на светло-коричневый деревянный протез, прикрепленный к груди и заменяющий левую руку вплоть до плеча. Он задумчиво хмыкнул и постучал по дереву, которое отозвалось низким гулом.

— И ни о чем не жалею! Я расскажу вам эту историю попозже, а сейчас пора бы вернуться к насущным делам. Моя дочурка передала, что у вас тут не все в порядке. Думаю, ты не откажешься от руки помощи — еще одна у меня осталась.

Райнхардт рассмеялся. Разумеется, его новая ученица был достаточно умна, чтобы увидеть, когда что-то не в порядке. Дочь Торбьорна, должно быть, послала ворона еще несколько недель назад — задолго до решения самого лорда, — чтобы Викинг успел его получить.

— Слишком стремительно все произошло. Пойдем со мной — нам нужно многое обговорить.

В сопровождении капитана стражи и старого друга Райнхардт вышел из тронной залы и направился вглубь замка.

— Кстати, где моя дочурка? — спросил Торбьорн, на ходу окидывая взглядом огромные семейные портреты, висящие на стенах.

— Бригитта все так же трудится над своей броней в кузне, — посмеиваясь, ответил Джек и покачал головой. — Она часами пропадает там — так хочет закончить работу. Стоило предупредить, что она вся в отца — такая же упертая!

— Линдхольмы не бросают работу на половине, — смеясь, ответил Торбьорн.

Вскоре они оказались в конце коридора, где не было ни света, ни стражи. Огромные деревянные двери тихо скрипнули, когда Райнхардт распахнул их.

Бывший зал войны. Когда-то в нем кипела жизнь, а сейчас, особенно в последние годы, не горел даже свет. Но сейчас он понадобился снова.

Джек быстро зашел в огромную комнату и зажег подсвечники, расставленные по кругу. Массивный стол со стульями, стоящий посередине, пустовал и покрылся пылью.

Старые карты по-прежнему висели на стенах, а дубленая кожа пестрела красными и черными чернилами в виде линий и кругов вокруг городов. Старые военные стратегии были прибиты к дереву подобно трофеям из былых славных битв.

— Я безмерно благодарен тебе. Твоя дочь — мастерица кузнечного дела и даже более талантливая ученица, — нисколько не кривя душой, сказал Райнхардт, улыбнулся и отодвинул огромный стул из красного дерева, присаживаясь.

— Джек, будь любезен — выпивка будет весьма кстати.

Капитан стражи кивнул и молча двинулся на поиски слуги. Торбьорн устроился напротив Райнхардта.

Он потерял счет тому, как много раз они заседали здесь и скольким капитанам и командирам отдавали приказы и зачитывали вдохновляющие речи о грядущих битвах.

Но сейчас в погрузившейся во мрак комнате царила тишина. Торбьорн протяжно выдохнул.

— Не стану лгать: я не сразу отпустил её, когда она изъявила желание служить тебе. Но я и не удивлен: ты так действуешь на людей и вдохновляешь их сражаться бок о бок с тобой. По себе сужу. — Он остановился, закусив губу, а затем продолжил: — Райнхардт, только не пойми меня неправильно. Мне отрадно видеть её успехи, но не могу не спросить, чем ты руководствуешься.

Пояснения были излишни. Торбьорн медленно скользнул взглядом по стене позади лорда.

Сверху, по обе стороны от него, над трофейными картами завоеванных земель, висели две картины.

Слева — портрет молодой женщины в синей броне с красивым соколом на груди. Под мышкой — слегка загнутый шлем, напоминающий клюв хищной птицы. Увековеченные на холсте уверенная улыбка и пронзительный взгляд.

Справа — смуглая женщина постарше с белоснежными, некогда темными волосами. Красивая умиротворенная улыбка, едва заметные морщинки в уголках глаз. Одета в шелка и сари.

Все воспоминания о них остались лишь в бывшем зале войны. Райнхардт решил навсегда затворить сюда двери и поклялся больше никогда не разжигать войн.

— Бригитта никогда не заменит мне дочери, — тихо сказал он и, откинувшись назад, глубоко вздохнул и печально улыбнулся. — Хотя бы потому, что она не ослушалась меня и присягнула на верность.

— Ну хоть что-то.

— Слышал, какие нынче ходят истории? В наших краях видели призрачную фигуру в броне Фарии.

Торбьорн в ужасе уставился на Райнхардта, когда тот стыдливо закрыл лицо руками, наклонившись вперед.

— Призраки прошлого, не иначе. Я совершил столько грехов, что не заслуживаю спокойной жизни.

Одна из дверей звучно скрипнула — вернулся капитан стражи.

— Даже не думай, что мы сдадимся без боя.

Джек, держа огромную пенящуюся кружку эля в одной руке, другой придержал дверь, давая пройти юной слуге с подносом, где стояли еще две кружки.

Девушка быстро расставила напитки и поспешила на выход, перед этим окинув быстрым взглядом единственную комнату замка, в которую никого не пускали.

— Наш доктор пропал, как и тела мертвых. Кажется, он пошел на сделку с темными силами — и лаборатория, и дом исчезли бесследно. Ни камня не осталось. Лишь деревья да кусты.

Торбьорн сделал небольшой глоток, причмокнув губами, и поставил кружку обратно на стол.

— Не нравится мне все это.

— Никому не нравится. Мы послали наших воронов к местным охотникам, чтобы выследить его.

— И кто отозвался?

Райнхардт кивнул капитану стражи, предоставляя тому слово, и, наклонившись назад, сделал большой глоток.

Джек нырнул рукой в пальто и, достав оттуда три письма, положил их на стол для ознакомления. Каждый ответ был столь же необычен, как и личность писавшего его.

— Джесси Ван Хельсинг Маккри. Много берет за свои услуги, но деньги отрабатывает добросовестно. В основном охотится на вампиров, но следопыта лучше него не найти. Просит неприличную сумму денег за свои услуги, но торг уместен.

— Неудивительно, — одобрительно хмыкнув, сказал Райнхардт. — Кто следующий?

— Хандзо Шимада, Лучник, заинтересовался в нашем предложении. Я своими глазами видел его в бою, и, смею признать, стрелок он отменный.

Торбьорн взял письмо Лучника — красиво выведенные буквы с наклоном и подпись на английском и кандзи.

— Что нужно этому парню с Востока?

— Он ищет брата вот уже как год. Просит в награду предоставить шпионов и любые сведения, которые помогут отыскать его.

Райнхардт хмыкнул себе под нос, задумчиво поглаживая бороду.

— Хм… Вполне выполнимо. Кто следующий?

— Охотница отозвалась на зов. Но она берет с собой протеже.

Лорд ненадолго задумался. Когда он отправлял воронов к этим охотникам, то совсем позабыл, что они уже однажды встречались. Встреча была короткой — обмен бумагами и пара подписей. Женщина отличалась спокойствием и методичностью и, если честно, производила сильное впечатление.

— Графиня Лакруа. Я не видел её долгие годы. Что нужно женщине вроде неё?

— Её напарница, Лена Окстон, просит дом, участок земли и полдюжины куриц.

Райнхардт поднес кружку к губам и замер на месте, когда до него дошло, насколько незамысловатой была просьба. Торбьорн фыркнул.

— Ха! И такую мелочь просят у столь могущественного лорда? Должно быть, она новенькая в этом деле.

Но лорд лишь пожал плечами. Более чем выполнимая просьба. Пусть будет так.

— А что угодно самой графине?

— Она требует голову Ведьмы.

На этот раз Райнхардт разлил эль, едва не поперхнувшись — малейшего упоминания той, кто наблюдает из теней, было достаточно.

— Что?..

— Она просит сразиться с Ведьмой один на один — и чтобы другие охотники не вмешивались. — Джек сделал паузу, глядя на письмо, лежащее на столе. Красивый наклонный почерк с изгибающимися буквами и узкими петлями. — Также она более чем уверена, что все это — дело рук Ведьмы, и готова рассказать, что ей известно.

— Этого я и боялся. Но теперь все становится на свои места, — проворчал лорд, потирая переносицу, но все же кивнул. — Что ж, участок земли — более чем выполнимо. Но графине придется все обговорить еще с другими охотниками.

Джек легко поклонился, соглашаясь, и убрал письмо обратно в пальто.

— Все они должны прибыть в Адлерсбрунн в течение двух дней.

— Вот и прекрасно — поговорю со всеми охотниками разом. — Райнхардт выдержал паузу, показывая на Викинга, сидящего напротив. — И я хочу, чтобы и вы с Бригиттой присутствовали.

Торбьорн с интересом приподнял бровь.

— Насчет себя я не удивлен, но моя дочь?.. Думаешь, она готова к настоящей битве?

Губы Райнхардта невольно растянулись в широкой улыбке, которая так и излучала гордость.

— Уж поверь мне: она как никогда готова.

***

В самом дальнем углу замка, уже за его стенами, располагалась огромная кузня. Раньше там днем и ночью работали по десять-двадцать кузнецов — ковали броню и оружие для солдат, готовящихся отправиться на войну.

Теперь, в мирные для Адлерсбрунна времена, там работала лишь одна мастерица кузнечных дел. Она била тяжелым молотом по раскаленной стали, и удары о металл эхом отдавались от каменных стен.

— Бригитта, разве я не просил тебя заканчивать работу после заката?

Услышав голос своего учителя, та прекратила мерно стучать по металлу и обернулась, когда тот уже стоял у подножья лестницы.

— Прошу прощения, мой лорд, я уже почти за… — она осеклась, увидев за огромным лордом столь знакомого коренастого мужчину.

Её глаза заблестели, а от неожиданности молот выпал из рук.

— Папа!

Торбьорн замер на месте — неужели это его маленькая дочурка? Все такая же высокая, но вот рыжие волосы, собранные в небрежный пучок и заколотые металлической спицей, стали в два раза длиннее. Бригитта сняла толстый кожаный фартук и отбросила его в сторону. Торбьорн раскрыл от удивления рот, увидев, как она выросла.

С губ невольно сорвался нервный смешок, когда та быстро опустилась перед ним на колени и заключила в крепкие объятия. Настолько крепкие, что из легких выбило весь воздух.

— Райнхардт, что ты сделал с моей дочерью? — воскликнул он, отстраняясь, и бросил взгляд на старого друга, который лишь хитро улыбался. — Куда ты её дел? Я вижу тут только эту прекрасную валькирию!

Щеки Бригитты стали такими же красными, как и волосы.

— Папа, перестань…

— Только посмотри на себя, моя девочка — не узнать ведь теперь! — он рассмеялся, коснувшись правой рукой её лица, и всмотрелся. Выражение ярко-голубых, точно океан, глаз нисколько не изменилось. Все такие же веснушчатые щеки и широкая улыбка, прямо как у него.

Бригитта, покрытая золой и потом, рассмеялась и смачно поцеловала отца в щеку.

— Как же я рада тебя видеть!

Торбьорн открыл было рот и тут же потерял дар речи, едва его рука скользнула по крепкому предплечью.

Он медленно перевел взгляд на лучшего друга, не зная, гордиться ему или бояться этих внушительных мышц под кожей.

— Райнхардт, я путешествовал всего пару лет. Чем ты её таким кормил?

Бригитта едва подавила смешок. Вместо ответа она подняла руку и крепко сжала её в кулак, демонстрируя мышцы.

— Клянусь бородой Одина… — Торбьорн открыл от удивления рот, легко касаясь рельефной мускулатуры. — Теперь моя девочка сильнее любого великана. — Он шмыгнул носом, закусывая нижнюю губу — одинокая слеза гордости скатилась по щеке.

— Как же я рада, что ты получил мое письмо. Я так волно… Боги, что стало с твоей рукой?!

Торбьорн сморгнул слезы и проследил за её испуганным взглядом, направленным на деревянный протез, который безвольно свисал сбоку, и лишь пожал плечами.

— Да ладно — всего лишь царапина!

Бригитта протяжно вздохнула, ударяя ладонью по лбу.

— Папа, прошу, завязывай со всем этим. Иначе еще чего-нибудь лишишься!

Торбьорн, выпятив грудь вперед, с улыбкой ответил:

— Покуда я могу держать топор — не дождешься!

Райнхардт раскатисто рассмеялся, хлопнув старого друга по спине, и прошел мимо него вглубь кузни. Какое трогательное воссоединение.

— Да я уж вижу. Язык твой точно острее любого топора, — посмеиваясь, лорд осторожно обошел наковальни и висящие рядом клинки, пока не добрался до стола, где среди блестящих кожаных ремней лежала красивая серебристая броня. — Отличная работа, Бригитта! Хоть сейчас надевай в битву! — Он улыбнулся, сияя от гордости, и постучал по пластине костяшками — звук что надо, звонкий.

— Ох, благодарю, мой лорд. Я, правда, еще не закончила, нужно…

— Нет-нет, ни слова более, — решительно оборвал её лорд. — Твой отец только что прибыл из-за моря. Возвращайся сюда на рассвете.

Торбьорн кивнул.

— Давай, моя девочка, пойдем! Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Эх, как же я скучаю по твоей матери. Нам столько нужно обсудить! Слышал, что ты сломала щит Райнхардта! А мы как-то несколько миль укрывались под ним от шквала стрел!

— Разбила булавой! Синяки до сих пор не сошли!

Бригитта смущенно улыбнулась, снова краснея, и пробормотала:

— Я постаралась починить его, чтобы выглядел как новенький…

Райнхардт покачал головой, покидая кузню. Бригитта тут же взволнованно вскочила с места.

— Да идите уже домой. Поцелуй свою жену, обними близнецов… Остальное может подождать! — Он улыбнулся, кладя огромную ладонь на плечо друга. — Ты усердно тренировалась, и, думается мне, скоро тебе предстоит испытание боем. Так что цени время, проведенное с семьей, хорошо?

Торбьорн молча стоял рядом. Слова Райнхардта прозвучали настолько вымученно, что на сердце невольно потяжелело. Казалось, не так давно другая девушка пыталась победить Райнхардта в поединке.

— Да, мой лорд. Благодарю. — Бригитта решительно кивнула.

— Хорошо. А теперь иди, — сказал он, слегка махнув рукой, поторапливая её.

Его ученица вернулась обратно в кузню, чтобы забрать оттуда свои вещи. Торбьорн глубоко вздохнул.

— Спасибо тебе, Райнхардт. От чистого сердца.

— Нет, это тебе спасибо. — Лорд рассмеялся, почти что смущенно качая головой. — Я помню твои сомнения, притом отчасти оправданные. Но твоя дочь помогла мне справиться с утратой.

Повисла уютная тишина. Бригитта, что-то напевая себе под нос, взяла сумку и короткий бежевый плащ.

— Райнхардт, рано или поздно ты сможешь себя простить, — пробормотал Торбьорн.

— Рано или поздно, быть может.

— Я готова! — Бригитта усмехнулась и по привычке, словно они и не расставались, протянула отцу руку. Тот с воодушевлением сжал её ладонь.

— До встречи, мой лорд. — Торбьорн в последний раз кивнул и двинулся прочь, крепко держа дочь за руку.

Бригитта тихо хихикнула и, переплетя их пальцы, стала медленно раскачивать рукой — прямо как в детстве. Суровый викинг лишь рассмеялся и начал делать то же самое, громогласно потребовав рассказать пару-тройку историй. В этот раз ему хотелось услышать о её похождениях, а не самому выступать рассказчиком.

Райнхардт остался стоять у кузни, глядя на увлеченных беседой о сломанном щите отца с дочерью, пока те не скрылись из виду. Он снова остался один посреди внутреннего двора. Он выпустил воздух из легких и ссутулился, глядя на выходящий изо рта пар.

Ночь всегда резко опускалась на Адлерсбрунн. Жители города уже давно привыкли к ледяному воздуху. Да и он сам тоже.

От холодного ветерка, отдаленного крика ночных птиц и вида красиво сияющих на небе звезд становилось как никогда спокойно на душе.

Но тревога не отпускала его. Такое затишье бывает лишь перед бурей.

Надо бы насладиться моментом, пока есть возможность.


	20. Интерлюдия

— Не нравится мне все это, Амели. — Лена вздохнула, глядя сквозь густую крону деревьев, через которую уже скоро начнут пробиваться первые лучи солнца. — Уверена, что мы не можем… продолжить идти? Найти место для ночлега? Ну, не на улице?..

— Как бы я того ни хотела, выбор невелик. Ближайший город слишком далеко, а лошади уже устали. Да и мы тоже. Мы уже несколько часов в пути, и скоро рассвет. И лучше уж укрыться в палатке, которую ты соорудила, чем сжариться на солнце.

Лена фыркнула, оглядываясь на их предполагаемое убежище.

Веревка, туго натянутая между двумя деревьями, а на ней — большое одеяло, доходящее до земли. В каждый из углов Лена вбила по осиновому колу — так и получилась простая палатка, которая, теоретически, должна была укрыть их от солнца до следующего вечера.

Переживая, что одеяло слишком тонкое, Лена накинула поверх еще и черный плащ.

Амели тем временем развела небольшой костер — скорее для Лены, чем для себя. Ей были неведомы ни холод, ни страх перед лесным мраком. Костер все равно особо не понадобится: в дорогу Лена прихватила лишь закуски, так что готовить не было нужды. Но, кажется, она не возражала против дополнительного освещения. Лена скакала от сумки к сумке, роясь в вещах, которые им дали в «Хмельном очаге», и наконец выудила еще парочку одеял и даже огромную волчью шкуру.

Амели села и, облокотившись о грубую кору дерева, увлеченно наблюдала за Леной. Та с воодушевлением достала оба спальника и, затащив их в палатку, положила поверх одеяло и шкуру.

— Все равно мне не нравится вся эта затея… Мы окружены монстрами, на которых сами охотимся. Но хотя бы скоро рассвет, так что бояться нечего. — Лена фыркнула, довольная проделанной работой, и, протяжно выдохнув, уселась у костра. Наконец-то можно было отдохнуть от езды. Не то чтобы её напрягали ноющие ягодицы. Но лучше уж эта боль была несколько иного рода…

Амели запрокинула голову, сделала большой глоток из фляжки, отставила её в сторону и стянула пальто.

— Не расслабляйся раньше времени, _chérie_. Ты расставила все ловушки так, как я показывала?

— Ага!

Амели сложила жилет и, кинув его неподалеку от плаща, принялась стягивать перчатки.

— А сеть?

— Тоже! — Лена кивнула, показывая на ловушку, спрятанную в ближайшем дереве. Амели аккуратно положила перчатки на стопку вещей.

— Колокольчик на месте? Веревку натянула? Арбалет под рукой?

Лена усмехнулась, поворачиваясь и показывая, что все на месте. Даже любопытный заяц не смог бы подобраться к ним.

— И лошадей привязала! И еду с водой оставила!

Лучезарно улыбаясь, Лена подперла щеку кулаком, ожидая похвалы за отлично проделанную работу.

Амели задумчиво постучала по подбородку. Она знала, что все сделано идеально. Иначе Лена не стремилась бы продемонстрировать свои навыки. Но все же Амели, пусть и не вставая с места, внимательно осмотрела каждую установленную ловушку. Выдержав паузу, она пожала плечами и ответила:

— Неплохо.

Амели дразняще улыбнулась, когда Лена надула губы.

— Да ладно тебе! Здесь мы недосягаемы! — Несмотря на уверенность в голосе, Лена замолчала и призадумалась. — Но, по крайней мере, мы узнаем о незваных гостях… — она снова остановилась и добавила: — Наверное…

— Думаешь, теперь ты мастерица ловушек?

Лена тут же смущенно улыбнулась и игриво подмигнула.

— У меня была прекрасная наставница.

Амели покачала головой, оценив комплимент.

— Лесть — лучший путь к успеху, _chérie_.

— Как будто я сама этого не знаю.

— Но я бы посоветовала не сильно зазнаваться. Многие существа могут пробраться сюда и прикончить нас еще до рассвета.

От самодовольства Лены не осталось и следа, когда она поняла, что Амели смотрела куда-то сквозь неё.

— Например, с ней не стоит встречаться взглядом, иначе тебе конец.

Лена недоумевающе моргнула.

— Что, прости?..

Амели поднялась, опершись о ствол, и показала вниз.

— Опусти взгляд, — прошептала она с приказными нотками в голосе.

Не задавая лишних вопросов, Лена так и поступила: потупила глаза и медленно развернулась.

Краем глаза, где-то вдалеке, она уловила странное белое облако. Лена проморгалась — возможно, дело было в костре, — но нет. Им навстречу, тяжело ступая, шло огромное существо на четырех массивных лапах. Но, когда оно повернулось, словно поймав на себе взгляд, кровь в жилах Лены застыла. Она опустила глаза, понимая, что это был медведь.

Огромный призрачный медведь.

— Что это… такое… — с паникой в голосе прошептала Лена, но немного успокоилась, когда, повернувшись, увидела легко улыбающуюся Амели.

Притом улыбка была совершенно искренней, словно та встретила старого друга спустя много лет.

— Не что, а кто. Обычно она не выходит за пределы чащи леса. Немногим доводилось её видеть. А те, кому доводилось, бесследно исчезали. О ней уже давно не слагают легенд, и пусть так и остается. Чем меньше любопытных людей, тем лучше для всех.

Лена сглотнула и медленно повернулась — белая призрачная медведица приближалась к ним. Под огромными лапами не ломались ветки и даже не хрустели листья. Она не издавала ни единого звука, никак не показывая своего присутствия. Казалось, она даже не дышала.

— Но кто она? — прошептала Лена, вцепившись во внезапно онемевшую руку — вот-вот исчезнет от страха. Призрачная медведица приблизилась к ней, минуя натянутые веревки и ловушки на земле.

Она нависла над ней и, чуть опустив голову, понюхала макушку.

К своему огромному ужасу, Лена это почувствовала.

Она вскрикнула от неожиданности, когда медведица ткнулась ей в затылок, с любопытством обнюхивая и едва не сбивая с ног. Но Лена не ощущала ни теплого дыхания, ни прикосновений влажного носа.

— Все в порядке, — тихо произнесла Амели. — Не двигайся. Ей нужно привыкнуть к тебе.

Лена будто бы оцепенела. И хотя для юной охотницы на монстров она успела повидать немало, создание, так спокойно подошедшее к ней, внушало неподдельный страх.

К счастью, медведица отошла от Лены даже раньше, чем та ожидала, и двинулась навстречу Амели.

— Здравствуй, подруга. Давно не виделись, — едва слышно прошептала она.

Когда медведица немного отошла, Лена осторожно выпрямилась, прекратив стискивать свои предплечья, и из любопытства медленно повернулась.

Медведица, в два больше обычной бурой, излучала белый свет, который пробивался сквозь огромное полупрозрачное тело — Лена без труда могла видеть сквозь неё. Но больше всего её внимание привлекли необычные белые точечки, раскиданные по всему телу. Что-то ей это напоминало…

Медведица остановилась перед Амели и, прижавшись носом к её щеке, тихо фыркнула.

— Я… Немного изменилась с нашей последней встречи.

Амели положила ладони на голову медведицы и, улыбаясь, принялась почесывать за ушами.

— Но это все равно я, видишь?

Медведица ничего не ответила и завалилась на землю, положив большую голову на колени Амели. Всем своим видом она будто бы говорила, мол, продолжай чесать.

Лена не могла поверить своим глаза. Существо, которое, по словам Амели, могло убить одним взглядом, лежало у неё на коленях подобно любимой собаке.

— Кто она такая? — снова спросила Лена, на этот раз — еще тише.

Амели пожала плечами. Медведица тем временем беззвучно зевнула и закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь столь долгожданной лаской — Амели поглаживала огромный шрам в форме креста на правом веке.

— Много лет назад её называли Призрачной Медведицей — белым духом, который бродил по лесам и приносил неудачу. Но, честно говоря, как бы странно это ни звучало, я верю, что она — дитя звезд, — сказала Амели, показав наверх.

Лена проследила за направлением её руки, скользнув взглядом по нечетким очертаниям веток и листьев, и посмотрела на темное небо, усеянное ярко-белыми точками. Прямо как тело самой медведицы.

— Столь могущественному небесному существу нечего делать на земле. Но она спустилась к нам и наслаждается столь редкой лаской, когда есть возможность.

Амели вздохнула, легко скользя по морде медведицы, и пробормотала себе под нос:

— Что приключилось с тобой, раз уж ты оказалась на земле, обреченная на вечные скитания?

Спокойствие Амели передалось и Лене. Она наконец-то расслабилась и медленно, с крайней осторожностью, подобралась поближе к медведице. Та никак не отреагировала на неё, лишь навострила уши, зная, что она приближается.

Устроившись на земле возле огромных лап, Лена протянула руку.

Как ни удивительно, под пальцами оказалась мягкая толстая шкура — Лена её не видела, но чувствовала. Рука остановилась на призрачной белой границе, но ощущения были совершенно иные.

Любопытство взяло верх, и Лена посмотрела на Амели.

Та невидящим взглядом уставилась вдаль, продолжая поглаживать медвежью морду.

— Откуда тебе известно все это? И как ты подружилась со звездной медведицей? И откуда ты знаешь, где живут гарпии, и все в этом духе?

Амели некоторое время молчала. В голове зазвучали два голоса — голоса тех, кого она и правда могла назвать своими наставниками, до того как стала Охотницей.

— Сначала меня всему научила Ведьма, когда я сбегала в лес подальше от мирских хлопот и изображала из себя глупую нимфу. — Амели усмехнулась. — Ангела показала мне многое, но была убеждена в том, что те, кто обитает в чаще леса и таится в тенях, — существа высшего порядка. В отличие от людей. И что мне очень повезло с такой наставницей, как она.

И как же обрадовалась Ангела, когда снова встретила Амели — новообращенную вампиршу с золотистыми глазами.

— У Жерара был… — Амели осеклась, осторожно подбирая слова, и улыбнулась самыми уголками губ от нахлынувших воспоминаний. — …иной подход.

_«Амели! Амели, гляди: эта маленькая феечка укусила меня! Смотри, кожа становится фиолетовой. Разве не удивительно?»_

— Я четко помню, что впервые встретилась с медведицей, когда моей наставницей была Ангела. Она сказала мне, что та съедает человека, едва завидев его. Но, если избегать прямого взгляда и замереть, то может и пощадить. А вот Жерар…

_«Дурак! Это существо убьет тебя!»_

_«Что? Эта прекрасная дама? Чепуха! Главное, опусти взгляд и двигайся не торопясь — вот так!»_

_«Ты с ума сошел?!»_

_«Я лично предпочитаю смотреть перед собой, на её большие прекрасные уши. Они такие круглые. Ей нравится, когда я чешу за ними!»_

— Иными словами, это настоящее чудо, что он протянул так долго. — Амели рассмеялась, находя чувствительную точку за круглыми ушами — медведица довольно заурчала. — Он любил лес, со всеми его жуткими обитателями, и всегда стремился узнать что-то новое. Он не позволял монстрам вредить людям и дружил с большинством фей, чернокнижников и оборотней.

Лена прикрыла рот кулаком, сдерживая смешок.

— Забавный он был парень. Не представляю, как вы вообще уживались друг с другом.

Амели рассмеялась.

— Ну, он был во многом похож на… — она осеклась, когда поняла, _что_ едва не сорвалось с её губ.

Блестящие большие глаза, поначалу раздражающий громкий голос, вечный поток вопросов и нескончаемое желание поболтать…

_«Боже, у меня есть типаж»._

— Похож на?..

— Неважно. Я к тому, что он показал мне: независимо от того, кто или что ты, у каждого есть выбор. При желании медведица могла убить нас, но она не стала. Так же как и некоторые вампиры убивают ради крови, а некоторые как-то обходятся без убийств.

— А какие-то ведьмы куда добрее других, — тихо добавила Лена с горькими нотками в голосе, но Амели лишь кивнула в знак согласия.

Медведица широко зевнула, поднимая пыль и листья в воздух.

— Знаешь, нам лучше бы пойти в палатку, — настойчиво сказала Лена.

Амели ласково посмотрела на неё и показала на колени, где медведица устроила огромную голову.

— Хочешь разбудить её?

Лена сглотнула, хотя медведица и не собиралась их убивать. И лучше, наверное, чтобы так и оставалось. Лена извиняюще улыбнулась.

— Ну… Пожалуй, нет.

То ли набравшись смелости, то ли из неудержимого любопытства, Лена медленно наклонилась, прислоняясь к боку медведицы. Шерсть защекотала нос, и, к своему удивлению, она почувствовала, как мерно поднимается и опадает грудь. Лена устроилась поудобнее, воодушевленно закинула руку на спину и зарылась лицом в мех, глупо улыбаясь. Надо бы насладиться моментом, пока медведица на коленях у Амели. Мерное дыхание постепенно убаюкало Лену.

Амели лишь закатила глаза и облокотилась о дерево, скользя пальцами за ушами медведицы. Спустя некоторое время усталость взяла свое, и Амели погрузилась в долгожданный сон.

***

Лена проснулась от прохладного утреннего ветерка, ударившего в лицо, и недовольно застонала. Потянулась за теплым одеялом, но ощутила под пальцами лишь грязь да сухие листья. Мышцы затекли, кости ломило. Лена нехотя перевернулась и потерла глаза тыльной стороной руки.

Как следует проморгавшись, она увидела над головой густые кроны деревьев. Ночная темнота постепенно сменялась светло-голубой утренней дымкой.

Лена аккуратно поднялась, вытаскивая сухие листья и палочки из волос, и окинула взглядом окружающий пейзаж.

Ни единой выведенной из строя ловушки, лошади привязаны на прежнем месте — спят. Амели все так же сидела у дерева. И никакой призрачной медведицы.

И неудивительно: вот-вот взойдет солнце и его лучи пробьются сквозь густые кроны деревьев и низко лежащий туман.

Поначалу Лене не нравился новый, совершенно непривычный распорядок дня, но со временем она стала недолюбливать солнце и его раздражающий свет. Лена лениво подползла к Амели — трава была влажной от росы, а земля прохладной, — и улеглась ей на колени, раскинув руки.

Амели что-то проворчала себе под нос, на мгновение открыв глаза, и тут же снова заснула, устроившись поудобнее. Одна рука безвольно повисла сбоку, а другая оказалась у Лены на спине.

Лена довольно хмыкнула, чувствуя непреодолимую усталость, когда на неё нахлынуло понимание происходящего.

Она как никогда вовремя посмотрела наверх и услышала тихое шипение, как будто бы что-то горело. Поначалу Амели не обратила на это внимания и продолжила спать, даже когда Лена вскочила и взяла толстый черный плащ.

Амели проснулась, лишь когда внезапно образовавшийся на руке волдырь с противным звуком лопнул. Она вскрикнула, отпрянув, и прижала ладонь к груди, шипя от боли. Лена немедля укрыла спутницу плащом, держа тот на весу и стараясь создать как можно больше тени.

— Вот черт, Амели. Ты в порядке?!

— Ай… _fils de pute_! — прорычала Амели, зло обнажив клыки, и нервно опустила взгляд.

Кожа на правой руке покраснела и начала слоиться, обнажая розовые мышцы и голую плоть. Солнечный свет буквально разъедал её кожу.

Лена сглотнула. В животе все сжалось, когда она поняла, что Амели затрясло.

— Дорогуша, давай уже пойдем внутрь, хорошо?

Амели лишь кивнула и, накинув плащ на голову, молча последовала за Леной к палатке. К счастью, напарница поработала на совесть: почти ни единый лучик света не проникал внутрь.

Амели бесцеремонно забралась в палатку и упала, уткнувшись лицом в шкуру.

— Я думала, что мы подруги, а медведица едва не убила меня, — произнесла она, набрасывая толстый шерстяной плащ на голову. Как же она устала, и как же ей было стыдно за столь дилетантскую ошибку.

Лена осторожно устроилась сбоку от спутницы и, подперев голову локтем, принялась наблюдать с долей ужаса и восхищения за тем, как кожа на руке медленно восстанавливается.

Амели положила поврежденную конечность на шкуру, а другой вцепилась в запястье, крепко сжимая и пытаясь унять дрожь — начался мучительно долгий процесс регенерации. Она тихо шипела от боли, пока отращивала новую кожу.

Спустя мгновение рука выглядела как прежде, лишь слегка покраснела, как будто бы от легкого ожога. Амели с облегчением вздохнула и, отпустив запястье, стянула плащ с головы, чтобы оценить повреждения.

Ни шрама. Все прошло даже лучше и быстрее, чем обычно. Вероятно, дело в крови Лены. Амели одобрительно хмыкнула — и у её проклятия были свои плюсы, — и уткнулась лицом в шкуру.

— Не серчай, дорогуша, но, честно, та медведица была очень удобной. — Лена хихикнула, разминая спину спутницы.

— _Первый раз_ , когда мы остановились на привал днем, на небе, конечно же, ни облачка, — проворчала Амели.

— Просто нам… — Лена осеклась, ощутив столь знакомое покалывание в ногах. Все в груди сжалось от страха, и она замерла, но как можно спокойнее договорила, чтобы не вызвать подозрения: — …не повезло.

Ноги вплоть до колен онемели, то исчезая, то снова появляясь. Лена закусила губу, стараясь не смотреть вниз, иначе точно запаниковала бы.

Амели положила голову на сложенные руки и повернулась к Лене, которая вмиг забыла о то и дело исчезающих ногах.

— Просто… Очень не повезло… — пробормотала она, рассеянно улыбаясь. Успокоиться не получалось. Её взгляд метался по палатке в попытках найти то, за что можно было бы зацепиться.

Не то чтобы ей было нечего назвать. Скорее наоборот.

Короткие клыки, которые обнажились, когда Амели широко зевнула. Золотистые глаза, которые, несмотря на усталость, все так же ярко светились в полутьме палатки. Очаровательная родинка над губой… И сердце Лены едва не остановилось, когда Амели лениво потянула за толстую ленту, держащую высокий хвост — волосы рассыпались каскадом по плечам.

Амели с облегчением вздохнула, почесывая затылок и уже не борясь со сном. Снаружи уже начали вовсю петь птицы, меж деревьев шумел ветер, тихо текла река, успокаивая своим журчанием.

— Лена? — позвала её Амели, поворачиваясь — повисшая тишина была непривычна. Спутница выжидающе уставилась на неё.

— Ничего, просто… задумалась, — прошептала она, придвигаясь ближе, и протянула руку, но почему-то остановилась. И хотя прошлой ночью они были как никогда близки, сегодня все было совершенно… иным. Непривычно интимным — впервые Лена задумалась о близости большей, чем просто секс.

— Можно?.. — тихо спросила она и удивленно моргнула, когда Амели решительно кивнула и закрыла глаза, ожидая прикосновения. Лена улыбнулась, убирая темные лоснящиеся пряди волос с чужого лица.

Амели одобрительно хмыкнула, уткнувшись в руку Лены. Та пропустила пальцы сквозь волосы, слегка царапая ногтями кожу — раздался очередной тихий вздох.

Множество других вещей могли бы помочь ей успокоиться. Предметов, физических ощущений и звуков было и того больше, но все вылетело из головы, когда Амели потянулась как довольная кошка.

— Так чего же ты ждешь? — с некоторым раздражением в голосе спросила Амели и, легонько толкнув Лену в плечо, завалила на шкуру.

Лена замерла, когда мрачная от недостатка сна вампирша чуть приподнялась и положила голову ей на грудь, а затем обняла за тонкую талию и переплела их ноги.

Лена и не заметила, как те снова появились.

— Спи, _chérie_ , — проворчала Амели.

Лене хотелось рассмеяться. Какая же ирония судьбы — сколько всего странного с ней произошло на пути к этому мигу.

Она осторожно потянула за накинутый на плечи плащ и закрылась им с головой, погружая их в темноту.

— Доброй ночи, дорогуша, — прошептала Лена, целомудренно целуя Амели в холодный лоб.

Та что-то проворчала под нос в ответ и заснула, крепко обнимая спутницу.


	21. Красиво жить не запретишь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Долгожданное прибытие в Адлерсбрунн._

— Стой, кто идет?!

Наученная горьким опытом, Амели настояла на том, чтобы добраться до города к обеду. И хотя они неплохо провели время в лесу и приняли все меры, чтобы не сгореть на солнце, Амели составила целый список дел, которые предстояло сделать до встречи с лордом. Так они и оказались здесь в столь ранний час впервые за долгое время их путешествия.

Как ни странно, погода оказалась на их стороне — было даже облачнее обычного.

Перед ними высились огромные городские ворота. Шляпа с широкими полями отбросила тень на лицо Амели, когда та представилась:

— Я графиня Амели Даниэлла Лакруа. Лорд Адлерсбрунна призвал меня и мою напарницу.

Лена задержала дыхание и невольно улыбнулась, когда стражники с винтовками наготове как по команде выпрямились и без лишних вопросов открыли перед ними ворота. Вместе с тем она наслаждалась моментом. Лена никогда не ладила со стражникам и, будучи воровкой, не раз оказывалась в тюрьме.

— Лорд ожидает вас сегодня на закате. — Один из стражников выступил вперед, обращаясь к ним обеим, но Амели даже не удостоила его своим вниманием.

— Замечательно. Как добраться до «Треснувшего котелка»?

— Прямо по дороге и направо у развилки, мадам.

— Что ж, в путь? — Амели кивнула и выслала коня вперед.

Лена двинулась следом, задрав нос, и проехала мимо стражников. А как только ворота за ней захлопнулись, нагнала Амели и пристроилась сбоку.

— Ты так красива, когда угрожаешь. — Она рассмеялась, игриво улыбаясь.

Амели закатила глаза, но невольно улыбнулась и даже будто бы слегка покраснела.

— Не то чтобы это в моей власти. Но снова повторюсь: ты немного необъективна.

Лена хотела была сказать что-нибудь остроумное в ответ, но, чем дальше они продвигались, тем больше погружалась в атмосферу большого города. Она поймала себя на том, что никогда не бывала в столь внушительных местах.

Вовсю шумел рынок, где было втрое больше торговцев, чем Лена видела за всю свою жизнь. Она вытянула шею, рассматривая теснящиеся друг к другу двухэтажные строения вдоль мощеной дороги, по которой гулко стучали копыта и гремели повозки.

Обычно Лена могла увидеть, где кончается город, уже у ворот. Но здесь было столько улочек и ответвлений, которые терялись в океане домов… Вокруг стоял шум и гам. Люди торопливо сновали туда-сюда, и Лене по привычке хотелось стащить у кого-нибудь кошелек. Делов-то!..

К слову о кошельках… Лена тут же обратила внимание на вскрикнувшую от неожиданности женщину, которая выронила все покупки из рук, когда в неё врезался какой-то мужчина. Старый, но действенный прием. Мужчина поспешно извинился и начал поднимать упавшие продукты, в процессе успев стащить пару яблок.

— Следи за кошельком, дорогуша, — беззлобно бросила Лена, кидая золотую монету мужчине, который лишь недоуменно уставился им вслед.

Следуя указаниям, они свернули направо с главной дороги и услышали музыку, прорывавшуюся сквозь городской шум. Перед ними предстало огромное двухэтажное здание с деревянной вывеской в форме ведьминого котла с длинной царапиной на корпусе.

Они привязали лошадей и вошли внутрь. К счастью, людей было немного — солнце стояло еще высоко, и большая часть горожан еще работала. Но музыканты в углу сцены уже готовились к вечернему представлению. Амели молча вручила Лене кошелек, чтобы та вместо неё поговорила с мужчиной за барной стойкой, и девушка решительно двинулась вперед.

— Эй, мне нужен Тэннер! — крикнула она, махнув мужчине в фартуке, который относил чей-то напиток.

Он подошел к ней с другой стороны барной стойки, стянул с плеча тряпку и вытер руки. Лена, наклонившись чуть ближе, доброжелательно улыбнулась.

— Я к вашим услугам. Чем могу помочь, дамы?

— Нам нужна комната. Нас призвал лорд Адлерсбрунна.

Тэннер выглядел приятно удивленным, когда Лена в подтверждение своих слов показала через плечо на спутницу. Перед ним предстала высокая, облаченная в черный плащ женщина с пронзительным взглядом и испещренным шрамами лицом, которые могло оставить лишь какое-то ужасное существо.

— Еще охотники в моей таверне? Ничего себе удача.

— Также мы передаем сердечный привет из «Хмельного очага».

Губы мужчины тут же растянулись в искренней улыбке.

— Ох, как я скучаю по тем дамам… Доводилось отведать хлеб Молли?

— Обижаете! — фыркнула Лена. — Ничего лучше и не пробовала!

Не успела она потянуться к кошельку, как мужчина остановил её, качая головой.

— Друзья Молли и Слепуши — мои друзья. Кроме того, здесь остановились и другие охотники. Предоставленные комнаты полностью за счет Его Милости.

Амели заинтересованно приподняла брови и медленно обвела взглядом помещение в поиске знакомых лиц.

— Мне уже нравится это место! — Лена усмехнулась, убирая кошелек в огромный карман. Тэннер скрылся за барной стойкой в поисках ключа от комнаты.

— У нас подготовлено несколько комнат. Две кровати или…

— Одной достаточно, — молниеносно ответила Лена, сама того не ожидая.

Она замерла, ощутив затылком пронзительный взгляд. Она ответила так быстро — и даже не посоветовавшись с Амели. Лена сглотнула, почувствовав, как сердце упало в пятки, и услышав шаги за спиной.

— Вас все устраивает? В ином случае я мог бы…

— Я давно не была в Адлерсбрунне. Купальня все еще работает?

Лена удивленно моргнула в ответ.

— Чего-чего? Что это за «купальня» такая?

Амели бросила на спутницу недовольный взгляд.

— Я несколько недель не могла хорошенько помыться. О тебе вообще молчу. С лордом Адлерсбрунна уж точно недопустимо говорить, пока ты не примешь ванную.

Лена открыла рот от удивления, задетая сказанным, но все же понюхала себя под мышкой.

— Идите вниз по дороге, придерживаясь левой стороны. Вы никак не пройдете мимо — запах оттуда идет отменный.

Амели взяла ключи, бросила золотую монету за оказанную помощь и широким шагом покинула таверну. Лена, чуть отставая, поспешила за ней.

Амели уже было не остановить.

Здание и правда выдавал легкий цветочный аромат. По сравнению с пыльным городом, разница была ощутимая. Амели ускорилась, будто бы опаздывала, и вошла внутрь, чуть не ударив дверью Лену, которая едва успела проскочить. Амели выложила на стол пригоршню золотых монет. Мужчина вскрикнул от неожиданности, увидев возвышающуюся над ним женщину с натянуто-вежливой улыбкой на лице.

— Добрый день. Купальня для двоих, пожалуйста. Две ванные. Одна с лепестками роз, другая — с лавандой, и не жалейте. Вещи постирать и погладить. Трижды, если будет необходимость. Нам предстоит встреча с лордом — нужно выглядеть подобающе.

Он уставился на неё, пропуская через себя сказанное, и медленно перевел взгляд на пригоршню золотых монет, которых было в три раза больше необходимого. Он стремительно вскочил, сгреб монеты и лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Сию минуту! — бросил он и убежал прочь, подзывая каждого встреченного по пути работника.

Приготовления не заняли много времени — деньги решали все. Амели предпочитала экономить, но, когда выпадала возможность, брала от жизни все.

Спустя некоторое время к ним присоединился тот же самый мужчина и проводил до купален. Он взволнованно улыбался, но всем своим видом выражал готовность обслужить по первому классу.

— Я Фабиан — владелец этого заведения. Я лично прослежу за качеством вашего обслуживания. Вот эти дамы заберут постирать ваши вещи.

— _Merci._ — Амели сняла плащ, едва вошла в помещение, и вложила еще больше золотых монет в руку мужчине.

Лена, едва сдерживая волнение, неуверенно последовала за ней. Самая обыкновенная купальня, но для Лены — все равно непозволительная роскошь. Но не для Амели, которая выкупила комнату на несколько часов.

Внутри стояли две вовсю дымящиеся керамические ванные, наполненные теплой водой. Одна была с огромными розовыми лепестками, а другая — с крошечными лепестками лаванды. Возле каждой стоял небольшой столик с отрезами ткани, ароматическими маслами и лепестками, на случай если те понадобятся.

— Приятного времяпрепровождения! — бросил Фабиан, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

— Ты… пугающе настойчива.

Амели повесила плащ на вешалку, следом за ним пиджак, а затем начала методично снимать с себя всю экипировку.

— Вот твоя, — сказала она, показывая на дальнюю ванную, в которой плавали маленькие фиолетовые цветы.

Глаза Лены загорелись. Она подошла ближе и, закатав рукав, опустила руку в теплую воду. Она не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз принимала горячую ванную. Вытащив руку из воды, Лена стряхнула налипшие к ладони лепестки. Из любопытства она наклонилась ниже и принюхалась. Запах оказался на удивление приятным.

— Почему лаванда? И еще так много…

Амели пожала плечами, стягивая ботинки.

— Мне нравится запах — он приятный.

Лена тут же торопливо стащила старую жилетку и окровавленную рубашку, пытаясь одновременно скинуть обувь и выскочить из штанов.

Она опустила одну ногу в ванную и замерла от неожиданности. Поначалу от разительной разницы в температуре побежали мурашки по коже, а затем мышцы расслабились. Лена забралась в ванную, на этот раз не торопясь, взялась за края и медленно опустилась.

— О-о-о-ох. Как же хорошо… Думаю, теперь я понимаю, зачем все это. — Она вздохнула, глупо улыбаясь, и погрузилась в теплую воду по плечи.

— Только, прошу, не говори мне, что тебя нужно и купать, — бросила Амели и, сняв с себя рубашку и брюки, подошла ко второй ванной, пропуская пальцы сквозь распущенные волосы.

Лена приподнялась, недовольно сложив руки на груди и глядя на возвышающуюся над ней спутницу.

— Да я и сама, вообще-то, купалась в озере! — Она сделала паузу и, хитро подмигнув, добавила: — Но если ты настаиваешь…

Амели улыбнулась, легко скользя пальцами по обнаженным плечам, спине и затылку. Лена вздохнула от прикосновений. Амели устроилась позади, нежно целуя спутницу в затылок, и прошептала:

— Задержи дыхание.

— За…

И без малейшего предупреждения на несколько секунд окунула её с головой в воду и лишь затем отпустила. Лена вынырнула, отплевываясь, кашляя и отчаянно стряхивая лепестки с глаз.

— Черт возьми! — выругалась она, но Амели лишь рассмеялась. Устроившись сбоку от ванной, она помогла убрать влажные пряди с глаз. Каштановые волосы прилипли к голове — забавное, мягко говоря, зрелище. Лена выглядела как пушистая недовольная кошка с намокшей шкуркой.

— Ты уже пахнешь намного лучше. — Амели улыбнулась, быстро целуя Лену, и поднялась.

— Не забывай, что я хрупкое человеческое дитя! Относись ко мне соответствующе! — фыркнула Лена, тряся головой подобно мокрой собаке.

— Извини, _chérie_. Попробую загладить свою вину.

Не успела Лена и ответить, как Амели взяла отрез ткани со стола и намочила его.

Щеки Лены покрылись легким румянцем, когда Амели приложила мокрую ткань к затылку, нежно стирая грязь и кровь. Лена прикрыла от удовольствия глаза. Прикосновения были столь ласковыми. О ней правда хотели позаботиться.

— Ты намного сильнее, чем тебе кажется, — пробормотала Амели, отложив ткань и принявшись разматывать старые бинты. Раны, полученные после нападения гарпий, почти зажили. А без грязных бинтов они точно заживут еще быстрее. Лена слегка наклонилась для удобства Амели, пока та нежно потирала ей спину, стараясь обходить синяки и заживающие раны.

Амели с гордой улыбкой осматривала каждую царапину и порез. Быть охотницей на монстров — нелегкое дело, но кто-то же должен этим заниматься. И Лена отлично справлялась со своей работой, несмотря на встреченные трудности.

— Ты молодец. Я горжусь тобой.

Вода в ванной начала темнеть — недельная грязь, покрывавшая кожу, постепенно отходила. Лена нервно перебирала пальцами, смущенная сказанным, и не могла перестать светиться от радости.

— Спасибо… за терпение, — пробормотала она.

Амели рассмеялась, аккуратно взяв Лену за плечо и укладывая на спину.

— С тобой его не напасешься, — прошептала она ей на ухо, проводя дорожку поцелуев вдоль очищенных от грязи и крови плеч.

Вот уже несколько дней Лена не могла перестать поражаться тому, насколько нежной была Амели. На людях профессиональная охотница держалась серьезно и невозмутимо, но, когда они оказывались наедине, зарывалась в волосы Лены и крепко прижимала к себе, переплетала их пальцы во сне, нежно целовала каждую веснушку на щеках и заставляла улыбаться и смеяться.

— А в ином случае было бы совсем скучно! — бросила Лена, слегка поворачиваясь и прислоняясь своим лбом ко лбу Амели.

Взгляд золотистых глаз заметно смягчился. Амели улыбнулась, нежно провела пальцами по скуле девушки и сократила разделявшее их расстояние.

— Миледи, можно ли забрать ваши вещи? — Послышался голос Фабиана снаружи.

Амели нехотя отстранилась, кинув недовольный взгляд в сторону двери.

— Да ладно тебе, дорогуша. Ты тоже не пахнешь розами. По крайней мере пока что. — Лена рассмеялась, целуя напоследок спутницу в щеку. Амели поднялась и вернулась к своей ванной.

Лена облокотилась о бортик и, широко улыбаясь, принялась наблюдать за Амели. Та разделась догола и забралась в теплую воду. Им нечасто доводилось путешествовать днем — ради сохранности Амели, — но лишь при свете Лене удалось разглядеть шрамы на спине и ногах, которые она не замечала раньше — следы от когтей и зубов. Смертельные для обычного человека раны. Конечно, не столь глубокие и ужасающие, как на лице, но Амели носила их с гордостью.

Спутница с облегчением вздохнула.

— Я немного полежу тут. А они могут начинать стирать вещи.

И, сказав это, погрузилась под воду.

Лена недоуменно моргнула и привстала, чтобы получше разглядеть Амели. Тонкие черные волосы смешались с лепестками роз. Технически Амели была мертва и ей не нужно было дышать. Она спокойно могла погрузиться под воду и наслаждаться тишиной.

Лена позвала работниц купальни, которые тут же примчались за их вещами. Фабиан же снова заглянул проведать его новых любимых посетительниц.

Едва он собрался уйти, как мокрая с головы до ног Амели поднялась. Лепестки прилипли к коже, волосы красиво разметались по плечам. И Лена, и Фабиан широко раскрыли рты, когда та наконец заговорила:

— Вино. Красное. Благодарю.

Фабиан не сразу сумел взять себя в руки и, поспешно извинившись, захлопнул за собой дверь. Лена же продолжила глупо пялиться за Амели, которая принялась мыться.

— Когда все это закончится, купим ванную для двоих? Думаю, это было бы удобно по многим причинам, — усмехнувшись, подметила Лена, перестав наконец восторгаться Амели, натирающей кожу.

— Для начала выжить надо, а все остальное я непременно устрою.

Фабиан вернулся с бутылкой вина и двумя уже наполненными бокалами, не прошло и минуты. Один из них он немедля вложил в протянутую руку Амели.

— Наслаждайся красивой жизнью, пока можешь.

Лена вымученно усмехнулась и, взяв бокал, подняла его.

— Твое здоровье.

***

Честно говоря, Лена и не знала, что настолько привлекательна, пока не посмотрела на себя в зеркало после ванной. Так же как и не знала, как много у неё веснушек — уж теперь-то она могла отличить их от пятнышек грязи.

Их вещи постирали и погладили. Правда, хлопковую рубашку Лены не спасла бы и сотня стирок, настолько безнадежным был случай. Следы от крови так и не отошли, а в плечах ткань и вовсе была порвана.

Амели щедро расплатилась с владельцем купальни и его помощницами и попросила привести ей портного, чтобы подлатать одежду и подобрать новый гардероб для её спутницы, которая безуспешно пыталась затянуть огромные штаны широким ремнем.

Освежившаяся и полная сил и энергии, Лена поспешила за Амели. Они снова оказались в городе, но направились уже в другое место.

— Так здорово! Так здорово, когда у тебя есть деньги! — Лена, смеясь, открыла дверь и манерно поклонилась. Амели лишь закатила глаза, входя внутрь.

Она снова выложила на стол пригоршню золотых монет, и её тут же окружили со всех сторон. Но на этот раз Лена принимала во всем непосредственное участие. Две женщины кружили вокруг неё с сантиметром, снимая мерки для создания комплекта одежды, о котором раньше она и не могла мечтать.

— Ей нужны новые брюки по фигуре.

— А можно с большими карманами?

— Новая обувь, простая, но достаточно эластичная.

— Черная! Можно черную?

— Новый ремень, новая рубашка. Возможно, жилетка.

— Как насчет красной? Как твоя? Ничего ведь? Чтобы мы выглядели как настоящие напарницы!

— Хорошо. И, может, еще перчатки? Что думаешь?

— Я хочу лазить, так что ничего толстого и тяжелого.

— И нарукавники. Для какой-никакой защиты.

— Не горю желанием пораниться.

Лена вскоре последовала в заднюю комнату за молодой женщиной, которая работала здесь швеей. Она должна была помочь Лене создать новый образ и внести изменения при необходимости.

— Ничего себе, как я выгляжу! — Лена удивленно вздохнула, окинув себя восторженным взглядом, когда увидела отражение в полный рост. — Ты настоящая мастерица! Как тебя зовут, дорогуша?

Женщина удивленно моргнула и легко поклонилась.

— Инди, мадам. Хотите что-нибудь изменить или добавить?

— Ни в коем случае — все просто замечательно! Пожалуй, попрошу Амели, чтобы она щедро отблагодарила вас всех — вы заслужили.

— Новые брюки сидят как влитые. Вы бы… хотели оставить свои старые?

Лена повернулась, когда женщина, наигранно вежливо улыбнувшись, протянула ей старые коричневые брюки. Неаккуратно заштопанные и испачканные невесть чем — на них не было и единого живого места. Да и предназначались они явно для кого-то покрупнее. Лена уже и не помнила, когда и у кого стащила их, но огромные карманы были большим преимуществом, когда она хотела что-то украсть и остаться незамеченной.

— Будь любезна, брось их в огонь — там им и место. Если уж на то пошло, я лучше куплю новые, если тебе есть что предложить. Хорошо иметь запасные! Ведь наша работа опасная. Неровен час, как порвут!

Инди с облегчением вздохнула и отбросила старые штаны как можно дальше.

— Вы ведь охотницы, да?

Лена так хотела понять, как ей больше идет — когда воротник на левую сторону или опущен, — что едва не пропустила вопрос мимо ушей. Глядя на отражение в зеркале, она заметила краем глаза Инди, которая стояла, нервно перебирая пальцами.

— Вы ведь… положите всему этому конец?

Вопрос прозвучал настолько тихо и неуверенно, что Лена не могла оставить его без внимания. До этого момента она заботилась лишь о себе. Не то чтобы она была эгоисткой, но разве она могла кого-то защитить? Особенно когда была бездомной воровкой, которая каждый день пыталась выжить. Но вот сейчас — другое дело.

— Я знаю лишь то, что говорил ваш лорд, но вы-то здесь живете. Что происходит?

— Уже несколько недель мы не видели солнца, даже лучика. А когда тьма опускается на город… Что-то начинает витать в воздухе. Что-то… тревожное. Могилы моей семьи были разграблены — и не только они. — Инди вздохнула, нервно проводя рукой по волосам, и вымученно улыбнулась. — Порой ловлю себя на мысли, что стоило уйти вместе с остальными…

— Не переживай, дорогуша. — Лена развернулась, ободряюще улыбаясь. — Когда они вернутся сюда, то будут выглядеть как дураки по сравнению с теми, кто храбро остался, как ты.

Лена не имела и малейшего понятия, с чем им предстоит встретиться и что замышляет Ведьма, не говоря уж о безумном докторе, который изображал из себя Бога. Но, когда плечи женщины расслабленно опустились, Лена поняла, что справится со всем, что бы ни ждало их впереди.

— Эй, дорогуша, как тебе?!

Амели купила красивый веер, который, по словам торговки, прибыл с Востока. Внимательно осмотрев дерево, ярко-красную шелковую ткань и золоченую гравировку, она рассчиталась и, несколько раз обмахнувшись, сложила его.

Перед ней стояла ухоженная, облаченная в совершенно новую одежду Лена, и, честно говоря, её было не узнать. Глаза светились от предвкушения, а взгляд излучал уверенность. Она держала арбалет в руке и выглядела как настоящая охотница.

— Вот так-то лучше. — Амели улыбнулась, не скрывая восхищения, и подошла поближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть новый облик.

Красный жилет отлично дополнял образ и лишь подчеркивал фигуру, да и остальные предметы одежды были прямо под стать Лене. Рубашка с закатанными рукавами, черные перчатки без пальцев, толстые темные нарукавники на предплечьях. Новый пояс, вдетый в сидящие точно по фигуре брюки, и тонкие кожаные туфли — в самый раз, чтобы карабкаться.

— Ну что, готова?

— Охотиться на Ведьму? Еще бы! — усмехнувшись, ответила Лена.


	22. Встреча охотников

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Им не справиться в одиночку._

После ванной облаченная в новую одежду Лена чувствовала себя новым человеком. На закате они выдвинулись к замку, а когда завернули за угол, Лена удивленно распахнула глаза и остановилась. Запрокинув голову, она окинула взглядом высоченное здание. Впервые в жизни перед ней предстала столь большая и впечатляющая конструкция, и Лена внезапно задумалась о серьезности происходящего.

К _ним_ обратился за помощью самый могущественный человек страны.

_Тук-тук. Тук-тук._

— Амели… — тихо начала Лена. — У нас был насыщенный день, и я все никак не могла сказать тебе, что…

Амели замерла и повернулась к спутнице.

Лена стояла на месте, широко распахнув глаза и уставившись в землю. Рука, прижатая к груди, то появлялась, то исчезала.

— Это… сложно объяснить, но я чувствую свое сердцебиение. Слабое, но не столь отдаленное.

Значит, и _она_ тоже неподалеку.

Амели в два широких шага подошла к Лене и уже вблизи увидела, что плечи девушки дрожали.

— Позволишь?

Лена широко распахнула глаза, не ожидая, что Амели окажется настолько близко. Та подняла руку, молча показывая на грудь.

Смущенно кивнув, Лена обхватила чужую ладонь, облаченную в перчатку, и прижала к своей груди.

Амели сосредоточенно сощурилась, но тщетно — одна лишь тишина. Вполне ожидаемо. За все ночи, проведенные вместе, она не слышала и единого звука, но в глубине души надеялась уловить хоть что-то, особенно когда они были как никогда близки к цели. Но ответом ей была лишь звенящая тишина.

Тяжело вздохнув, Амели заключила лицо встревоженной Лены в свои ладони.

— Лена, когда мы встретимся с остальными, то расскажем им все, что знаем. Не стоит недооценивать Ведьму — уж кому как не нам это знать. И в одиночку нам никак не справиться. Что до тебя, — Амели осеклась, легко улыбаясь и поглаживая лицо девушки. — Без тебя не обойтись. Лишь ты можешь найти Ведьму и положить всему этому конец.

Лена сглотнула, натянуто улыбаясь, чтобы скрыть волнение.

— А не много ли ты взваливаешь на меня?

Амели улыбнулась, нежно взяла Лену за вновь появившиеся руки и поцеловала костяшки пальцев.

— Самое время охотиться на Ведьму, _chérie_.

Глубоко вздохнув, Лена кивнула — нервно, но вместе с тем искренне веря в сказанное. Они двинулись к замку, когда Амели неожиданно замерла на месте.

Не успела Лена и спросить, в чем дело, как до неё донесся стук каблуков по мощеной дороге и звон шпор.

— Ну надо же, какие люди!

От Лены не ускользнуло, как у Амели дернулся от раздражения глаз.

Позади стоял широко улыбающийся мужчина с толстой сигарой, зажатой в зубах. За ним стелился длинный черный плащ, плечо защищал плотный кожаный наплечник. Лену охватило беспокойство — к груди и поясу было прикреплено около дюжины осиновых колов, за спиной висел огромный арбалет, а на боку — богато инкрустированный револьвер. Мужчина снял кожаную шляпу и, подойдя ближе, вежливо поклонился. Лене даже не нужно было спрашивать его имени. Именно так она и представляла профессионального охотника на вампиров.

— Маккри. Разумеется, и тебя призвали. — Нисколько не удивленная Амели покачала головой. — Могу ли поинтересоваться, много ли просишь на этот раз?

Маккри рассмеялся, надевая шляпу, и вынул сигару изо рта.

— Если честно, даже меньше, чем стоило. От этого местечка у меня мурашки по коже. — Он скривился от отвращения, словно уловив запах смрада, и оглянулся по сторонам. — Знаешь, в воздухе как будто бы что-то витает… Не нравится мне это.

Амели кивнула. Солнце едва село, но вокруг уже стояла темнота. Как будто бы ночи не терпелось опуститься на город.

— Согласна.

Маккри пожал плечами, делая короткую затяжку и выпуская дым в сторону. А затем сказал, показывая на Лену:

— Будь я проклят! Неужели ты захватила с собой обед? Горжусь тобой, Лакруа. Быть может, однажды мне даже доведется на тебя поохотиться.

Не успела Амели ответить, как Лена парировала:

— Извини, дружище, но обедами тут заправляю я, — она усмехнулась, игриво приподнимая бровь в ответ на удивленный взгляд.

— Моя напарница Лена. Мы охотимся вместе, — не без гордости представила её Амели.

Маккри уставился на женщину, будто бы пытаясь понять, шутит она или нет. Он еще раз посмотрел на Лену. Осиновый кол на боку, колчан с болтами, арбалет — все при ней.

— Так вот оно что… — с нескрываемым интересом пробормотал он, буравя взглядом Амели, но спустя мгновение рассмеялся. — С вашего позволения, оставим этот разговор на потом. У нас много дел, но, если уж совсем честно, не терпится послушать вашу историю. Она, должно быть, увлекательная. — Он улыбнулся, касаясь левой половины лица. — Пойдемте?

Маккри показал на главные ворота замка, пропуская женщин вперед, и двинулся следом.

Лена и не задумывалась, насколько они выделялись на фоне обычных жителей, пока не дошли до главных ворот. Возможно, дело было в черной одежде, обилии кожи и оружии? Как бы то ни было, Лену охватили волнение и предвкушение, едва они вошли в замок. Она закусила губу, но старалась казаться невозмутимой, идя нога в ногу со своими спутниками. Солдаты даже и не думали спрашивать, кто они, и, вытянувшись по стойке смирно, открыли огромные двойные ворота.

Сразу за ними стоял мужчина с седыми волосами, лицом, испещренном шрамами, и взглядом опытного воина. Он явно ожидал их.

— Как раз вовремя, — начал тот. Голос был грубым, с хрипотцой. — Капитан стражи Джек Моррисон к вашим услугам, проследуйте за мной.

Лена сглотнула.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, она невольно почувствовала себя совершенно крошечной. Стены были выложены из огромных каменных блоков, под высокими потолками висели освещавшие путь металлические светильники, а стража и слуги, бороздящие коридоры, то и дело останавливались и глазели на них. Они прошли по длинному красному ковру через еще одни двойные двери, и у Лены перехватило дыхание при виде огромного пустующего трона.

— Хандзо! — сдержанно окликнул Маккри, нарушая повисшую тишину.

Мужчина, до этого незаметно стоящий в тенях, вздрогнул.

— Опять ты, — проворчал он, бросив что-то на неизвестном языке, и, раздраженно покачав головой, оторвался от стены.

Внимание Лены тут же привлек огромный лук за спиной и колчан, под завязку набитый стрелами. Руки и голени защищали кожаные пластины — Лена еще ни разу не видела, чтобы так одевались. Мужчина легко провел ладонью по седеющей бороде, изучая взглядом новоприбывших.

— Шимада? — уточнила Амели, завладев вниманием мужчины. — Наслышана о вашей безупречной меткости.

Хандзо кивнул, учтиво поклонившись.

— Взаимно. Жду не дождусь, когда смогу убедиться в правдивости слухов.

Лена закусила губу, на этот раз сдержав смешок. От неё не ускользнуло, как заблестели глаза Амели. Наконец появился достойный соперник, чьи слова не звучали как очередное бахвальство.

— Могу заверить: слухи абсолютно правдивы. — Амели улыбнулась, слегка обнажая клыки.

— Я и не сомневаюсь в тебе, Лакруа, но ставлю на чужестранца. — Маккри усмехнулся, кивая в сторону Лучника.

Хандзо нахмурился, закатывая глаза.

— Кто бы говорил.

Не успел Маккри что-либо ответить, как замер, с любопытством окидывая взглядом пустую комнату. Он снял шляпу и задумчиво почесал затылок.

— Погодите-ка… А где же Мэй? Разве это не по её профилю?

Хандзо сложил руки на груди и пожал плечами.

— Она почти выследила чудовище и не вернется, пока не закончит дело.

Все три охотника заметно расстроились.

— Черт, ей ведь нет равных, — вздохнув, сказал Маккри. — Надеялся поболтать.

Не удержавшись, Лена наклонилась и шепотом спросила:

— Кто такая Мэй?

— Лучшая следопытка, скалолазка и охотница на монстров. Единственная, кого я действительно боюсь… — Амели осеклась, и её губы изогнулись в хитрой улыбке. — А она ведь даже не охотится на вампиров…

Маккри повернулся к женщине, которая лишь усмехнулась в ответ.

— А ну погоди-ка…

— Хватит болтать! Дело нешуточное!

Охотники медленно повернулись к трону. Навстречу им из левого угла залы, скрытого в тенях, спускался по лестнице мужчина с одним глазом и деревянной рукой. Он проворчал что-то себе под нос, остановившись перед охотниками, и окинул каждого внимательным взглядом.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что вы рады встрече, но у нас есть дела поважнее.

Лена пыталась уловить реакцию охотников и ожидала, что те скажут. Возможно, перед ними стоял кто-то, кого ей следовало знать или бояться, но, к счастью, охотники с не меньшим удивлением смотрели на мужчину.

— И что старый моряк вроде тебя делает здесь? Океан в другой стороне. — Маккри рассмеялся, отмахиваясь от него как от назойливого ребенка.

Никто не ожидал, что мужчина подобного телосложения схватит Маккри за полы пальто и дернет его на себя, вынуждая наклониться.

— Я сражался с существами покрупнее тебя, так что следи за языком, — прошипел тот, вырывая сигару изо рта Маккри и туша её ботинком.

— Полегче, Торбьорн.

Несмотря на явную усталость, голос звучал величественно. Все тут же повернулись к появившемуся на лестнице лорду Адлерсбрунна.

Огромный мужчина жестом подозвал гостей ближе и устроился на троне. Торбьорн фыркнул, становясь по левую сторону от лорда. Место справа занял капитан Моррисон. Маккри прокашлялся, поправил пальто и подошел ближе вместе с другими охотниками.

— Совместная работа сейчас важнее, так что следите за своими словами. Относится ко всем. Тьма витает над Адлерсбрунном, и мне лично хотелось бы увидеть еще один рассвет.

Лена была уверена, что не выдержит столь пристального взгляда, в котором смешались отчаяние и раздражение. В воздухе повисло заметное напряжение. Но она стояла в одном ряду с бывалыми охотниками и, когда лорд посмотрел на неё так же, как и на других, почувствовала воодушевление. Он считал её такой же охотницей, как и остальных.

— Я рассказал все, что знаю. Доктор исчез, могилы обворованы. Что известно вам?

— Я видел пару существ в тридцати милях к югу отсюда, — начал Маккри, положив пальцы на ремень. — Голова кабана, тело — женское.

Лене потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не показать охватившую её смесь удивления и ужаса. Конечно же, были и другие монстры.

— Мы с Маккри встретились, выйдя на след еще одного монстра. Мужчину с лапами дикой кошки и оленьими ногами, — добавил Хандзо.

Лена сглотнула. Оказалось, в ночи скрывалось куда больше подобных существ.

— Мы видели человека с головой быка, — Амели сделала паузу, обращаясь к остальным. — Ваши были такими же безумными, как и наш?

— Стонали от боли и хотели разорвать все и вся? — мрачно спросил Хандзо.

Лена кивнула.

— С фиолетовой жижей вместо крови и _ненужными_ органами? — Маккри погладил бороду. Лена снова кивнула.

Амели вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Готовьтесь ко всему, что бы ни замышлял доктор.

Лорд наклонился вперед, сложив ладони перед собой и внимая каждому слову.

— Охотница, — начал он, опустив руки на колени и поворачиваясь к женщине. — Ты говорила в письме, что расскажешь больше.

Амели кивнула, делая шаг вперед.

— Ведьма и ваш доктор работают рука об руку.

— Так и знал, что надо было запрашивать больше, — проворчал Маккри себе под нос.

— Ведьма, которая занимается некромантией, работает вместе с доктором, который любит ставить эксперименты на трупах. Вполне резонно. — Хандзо заметно напрягся. Было ясно, что происходящее ему не нравится так же, как и Маккри.

— У неё есть предмет огромной силы. Думаю, она собирается использовать его, работая с вашим доктором. Он пытается создать что-то… Не знаю, что именно, но в недобрых руках ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Лорд Адлерсбрунна откинулся на спинку, опасно сощурившись. Не то чтобы он не верил её словам. Скорее, не хотел верить.

— И откуда тебе все это известно?

— Я приятно пообщалась с драконом, который охранял этот предмет, — как бы между делом, слегка наклонив голову и демонстрируя три длинных шрама на левой половине лица, бросила Амели.

Темная комната будто бы озарилась от восторга на лице Маккри.

— Это то, что я думаю? Жду не дождусь услышать эту историю.

— Драконы давно вымерли, — сухо бросил капитан Моррисон, развеивая иллюзии Маккри, и повернулся к легендарному охотнику на драконов, но тот лишь отвел взгляд. — Так ведь?

— Ну, не совсем… — прокашлявшись, ответил Торбьорн.

Все взгляды оказались прикованы к спустившемуся к охотникам мужчине. Амели нехотя опустилась на колени — плащ сгрудился у ботинок, — и повернула голову, позволяя осмотреть шрамы.

Торбьорн тут же одобрительно хмыкнул в подтверждение своих слов.

— Красные когти, — пробормотал он. — Должно быть, все лицо горело?

— Более чем.

От серьезности мужчины не осталось и следа, и Амели не сразу сообразила, что ответить, когда тот рассмеялся, хлопая её по плечу как старого боевого товарища.

— Тебе еще повезло остаться в живых. Сатья не славится терпением.

Амели лишь недоуменно моргнула, когда мужчина развернулся и вернулся на прежнее место.

И лорд, и капитан стражи удивленно посмотрели на того.

— Я думал, что ты…

— Она пока не сожгла ни одной деревни, — пожав плечами, ответил тот. — Нет смысла охотиться на неё.

Амели бросила быстрый взгляд на Лену, хитро улыбаясь, и шагнула назад. Теперь у Драконицы вполне могли появиться причины выбраться из логова, чтобы вернуть украденное ими золото.

— И что же это за предмет великой силы?

У Лены едва не упало сердце в пятки, когда Амели легонько потянула её за локоть.

— Э-э… Я? — пискнула она, оцепенев, когда поймала на себе заинтересованные взгляды. — В смысле, мое сердце. У Ведьмы мое сердце.

Лена сглотнула, мысленно ругая себя за дерганность. Она держала руки за спиной, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в запястья — пальцы уже начали неметь.

Маккри наклонился к девушке, пристально глядя на неё.

— Образно или как?..

— В смысле, у меня его нет. Раньше было, но сейчас в моей груди пустота. Ведьма забрала мое сердце.

И хотя в комнате и так находились далеко не самые обычные личности, на Лену посмотрели как на ненормальную. Лорд Адлерсбрунна с любопытством наклонил голову.

— Моррисон, ты не мог бы?..

Без лишних слов тот стремительно подошел к Лене, которая замерла и вымученно улыбнулась, и пристально посмотрел на неё.

Стянув толстые кожаные перчатки, он поднес два пальца к шее девушки и легко надавил, пытаясь нащупать пульс.

Лена замерла, не зная, куда смотреть и что делать. Капитан стражи удивленно моргнул, не уловив и намека на сердцебиение. Он снова приложил два пальца, надавив на этот раз чуть сильнее и вынуждая Лену слегка запрокинуть голову. Пульса по-прежнему не было. Сбитый с толку и, возможно, немного напуганный, он сделал еще несколько попыток, но тщетно.

Он шагнул назад и окинул девушку беглым взглядом. На щеках — румянец, дыхание — ровное, в глазах — здоровый блеск. Но сердце не билось.

— И как ты так живешь? — наконец спросил он, притом настолько тихо, что Лена сразу и не расслышала.

— Отличный вопрос. Хотела бы я знать на него ответ.

Удивленный Моррисон повернулся к лорду и слабо кивнул. Девчонка говорила правду.

— Я чувствую биение своего сердца, когда оно близко. Я могу привести вас туда, где держит его Ведьма.

Сказанное явно заинтриговало лорда.

— Раз уж его охранял сам красный дракон, то, значит, оно и правда представляет огромную ценность. Ведьма не оставила бы его без охраны, — добавил Торбьорн, задумчиво поглаживая длинную бороду.

Губы Маккри растянулись в восторженной улыбке.

— Найдем сердце, найдем Ведьму и, полагаю, доктора…

В воздухе не осталось и следа от былого напряжения. Все были охвачены предвкушением охоты.

— Кажется, Ведьма еще не нашла ему применения, но это явно ненадолго.

— Что ж. — Хандзо едва заметно улыбнулся, хрустя костяшками. — Нужно начать поиски с первыми лучами солнца.

— К чему ждать до утра? — спросил Моррисон, всем своим видом показывая, что дело не терпит отлагательств. — У нас есть план. Нужно выдвигаться немедленно.

Маккри лишь покачал головой, помахав пальцем.

— Существа, живущие во тьме, вылезают лишь по ночам. Если мы узнаем, куда идти, то легче застать врагов врасплох днем, когда они спят. Кажется, доктору нравится работать под покровом ночи. А сама Ведьма сильнее всего при свете луны.

Лорд Адлерсбрунна откинулся на спинку трона, ссутулившись, и с облегчением вздохнул. Выражение его лица смягчилось, пусть и не до конца — он чувствовал себя уже куда увереннее, чем несколько минут назад.

— В таком случае хорошо. Возвращайтесь на рассвете. Моррисон, будешь сопровождающим. Торбьорн, оставайся охранять замок вместе с дочерью.

Верные соратники лорда легко кивнули, когда тот встал и приблизился к охотникам, грозно возвышаясь над ними — Лене даже пришлось задрать голову.

— Я обеспечу вас всем необходимым. Я уже глубоко признателен за то, что вы взялись за это дело ради меня и жителей города. Что касается ваших наград… — начал он, обращаясь к каждому охотнику лично. — Золото подготовят. Ровно оговоренную сумму. Ни монетой больше.

— И все же попытаться стоило, — пожав плечами, ответил Маккри.

Следующим был Хандзо.

— Мои лучшие шпионы в твоем распоряжении. Не могу обещать успеха, но моя помощь тебе обеспечена.

— Благодарю.

Затем он повернулся к Лене, глядя на неё сверху вниз и явно сдерживая усмешку. Ей стало необыкновенно неловко.

— Нам еще стоит обговорить, где бы тебе хотелось жить, но я дам тебе несколько акров земли и столько куриц, сколько захочешь.

По зале пронеслись сдержанные смешки, и Лена зарделась. Другие-то охотники потребовали необычные награды. Лорд Адлерсбрунна был вправе считать её просьбу глупой. Тем не менее она поклонилась и широко улыбнулась.

— Жду не дождусь!

Выражение лица лорда стало заметно жестче, когда он повернулся к Амели.

— Что же насчет тебя…

— Ведьма — моя. Возражения?

Амели бросила быстрый взгляд на других охотников, которые лишь покачали головами.

— Боже упаси. Она твоя, — произнес Маккри с насмешливой улыбкой, выставив перед собой ладони.

— Замечательно. Думаю, на том и порешим.

— Увидимся на рассвете, кэп! — Маккри улыбнулся, легко коснувшись шляпы, и развернулся.

Охотник на вампиров, чей плащ шлейфом стелился следом, удалялся, идя бок о бок с невозмутимым Лучником. Лена поймала себя на мысли, что хотела бы однажды стать такой же искусной, как и они.

— Эм… Мадам Лакруа, _je vous parler un moment_?

Лена знала лишь пару слов по-французски, но Амели тут же замерла на месте и уставилась на мужчину, которого, казалось, несколько пугало её присутствие.

— Подожди меня здесь, Лена.

Лена кивнула, глядя вслед Амели и удаляющемуся лорду с его компаньонами. Но, оказавшись в одиночестве в тронной зале, заскучать она не успела — из-за спины раздался голос, полный любопытства:

— Правда, что у тебя нет сердца?..

***

— Над вашим французским еще стоит поработать, мой лорд.

Райнхардт смущенно рассмеялся, открывая перед ней двери.

— Попытаться все равно стоило.

Амели бывала и раньше в этой обманчиво просторной комнате с огромным столом, заваленным бумагами. Личный кабинет был заставлен высоченными книжными шкафами, в которых хранились важные государственные документы. Лорд извинился перед капитаном Моррисоном и Торбьорном, попросив их подождать снаружи, и уселся за стол.

— Мне бы хотелось принести официальные извинения. В последний раз наша встреча закончилась не на самой приятной ноте. — Он вздохнул, улыбаясь самыми уголками губ. — Прошу простить меня за грубость. Услуги, оказываемые тобой, неоценимы.

Когда они впервые встретились, Амели не дали произнести и слова — настолько сильно безбашенный юнец хотел избавиться от неё. Он едва мог взглянуть на неё без страха, буквально всунул ей перо в руку для подписания договора и сразу же выдворил после этого.

Подозрения лишь подтвердились — лорд Адлерсбрунна изменился до неузнаваемости.

— Приношу свои искренние соболезнования.

— Жаль, что меня изменила лишь смерть близких. — Лорд кивнул, открывая ящик стола и доставая оттуда огромную книгу в кожаном переплете.

Давненько она не видела своего фамильного герба.

— Если тебя все устраивает, то я хотел бы продлить договор Гийяр-Адлерсбрунн.

***

— Ну ничего себе!.. И насколько большим он был?!

Лена быстро подружилась с любопытной девушкой, которая незаметно подслушала их разговор. Она устроилась на каменных ступеньках и с восторгом внимала истории Лены о минотавре.

— В два раза больше меня! Весь в стежках и…

— Лена, не пугай почем зря оруженосицу.

Закончив со своими делами, Амели вернулась обратно в тронную залу. Девушки были так увлечены историей, что не сразу заметили её.

Бригитта покачала головой, вставая.

— Нет, что вы. Мне бы очень хотелось знать, с чем нам предстоит сражаться. Спасибо вам большое, мисс Лена. — Она улыбнулась, крепко пожимая руку юной охотницы.

— Всегда пожалуйста. До встречи, Бригитта!

И оруженосица поспешила вернуться к своим делам. Лена помахала ей вслед и, как только та скрылась из виду, тихо зашипела от боли.

— Ну и хватка… Если что, остальные отправились в таверну, где мы остановились, и были бы не прочь поболтать. Я бы лично не отказалась от пинты хорошего эля перед охотой.

Амели улыбнулась, не скрывая гордости — Лена с достоинством держалась во время аудиенции, и другие охотники, судя по всему, вовсе не возражали принять её в свой круг.

— Тогда не стоит заставлять их ждать.


	23. Сделка с дьяволицей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ана наконец выходит на след. На свою беду._

Он был близок к своей цели.

Близок как никогда.

А вот она оказалась слишком легкомысленна и высокомерна, раз посчитала, что рано или поздно ученый сдастся и попросит о помощи. Она увидела своими глазами, как существо пошевелилось — и не от того, что по его телу прошел электрический разряд.

Да, неукротимая природная сила ударила в верхушку лаборатории, но движения существа были медленными и осмысленными; оно словно наконец пробудилось от долгого сна и отчаянно тянулось к своему хозяину.

…Но уже через мгновение снова впало в забытье. Тем не менее безумный доктор запрыгал от радости, истерично смеясь.

Еще немного — и он сможет создавать жизнь при помощи науки. Это было не под силу даже Ведьме.

Что крайне выводило её из себя.

Нужно больше времени. Нужно, чтобы он оказался в безвыходном положении и от отчаяния согласился на её сделку. Только тогда она сможет полностью контролировать происходящее. Когда монстр оживет, доктор ей больше не понадобится. А пока что она улыбалась и подбадривала его. Он и понятия не имел, что оборудование, вышедшее из строя, — её рук дело. Потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы незаметно отсоединить трубки и отключить устройства, пока доктор был увлечен работой или думал, что рядом никого нет. Но и этого оказалось недостаточно.

Он забыл о сне и продолжил работать с еще большим воодушевлением. И не остановился бы, пока его творение не ожило.

— Пожалуй, было глупо с моей стороны так рано перемещать лабораторию.

Рыцарь в доспехах не произнес и слова.

— Прошу, сжалься!

Ведьма пожала плечами, поддевая грязь под когтем.

— А я-то думала, что достаточно напугала его, чтобы он попросил о помощи… — Она вздохнула. — Но нет. Даже обратилась в старую каргу — и все без толку! Как грубо. Даже Моррисон не отблагодарил меня за столь ценные сведения.

Мужчина истошно завопил от боли, когда рыцарь в окровавленных доспехах схватил его за лодыжку и сжал до хруста костей.

— «О великая и могущественная Ведьма, спасибо, что открыла портал и перенесла мою лабораторию подальше от замка лорда! — проворчала она, пародируя в несколько саркастичной манере безумного доктора. — А теперь пора бы вернуться к своим делам. Создавать жизнь без тебя». Ну и грубиян.

Ведьма тяжело вздохнула, раздраженно закатывая глаза. Мужчина продолжал кричать, до крови впиваясь ногтями в землю, но тщетно — его все равно оттащили к повозке.

Верный рыцарь молча развернулся и обнажил оружие.

И уже вскоре мужчина замолк, когда длинный меч пронзил его грудь, прибивая к земле. Фигура в доспехах терпеливо ждала, пока тот не захлебнется кровью в предсмертных конвульсиях, а затем вытащила оружие.

Ведьма вздохнула, натягивая перчатки. Фермер присоединился к куче других трупов. Деревянные колеса повозки скрипнули под тяжестью тел, а дно обагрилось кровью жителей погрузившейся в гробовое молчание деревни.

— Хотя бы кому-то не приходится скучать, м?

Рыцарь выпрямился, вгоняя окровавленный меч в землю, и положил руки на эфес, ожидая дальнейших приказов.

Еще час назад повозка была пуста. Не то что сейчас — они вырезали всю деревню.

Доктор согласился опустошить могилы Адлерсбрунна, но ей нужно было куда больше тел.

— Не пора ли нам возвращаться, дорогая? — приторно сладко спросила Ведьма, восседая на метле в нескольких футах над землей.

Но в следующее мгновение позади раздался хруст.

Ведьма взмахнула рукой, подзывая слугу к себе как раз в тот момент, когда прозвучал громовой раскат и пуля со вспышкой попала в шлем рыцаря, голова которого дернулась в сторону от силы выстрела.

— Отпусти её.

Ведьма с любопытством выглянула из-за чужого плеча, слегка наклонив голову — фигура в коричневой одежде и с дымящейся винтовкой осторожно вышла из теней.

Губы Ведьмы невольно растянулись в усмешке, когда она поймала на себе пронзительный взгляд столь знакомых глаз. Точнее, глаза.

— Ну надо же, кто у нас тут. Я с нетерпением ждала нашей встречи. Годы, видно, берут свое? — Ведьма улыбнулась, обнимая рыцаря за плечи, и дразняще помахала.

Ана оскалилась, целясь прямо в самодовольное лицо, и тут же побледнела, когда Ведьма провела ладонью по шлему рыцаря и подняла забрало.

Впервые за многие годы Ана увидела лицо дочери. Бледная кожа, сияющие фиолетовые глаза, потрескавшиеся в уголках, как у разбитой фарфоровой куклы, немигающий взгляд.

— Фария… — дрожащим голосом позвала Ана дочь.

Ведьма с жалостью наблюдала за происходящим. Тело Фарии еще не остыло, когда она забрала её с поля боя в тот день. Она не обращала внимания на крики, плач и попытки отчаявшейся матери остановить ритуал.

Преисполненная ужасом Ана могла лишь беспомощно смотреть одним правым глазом — левый представлял сплошное кровавое месиво, — как самый отважный рыцарь Адлерсбрунна встал подобно кукле и двинулся прочь с поля боя вместе с Ведьмой.

— Ох, Ана… — Ведьма покачала головой, улыбаясь. Голос так и сочился ядом. — Фарии больше нет. — Посмеиваясь, она аккуратно стянула шлем. Лицо рыцаря обрамляли темные волосы, в которые, как и в тот день, была вплетены позолоченные бусины. — Теперь она — моя.

Один щелчок пальцев — и рыцарь поднял меч и бросился вперед.

Ведьма с интересом наблюдала за происходящим. Несмотря на преклонный возраст, Ана оказалась на удивление проворной. Она уклонилась от меча, который ударил по земле, но, подняв винтовку, растерянно замерла. Разве она могла выстрелить в свою дочь?

Ведьма лишь покачала головой, когда рыцарь, воспользовавшись замешательством, полоснул мечом по груди с такой силой, что пожилая женщина отлетела в сторону.

Винтовка упала наземь. Ана схватилась за грудь, отчаянно зажимая рану. Плащ обагрился кровью.

— Ох, Ана. Материнское бремя — оно такое. Я не пожелала бы подобной участи и самому заклятому врагу. — Ведьма усмехнулась, когда рыцарь, подойдя ближе, навис над женщиной и схватил за горло.

Ана судорожно вздохнула, цепляясь за чужую руку и отчаянно отбиваясь. Рыцарь выпрямился, без труда поднимая её над землей.

— Ты так долго искала нас, и неужели все должно закончиться вот так? — Ведьма повела плечами. — Как прискорбно.

Рыцарь замахнулся и грубо откинул Ану в сторону. Она упала на грязную дорогу и замерла, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух.

По земле раздались тяжелые шаги. Ана попыталась отползти назад, но рыцарь придавил её к земле тяжелым металлическим ботинком и, приставив меч к горлу, заставил поднять голову.

Ведьма взмыла над ними, подперев щеку кулаком, и с усмешкой посмотрела на Ану.

— Есть что сказать перед смертью?

Ана сплюнула кровь в сторону.

— Моя Фария не стала бы медлить.

— К чему портить столь трагичную сцену? — пожав плечами, ответила Ведьма.

— Тогда покончи со мной раз и навсегда, иначе не знать тебе покоя до самой смерти.

Ведьма лишь усмехнулась.

— Не ты первая, не ты последняя.

Она взмахнула рукой, задержав ту в воздухе, и рыцарь, подобно марионетке, поднял меч над головой.

Ана замерла, немигающе уставившись на Ведьму.

Как много раз она слышала подобное от умирающих охотников, которые клялись, что в этом и заключается цель их жизни?

И сколько раз еще услышит?

Ведьма замерла, как будто бы задумавшись, и медленно опустила поднятую руку.

— Впрочем, знаешь, Ана… Я придумала кое-что получше.

Спрыгнув в метлы, она легко махнула рукой, приказывая рыцарю отойти в сторону, и встала перед напуганной женщиной.

— Я слышала, охотников призвали в Адлерсбрунн.

Ведьма опустилась перед Аной, а та инстинктивно отпрянула, увидев перед собой светящуюся руку. Но, не успела она и ответить, как светло-желтое свечение окутало зияющую рану в груди.

— Отправляйся туда и расскажи им, что видела. Отсюда недалеко, уверена, ты как-нибудь доберешься, — сказала Ведьма и отстранилась, не дав ране затянуться до конца — пусть она и была несмертельной, кровь продолжала течь. Ведьма похлопала Ану по груди, уверяя: — Передай им, что я уже близко.

Ана зашипела от боли и стукнула её по руке, через силу приподнимаясь и отстраняясь.

— Уверена, твой муж до смерти будет рад снова тебя увидеть. Ему наверняка не терпится услышать о том, что случилось с его драгоценной девочкой.

У Аны дернулся глаз. Ведьма забавлялась, вместе с тем отвлекая женщину.

— Твои сделки не бывают без подвоха, — прошипела Ана, пытаясь уловить фальшь в словах Ведьмы, но та лишь рассмеялась, вставая.

— Разумеется. Но мне куда проще будет убить всех вас сразу. Уверена, наша битва войдет в историю.

Ана молча сидела на земле. Ведьма уселась на метлу и полетела прочь, а рыцарь послушно последовал за ней, убрав меч в ножны и надев шлем на голову.

— А теперь иди, Ана, — мелодичным голосом произнесла Ведьма, игриво махнув на прощание. — И до скорой встречи.

И с этими словами Ведьма исчезла без следа. Ана осталась одна посреди опустевшей деревни, погрузившейся в гробовую тишину.

Она поднялась и, взявшись за грудь, двинулась к Адлерсбрунну. Предстояла большая битва.


	24. Треснувший котелок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Амели, как и Лене, нечасто доводилось пропускать по стаканчику в дружеской компании. А в компании Маккри и Хандзо и подавно._

По возвращении в «Треснувший котелок» Лена и Амели первым делом поднялись наверх переодеться. Амели неторопливо сняла плащ и пиджак, а Лена сбросила нарукавники и избавилась от оружия, висевшего по бокам. Стянула красную жилетку и, держа перед собой, глупо уставилась на неё. Слишком красивая вещь, чтобы так просто кидать в кучу. Так что она, последовав примеру Амели, повесила жилетку на ближайший стул.

Амели тяжело вздохнула и потянула за ленту, распуская высокий хвост — волосы рассыпались по плечам. Она избавилась от черного галстука и расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу накрахмаленной рубашки — теперь-то она была готова перепить Маккри.

— Дорогуша, ну нельзя же быть такой. — Лена раздраженно вздохнула, глядя на перевоплощение из Охотницы в Амели.

— Какой — такой? — бросила та через плечо, скрупулезно складывая галстук. Она замерла, когда теплая Лена прижалась к её спине, обнимая за талию и утыкаясь в шею.

— Такой красивой! Ну как тут удержаться, м?

Амели покачала головой, утешающе похлопав Лену по руке, и положила тщательно сложенный галстук на стол.

— Не волнуйся, мы недолго посидим. Немного пообщаемся и вернемся обратно, чтобы ты смогла исполнить свое обещание.

— Мое обещание?

Лена замерла, с интересом глядя на напарницу. Амели повернулась к ней лицом, скользнула холодными руками по ключице и, не отрывая взгляда, заключила лицо девушки в свои ладони. Она игриво улыбнулась, слегка обнажая клыки.

— Если я все верно помню, ты сказала Джесси, что заправляешь обедами. Думаешь, тебе это не по зубам?

Лена густо покраснела, вспомнив все те разы, когда оказывалась снизу. И раз уж они, возможно, отправлялись на верную смерть, то и не грех поменяться ролями.

Но Амели и не ждала ответа. Она подалась вперёд и мимолётно поцеловала Лену в макушку, нежно поглаживая по щеке.

— Пойдем узнаем, что ему нужно.

Найти Маккри не составило труда. Едва они спустились вниз по лестнице и вошли в зал, как, к своему удивлению, увидели целую толпу, собравшуюся возле одного столика.

Лена еще ни разу не бывала в столь оживленной таверне. Скрипач и барабанщик воодушевленно играли на сцене в углу, люди пытались перекричать музыку, едва не срывая голос, а официанты осторожно лавировали между посетителями и разносили заказы.

Несмотря на шум и количество народа, они сразу же заметили черную кожаную ковбойскую шляпу и струящийся к потолку дым в дальнем углу.

Амели закатила глаза — больно многолюдно тут было. Она презрительно смотрела на каждого, кто неприлично долго пялился на её ужасный шрам.

К счастью, Лена, уловив раздражение напарницы, прокашлялась и крикнула:

— А ну-ка посторонись!

И двинулась вперед, расталкивая изрядно подвыпивших посетителей, попадавшихся на пути. Один из них от возмущения развернулся, но тут же замер и будто бы проглотил язык, встретившись взглядом с Амели.

— Мы тут по важному делу! Дорогу охотницам!

И вот уже вскоре проход был свободен. Лена тут же привлекла внимание всех посетителей, которые, даже несмотря на миниатюрность девушки, смущенно расступались или замирали на месте, не смея поднять взгляда на Охотницу. Так они и добрались до столика Маккри.

Он дошел до самой увлекательной части истории о его последней охоте и уже вошел в раж — щеки горели, а на лице растянулась широкая улыбка. Он сложил пальцы пистолетом и, сказав «Ба-бах!», изобразил громкий выстрел. Собравшиеся вокруг столика пораскрывали рты, внимательно слушая.

Но Маккри тут же замолчал, заметив высокую грациозную фигуру и девчонку, которая громко просила толпу дать дорогу.

Снимая шляпу и кладя ту в сторону, он с усмешкой смотрел на расступающихся людей. Лена тем временем притащила стул для Амели.

Маккри рассмеялся, убирая ноги со стола, и, вынув сигару изо рта, отмахнулся от зевак.

— Вы слышали её: пошевеливайтесь, у нас тут дела, — бросил он, туша сигару в пепельнице. Слушатели нехотя отошли от стола, так и не узнав, чем закончилась история.

Маккри тоже переоделся. Он избавился от плаща и наплечника, оставшись в тёмно-коричневых штанах и черной жилетке. На шее был повязан красный платок, а на поясе висел богато инкрустированный револьвер и осиновый кол — так, на всякий случай. Запустив руку в сумку, он достал оттуда бутылку со светло-коричневой жидкостью и вытащил пробку.

— Амели, рад тебя видеть, — начал он, наполняя пустой стакан возле пепельницы, и, когда тот был полон, прокатил его по столу прямо в руку Амели.

— Джесси, чем обязана такой честью?

— Я лично убиваю тут время перед охотой. Не возражаешь, если я взгляну на твою… — он осекся, едва сдерживая улыбку, — …напарницу?

Лена, стоящая позади, удивленно моргнула. Она нервно посмотрела сначала на заинтересованного Маккри, затем на совершенно невозмутимую Амели. Та неторопливо попивала настолько крепкий виски, что запах буквально бил в нос.

— А я тебе зачем?

Амели пожала плечами и села, положив ногу на ногу.

— Нам нечего скрывать. Прошу.

— А у меня вообще есть право голоса?

Маккри поднялся и, придвинув поближе стул, тихо сказал:

— Да расслабься. Это не займет много времени.

Не успела Лена и спросить, в чем дело, как тот наклонился, упершись в колени, и пристально посмотрел на девушку.

Лена нервно сглотнула. Маккри продолжил пытливо рассматривать её.

— Взгляд ясный… — пробормотал он себе под нос, касаясь её щек. — Никаких следов магии, здоровый цвет лица.

Маккри взял её за подбородок, поднимая голову, и припустил ворот рубашки, чтобы осмотреть шею и плечи.

— Ни укуса, но много царапин… — пробормотал он, ещё раз скользнув взглядом по шее, чтобы отмести свои подозрения.

Он замер, а затем, повернувшись к Амели, с усмешкой изрек:

— А ты любишь подразнить, Лакруа.

— Замолчи, Джесси, — бросила она из-за стакана, наблюдая за охотником, который и не собирался оставлять в покое девушку.

— И напоследок… — Без предупреждения он приподнял верхнюю губу Лены, обнажая короткие зубы. — И никаких клыков. Ну, на этом, пожалуй, все.

Лена шлепнула его по руке и вытерла губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— И зачем все это было? — сощурившись, раздражённо спросила она. Маккри вернулся на свое прежнее место.

— Хотел лишь убедиться, что ты не под заклятием или не стала очередной вампиршей — это ведь по моей части. После того, как Амели пьет твою кровь, ты чувствуешь головокружение? Некоторую усталость?

— Ну… да? — Лена удивленно моргнула.

— Орехи — отличный источник энергии, а красное мясо особенно полезно для крови. Обязательно пей побольше воды и не налегай на алкоголь, подруга. Если Амели выпьет слишком много крови, а ты ещё и прикончишь потом бутылочку, то будет совсем плохо.

Лена уставилась на мужчину, поражённая искренностью слов и тем, насколько ценной информацией той поделился. Маккри лишь кивнул и, словно для тоста подняв стакан, опустошил его. Лена медленно повернулась к Амели, на лице которой читалось неподдельное удивление.

— Оу. Спасибо, дружище.

Маккри довольно хмыкнул, снова наполняя стакан.

— Признаться, тебе еще повезло. Вампирам со спутницами куда проще. Пей кровь в течение недели раз в месяц и не знай бед всю оставшуюся жизнь… Ну, покуда сосуд не иссякнет.

Амели поперхнулась виски, громко стукнув стаканом по столу и прикрыв рот ладонью.

Лена же замерла и окинула их немигающим взглядом, когда до неё наконец дошло.

— Что, прости? — спросила она, удивленно распахнув глаза.

Маккри оторвался от своего напитка и непонимающе взглянул на дам. Он поднял руку и нарисовал в воздухе круг.

— Ну, ты понимаешь? Женские дни? _Эти_ дни?..

— Я-то поняла, о чем ты, но на что ты намекаешь…

— Это ведь тоже кровь. Слышал, подобное даже полезно. Вампиру, конечно, но ты поняла о чем я.

Должно быть, все посетители таверны услышали их разговор — ну и пусть. За столиком повисла тишина. Сказанное стало для Лены настоящим откровением.

Не в силах произнести и слова, а уж тем более собраться с мыслями, она бесстыдно широко улыбнулась, и её хватило лишь на лаконичное _«Охренеть»_.

Амели закрыла лицо ладонью, краснея. Уж теперь-то и до неё дошел смысл сказанного.

— А что такого? Нет безопаснее способа утолить голод вампира, путешествующего с человеком. Женский цикл — совершенно естественный процесс и…

— Пожалуйста, замолчи, — прошипела Амели, в один мах опустошила стакан и резко прокатила тот по столу. Он влетел в грудь Маккри, выбивая из лёгких воздух.

— Эй, я, вообще-то, помочь хочу! — он прокашлялся, поднимая руки в защитном жесте.

Амели смерила мужчину суровым взглядом.

— Слушай, не стану кривить душой, но… я беспокоился о тебе. — Маккри вздохнул, наполняя стакан. — На голодающих вампиров сложнее всего охотиться. Упорства им не занимать. И, по правде говоря, они заслуживают восхищения. Ведь многих обращают против их воли. Такие вампиры не хотят причинять вреда другим, и их можно понять, но рано или поздно они срываются. И никому не пожелаешь такое пережить.

Маккри прокатил стакан по столу, улыбаясь самыми уголками губ.

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы это произошло с тобой. Хорошо, что ты в надежных руках, — сказал он и легко кивнул в сторону Лены.

Маккри устроился поудобнее и, не скрывая заинтересованности, прошептал:

— И все же позволь спросить: твоя способность уже успела проявиться?

Лена, скопировав его позу, переспросила:

— Какая такая способность?

Амели отвернулась, лениво попивая виски.

— Пока что нет. Но кто знает, что будет дальше. Сейчас меня вполне все устраивает.

— Слушай, я понимаю, о чем ты, но, как по мне, это стало бы большим подспорьем в борьбе с общим врагом.

— Чего-чего? С этого места поподробнее! — Лена схватила свой стул и придвинулась поближе. Оперлась на локти, подперев голову, и с воодушевлением посмотрела на Маккри.

— Лена…

— Позволь мне договорить. Она имеет право знать, раз собирается с нами на охоту.

Амели тяжело вздохнула и махнула рукой, позволяя мужчине продолжить.

— Чем дольше вампир пьет человеческую кровь, тем сильнее становится. А поскольку Амели из благородного рода, то готов побиться об заклад: скоро это принесет свои плоды.

Лена удивленно распахнула глаза, глядя на напарницу, но та была всецело поглощена созерцанием виски в стакане.

— Взять хотя бы её старшего брата. Габриэля так просто не выследишь. Он сливается с тенями и туманом. Как по мне, проще поймать призрака, — Маккри осекся и, подняв бровь, посмотрел на Амели. — К слову, не видела его? Друг интересовался.

Амели фыркнула, скалясь.

— Увы, но нет.

— Ожидаемо. Но попытаться все же стоило. — Маккри пожал плечами, делая быстрый глоток. Лена же сидела, погрузившись в свои мысли.

Закусив губу, она открыла было рот и, наконец найдя слова, все же спросила:

— А красные глаза — это нормально?

Лена уже давно задалась вопросом: нормально ли это для вампиров или же нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Если честно, она и понятия не имела. Но, судя по выражению лиц её собеседников, волноваться было не о чем.

— Когда вампир будто бы… звереет, а глаза становятся красными. Это нормально?

Маккри лишь отмахнулся.

— Это обычное дело, когда радужка становится красной. Означает, что вампир здоров и хорошо питается…

— А если… целиком? — Лена показала на себя, пытаясь объяснить, что имеет в виду. — Когда глаза становятся красными и даже светятся?

И Амели, и Маккри посмотрели на неё с неподдельным удивлением.

— А такое бывало? — тихо спросила Амели, и в её голосе смешались удивление с беспокойством. Откуда ей было знать об этом, когда она не видела своего отражения?

— Так это… нормально или как? — тяжело сглотнув, спросила Лена.

Маккри заметно воодушевился, услышав её вопрос.

— Конечно нет! Только посмотри на себя, Лакруа. Как же я тобой горжусь!

— Не слишком радуйся. Я и сама не знаю, что это такое. Если повезет, то и так справимся.

Не успела Лена высказаться, как перед ней поставили огромную кружку эля.

— Да вы только послушайте её. Еще собираешься пойти на Ведьму одна?

Тем временем Хандзо незаметно проскользнул к столу и встал за спиной Лены, держа напиток в руке.

Глаза Маккри загорелись от восторга. Он придвинул ещё один стул, приглашая Хандзо к столу.

— Хандзо! А я думал, когда ты объявишься. Странно только, что не выглядишь как сушеный виноград, после того как полдня провел в купальнях. — Он рассмеялся, дразняще улыбаясь.

Лучник закатил глаза и, промолчав в ответ, сел на стул. Поднял кружку, глядя на Лену, и кивнул. Он снял защитные пластины, оставил наверху лук и распустил туго собранные волосы.

— Спасибо за рекомендацию, мисс Лена. Мне уже намного лучше.

— Рада была помочь. Я знаю, каково это — проводить много времени в дороге. — Лена улыбнулась, поднимая кружку, и сделала большой глоток.

— Хандзо, позволь поинтересоваться, почему ты выбрал именно такую награду? — начала Амели, поворачиваясь к мужчине. — Зачем тебе лучшие шпионы лорда?

Поначалу Лучник молчал, уставившись в свою кружку, и лишь затем заговорил:

— Я ищу своего брата. След привел меня сюда, и я уже начал опасаться, что он связался с темными силами. Хорошо, что мой брат непричастен ко всему этому.

— Ну вот и славно. А то нам и так проблем хватает. К слову, я немного расстроен, что ты не принес чего покрепче. — Маккри надул губы и наклонился, чтобы убедиться, что на поясе у Лучника ничего нет.

— Я пью саке лишь после успешно завершенного задания, — серьезно ответил тот, потягивая свой напиток и косясь на другого охотника.

Но через пару секунд Маккри снова вовсю улыбался.

— В таком случае можно и подождать. Ядреная штука.

Амели покачала головой и бросила себе под нос:

— Хорошая из вас вышла бы парочка.

— Хотелось бы верить!

— Вынужден не согласиться.

Маккри скорчил наигранно кислую мину.

— Да ладно тебе! Уж не отрицай, что мы отлично сработались тогда на юге! У той женщины-кошки не было и шанса против нас!

Лена придвинулась как можно ближе к столу и навострила уши.

— Охотно послушала бы эту историю!

— А история та ещё. Но ей я поделюсь, только если расскажете про встречу с драконом. Должно быть, славная была битва, раз на лице Амели остались такие шрамы.

— По рукам!

Большую часть вечера Амели молчала, слушая рассказы других охотников об их приключениях. Она вмешивалась, лишь чтобы поправить Лену, когда та начинала уж слишком сгущать краски. Тогда по столу прокатывались смешки. Жизнь Амели менялась в лучшую сторону. Еще месяц назад она бы молча ждала какого-нибудь смельчака, который предложит ей работу.

Юная охотница внимательно слушала о встреченном Хандзо и Маккри чудовище. Она задавала вопросы и всем своим видом показывала, что хочет узнать как можно больше. Охотники, конечно, еще не видели Лену в действии, но уже приняли в свой круг, и Амели, как ни удивительно, гордилась своей юной ученицей.

— Зонт?.. С зубами и глазами?..

— Одноглазый, с огромной пастью и длинным языком. Цукумогами — пугающие существа, так что лучше соблюдать осторожность.

И хотя Амели не была любительницей поболтать, ей нравилось проводить время среди других охотников. Их не волновало, что она вампирша — одна из тех, на кого они обычно охотились. Может, Амели и не могла назвать их друзьями, но вот хорошими знакомыми — вполне. За прошедший час она услышала от Маккри больше, чем за все время их знакомства. Признаться, ещё ни разу Маккри не говорил так много. Да и возможность вместе выпить выпадала им нечасто.

— Раз уж мы об этом заговорили… Слышал, недавно в наших краях видели красного дракона, который будто бы что-то искал.

— Украденное мной золото. Думаете, стоит начать беспокоиться?

Хандзо спрятался за кружкой и тихо бросил:

— Давно бы пора.

Постепенно посетители начали расходиться — дела могли подождать и до утра, — и вскоре таверна опустела.

Лена и Маккри продолжали пить, соревнуясь в том, кто дольше продержится, и не прекращали болтать. Когда Лена начала вырубаться, Амели ненавязчиво положила руку на кружку, не давая сделать еще одного глотка.

— Без тебя мы Ведьму не найдем. Наверное, стоит остановиться и отправиться спать.

Лена надула губы, сощурившись, и беспардонно рыгнула.

— Ладно… Но мы с тобой ещё не закончили, ковбой.

— Замётано. — Маккри подмигнул обоими глазами попеременно.

Лена так резко встала, что стул под ней жалобно скрипнул, и её повело в сторону. Хорошо, что рядом оказалась Амели и тут же подхватила её на руки.

— Доброй ночи, джентльмены. Увидимся утром, — вежливо сказала она, глядя на глупо смеющуюся Лену.

Раскрасневшийся от алкоголя Хандзо улыбнулся.

— Доброй ночи, подруги.

— Спасибо, Хандзо, — бросила Лена и махнула рукой, удаляясь вместе с Амели. Тот махнул ей в ответ, тихо посмеиваясь. — Мне нравится Хандзо. Мы можем его оставить? Маккри не заслуживает его!

— Эй, я все слышал!

Смех Лены звучал вдалеке, пока девушки не скрылись за углом. Лена потерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони, устроилась поудобнее и, довольно хмыкнув, уткнулась в шею Амели.

— Обычно ты лучше переносишь алкоголь, _chérie_.

— Знаю. — Лена совершенно трезво улыбнулась, нырнула в карман Амели, когда они оказались возле комнаты, и достала оттуда ключ. — Хотела найти предлог уйти пораньше.

Амели улыбнулась, остановившись. Лена тем временем вставила ключ в скважину и отворила комнату, легко толкая дверь.

— А ещё хотела пообниматься, лежа на кровати, без всех тех надоедливых жучков.

— Солидарна.

Амели шагнула внутрь, аккуратно опустила Лену на пол и закрыла за собой дверь, щёлкнув задвижкой.

Лена зевнула, потягиваясь и похрустывая позвонками. Повернулась к прикроватному столику и положила на него ключ. А затем машинально начала опустошать свои карманы, чтобы было комфортнее спать. Она вытащила несколько золотых монет, платок, который шел в комплекте с новой одеждой, и в самом конце пригоршню миндаля.

Лена удивленно моргнула и уставилась на орехи в ладони.

— Что за…

Амели тоже замерла, глядя на Лену. Та выложила орехи на стол и снова нырнула в глубокие карманы брюк, доставая оттуда ещё одну пригоршню арахиса и миндаля.

Не успела Амели и спросить что-либо, как выражение лица Лены стало более осознанным и она рассмеялась.

— Как-то вылетело из головы, что я их украла.

— Но… как? — сощурившись, спросила Амели. — Я все время была с тобой.

Лена лишь усмехнулась, игриво расставляя пальцы.

— Ловкость рук, да и только! — и закинула парочку украденных орехов себе в рот.

— Но зачем красть еду из бара?

Лена тяжело сглотнула и смущенно улыбнулась.

— Ну, Маккри сказал, что орехи полезны. Ну, если бы тебе захотелось… Ну, сама знаешь.

Лена взялась пальцем за рубашку, оттянула её ворот, обнажая шею, и повела бровями. В воздухе на мгновение повисло напряжение.

Амели же лишь закатила глаза.

— Нам нужно выспаться, — пробормотала она и отошла в сторону, упорно отводя взгляд.

Лена заметно погрустнела, а затем нервно рассмеялась.

— Да погодь ты. Мы вот-вот отправимся на большую охоту, и я предлагаю тебе выпить немного моей крови, чтобы ты стала сильнее. Неужели ты правда себе в этом откажешь?

Амели подошла к столу, на котором были аккуратно разложены её принадлежности, стянула ботинки и поставила их на законное место — под стул.

— Ты пьяна. Твой разум помутнен.

— Я лишь слегка поддата. Поверь на слово: я в курсе и все равно хочу этого. Я просила и раньше, когда была абсолютно трезва.

Амели промолчала.

Торопливо расстегнув жилетку, она стянула её и начала складывать, пусть получилось и не сразу. Медленно, но верно Амели выходила из себя и ещё больше злилась от сложившейся ситуации.

Лена недовольно вздохнула, пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы.

— Ничего не понимаю. Ещё пару дней назад тебя все устраивало…

— Это было до того, как ты сказала, что мои глаза горят как у какого-то _демона_! — резко ответила Амели, скомкав в пальцах рубашку и стукнув кулаком по столу — так сильно, что все на нем затряслось.

Лена вздрогнула и чуть было не отшатнулась.

Плечи Амели затряслись, а голова упала на грудь.

— Дорогуша?

Деревянные половицы скрипнули под Леной.

— Прости, — пробормотала она, неуверенно потянувшись к Амели. — Мне не стоило… Я просто… — Она вздохнула, утыкаясь в спину напарницы. — Я знаю, что ты напугана и мне не стоит давить на тебя, но… если благодаря моей крови ты протянешь ещё пару дней и выживешь в битве с дьяволицей во плоти, то я готова пойти на такой риск.

— Как же я все это ненавижу, — проскулила Амели дрожащим голосом и рвано выдохнула. — Как же ненавижу и боюсь сама себя.

Лена поцеловала Амели в спину и сделала шаг назад.

— Ну же, взгляни на меня, — тихо попросила она и аккуратно развернула напарницу к себе. Амели и не думала сопротивляться. Она выпустила из рук смятую рубашку и посмотрела на неё.

— Это ведь хорошо. Ведьма уже боится тебя. Представь только её лицо, когда она увидит твой звериный оскал! — Лена улыбнулась, обнимая её за талию и утыкаясь подбородком в грудь, и бросила игривый взгляд.

Но Амели и не шелохнулась, оставаясь неподвижной. На стену оказалось куда интереснее смотреть.

— Иди-ка сюда.

Лена поднялась на мысочки и заключила лицо Амели в свои ладони, поглаживая по щекам. Она улыбнулась, когда та медленно закрыла глаза и заметно расслабилась.

— Ты намного сильнее, чем тебе кажется.

Амели наконец улыбнулась, не в силах избавиться от ощущения дежавю. Именно она как-то говорила нечто подобное Лене.

Не такими уж разными они были — каждая несла бремя своих сомнений и страхов. Амели без колебаний протягивала напарнице руку помощи, но каждый раз удивлялась, когда та искренне хотела помочь ей.

Амели хотелось рассмеяться. Вот бы её сейчас видел Габриэль или другой вампир.

Амели представила своих собратьев, большинство из которых молило бы несговорчивую спутницу об укусе. Другое дело — Лена. Она была готова пойти на это не только ради победы над Ведьмой, но и для своего же удовольствия.

Растворившись в нежных прикосновениях и своих мыслях, Амели открыла глаза. Лена стояла на самых носочках, едва доставая ей до губ.

Амели рассмеялась, притягивая напарницу ближе, и наклонилась вперед. Опуская ту на пол, она углубила поцелуй — как долго она ждала, когда они окажутся наедине.

Теперь Лена задалась целью научиться правильно целовать Амели — так, чтобы не пораниться об острые клыки. И Амели тоже, медленно, но верно, училась быть нежнее, когда доходило до укусов. Но иногда Лена сама нарывалась, легонько покусывая нижнюю губу и бесстыдно смотря ей в глаза.

Все страхи и опасения Амели тут же улетучились, когда до неё донёсся тихий вздох. А ведь Лена была права: лучше времени не найти.

Амели сбросила аккуратно разложенные вещи со стола — галстук и перчатки полетели на пол, а сумки и осиновые колы отправились в дальний угол. Она наклонилась, подняла радостно взвизгнувшую Лену, которая обхватила её талию ногами, и усадила на заметно опустевший стол.

Лена даже не успела отреагировать — Амели притянула её ближе, подхватив под колени, и прижала к себе. С губ девушки сорвался судорожный вздох.

Амели наклонилась и снова поцеловала Лену, легко скользя острыми клыками по коже. Попутно расстегнула несколько пуговиц рубашки, обнажая шею и ключицу напарницы.

Амели скользнула холодными руками от пояса вверх по груди и остановилась на горле. Окажись на месте Лены кто-либо другой, то она ощутила бы пульс, безумный пульс. Девушка лишь тихо постанывала, впиваясь ногтями в чужую рубашку и прося продолжить.

Убрав руку от горла, Амели скользнула к затылку и слегка повернула голову Лены, целуя в шею.

И хотя сердце той не билось, что-то Амели почувствовала.

Животный инстинкт призывал её прильнуть еще ближе. Она буквально чувствовала стремительную пульсацию крови под кожей. Клыки удлинились, а тело изнывало от жажды, но все же Амели отстранилась и нервно, пусть и без нужды, вздохнула. Она опустила руки и шагнула назад, не отрывая взгляда от напарницы.

— Ладно…

Лена проморгалась, приходя в себя и с трудом подбирая подходящие слова.

— Л-ладно?..

Амели кивнула, смущенно улыбаясь. Подрагивающими руками она взялась за край рубашки Лены, но не торопилась стягивать.

— Что ж… Раз уж тебя все устраивает…

Лена принялась решительно расстёгивать оставшиеся пуговицы.

Амели удивленно уставилась на её пальцы, которые с ловкостью расправлялись с рубашкой, и лишь затем спросила:

— Что ты делаешь?

Лена остановилась, уже стянув рубашку с одного плеча.

— Мы же не хотим запачкать абсолютно новую одежду?

— Так мы и не запачкаем.

— Не хочешь видеть меня обнаженной? Обижаешь, честное слово.

— Ты слишком воодушевленно к этому относишься. Ты ведь понимаешь, что будет больно?

Губы Лены растянулись в хитрой улыбке.

— Так я на это и рассчитываю.

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя. — Амели вздохнула, качая головой. Лена тем временем, посмеиваясь, отбросила рубашку в другой конец комнаты и закинула руки на плечи Амели.

Притянув ближе к себе, Лена принялась покрывать шею женщины нежными поцелуями и игривыми укусами. С губ той то и дело срывались тихие вздохи.

От напряжения не осталось и следа, и Амели прижалась к теплой обнаженной коже. Чувство голода снова дало о себе знать, и её клыки удлинились.

Амели наклонилась и поцеловала Лену в шею в поисках идеального места для укуса. Она и понятия не имела, что глаза затянула красная пелена.

Лена рвано выдохнула, боясь и предвкушая одновременно, и наклонила голову, когда удивительно теплый язык коснулся кожи между шеей и ключицей.

Но Амели как-то совладала с собой, пусть уже и касалась самыми кончиками клыков кожи. Лена задержала дыхание, приготовившись ощутить боль. Амели встряхнула головой и отстранилась. В золотистых глазах плескались беспокойство и неуверенность.

— Мне посчитать до…

Лена тут же схватила Амели за рубашку и ткнула в свою шею.

— Доверься мне. И доверяй больше себе.

Амели сглотнула, но кивнула, принявшись нежно целовать слегка покрасневшую кожу, покрытую синяками.

— И ничего не говори, когда… Ай-ай, твою ж!..

Лена закрыла рот ладонью, сдерживая крик, когда Амели сомкнула челюсти. Острые удлинившиеся клыки впились в кожу, и кровь потекла по груди, пачкая губы Амели.

В уголках глаз Лены заблестели слезы. Девушка крепко вцепилась в плечо напарницы. Страх сковал все тело, и она уже успела пожалеть о своей затее, безуспешно пытаясь оттолкнуть вампиршу. Но та лишь притянула её ближе, крепко удерживая на месте, и предупреждающе зарычала.

Но Лену не успела захлестнуть с головой паника. На смену острым клыкам пришел теплый язык и принялся зализывать раны.

Поначалу Лена шипела и инстинктивно отстранялась, но Амели крепко удерживала её на месте, а затем схватила за загривок, заставляя запрокинуть голову.

На этот раз Лена застонала, ощутив волну наслаждения, а боль заметно притупилась — Амели принялась вылизывать рану. От тихих вздохов низ живота охватил жар.

Лена лишь слышала о том, как опасен и приятен мог быть укус вампира. Именно поэтому путнику не стоило лишний раз рисковать.

И когда Амели сомкнула губы на шее и принялась неторопливо высасывать кровь, она сама в этом убедилась.

— Ох… Черт, как же хорошо…

…и опасно. Дико. Совершенно самоубийственно. Но уже было все равно. Лена убрала ладонь ото рта и громко застонала, вцепившись в рубашку Амели. Во всем теле ощущалась слабость, мир вокруг поплыл.

Амели же ощущала небывалую легкость. Она ожидала худшего. Она буквально вгрызлась в горло Лены, но смогла вовремя остановиться. Раньше она ощущала себя ребенком, у которого режутся зубы. И наконец она могла вздохнуть с облегчением. Впервые за многие годы она вкусила человеческой крови и чувствовала удовлетворение и насыщение.

— Эй… — слабо позвала Лена, собравшись с силами, и легонько потрясла Амели за плечо, пока ещё было не поздно. — Оставь немного крови мне, хорошо?

Амели немедленно остановилась, отрываясь от шеи и судорожно вздыхая, будто бы после нырка под воду. Не теряя времени почем зря, она слизала остатки крови с груди девушки.

Лена с облегчением вздохнула и слабо улыбнулась. Амели скользнула языком выше, касаясь её губ и шепча извинения между поцелуями.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Лена, аккуратно нащупывая кожаный бурдюк среди осиновых колов и поясов на краю стола.

Амели пробормотала что-то невнятное в ответ, скользя губами по коже, пока Лена жадно пила.

Амели замерла, утыкаясь в плечо напарницы, подальше от чувствительной кожи, и принялась медленно дышать, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Эй, Амели? Ты в порядке, дорогуша? — снова спросила Лена, закупоривая бурдюк, и заключила лицо Амели в свои ладони. И совсем растерялась, поймав на себе внимательный взгляд светящихся красным глаз. В прошлый раз, когда это случалось, Амели больше походила на дикого зверя, но не сейчас. Взгляд был мягким, испачканные в крови губы слегка приоткрыты.

Но внимание Лены действительно привлекли странные шрамы, появившиеся на лице женщины. Она знала, что на безупречной коже Амели должны были быть лишь маленькая родинка над губой и четыре длинных пореза на левой половине лица. Но буквально за пару секунд появилось ещё несколько отметин: шесть полосок — по две над глазами и по одной под ними.

Не успела Лена и сказать что-либо, как Амели снова недовольно застонала, утыкаясь лбом в плечо девушки.

И рыгнула.

— Лена… как много ты… выпила? — наконец спросила она, едва связывая слова.

Лена замерла, пытаясь осознать услышанное, и слегка отстранилась, глядя на Амели.

От тех отметин не осталось и следа — Лена даже прошлась пальцами по лицу Амели. Радужка снова стала золотистой, краснота растворилась подобно капле крови в воде. Амели смотрела на неё из-под полуприкрытых век, а на потеплевших щеках играл румянец.

— Ох… Ну и ну. Ты пьяна? — спросила Лена, не в силах сдержать улыбки.

Амели проморгалась, сжимая пальцами переносицу и пытаясь найти рациональное объяснение столь непривычному головокружению.

— Я… Не… Наверное… Да?

Глаза Лены заблестели от радости. Когда она поняла, что легендарная Охотница, которая могла без последствий пить пинту за пинтой, наконец-то захмелела, былая усталость и слабость будто бы улетучились.

— Да ты пьяна! — Лена рассмеялась, от радости осыпая лицо Амели поцелуями.

Амели прыснула, притом совершенно искренне, и широко заулыбалась, пытаясь неохотно отстраниться от воспылавшей нежностью напарницы. Вместо этого она случайно коснулась груди той.

— Ох… _Chérie_ , да ты голая.

Лена отстранилась и, проследив за взглядом Амели, подтвердила:

— В чем мать родила.

Повисла тишина, словно до Амели не сразу дошел смысл фразы. А затем она пожала плечами и игриво сжала грудь.

— Вот и прекрасно.

Амели обняла девушку за талию, притягивая ближе, и, наклонившись, поцеловала в ложбинку между грудей, а затем медленно скользнула выше. Лена радостно взвизгнула.

Но, когда Амели оказалась в нескольких миллиметрах от губ Лены, та выставила перед ней палец, останавливая.

— К чему спешка, дорогуша? Сначала умойся, а только потом — целуй. Меня не вдохновляют кровавые обнимашки.

Амели надула губы, но уступила — взяла бурдюк и чуть отошла. Лишенная поддержки, Лена упала голой спиной прямо на оружие, рассыпанное по столу.

Она недовольно застонала и осторожно приподнялась. Амели устроилась на одиноком стуле возле стола и отбросила опустевший бурдюк в сторону. Она прополоскала рот, чтобы наверняка смыть кровь, и лишь после проглотила.

Вытерла рот тыльной стороной ладони и улыбнулась, всем своим видом говоря, что теперь можно и целоваться.

— Спасибо, дорогуша. — Лена рассмеялась, спрыгивая со стола.

— Не стоит благодарности. — Амели усмехнулась, цепляя девушку за ремень и усаживая к себе на колени.

Лена невольно рассмеялась, когда Амели решительно положила ладони ей на попу и уткнулась в грудь, довольно хмыкнув.

— Как себя чувствуешь? Не считая лёгкого опьянения? — Лена хихикнула, пропуская пальцы сквозь длинные темные пряди.

— Хорошо, — пробормотала Амели, скользя холодными руками по приятно теплой спине. Лена рвано выдохнула. — Я… наелась. Но от десерта не откажусь.

Амели широко улыбнулась и, нежно взяв Лену за подбородок, утянула в глубокий поцелуй.

Лена улыбнулась в ответ, все еще ощущая железный привкус, и вздохнула от неожиданности, когда рука Амели нырнула ей под пояс.

— Ты и правда слишком воодушевленно к этому относишься. — Амели рассмеялась, касаясь у девушки между ног и дразняще, с легким нажимом проводя большим пальцем.

Лена покраснела, хватаясь от неожиданности за спинку стула, но все же толкнулась навстречу руке.

— Эй, я думала, что сегодня твоя очередь.

— У нас уйма времени до утра. Кто знает, что ждет нас завтра. Думаю, стоит поразвлечься как следует.

***

_Когда Амели обняла Лену, прижав к груди, усталость взяла свое. Лена продемонстрировала все, на что была способна, и алкоголь вовсе не стал тому помехой. Едва они оказались в кровати, её глаза закрылись, и она почти сразу же заснула._

_…и снился ей сон. Она увидела Адлерсбрунн и стражников у главных ворот, которые громко зевали, но стойко несли службу._

_Она будто бы сама очутилась там. Видела лицо каждого стражника в мельчайших подробностях и даже свет луны, отражающийся от отполированной брони. Когда ей снились кошмары, она их тут же забывала и не могла описать — помнила лишь в общих чертах. Но в этот раз все было иначе. Она будто бы смотрела на происходящее со стороны._

_Стражники внезапно навострили уши и возвели оружие, когда навстречу им из темноты вышла фигура._

_— Помо… гите… — прозвучал знакомый женский голос, полный боли, и фигура рухнула наземь. К путнице в грязной одежде подбежали стражники, все еще держа ту на прицеле. Один из них приблизился и стянул капюшон._

_— Отведите… меня… к охотникам._

***

Лена проснулась от того, что кровать дрожала, а в комнате раздавались тихие всхлипов.

Она не сразу пробудилась. От кровопотери и лёгкого похмелья глаза никак не хотели открываться. Она вслепую заскользила руками по белью, пытаясь нащупать напарницу, но той рядом не оказалось.

Всхлипы становились все громче.

Лена широко распахнула глаза. Осознание происходящего ударило её подобно молнии. Она приподнялась и огляделась по сторонам. Амели сидела лицом к стене, свернувшись клубочком, и дрожала всем телом. Она бормотала что-то себе под нос, а по лбу стекал пот.

Лена схватила женщину за плечи и, уложив на спину, принялась легко шлёпать по щекам.

— Амели, ну же, просыпайся!

Амели судорожно вздохнула, распахивая глаза.

Все восемь.

Ярко горящие красным.

Лена вскрикнула и попятилась назад, едва не упав с кровати. Амели вскочила, тяжело дыша и ощупывая лицо. Из восьми глаз осталось лишь два золотистых.

Лена немигающим взглядом в ужасе уставилась на ничего не понимающую женщину.

— Что… за…

Амели дотронулась до лица, недоуменно нахмурившись. Под пальцами ощущался лишь пот.

— Нам нужно… уходить, — на выдохе сказала она, сбрасывая одеяло и торопливо поднимаясь с кровати.

Возможно, сказывалось лёгкое похмелье, но Лена совершенно не понимала, привиделось ли ей это или нет.

— Ты можешь немного притормозить и все объяснить?

— Я кое-что видела.

Амели медленно наклонилась, поднимая вещи, но мысли её витали очень далеко.

— Я видела… Ану. Она уже близко. Она ранена. Я… — Амели осеклась, раздраженно пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы. — Лена, прошу, верь мне. Мне нужно убедиться, что это не сон.

Лена уставилась на Амели. От порезов на левой половине лица не осталось и следа, как и от еще нескольких пар глаз.

Если Ана действительно попала в беду, то нужно было ей помочь.

— Ладно, пошли, — кивнув, бросила Лена.

Амели улыбнулась, пораженная решительностью в голосе напарницы, и наклонилась. Подняла с пола штаны и кинула их Лене. Приходилось одеваться в спешке.

Спустя пару минут дверь таверны с шумом распахнулась и послышались приглушённые мольбы о помощи. Лена, которая балансировала на одной ноге, надевая ботинки, замерла. Они нервно переглянулись и принялись одеваться ещё быстрее.

Вскоре в их дверь заколотили и послышался взволнованный голос владельца таверны:

— Охотница, нам нужна помощь! Есть вести о Ведьме!

Они замерли на месте, неверяще уставившись на дверь — в полной готовности столкнуться с каким угодно безумием.

Амели вздохнула и покачала головой, мрачно посмеиваясь. Она зарядила ружье и закинула его на плечо.

— Буди остальных, нам рано выдвигаться.


	25. Пока не рассвело

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вырезанная сцена из главы «Треснувший котелок». То, что осталось за кадром после фразы «Думаю, стоит поразвлечься как следует».

— Да подожди ты, — сдавленно бросила Лена. Амели тут же убрала руку из-под её пояса и удивленно моргнула.

Лена небрежно перекинула ногу через бедро женщины, встала сбоку от неё и второпях стянула штаны.

Амели вздохнула, недовольно покачала головой и улыбнулась, когда очаровательная девушка едва не запуталась в собственных ногах, в спешке пытаясь стащить повисшие на лодыжках бриджи.

— Мы теряем драгоценное время, _mon amour_ , — нетерпеливо пробормотала она.

Наконец избавившись от предмета одежды, Лена с облегчением вздохнула.

— Вообще-то, это мои первые хорошие штаны. Не хочется так быстро их запачкать.

Амели закатила глаза, но кивнула.

— Справедливо. Иди уже сюда. — Она нетерпеливо похлопала по бедру и, к своему удивлению, увидела озорные огоньки во взгляде Лены.

— Подожди ещё немного. Дай сначала всё убрать.

У Амели задергался глаз, когда Лена, хитро улыбаясь, принялась мучительно медленно складывать штаны. Она внимательно осмотрела швы, разгладила складки и поднесла ткань к лицу, пытаясь разглядеть малейшие частицы земли или грязи, которые легко было бы подцепить ногтем. Привычку как следует ухаживать за одеждой она переняла от Амели, за которой наблюдала во время их путешествия.

— Лена…

— Погоди. Кажется, тут пятнышко…

Амели театрально вздохнула, как бы между делом облизывая влажные пальцы, что, разумеется, не ускользнуло от её напарницы.

— Ну раз уж ты передумала…

Она собралась было подняться, но Лена тут же толкнула её обратно, бросая через плечо тщательно сложенные штаны, и оседлала её бедра.

— Да ну, не будь занудой. Тебя весело дразнить. — Лена хихикнула, игриво касаясь пуговиц белой накрахмаленной рубашки.

— _Tu es une petite merde_ [1], — на выдохе бросила Амели, внимательно наблюдая за пальцами, которые ловко расправлялись с пуговицами.

Лена вытянула рубашку из-под штанов, резко распахнула и прильнула к груди, быстро целуя — предположительно туда, где находилось безмолвное сердце.

— Но я по-прежнему тебе нужна, — пробормотала она, обдавая дыханием кожу и скользя выше.

Амели ничего не ответила, довольно хмыкнула в знак согласия и слегка наклонила голову, открывая шею для укусов и поцелуев. Лена коснулась теплыми руками её талии и скользнула к груди, заключая в свои ладони и проводя большими пальцами по уже затвердевшим соскам.

Несмотря на затуманенное сознание, Амели держалась изо всех сил. Даже чуть осмелела, зная, что в крови уже вовсю гуляет алкоголь. Её руки были все такими же холодными, но не ледяными, как обычно. Она подхватила Лену под колени и медленно провела пальцами по коже, легонько царапая ногтями и вызывая тем самым дрожь.

Амели скользнула по обнаженным бедрам и, решительно положив ладони на попу девушки, легонько ущипнула. Та вскрикнула от неожиданности и подпрыгнула на месте, садясь. На лице Амели заиграла лукавая улыбка.

Она рассмеялась и, прильнув ближе, промурлыкала:

— У тебя такой сладкий голосок.

Лена сглотнула. От низкого томного голоса и последовавшего за ним укуса в мочку уха по спине прошла дрожь, и она инстинктивно вцепилась в плечи партнерши.

— Если выживем, поехали со мной в поместье, — пробормотала Амели, откидываясь на спинку стула, и, удерживая девушку за бедра, притянула еще ближе — кожа к коже. Та закусила губу, лишь бы не дать вырваться наружу предательскому стону от возбуждения. — Там тебе не придется сдерживаться.

Золотистые глаза Амели, казалось, загорелись даже ярче, когда изнывающая Лена вскинула бедра. С неподдельным восхищением глядя на разомлевшую девчонку, она скользнула рукой ниже и продолжила дразнить, едва ощутимо лаская влажными пальцами между разведенных бедер.

Лена резко втянула воздух, когда Амели прошлась большим пальцем по клитору, ускоряясь. Она принялась отчаянно толкаться навстречу ласкающей руке, уперлась пятками в ножки стула и еще крепче сжала плечи Амели.

— Ч-черт… Амели, прошу… — пропищала она, утыкаясь лбом в предплечье и закрывая лицо. По телу прошла сладкая дрожь.

— Посмотри на меня.

Невзирая на свою любовь к власти и контролю, всё в животе неожиданно сжалось, когда Лена, тихо хныкнув, послушно подняла взгляд. У Амели перехватило дыхание, когда она увидела красивые, подернутые дымкой карие глаза.

Она тяжело сглотнула, совершенно не ожидая, что её смутит вид изнывающей от страсти Лены. Но, кажется, та поняла, что мертвое сердце не так уж и мертво, и выдавила смущенную улыбку.

— Что, язык проглотила?

— Ты и правда очень красива, — выпалила Амели — алкоголь явно развязал ей язык. Это прозвучало как нечто совершенно очевидное, как утверждение, что небо синее, а вода — мокрая. Лена тут же покраснела, удивленно вытаращила глаза и замерла.

Как её только не называли. Чаще всего — воровкой, сиротой, бродяжкой, но никогда — красавицей или предметом восхищения.

— Наверное, стоило говорить тебе это почаще.

Лена замерла, медленно осмысливая сказанное. Амели нежно накрыла её щеку ладонью и легко провела большим пальцем по брови, и в этом жесте было столько щемящей нежности, что Лена едва не разрыдалась. Она потянулась к руке, не разрывая зрительного контакта и не отводя взгляда от смущения. Амели все так же восхищенно смотрела на неё.

— Как же нам повезло насладиться этим моментом вместе, — тихо пробормотала она, пытливо глядя на Лену, а затем неожиданно посерьезнела, будто бы приняла какое-то внутреннее решение. — Я убила бы сотню ведьм ради второго такого мгновения.

Казалось, мир вокруг них перестал существовать, а пустота в груди раздулась до необычайных масштабов. Внутри растеклась приятная тяжесть, будто бы сердце на самом деле никуда и не делось. Некоторое время они сидели в умиротворяющей тишине, молча смотря друг на друга.

Лена слегка повернула голову, быстро целуя ладонь Амели и отмечая непривычное тепло.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она, улыбаясь сквозь слезы, которые так и норовили побежать по щекам.

Амели притянула Лену ближе, подцепив за подбородок. Они слились в нежном, ласковом поцелуе, и Лена невольно улыбнулась, даже когда клыки легонько прикусили нижнюю губу. Амели скользнула короткими ногтями по обнаженной спине, притягивая девушку как можно ближе, а затем опустилась ниже — тело свело приятной судорогой, а между ног всё запылало.

Лена спешно заключила лицо Амели в свои ладони, зарываясь пальцами в пряди на затылке. Когда поцелуй превратился в отчаянный и лихорадочный, она вцепилась ей в волосы и легонько потянула, вызывая тем самым низкий одобрительный стон.

Амели резко выпрямилась, крепко удерживая Лену и не давая ей упасть. Но девушка, не ожидавшая того, все равно ударилась спиной о столешницу и вскрикнула, инстинктивно обхватив Амели ногами за талию. Та снова усадила Лену на стол, небрежно поцеловала и, не дав даже передохнуть, опустилась ниже и накрыла её сосок губами.

Веки Лены затрепетали — она полностью растворилась в ощущениях. Амели скользила острыми клыками по её груди, а сама Лена — теплыми руками по её телу. Но уже вскоре Амели вернула её в реальность, отрезвив одной лишь фразой:

— Ложись.

Лена проморгалась и едва успела опереться локтями о стол, когда Амели подхватила её под колени и подтянула почти к самому краю.

— Да ладно тебе, дорогуша. К чему спешка? — надув губы, бросила Лена, но легла на спину, как и было велено.

— Возможно, не будь ты такой засранкой, я любила бы тебя во всех позах до самого рассвета, но, видно, не судьба.

Лена театрально хныкнула, слегка стукаясь головой о стол. Амели закатила глаза и устроилась напротив неё.

Деревянные половицы скрипнули, когда она опустилась на стул, и Лена, осознав свое нынешнее положение и то, к чему все шло, поймала себя на ужасной мысли.

И от одной этой мысли столкнулась с внутренним конфликтом: рассмеявшись, она наверняка испортила бы момент.

Но её плечи задрожали, и она закусила губу, из последних сил сдерживаясь, хотя сама ситуация к тому располагала.

Даже теплый язык, скользнувший между ног и вызвавший судорожный вздох, лишь ненадолго отвлек её. Лена не могла сдержаться. Амели буквально подала её к столу и придвинула поближе стул. И к такому Лена была не готова.

Но Амели была слишком погружена в… процесс, в прямом и переносном смысле, и потому не обратила внимания на Лену, которая начала посмеиваться и в конце концов выпалила:

— _Bon appétit!_

Амели подавилась воздухом и сдержанно засмеялась, уткнувшись в ногу Лены, которая сама зашлась истерическим смехом. Она прикрыла рот ладонью, пытаясь заглушить бесстыдное хихиканье, но тщетно: от неизменной невозмутимости не осталось и следа. Лена быстро приподнялась на локтях, чтобы увидеть своими глазами, как Амели искренне, от души смеется.

Та посмотрела Лене в глаза и попыталась окинуть суровым взглядом, но у неё никак не получалось выглядеть серьезно.

— Ты просто невыносима! — проворчала она, не в силах убрать с лица предательскую улыбку — такую же широкую, как и у Лены.

Еще никогда эти золотистые глаза не горели так ярко.

— Извини, не смогла удержаться. — Лена рассмеялась, потирая слезящиеся глаза, но Амели была неумолима и лишь покачала головой, сощурившись.

— Будто бы тебе стыдно, маленькая засранка, — фыркнула она, вставая со скрипучего стула, и угрожающе возвысилась над миниатюрной партнершей, поставив ладони по обе стороны от неё.

— Конечно нет! Ничуть! — Лена усмехнулась, чуть приподнялась и, схватив Амели за края распахнутой рубашки, утянула в развязный поцелуй. После совместного приступа хохота даже какой-никакой намек на ритм был безвозвратно утерян.

На мгновение Лена забыла, где она и что здесь делает. Забыла, что у неё в груди дыра вместо сердца, ведь сейчас так не казалось. В крепких объятиях Амели она снова чувствовала себя целой, и её переполняли эмоции.

Амели не перестала улыбаться, даже когда они отстранились друг от друга, и принялась осыпать лицо тихо хихикающей Лены невесомыми поцелуями.

Не было больше ни Ведьмы, ни надвигающейся угрозы. В это мгновение существовали лишь они вдвоем.

— Я могу продолжить? — томно шепча, вежливо поинтересовалась Амели. Лена лишь пискнула, содрогаясь всем телом.

— Безусловно — прошу. Мои извинения, уважаемая графиня, что потревожила вас во время трапе…

Не дав Лене закончить свое остроумное высказывание, Амели резко убрала руки с чужой талии. От неожиданности лишенная опоры девушка рухнула на спину. Она ударилась головой о дерево и жалобно всхлипнула, негодуя, но тут же замолчала, когда Амели откинулась назад и снова придвинула стул.

— Поговори еще мне тут, — беззлобно бросила она, приняла прежнюю позу и, притянув девушку ближе, закинула её ноги себе на плечи.

— Просто признай, что я тебе нравлюсь. — Лена усмехнулась, призывно закусив губу. Амели отвела её бедро в сторону, крепко удерживая на месте второй рукой.

Она невнятно пробормотала что-то в ответ — её рот был занят совершенно другим.

Лена судорожно вздохнула, резко подаваясь бедрами вперед, но хватка Амели была крепка. Она еще раз медленно провела языком — от низа к верху.

_«Я тебе точно нравлюсь»._

Лена протянула руку, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Амели. Её ресницы затрепетали, и она глубоко задышала, млея от размашистых движений языка.

Лена резко распахнула глаза, когда Амели точно коснулась горячим языком головки клитора, и прикрыла ладонью рот, из которого вырвался хриплый протяжный стон. Она попыталась было вскинуть бедра, требуя еще больше ласки, но Амели превосходила её по силе и крепко удерживала на месте. Лена сдалась, вздрагивая всем телом.

Как же ей хотелось сесть и встретиться взглядом с этими золотистыми, полными желания глазами, но у неё просто не было на то сил. Все поплыло в преддверии оргазма, и Лене ни за что не удалось бы продержаться так долго, как хотелось. Колкости колкостями и шутки шутками, но у неё уже все было мокрым между ног, а Амели ведь даже не раздевалась.

Тяжело дыша, Лена с нажимом положила ладонь на затылок женщины — острые клыки царапнули чувствительную кожу.

— Черт возьми… Аме… Амели, прошу, ради Бога… Я… Дай… — Она содрогнулась всем телом, не успев договорить — язык скользнул внутрь, а затем снова мучительно медленно прошелся по поверхности, наконец остановившись на клиторе.

Амели довольно хмыкнула, отпуская бедра Лены и теперь кладя ладонь ей на грудь. Та тут же неистово подалась навстречу, вскидывая бедра и мертвой хваткой цепляясь за волосы на затылке женщины.

Лена закинула руку на лицо, уткнувшись в предплечье и вскрикивая от накрывшего оргазма, а затем выгнулась дугой и неподвижно рухнула на столешницу.

Амели завороженно наблюдала за Леной из-под полуприкрытых век. Девушка никак не могла отдышаться и довольно постанывала, прикрыв глаза рукой. Она все так же вскидывала бедра, пытаясь справиться с волнами наслаждения, пока то не стало граничить с болью.

Лена вскрикнула, легонько отталкивая Амели и прикрывая ладонью пульсирующий клитор. Обессилевшие ноги безвольно упали, свисая с края стола.

Амели усмехнулась, специально дождавшись, когда Лена поднимется и посмотрит на неё, и медленно провела языком по блестящим от влаги губам.

От одного вида у девушки перехватило дыхание.

— Что, язык проглотила? — Амели плутовато улыбнулась.

Лена тяжело сглотнула, и, невзирая на недавний оргазм, все внизу живота снова загорелось, когда Амели медленно поднялась, небрежно вытерла губы тыльной стороной руки и хищно посмотрела на неё. Длинные черные, как смоль, волосы, красиво перекинутые через плечо, белая, накрахмаленная, слегка приоткрытая рубашка, бледная кожа в зоне декольте, узкие, плотно облегающие брюки. Лена восторженно уставилась на неё, забыв, как дышать, и совершенно не контролируя свои мысли.

— Прошу, сядь мне на лицо.

Амели замерла, совершенно не ожидая подобной прямоты, но выражение лица Лены было не только совершенно невозмутимым, но и крайне решительным.

— Красноречива, как всегда. — Она замерла, задумчиво постукивая по подбородку и краем глаза отмечая появляющееся нетерпение во взгляде девушки. — Ну… ты сказала «прошу».

Взяв Лену за подбородок, Амели приподняла её голову и утянула в глубокий поцелуй. Та застонала, ощутив солоноватый привкус на губах.

Лена скользнула к рубашке Амели, стащила её и, отбросив в сторону, потянулась к поясу брюк.

Женщина неопределенно хмыкнула и отстранилась, и Лена недовольно пискнула, а затем молча кивнула в сторону кровати.

— Не поможешь подняться? — дразня, спросила она и обняла Амели всеми конечностями, не давая слишком увлечься.

Та шагнула назад и, обхватив руками совершенно невесомую для неё девчонку, решительно двинулась к кровати.

— Тебе повезло, что ты такая милая. — Амели вздохнула, слегка наклонив голову, пока Лена покрывала её шею неряшливыми поцелуями.

— На столе не так уж и удобно. Наверное, стоит позже проверить, нет ли заноз в… — Лене не дали договорить. Амели, не выпуская девушку из своих объятий, нависла над кроватью и резко уронила её на белье, стараясь не придавить своим весом.

Она скользнула холодными руками вниз и, положив ладони на ягодицы, крепко сжала. Лена лишь пискнула от неожиданности.

— Могу заверить: ни одной, — усмехнувшись, бросила Амели и игриво ущипнула девушку за попу.

Лена захихикала, выгибаясь, но особо не пытаясь вырваться. Она заключила лицо Амели в свои ладони, наклонилась для поцелуя, но замерла, когда заглянула ей в глаза.

Вскоре от её веселости не осталось и следа.

Когда они соприкоснулись лбами, длинные темные пряди рассыпались по спине подобно вуали и, щекоча, прошлись по лицу.

У Лены перехватило дыхание, когда она поняла, что не может пошевелиться под взглядом пронзительных золотистых полуприкрытых глаз, полных желания, а в груди всё сжалось — ведь она смотрела на Амели точно так же.

— Черт, какая же ты красивая, — на выдохе произнесла она, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем темнеющий шрам, пересекающий бровь.

Теперь не оставалось и тени сомнения, что Амели покраснела. Её щеки покрыл лёгкий румянец, и прославленная Охотница улыбнулась, смущённо отводя взгляд.

— С тобой так просто и не поменяешься ролями. — Посмеиваясь, она убрала густые каштановые пряди с глаз девушки.

— Вообще-то, королева этого вечера — ты. Раздевайся и устраивался поудобнее, трусиха, — бросила Лена, скользя ладонями к груди и легонько подталкивая.

Уловив намек, Амели опустилась на колени между разведенных ног девушки и принялась расстёгивать брюки с завышенной талией.

— Ладно-ладно… Не торопи меня, — пробормотала она, садясь на самый край кровати и раздеваясь под выжидающим взглядом Лены.

Стянув брюки с лодыжек, она снова залезла на кровать, но, оседлав девушку, замерла. На неё накатило осознания происходящего, и лицо стало обеспокоенным.

Амели хотела этого. Они неоднократно шутили на эту тему, и от одной лишь мысли ей приходилось скрещивать ноги по ночам, пока спутница мирно спала у неё на груди. Но когда момент наконец настал, Лена неожиданно показалась такой маленькой и хрупкой: одно неосторожное движение — и бедняжке конец.

— Все в порядке? — тихо спросила сбитая с толку Лена, успокаивающе сжимая ладонь Амели.

Та на мгновение отвела взгляд, и Лена поначалу не поверила своим глазам.

Амели было страшно.

— Уверена? Я не хочу навредить тебе или… — она осеклась, поймав на себе совершенно бесстыдный взгляд Лены, которая молча показала на след укуса на шее — все еще красный и свежий. — Не надо на меня так смотреть. Сама недавно убедилась, что ты хрупкое человеческое дитя.

В подтверждение своих слов Амели легонько похлопала девушку по щекам, но та лишь тепло улыбнулась. Она быстро взяла её руку и приложила к губам, целуя костяшки пальцев.

— Я, конечно, признательна, дорогуша, но пять минут назад ты едва не сожрала меня, буквально и фигурально. Будто бы последний в жизни ужин. Так что если в итоге ты раздробишь мне череп своими прекрасными бедрами, то я целиком и полностью принимаю свою судьбу.

Лена усмехнулась, легко скользя короткими ногтями по бедрам женщины. И её улыбка стала лишь ещё шире, когда та отвернулась, пытаясь скрыть смущение.

— Какая же ты дурилка, — едва слышно бросила Амели и, пусть и не сразу, тепло посмотрела в ответ.

— Не хотела бы — не стала бы даже предлагать, дорогуша.

— Спасибо, _cherie_. — Амели вздохнула, заметно расслабляясь. — Готова ли ты геройски пасть от…

— Это будет величайшей честью для меня и тому подобное. Запрыгивай уже! — фыркнула Лена, притягивая женщину за бедра, и, положив руки на её грудь, опустилась ниже.

Амели встала на колени, приподнимаясь и давая Лене расположиться точно под ней. Девушка снова крепко обхватила её за бедра, и в итоге Амели буквально села ей на лицо.

Она была бесконечно благодарна Лене, что оказалась настолько близко к изголовью. Ведь когда горячие губы коснулись её между ног, все сомнения испарились и её с головой накрыло новыми ощущениями. Она тут же схватилась за деревянное изголовье кровати, чтобы не упасть.

— _Merde!_ — воскликнула Амели.

Она удивленно распахнула глаза, не ожидая от себя подобной несдержанности, и от смущения крепко сжала губы, стараясь больше не шуметь.

Лена на пробу провела языком, бесцельно скользя руками по гладкой коже. Амели медленно начала покачивать бедрами в такт движениям.

Она тяжело сглотнула, когда Лена нежно, но решительно притянула её еще ближе, усаживая полностью себе на лицо. Чувствуя себя увереннее и уже не боясь раздавить партнершу, Амели отпустила изголовье и устроилась поудобнее.

Она запрокинула голову, открыв рот в беззвучном крике, когда Лена с низким стоном резко прильнула к её клитору. А затем, посмотрев на женщину из-под полуприкрытых век и громко причмокнув, отстранилась. И улыбнулась, не скрывая воодушевления и желания.

Не отводя взгляда от чужого лица, Лена размашисто провела языком. Амели нахмурилась и прикусила клыками губу, заглушая тем самым очередной несдержанный стон.

С каждым ловким движением языка сомнений становились все меньше, но самодовольного выражения лица девчонки хватило, чтобы снова раззадорить Амели. Она опустила руку, убирая каштановые пряди с лица.

— Лена… — тихо, почти нараспев произнесла она, но в её низком голосе прозвучали опасные нотки, а затем пропустила пальцы сквозь волосы девушки и крепко взяла их в ладонь. — Умница.

Лена удивленно распахнула возбужденно горящие глаза — от похвалы по её спине пробежали мурашки. Еще крепче обхватив бедра Амели, она снова прильнула губами к уже возбужденному клитору.

Приглушенные ругательства на французском лились нескончаемым потоком. Амели крепко вцепилась в волосы девушки, двигая бедрами.

— _Ma belle fille… n'arrête pas!_ [2]

Уже вскоре перед глазами заплясали звезды. Амели, напряженная, как струна, вцепилась в Лену и сдавленно вскрикнула, чуть ссутулившись и едва успев ухватиться за подушки.

Девушка довольно заурчала, замерла и позволила Амели самой задать темп. Та медленно задвигала бедрами, потираясь о язык и пачкая чужой подбородок.

Немного погодя она схватила подушку и уткнулась в неё лицом, приглушенно, протяжно стоная. Казалось, будто бы все время она сдерживала именно этот стон.

Наконец отпустив волосы Лены, Амели привстала и рухнула на спину чуть поодаль. Ноги болели и дрожали, в голове была полная путаница.

— Ты в порядке, дорогуша? — спросила Лена, быстро перекатываясь на бок и вытирая губы и подбородок одеялом.

Вместо ответа до неё донеслись лишь тихие довольные вздохи.

Лена перевернулась, подползая к партнерше, и с удивлением обнаружила, что от обыкновенно прохладной кожи исходил едва ощутимый жар. Амели лениво пропустила пальцы сквозь взмокшие каштановые пряди, на этот раз — намного нежнее.

— _Cherie_ , ну нельзя же быть такой, — с улыбкой проворчала она, приоткрыв один глаз.

Даже при всем желании Лена не смогла бы перестать улыбаться и отвести взгляд. Амели же закрыла глаза и уткнулась в подушку. Лоб поблескивал от пота, темные пряди прилипли к лицу, рот слегка приоткрыт — и не понять, то ли она всё ещё пыталась отдышаться, то ли её разморило после оргазма. От одного только вида Лена испытала радость вперемешку с гордостью.

Но, когда в комнате воцарилась тишина, многодневные приключения дали о себе знать. Волна усталости накатила на Лену, и она придвинулась ближе к Амели, вслепую нащупав одеяло и накинув его сверху.

— Ты так приятно пахнешь, — пробормотала Амели, уткнувшись в непослушные пряди и втягивая носом запах лаванды и мускуса.

Но, не успев окончательно погрузиться в сон, Лена будто бы очнулась от нахлынувшего осознания.

— Ты ведь была пьяна, но сейчас уже протрезвела?

Амели зевнула и кивнула.

— Сейчас я абсолютно трезва, и, хотя некоторые мои действия можно было списать на… опьянение, уверяю: все было под контролем, и я не страдаю провалами памяти.

— Что ж, хорошо… Очень хорошо, да… То есть ты правда не шутила? — Лена и не думала, что её фраза прозвучит так жалобно и почти отчаянно, и уткнулась лицом в шею Амели. — Ну… когда предлагала отправиться к тебе в поместье…

— Нисколько.

Лена отстранилась, с неподдельным удивлением глядя на женщину. От столь решительного ответа даже закружилась голова.

— Правда?..

— Конечно. К чему мне шутить?

Не в силах проронить и слова, Лена удивленно открыла рот, Амели же совершенно серьезно уставилась на неё. Девушка нервно заулыбалась, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не в глаза партнерше.

— Ну не знаю… Я подумала, может… просто к слову пришлось? — Лена рассмеялась, пытаясь справиться с внутренним волнением. — Обещание кувыркаться в твоем поместье и нисколько не сдерживаться — это просто мечта.

Амели улыбнулась, обнажая клыки, и притянула девчонку к себе.

— И хотя я искренне люблю наше времяпрепровождение в этих тавернах и твои попытки не разбудить соседей… Думаю, если мы переживем следующие пару дней, было бы неплохо сменить обстановку.

Амели мазнула губами по лбу девушки и уткнулась подбородком в макушку. Вскоре на неё навалилась усталость, но к Лене сон никак не шел.

Над городом витала тьма, близилась последняя битва, в которой решится судьба её сердца, а она лежала и мечтала только о том, чтобы провести ночь там, где ничто не угрожает…

Лена и не думала, что вцепится в Амели, бормоча себе под нос:

— Да… Было бы неплохо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт](https://nikanono.tumblr.com/post/185461884650/lena-turned-her-head-slightly-just-enough-to) к главе.
> 
> [1] — Ты маленькая засранка.  
> [2] — Не останавливайся, моя красавица.


	26. Начало конца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _От некоторых призраков прошлого так просто не избавишься, и иногда они возвращаются._

— Будите капитана Моррисона! Тут раненая!

Стражники, патрулирующие стены замка, передавали друг другу последние новости. Охотники уже неслись к дверям тронной залы; Маккри держал в руках неизвестную, крепко прижав к себе.

Капитан Моррисон накинул пальто на голое тело, даже не удосужившись как следует застегнуться, и вылетел из казарм. Едва он оказался в тронной зале, как огромные двери распахнулись и через них вбежали взволнованные охотники.

Заметив капитана стражи, заплаканная Лена же метнулась к нему. Девушка выглядела настолько напуганной, что сердце мужчины болезненно сжалось.

— Капитан, нам нужна помощь! Моя подруга…

— Ана?.. — на выдохе произнес тот, не в силах подобрать слов, и уставился куда-то сквозь охотников.

— Вы… знакомы? Вот и славно. Нам нужно… Эм, нам нужно… Вы меня слышите? — воскликнула Лена, глядя на капитана стражи, который, как в трансе, прошел мимо неё.

Маккри слегка повел плечами, когда бледный как смерть мужчина остановился перед ним, уставившись на женщину.

— Эм… Кэп, да ты как будто призрака увидел, — смущённо пробормотал Маккри.

Разве нет?.. Вне всякого сомнения, перед ними была та, кого несколько лет оплакивали горожане и чье тело безуспешно пытались найти, чтобы душа обрела покой.

Джек дрожащей рукой сжал окровавленную женскую ладонь и прошептал:

— Леди Ана, это вы? Я думал… Я думал, вы…

Женщина застонала от боли, слегка повернулась и, наконец разлепив глаз, через силу улыбнулась.

— Здравствуй, Джек.

Лена в недоумении наблюдала за происходящим. Казалось, они собрали вокруг себя всех стражников и прислугу. Многие были в ночных рубашках и поглядывали из-за дверей, а стоящие в коридоре и вовсе не скрывали своего удивления.

Капитан стражи усмехнулся — хотя скорее всхлипнул, — едва сдерживая слезы.

— С возвращением, миледи.

Глаза Лены еще больше округлились, когда слуги, стоявшие вокруг них, синхронно склонили головы. Может, Лена знала лишь немного о знати и их привычках, но видеть, как присутствующие выказывают пожилой путешественнице такое же почтение, как и своему господину… Выходит, об Ане Лена знала и того меньше.

Сбитые с толку охотники перекинулись недоуменными взглядами, и лишь Хандзо, прокашлявшись, спросил:

— Мы чего-то… не знали?

Как по щелчку пальцев, капитан Моррисон выпрямился, смахивая слезы, и, обращаясь к страже, отдал приказ:

— Отнесите миледи в лазарет. Созовите всех, кто хоть немного смыслит в медицине. Уж во второй раз мы её не потеряем. Все ясно?

Маккри осторожно передал женщину одному из стражников, и оба смущенно замешкались, стараясь быть как можно аккуратнее со столь важной персоной. Процесс несколько затянулся, и Ана тихо выругалась себе под нос.

Уже вскоре стражники торопливо зашагали вглубь замка. Слуги тоже разбрелись, возбуждённо перешептываясь между собой. Большинство искренне недоумевало. Миледи не иначе как восстала из мертвых, но что будет дальше? И почему она вернулась лишь сейчас?

Капитан Моррисон повернулся к охотникам, расправил плечи и окинул их невозмутимым взглядом.

— Что касается вас… Рассказывайте.

Лена заговорила первой:

— Она вышла к замку со стороны деревни к западу отсюда. Ведьма с рыцарем в доспехах не пощадила никого и забрала все тела.

Капитан Моррисон сощурился.

— Зачем оставлять в живых единственную свидетельницу?

— Насколько понимаю, чтобы Ана нам всё рассказала.

— Думаете, это угроза?

— Да она дразнит нас, — фыркнув, бросила Амели. — Это лишь предупреждение — она даёт нам время подготовиться.

Маккри мрачно кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Нужно _немедленно_ выдвигаться на охоту. Времени совсем мало.

— В таком случае я сопровожу вас до места, где некогда была лаборатория.

Капитан Моррисон замер — двери резко распахнулись, и в залу вбежали растрёпанная оруженосица и Викинг с топором наперевес, готовый ринуться в бой.

— Как нельзя вовремя. Бригитта, оставляю тебя за главную на время моего отсутствия.

Не ожидавшая того Бригитта резко огляделась по сторонам и удивленно моргнула в ответ.

— Д-да, сэр!..

— Торбьорн, тоже оставайся здесь. Ты можешь понадобиться лорду.

— Есть! А теперь — хватит мешкать и удачной охоты!

Капитан Моррисон двинулся к выходу, охотники — следом за ним. Лишь Лена чуть подотстала.

Бригитта и не сдвинулась с места, хотя и отец, и слуги уже разошлись по своим делам.

Девушки обменялись тревожными взглядами, а затем синхронно улыбнулись.

— Удачи! — бросила Лена.

Юная оруженосица улыбнулась в ответ и на выходе кивнула, говоря:

— Взаимно!

***

Город будто бы вымер — точнее и не скажешь. После наступления полуночи улочки погрузились в кромешную темноту — яркий свет луны безуспешно пытался пробиться сквозь темные тучи. Капитан Моррисон продолжал идти вперед, освещая путь небольшим фонарем.

Напряжение повисло в воздухе. Охотники молча шли вдоль опустевших улиц, внимательно осматривая окрестности на предмет чего-нибудь подозрительного.

Лена нервно сглотнула, ещё сильнее сжимая лямку арбалета, перекинутого через плечо, и невольно придвинулась к Амели. Мужчины шли впереди, и Лена, не боясь, что их увидят, хотела взять Амели за руку, чтобы успокоиться. Но вместо этого схватила лишь воздух.

Лена повернулась к напарнице — та сжала пальцами переносицу, сильно нахмурившись и стиснув зубы.

Она быстро моргала, словно вот-вот упадет в обморок. Лена со смесью ужаса и восхищения смотрела, как четыре пары красных глаз появляются на месте золотистых.

— Эй, Амели, ты в порядке? Твои глаза снова… — прошептала Лена, потянув Амели за край пиджака.

Та покачала головой, глядя на напарницу.

Впервые Лена без страха посмотрела на восьмиглазую Амели и невольно замерла. Теперь та удивительно напоминала паучиху.

Поначалу Амели ничего не ответила, недоуменно склонив голову и уставившись на Лену.

Она опустила взгляд, который легко проник сквозь одежду и кожу, и увидела небольшой голубой огонек не больше чем с кулак. Там, где некогда было сердце девушки, тускло горело пламя, которое колебалось в такт незримому биению.

— Амели? — снова позвала её Лена.

Амели отвернулась и посмотрела вперед. И угрожающе сощурила все восемь глаз, когда поняла, что теперь может видеть незримое. Вокруг Хандзо кружили два полупрозрачных силуэта. Амели крепко зажмурилась, но, открыв глаза, поняла, что ничего не поменялось. Грудь и спину мужчины, шедшего подле Маккри, обвивали темные змееподобные силуэты. Они извивались и скользили по коже, и наконец до Амели дошло — то были два дракона! Два дракона на месте татуировок. И они знали, что их видят.

— Не стану кривить душой, — шепотом начала Амели, с беспокойством глядя на Лену, которая нашла это крайне забавным. — Не рискну утверждать, что мне нравится новоприобретенная способность.

— Все в порядке, Лакруа?

Маккри оглянулся через плечо, но не заметил ничего необычного. Золотистые глаза вампирши светились в темноте, и по телу в очередной раз пробежали мурашки.

— Лучше не бывает.

— Вот и пришли, — объявил Джек, поднимая фонарь выше и освещая окружающее пространство.

Лена тихо вздохнула, схватившись за грудь. В ушах раздавалось _сердцебиение_ — они были как никогда близки. Но, подойдя к другим охотникам, она не увидела ничего.

На границе обнесенной стенами деревни, у конца дороги, они увидели обособленный участок. Необжитый — лишь трава, грязь да нетронутые многовековые деревья по бокам. Странно, учитывая, что по другую сторону, в некотором отдалении, дома все-таки были, пусть и заброшенные.

— Ещё много лет назад по приказу лорда Адлерсбрунна здесь возвели мастерскую и дом для доктора. Там помещалось несколько десятков больных. Джеймисон соорудил подземную лабораторию несколько лет назад, но та бесследно исчезла. Мы обыскали тут все, но безуспешно — камня на камне не осталось.

Маккри снял шляпу и почесал затылок, глядя на пустые дома рядом.

— А что насчёт этих? Кто там живёт?

— Теперь уже никто. Жители частенько жаловались на ужасные звуки и смрад. Они сами отсюда ушли.

— Может, хитрая маскировка? — Амели задумчиво постучала по подбородку.

Хандзо вышел вперёд, вытянув перед собой руку, но ничего не нащупал.

— Не похоже. Может, иллюзия?

Маккри покачал головой. Стянул перчатку и провел пальцем по земле, рассматривая грязь.

— Иллюзии могут обмануть взор, но со слухом и обонянием такой фокус не прокатит. Был ли здесь вообще дом? Что думаете: кому-то затуманили рассудок?

Амели хмыкнула себе под нос и, постучав по стволу дерева, выдвинула гипотезу:

— Если все было так же до вмешательства Ведьмы, то мы не там ищем. Как насчёт…

— А под землёй смотрели? — вклинилась в разговор Лена. Охотники замерли.

Девушка неподвижно стояла посреди участка, где некогда находилась лаборатория, и смотрела себе под ноги.

Охотники испуганно переглянулись.

— Телепортация? — шепотом сказал Маккри, сощурившись.

— Оба здания, да еще и под землю? Насколько могущественна эта Ведьма? — Хандзо пытался найти ответы на возникшие вопросы, но другие охотники лишь мрачно молчали.

Капитан Моррисон задумчиво почесал покрытый лёгкой щетиной подбородок.

— Трубы идут вплоть до купален, но Джеймисон настоял на том, чтобы пользоваться ими в научных целях. Они выходят у водопада за пределами города.

Маккри стукнул по бёдрам, вставая, и хорошенько потянулся.

— Значит, нам туда и надо. Лена, ты ведь покажешь дорогу?

— Конечно. Если там мое сердце, то значит и доктор с…

— Лена, твоя рука исчезла. — Как всегда прямолинейный Хандзо показал на нее пальцем.

Даже Амели удивленно моргнула — рука не начинала мерцать, а сама Лена была совершенно спокойна. Все до плеча просто-напросто исчезло.

Лена замерла, проследив за испуганными взглядами других охотников, и убедилась, что произошло именно то, о чем она подумала.

Но в этот раз она лишь вымученно рассмеялась, натянуто улыбаясь, и подошла к капитану Моррисону — в её взгляде так и читалась паника.

— Если продолжим тянуть время, то от меня ничего не останется. Мне и самой, честно, не нравится, когда исчезают конечности. Так что поторопимся, друзья! — постаралась отшутиться Лена, хлопнув мужчину по плечу и легонько толкнув вперед.

Маккри и Хандзо молча наблюдали за неловкими попытками девушки. Рука медленно, но верно обретала четкие очертания.

— С ней точно все будет в порядке? — шепотом спросил Маккри.

Амели покачала головой, ускоряя шаг.

— Ей непросто, но она справится. Поспешим же.

***

Лорд Адлерсбрунна ходил взад-вперед.

Он то и дело останавливался и прикладывал ухо к двери, пытаясь разобрать приглушённые голоса в другой комнате, но тщетно. Он снова начинал ходить взад-вперед, но затем снова возвращался к двери, надеясь уловить хоть что-то.

Торбьорн вздохнул, молча наблюдая за тем, как Райнхардт в который раз пересекал комнату.

— Друг мой, ты сведешь себя с ума, если не прекратишь.

— Ты уверен, что это она? Ты ведь сам её не видел. Откуда столько уверенности?

— Так сказал Джек и все присутствующие. Я доверяю ему — и тебе советую. Разве ты не должен радоваться? Думал, ты будешь скакать от счастья. — Викинг улыбнулся, но тут же погрустнел, заметив, что друг все так же беспокоен. — Райнхардт, Ана жива… — снова, уже мягче, попытался он.

Лорд Адлерсбрунна тяжело вздохнул, прислоняясь лбом к двери и отказываясь смотреть на взволнованного товарища.

— Не хочу лишний раз расстраиваться в случае ошибки. Но если это она, то я… — он тяжело вздохнул, раздражённо пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы. — Может, это очередная ловушка, или проделка Ведьмы, или…

— Райнхардт.

— Я везде искал её.

Война, развязанная им из алчности и жажды власти, стоила слишком многих жизней. Он потерял свою семью. И даже когда битва завершилась, а враг сдался, взял штурмом и разгромил город, уверенный, что его жену и дочь забрали жители. Но тщетно. Город был разрушен, сотни невинных — убиты. Вот до чего его довели отчаяние и скорбь.

К огромному удивлению лорда, двери распахнулись.

Бедный слуга, вышедший из комнаты, вскрикнул от испуга, столкнувшись лицом к лицу со своим господином.

— Ну так что? — спросил тот, стараясь не показать своего волнения, но безуспешно.

Слуга взял себя в руки, поправил сумку с инструментами на плече и тепло улыбнулся.

— Ошибки быть не может: это она, мой лорд. Ей не понравилось, как мы наложили швы, и она начала рассказывать, какие мази лучше всего использовать для её ран.

— Неоспоримое доказательство, — фыркнув, бросил Торбьорн. — Вне всякого сомнения, это она.

Слуга отступил в сторону, открывая двери пошире — лорд заглянул внутрь.

Три доктора стояли рядом с огромной кроватью, медленно собирая окровавленные обрезы ткани и испачканные инструменты. На их лицах читалось удовлетворение от проделанной работы. А на кровати в небольшой горе подушек лежала самая прекрасная женщина, которую когда-либо видел Райнхардт. Длинные белоснежные волосы ниспадали на плечи, закрывая правый глаз.

Слуга, неподвижно стоящий у двери, кашлянул в кулак, привлекая внимание докторов. Те тут же выпрямились, понимая, кто перед ними.

Они немедленно собрали свои инструменты и покинули помещение. Лорд Адлерсбрунна смущённо ступил внутрь, не в силах оторвать взгляда от лежащей на кровати женщины. Ни уходящих докторов, ни тихого хлопка двери он и вовсе не заметил.

Он молча остановился посреди комнаты, едва дыша. Женщина медленно открыла глаз.

И улыбнулась.

В глазах защипало. Райхардт двинулся навстречу ей, падая на колени перед кроватью, и взял её крошечную ладонь в свою.

— Ана, прошу, скажи, что это не сон. Не очередная проделка Ведьмы, чтобы наказать меня за грехи прошлого, — взмолился он дрожащим голосом, крепко держа её за руку.

Ана слабо покачала головой, как можно сильнее сжимая чужую ладонь в ответ.

— Что ты, хабиби [1]. Это я, — приглушённо отозвалась она, но голос предательски дрожал. Райнхардт продолжил всхлипывать, осыпая поцелуями костяшки пальцев и роняя жгучие слезы.

В груди все сжалось. Ана медленно приходила в себя. Её окутало ощущение тепла и покоя; она вспомнила их общую спальню, комнату и столь знакомые запахи. Спустя годы погони за призраками прошлого она наконец вернулась домой. Глаз предательски защипало от вида всхлипывающего мужа, который неверяще целовал её руку.

— Прости меня. Не стоило оставлять тебя. — Она зарыдала, отчаянно желая обнять его — только сил не было.

Райнхардт вцепился в одеяло, резким движением смахнул слезы и, к огромному неодобрению Аны, высморкался.

— Ну в одеяло-то зачем?

Райнхардт наконец-то улыбнулся, неверяще качая головой, и рассмеялся.

— Это ведь правда ты, а не какой-то безумный сон? — спросил он, убирая волосы с правой половины лица, и замер, удивленно моргая. Он никак не ожидал увидеть длинный вертикальный шрам и грубо наложенные швы. С момента их последней встречи многое изменилось.

— Ана, что случилось? Я искал вас с Фарией по всему королевству, — пробормотал он, поглаживая жену по щеке и нежно проводя большим пальцем по зарубцевавшемуся шраму.

Она вздохнула, прикрыв от удовольствия глаз, и взяла его за руку.

— Во имя всех богов, Райнхардт, я так сожалею. Не прошло и дня, чтобы я не думала о тебе, но… я просто не могла… — она осеклась, собираясь с духом. — Наша девочка теперь во власти Ведьмы. Я видела, как та забрала тело Фарии с поля боя. Если бы я не последовала за ней, то потеряла бы её навсегда.

Райнхардт удивленно уставился на Ану, пропуская через себя сказанное, и замер.

— …привидение, бродящее в горах.

— Её тело — лишь пустая оболочка в доспехах. Марионетка, которая убивает невинных.

Лорд Адлерсбрунна ничего не ответил и погрузился в свои мысли. Он был настолько поражен, что не мог подобрать слов. Первое, что рассказала ему Ана о культуре своего народа — то, как важно почитать мертвых, и о жизни после смерти.

В мгновение ока лорда Адлерсбрунна переполнила неудержимая ярость.

— Её тело осквернено.

— Фария не обретет покой и не увидит поля Иалу [2], покуда её не похоронят по всем правилам.

Райнхардт нахмурился и решительно сжал ладонь Аны обеими руками.

— Клянусь своей жизнью: мы вернём её.

Казалось, будто только вчера они расстались. От ярости во взгляде мужчины и исходящего от него тепла на Ану накатило такое облегчение, что она невольно улыбнулась.

— Ох, хабиби, как же я скучала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Хаби́би (араб. حَبيبي) — арабское слово, означающее «(мой) любимый», от прилагательного хабиб — «любимый». 
> 
> [2] — Поля Иалу или Иару (егип. Sḫt-j3rw «поля камыша», «поля тростника») — в древнеегипетской мифологической традиции часть загробного мира, в которой праведники обретают вечную жизнь и блаженство после суда Осириса.


	27. Занавес поднимается

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Давно не виделись._

— Сюда — за мной! — тихо, но решительно бросила Лена и, перепрыгнув через узкий канализационный сток, оказалась на другой стороне.

Проход был довольно узким — никак не встать бок о бок, — и охотникам пришлось прижаться спиной к холодному влажному камню. Но они продолжали идти… Вскоре проход разделился на четыре тоннеля, но Лена нисколько не растерялась и выбрала крайний правый. Им не грозило заблудиться в лабиринтах огромной городской канализации.

Лена была у них вместо карты. Держа перед собой фонарь, она шла на звук биения собственного сердца. Охотники приближались к цели, и удары все гулче раздавались в голове девушки.

— Что ж, не стану лгать: как-то чересчур легко, — вздохнув, бросил Маккри.

Капитан Моррисон закатил глаза и покрепче сжал винтовку, идя нога в ногу с охотником на вампиров.

— В самом деле: уже успел заскучать? Совсем терпение растеряли?

— Азарт охоты — вот ради чего живёт бывалый охотник, — через нос добавил Хандзо, прикрыв лицо ладонью. Не то чтобы это помогало отгородиться от стойкого запаха застоявшейся воды и сырости.

Дорога пошла слегка под уклон. Теперь водосток достигал чуть ли не двух метров в ширину, но зато по бокам было больше места для маневров. Лена подняла фонарь и вгляделась в темноту, но увидела лишь слабое голубое мерцание вдали.

— Все это, конечно, замечательно, но, когда твой жизненно важный орган у дьяволицы, начинаешь думать головой почаще. И приготовьтесь — мы уже близко, — нетерпеливо проворчала Лена и перешла на бодрый шаг.

Охотники немедленно достали оружие и поспешили за заметно ускорившейся Леной. Девушка устремилась вперёд — её взгляд был полон решимости, но внутри все сковало от страха.

Амели вскоре присоединилась к ней и, держа ружье наготове, не отставая зашагала следом.

— Лена, все в порядке?

Та ответила не сразу — в голове эхом раздался совершенно другой голос с насмешливыми нотками.

_«Вы уже близко…»_

Лена тяжело сглотнула и ускорила шаг.

— Она знает, что мы здесь.

***

— Ещё долго или как?

— Не очень.

— Твое «не очень» больно _затянулось_.

— Имей терпение! Твои слова не ускоряют процесс! — огрызнулся Крысенштейн, пытаясь устоять на скользких камнях.

Ведьма с легкой улыбкой наблюдала за ученым. Стиснутые зубы, покрасневшее лицо, выступивший пот… Он дёрнул за огромный металлический рычаг, и два тяжелых крюка медленно подняли стол с неподвижным существом, готовым восстать в любой момент.

Раздался щелчок, и Крысенштейн закрепил рычаг и устало рухнул на землю, безвольно свесив руки вдоль тела.

Ведьма сдержанно похлопала в ладоши.

— Превосходно, Джеймисон. Но что же дальше? — спросила она, вальяжно закинула ногу на ногу и, наклонившись всем корпусом вперед, заинтересованно подперла кулаком подбородок. Ученый медленно пытался подняться на ноги.

Несколько бессонных ночей — и он достиг своей цели, на мгновение уподобился Богу. Его величайшее творение ожило: сделало первый вдох, пошевелилось — и затихло. Нужно было больше времени и больше энергии. А успех был так близко — буквально руку протяни и дотронься.

Некоторое время Крысенштейн неподвижно сидел на коленях, схватившись за голову и пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Нужно… проверить уровень жидкости и электрическую мощность. Нужно…

…отдохнуть, поесть и попить, но сейчас нельзя терять и минуты.

Ведьма хищно сощурилась. Поначалу упорство ученого восхищало, но со временем стало досаждать.

— Тебе нужна моя помощь, — не сдавалась Ведьма и невинно склонила голову, выражая притворное сочувствие и беспокойство. Но учёный, даже не удостоив её ответом, поднялся на ноги и вернулся к работе.

У Ведьмы дернулся от раздражения глаз.

Без согласия ученого она была бессильна. Для раскрытия полного потенциала было необходимо заключить сделку. Поэтому ей оставалось лишь наблюдать со стороны за выбивающимся из сил учёным. Но она могла и потерпеть. Рано или поздно Крысенштейн сломается, да и охотники не заставят себя долго ждать.

Входная дверь осталась на прежнем месте, пусть и располагалась теперь в десяти футах под землёй. Перенести сюда целый дом с подземной лабораторией оказалось непросто, но Ведьма справилась. Хотя, конечно, могло получиться и лучше. Некоторые столы и перегородки застряли в каменных стенах канализации, пройдя сквозь них. По правде сказать, Ведьма особо и не старалась. Она надеялась, что неожиданный отказ аппаратуры остудит пыл ученого, но природные упрямство и целеустремленность оказались сильнее — он мирился со всеми ударами судьбы. Даже раскурочил пол, лишь бы иметь доступ к канализационным водам — часть лаборатории как раз располагалась над стоком.

Ведьма мирилась со всем.

Она небрежно щелкнула пальцами — выбила пробки, пока учёный возился с переключателями, и поменяла положение рычагов, когда тот не смотрел в её сторону. Она парила в воздухе на метле, а буквально в нескольких шагах от неё бушевал хаос комнатного масштаба.

— Нет, нет, нет!.. — воскликнул Крысенштейн, вцепившись в растрёпанные волосы и в ужасе уставившись на приборы — мощность падала.

— Ох… Что-то пошло не так?.. — С притворным беспокойством в голосе нахмурилась Ведьма, глядя на паникующего доктора.

— Ничего не работает! Я думал, в этот раз энергии воды хватит и не придется полагаться на электромагнитную бурю, но… — раздосадованно произнес он, судорожно потирая виски и ходя взад-вперед.

Ведьма тяжело вздохнула и притворно-расстроенно покачала головой.

— Джеймисон…

— Нет! В последний раз повторяю: ты ничего от меня не добьешься! — рявкнул он, облокотившись об оборудование и осуждающе показывая на Ведьму пальцем.

Та едва сдержала улыбку — еще немного, и у учёного не останется выбора.

Вместо этого она отпрянула, якобы задетая его жестом.

— Разве у тебя был хоть повод не доверять мне? _Я_ предоставила столько тел для экспериментов, _я_ перенесла целую лабораторию подальше от городской стражи, _я_ вывела ищеек на ложный след.

— Тебе не провести меня сладкими речами. Всем, кто идёт на сделки с тобой, суждено поплатиться за это, — бросил Крысенштейн и, повернувшись спиной к Ведьме, продолжил возиться с переключателями.

Становилось все сложнее мило улыбаться и изображать беспокойство. Ведьма раздраженно нахмурилась, но не дала эмоциям вырваться наружу. Глубоко вздохнула и медленно подлетела к величайшему творению ученого. Грязные тонкие тряпки вместо покрывала, трубки, подведенные к телу, многочисленные провода, прикрепленные к металлическим болтам по обе стороны от шеи — хоть сейчас пропускай электрический разряд.

Может, Ведьма не была сильна в науке, но одно могла сказать наверняка: показатели оставляли желать лучшего. По крайней мере, по мнению ученого.

— Что тебе терять? Скоро сюда нагрянут опытные охотники и уничтожат твое творение, не дав ему ступить и шага.

Но Крысенштейн снова лишь фыркнул, внимательно изучая показатели, которые никак не мог разглядеть. Он стянул очки, покачал головой и принялся судорожно потирать глаза — все было как в тумане и плыло.

Зрение не иначе как играло с ним злую шутку: ярко-голубой свет неожиданно озарил лабораторию подобно рассвету. Но любопытство одержало верх, и он повернулся к Ведьме, удивленно моргнув. Над ладонью той завис огромный круглый голубой светящийся кристалл с шипами.

Ведьма улыбнулась, когда в голове эхом раздался тихий стон боли. Она чувствовала, как сердце в кристаллической оболочке судорожно колотилось. Вот-вот нагрянет и его владелица.

_«Вы уже близко…»_

— Согласись, и я наделю тебя источником силы десяти тысяч штормов.

Усталые глаза учёного загорелись так же ярко, как и кристалл, парящий в воздухе.

Казалось, он был у неё в руках… Но Крысенштейн отвёл взгляд от кристаллического сердца и сурово посмотрел на Ведьму.

— Что ты хочешь взамен?

— Ты знаешь _что_.

— Так вот как! — Крысенштейн вскинул руки. — Я знал это! С самого начала знал! — воскликнул он, вставая между Ведьмой и своим любимым творением.

Ведьма начинала терять терпение. Глупый учёный выставил перед собой руки в защитном жесте.

— Отдай его мне — и обещаю, что вас уже ничто не остановит. Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы лорд Адлерсбрунна и его жители страдали? Разве не этого ты хотел с самого начала?

— Но он — мой! — прорычал Крысенштейн, резко срывая тонкое покрывало. Существо с зелёной кожей в огромном пиджаке и грязных брюках, собственноручно сшитых его создателем, лежало на столе и лишь ждало своего часа.

Крысенштейн резко развернулся и, не отрывая взгляда от Ведьмы, упал на огромный живот чудовища в неуклюжем подобии объятия.

— Мой мальчик! Мое творение! Он — мой!

— И он умрет, не сделав и шага, из-за твоего упрямства! — воскликнула Ведьма, протягивая кристалл.

Учёный снова бросил усталый взгляд на кристаллическое сердце и лишь покачал головой, отказываясь выбирать путь меньшего сопротивления.

— Нет. Я и _сам_ справлюсь. Даже _не_ рассчитывай меня переубедить. — И с этими словами снова вернулся к работе. Разумеется, Ведьму не устраивал подобный исход.

— Как пожелаешь, — пробормотала она и, положив кристалл на колени, игриво провела пальцем по его поверхности.

У Лены, идущей по лабиринту канализации, подкосились колени.

— Лена, — нараспев произнесла Ведьма, вонзая ногти в поверхность кристалла и оставляя едва заметные полосы, — где же ты?

Лена неожиданно замерла на месте и схватилась за грудь, а затем рухнула наземь, согнувшись от боли — крик эхом разнёсся по тоннелю. Амели рванула к девушке и обхватила за талию, не давая упасть. Фонарь же ударился о камни и утонул в темных сточных водах. Руки-ноги были на месте, только вот теперь грудь Лены озарилась странным светло-голубым свечением.

Мужчины инстинктивно отшатнулись и возвели оружие, завидев таинственный свет, и тут же опустили его — Лена тяжело дышала и всхлипывала от боли.

— Что она сделала с тобой? — тихо спросил Маккри, подходя поближе. Амели встала и помогла Лене подняться.

— Эй, все в порядке? — спросила Амели, передавая ружье Маккри, и нежно провела рукой по лицу девушки. — Мы, должно быть, уже близко, раз…

Но на этот раз голос в голове зазвучал ещё громче:

_«Я здесь, Лена. И я жду тебя…»_

Ведьма снова провела ногтем по кристаллическому сердцу, и Лена судорожно вздохнула.

Силы уже были на исходе. Лена устала от постоянно исчезающих конечностей, панических атак, паранойи и бесконечных мучения. Она оттолкнула Амели и резко выкрикнула:

— Убери свои лапы от моего сердца! — И решительно помчалась вперёд.

— Лена, постой! — крикнула вслед Амели, но Лена её уже не слышала. От бессилия по щекам девушки текли слезы, а в ушах эхом раздавались удары сердца.

Охотники метнулись следом — они больше не располагали эффектом неожиданности. Крысенштейн с Ведьмой явно слышали проклятия и крик боли и понимали: скоро стоит ждать гостей.

— Джеймисон, они уже здесь! — снова попыталась надавить Ведьма и, с отчаянием глядя на учёного, протянула ему кристалл.

Обескураженный, он уставился на дверь и распахнул от удивления рот. Времени оставалось всё меньше, но его творение не спешило оживать.

— Джеймисон!

— Я… я согласен! — наконец сдался он и изнеможенно упал на колени перед Ведьмой, выставив перед собой ладони. — Я согласен на твою сделку! Только… прошу, помоги мне оживить моего мальчика! Я сделаю все что угодно! Отдам все!

Ведьма усмехнулась — как же сладко теперь запел учёный.

Её изумрудные глаза зловеще загорелись, и кристалл запульсировал.

Лена затормозила, резко завернула за угол и увидела фасад дома — прямо здесь, в канализации. Крыша почти доставала до потолка, а стены будто бы стали единым целым с подземным тоннелем. Но ни здание, ни канализация нисколько не пострадали. Дом просто стоял посреди тоннеля, будто бы так и надо.

Оттуда исходил знакомый голубой свет — такой же, как и у Лены из груди.

Не теряя и минуты, она рванула вперёд и ударила дверь плечом, распахивая ту настежь. И тут же споткнулась, падая на живот, и застонала от боли, едва найдя в себе силы поднять голову. Все происходило как в замедленной съёмке.

Ведьма восседала на метле и протягивала голубой пульсирующий кристалл мужчине в запачканном халате. В ушах отчётливо раздавались удары сердца. Незнакомец бросил мимолётный взгляд на Лену, и казалось, в его глазах промелькнула паника. Он понял, что скоро сюда нагрянут и другие охотники, и рванул к странным устройствам. И насадил кристаллическое сердце на огромный толстый шип, направленный на голову неподвижно лежащего лоскутного чудовища. Его подопытным был огромный мужчина с неестественно зелёной кожей, омерзительной свиной мордой и пустыми глазницами.

Лена даже не успела осознать происходящее. Она лишь вскрикнула и тихо взмолилась, когда мужчина щёлкнул переключателем.

— Нет! Хватит, прошу!

Ведьма усмехнулась и взмахнула рукой — в мгновение ока мирно текущая вода превратилась в мощный поток, а кнопки и переключатели встали на свои места. Теперь все было готово к работе. Лаборатория озарилась ярким светом, и через тело монстра прошел мощный электрический разряд.

Лена свернулась калачиком — молнии вырывались из её груди, все тело искрилось. Кристалл же выступил проводником для этой неудержимой силы и направил её точно в монстра.

Крики Лены потонули в треске электричества, шуме аппаратуры и смехе безумного ученого.

А вскоре стоящую какофонию разорвал нечеловеческий рев.

Яркий свет потух — к охотникам вернулось зрение, и они смогли возвести оружие. Но, когда некогда неподвижное существо взревело, замерли как один. Монстр избавился от металлических оков, вырывая болты с мясом, и двинулся вперед. Пустые глазницы светились зелёным. Чудовище уставилась на свои первые цели — охотников.

Крысенштейн упал наземь и с благоговением уставился на свое величайшее творение. Благодаря темной магии, будь она проклята, его монстр твердо стоял на ногах, ходил и дышал. Не в силах сдержаться, доктор истерично засмеялся и воскликнул:

— Он жив!..

— Огонь!

Его слова потонули в решительном приказе капитана стражи, за которым последовал залп.

Монстр пошатнулся под шквалом пуль и стрел и, попятившись назад, ударился о стол, на котором только недавно лежал. Казалось, ему не было дела до рваных ран и вонзившихся в кожу стрел. Монстр развернулся и схватился за металлический стол, прибитый болтами к полу. Утробно зарычал и без малейших усилий поднял его над головой.

— Посторонитесь, друзья! — воскликнул Маккри и кувыркнулся в сторону.

Амели схватила Лену за воротник и закинула себе на плечо. Охотники бросились врассыпную. Стол взлетел в воздух и, просвистев сквозь входную дверь, ударился о каменную стену и упал в мутную воду.

— Пожалуй, у нас _небольшие_ проблемы, — подметил Маккри, быстро перезаряжая револьвер. Охотники в ужасе уставились на стол, который медленно погружался под воду.

— Пожалуй. — Хандзо прокашлялся и натянул тетиву для очередного залпа, как только появится удачная возможность.

— Отрадно, что не я один это заметил, — нервно посмеиваясь, бросил капитан Моррисон.

— Лена? Лена, ты в порядке? — спросила Амели, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и поглядывая на чудовище. Она легонько похлопала девушку по щекам, пытаясь привести в чувство.

Лена застонала и с трудом открыла глаза, содрогнувшись от слабого электрического разряда. Боль была невыносимой. Казалось, будто бы её сердце разбухло и пыталось вырваться наружу. Но спустя мгновение все прекратилось — так же резко, как и началось.

— Ох. — Лена прокашлялась, открывая один глаз и глядя на Амели.

Та с облегчением вздохнула и нежно заключила лицо напарницы в свои ладони, стараясь спрятать за улыбкой страх.

— Твоя стойкость не перестает поражать меня.

— Да и меня, знаешь, тоже… — простонала Лена, перекатываясь набок и прижимая ладонь к груди.

Удары сердца раздавались где-то вдали, хотя Лена и видела: оно было там — в другом конце комнаты. Ноги онемели, и её охватило горькое осознание, что ещё немного — и она исчезнет навсегда.

— Лучше исхода и не придумаешь! — Ведьма усмехнулась, взяв пульсирующий, ярко светящийся кристалл. Какое маленькое сердце, но какая великая сила. Ожидание окупилось, и теперь пробил час претворить изначальный план в жизнь.

— Посмотрите же на него! — истеричного посмеиваясь, воскликнул доктор и захлопал в ладоши. Поднялся на дрожащих ногах и немигающе уставился на монстра. — Мой прекрасный мальчик! Мое величайшее творение! Иди же ко мне! — воскликнул он, широко расставив руки.

Монстр часто задышал и резко вытащил из кожи стрелы и болты, совершенно миниатюрные на фоне огромных мясистых рук. Из ран потекла зеленоватая жидкость, но чудовищу все было нипочём. Изо рта выходил горячий пар, светящиеся зелёным глаза скользили по комнате. Наконец взгляд монстра упал на два огромных металлических крюка, свисающих с потолка.

— С-стой! Осторожно! — воскликнул доктор и шагнул вперёд, но было уже слишком поздно.

Монстр схватился за крюки, низко зарычал и с силой потянул их на себя, с мясом вырывая из металлического основания. Куски потолка и длинные балки тут же содрогнулись и обрушились вниз — доктору пришлось уворачиваться.

— Ч-что ты творишь?! А ну стоять! Я твой хозяин! — воскликнул Крысенштейн, топнув ногой.

Но, когда монстр повернулся, то не узнал в нем своего ребенка. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы сердце упало в пятки, а страх сковал тело.

— Когда-то был. Но не сейчас, — как бы между делом бросила Ведьма, не обращая внимания ни на ученого, ни на охотников, которые пытались собраться с силами и нанести очередной удар. Её взгляд, полный предвкушения, теперь был прикован к новой игрушке.

— С тобой было приятно иметь дело, Крысенштейн. Но теперь он принадлежит мне. — Ведьма усмехнулась, даже не глядя на ученого. — Мы ведь заключили сделку.

Монстр взревел и метнул один крюк в оборудование на потолке, а другой — в панель с многочисленными переключателями, отвечающими за поступление энергии.

Крысенштейн испуганно закричал и, невзирая на усталость, попытался как можно быстрее отползти в сторону, но тщетно. Монстр потянул крюк на себя, обрушивая потолок и искрящееся оборудование на несчастного ученого.

Ведьма довольно хмыкнула, потирая ладони, и, взмыв повыше, полетела к входной двери.

— Так, на чем же мы остановились?

И замерла, услышав позади хриплый кашель.

— Ну надо же, — проворчала Ведьма, поворачиваясь. Пыль осела, и перед ней предстал каким-то чудом уцелевший доктор.

— Это… _мой_ … мальчик… Мой! — воскликнул Крысенштейн. Пальто обагрилось кровью — зазубренные куски металла и обломки вонзились в спину и руки, а правую ногу и вовсе раздробило. Но доктор сцепил зубы от боли и уставился на Ведьму сквозь разбитые стекла очков.

Увидев, что с доктором ещё не покончено, монстр шагнул вперёд с занесенным крюком, но Ведьма лишь покачала головой.

— Оставь его. Пусть гниёт в своей дыре, мне-то что. У нас есть дела поважнее. — Она закатила глаза и, снизившись, слезла с метлы.

— К слову о делах… — начала Ведьма, слегка сжав рукоять, и вышла наружу. Охотники разбежались кто куда и наблюдали за происходящим издалека.

Взгляд зелёных глаз тут же упал на Охотницу.

Они не виделись уже много столетий, хотя когда-то любили друг друга, встречались по ночам в чаще леса, спали под звездным небом и делились секретами. А что говорить о предвкушении, которое охватывало Амели каждый раз, когда после заката она сбегала из родительского имения ради встречи с возлюбленной.

Но с тех пор многое поменялось. Кровь Амели кипела, да только не от голода, а от злости. А когда Ведьма приторно-сладко улыбнулась, её глаза едва не загорелись алым.

— Ох, милая Амели, только посмотри на себя. Кажется, ты завела новых друзей? Похвально, похвально… — Ведьма осеклась, переведя взгляд на Лену. Девушка медленно поднялась и тряхнула головой, чтобы прийти в себя. И удивленно распахнула глаза, когда поймала на себе чужой взгляд.

— И не только друзей… — Тон Ведьмы поменялся — голос сочился злостью.

Кристалл витал в нескольких сантиметрах от ладони женщины, которая продолжала скользить ногтем по его поверхности — не сильно, но все же ощутимо.

Капитан Моррисон поднялся на ноги, перезарядил винтовку и навел её на Ведьму.

— Ангела Циглер, ты арестована по приказу лорда Адлерсбрунна за свои преступления, а именно…

— …некромантию, колдовство, осквернение могил, врачебную халатность. Да-да, я прекрасно помню речь, которую ты зачитывал в последний раз, когда вел меня на костер. — Ведьма закатила глаза, позабавленная угрозами мужчины. — К сожалению, как бы мне ни хотелось остаться, нужно ещё успеть разрушить город.

Натянуто вежливо улыбнувшись, Ведьма бросила напоследок взгляд на Амели и исчезла, растворившись среди темного дыма и оставив после себя лишь тонкие струйки — к огромному недовольству капитана стражи. Тот опустил оружие и проворчал:

— Да она издевается…

Лена медленно поднялась, держась за грудь. Свечение становилось все тусклее, но ещё удавалось уловить слабое сердцебиение.

— Она отправилась на поверхность, нутром чую!

Монстр все так же стоял в дверях, тяжело дыша и крепко сжимая крюки. Он скользил взглядом по охотникам, выбирая первую жертву.

— Вот такой трофей мне по душе! — смеясь, бросил Маккри. Поднес руку к курку и сделал шесть выстрелов подряд — прямо в живот чудовищу. Шквал стрел полетел в морду, которую монстр успел прикрыть ладонью.

Казалось, ему всё было нипочём. Монстр яростно взревел и вслепую метнул крюк.

Амели быстро оттолкнула Лену в сторону, принимая удар на себя — острое лезвие впилось ей в талию и сбило с ног. Монстр притянул её к себе и занёс второй крюк, чтобы рассечь горло. Амели блокировала удар, выставив перед собой винтовку, но, к своему ужасу, поняла, что монстр намного сильнее. Даже несмотря на всю свою сверхъестественную силу, Амели с трудом сдерживала его.

— Лена, беги! — бросила она сквозь стиснутые зубы — её коленки подрагивали от напряжения. — Не упусти её из виду!

Лена замерла. Удары сердца звучали все отдаленнее, но она не могла так просто уйти.

Метко пущенная стрела вошла точно в руку монстра, и тот ослабил хватку. Амели вырвала винтовку и ударила чудовище прикладом по морде.

— Беги же! Мы прикроем! — крикнул Хандзо, натягивая тетиву. Маккри перезарядил револьвер.

Пожалуй, впервые за все эти недели, после всего пережитого, Лена была близка к тому, чтобы сдаться. Она глубоко вздохнула, отрешившись от своего страха, и рванула к выходу сквозь темноту — той же дорогой, какой они сюда и пришли. Тусклое свечение в груди было её путеводной звездой. Правда, далеко Лене не удалось убежать: её схватили за лодыжку — рука, появившаяся из мутной воды. Девушка вскрикнула, падая наземь и разбивая нос. Прижала ладонь к лицу, пытаясь остановить начавшееся кровотечение, и проморгалась сквозь застелившую глаза пелену. А обернувшись, едва не поперхнулась.

Рыцарь, окутанный фиолетовым свечением, поднимался из мутных вод, держа над головой меч и готовясь нанести удар.

— Твою ж… — Лена схватила арбалет и выстрелила предположительно в шею — оттуда хлынула тонкая струйка жидкости. Но рыцарь продолжил выбираться из воды, не обращая внимания на пробивший насквозь болт.

— А я все гадал, когда ты появишься!

Рыцарь слегка накренился, когда капитан Моррисон запрыгнул ему на спину в неуклюжей попытке обезоружить.

— Беги! — рявкнул он. Огромный меч выскользнул из рук рыцаря, падая к ногам Лены — звон металла эхом разнесся по тоннелю.

Лена попятилась назад, несколько раз проскользнула на влажном камне и, наконец поднявшись, помчалась к выходу. И уже вскоре скрылась за поворотом, не сбавляя скорости.

Рыцарь развернулся, схватил капитана Моррисона за плащ и, резко вздернув, закинул себе на плечо. Мужчина осознал происходящее лишь после того, как влетел в стену, но быстро поднялся на ноги, возвел винтовку и, едва наведя её на врага, замер.

Мягкое фиолетовое свечение, окутывающее тело, озаряло и саму броню, на грудной пластине которой, вне всякого сомнения, красовался сокол.

Капитан Моррисон открыл от удивления рот, когда рыцарь коснулся рукояти длинного красивого меча. Вне всякого сомнения, именно этот клинок когда-то полюбовно нарекли Рапторой.

— Фария?

Рыцарь ничего не ответил и ринулся в атаку.

Капитан Моррисон уклонился от удара и рванул за помощью к другим охотникам, но был вынужден резко затормозить — буквально перед его носом просвистели два крюка. Амели едва увернулась от острых лезвий, Хандзо отпрыгнул в сторону и выпустил стрелу.

Наконечник попал точно в глаз, выбивая глазницу, и монстр взревел от боли. Он выронил один крюк и, завыв, потянулся к лицу, чтобы вытащить стрелу, — из раны потекла темно-фиолетовая жидкость. Монстр затоптался на месте, безумно размахивая крюком в надежде хоть кого-то зацепить.

Амели задумчиво поджала губы и кивнула.

— Не стану лгать: впечатляет.

— Благодарю, Охотница, — с улыбкой ответил Хандзо.

— Мы ещё не закончили!

Развернувшись, охотники увидели бегущего к ним капитана Моррисона с рыцарем на хвосте, который, размахивая мечом, решительного приближался.

Они оказались будто бы между молотом и наковальней: с одной стороны был ревущий монстр, а с другой — невозмутимый рыцарь.

— Что ж, одним бессмертным больше, — нахмурившись, бросил Хандзо и натянул тетиву, пусть и не знал, в кого целиться.

— У кого-нибудь есть план? — нетерпеливо проворчал капитан Моррисон.

— Не уверен, конечно, что вам понравится, но… — Маккри держал в одной руке стрелу из колчана Хандзо, к которой теперь был прицеплен брусок динамита, а в другой — ещё несколько, сцепленных вместе.

Хандзо уставился на усовершенствованную стрелу. Бросил недоумевающий взгляд на колчан, затем — снова на стрелу.

— Как… как ты…

— Вот и славно. Нас ждет добыча покрупнее, — недовольно бросила Амели, рванув навстречу рыцарю.

Маккри достал спичку и чирканул ей по ботинку.

— У вас двадцать секунд! — предупредил он, поджигая длинные фитили.

Рыцарь занёс меч, но Амели ловко уклонились от удара, быстро развернулась и, поднеся пальцы ко рту, звучно свистнула. Монстр тут же обратил на неё внимание и, повернувшись, метнул крюк.

Амели откатилась в сторону, и крюк зацепил рыцаря за талию, притягивая ближе. Тот влетел в монстра, и они оба отшатнулись в сторону входа в лабораторию. Хандзо выхватил стрелу из руки Маккри и быстро натянул тетиву, целясь повыше.

— Если сработает, то с тебя ещё дюжина таких же.

— По рукам! — усмехнувшись, ответил Маккри и бросил динамит под ноги врагам, а Хандзо выпустил стрелу, пробивая потолок, едва фитиль догорел.

— Бежим!

Охотники сломя голову рванули в противоположную сторону — раздалось два взрыва.

Потолок пошел трещинами и, содрогнувшись, обрушился вниз. Брошенный динамит обнажил пол, и оба монстра рухнули в канализационные воды, похороненные под камнями и обломками.

Дым заполонил помещение, но охотникам удалось выбраться наружу. Амели прекрасно могла видеть в темноте и вела за собой других, несясь прямиком к выходу из канализации.

— Ну что, хорошенько повеселились? — бросил капитан Моррисон, не отставая от других. Хандзо лишь неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Я ожидал большего от этой колдуньи.

— Эй, ребята, все живы?! — крикнула Лена, стоя у самого входа в канализацию.

— Ну, трое из нас технически живы! — посмеиваясь, бросил Маккри.

У Амели дёрнулся глаз.

— Замолчи, Джесси.

— Замечательно. Но, прошу, поторопитесь — Ведьма тут _такое_ вытворяет!

Когда охотники выбрались наружу, то увидели по другую сторону двери Лену, которая стояла, уставившись в небо.

Они также в недоумении посмотрели наверх. Ведьма на метле держала голубой кристалл над головой и неторопливо нарезала круги над городом. Она произносила нараспев магические, никому не понятные слова, и они эхом разносились по округе.

Спустя мгновение земля под ногами задрожала.

Охотники медленно опустили взгляд — кусочки гравия заскакали по булыжнику, — затем переглянулись между собой, и их будто бы озарило.

Маккри выставил перед собой ладонь и начал загибать пальцы:

— Некромантия и опустошение могил.

— Целая деревня вырезана и опустела, — добавил Хандзо.

Лена сглотнула.

— И до кучи предмет необычайной силы, который лишь подпитывает Ведьму.

Амели тяжело вздохнула. Земля снова содрогнулась, и откуда-то снизу будто бы раздался протяжный стон.

— Вот черт.

Капитан Моррисон перезарядил оружие.

— Нужно предупредить лорда Адлерсбрунна и приказать солдатам вывести из города жителей.

Маккри почесал подбородок, двигаясь к крепости — канализация находилась в самой дальней части города. Даже если они смогут прокрасться, то потеряют слишком много времени.

— Если заметит, то нам конец. И всем остальным тоже.

— Предоставьте это Лене.

Все замерли, уставившись на Охотницу, и проследили за её взглядом, скользящим по крышам домов.

— Эм… что? — нервно пискнула Лена.

Амели закусила губу — не время колебаться. Но от одной мысли, что придется отпустить Лену одну, становилось дурно.

— Я видела, с какой лёгкостью ты карабкаешься по деревьям. Жизнь на улице многому тебя научила. — Амели повернулась к Лене, перекидывая винтовку через плечо, и заключила лицо той в свои ладони. — Я знаю, что тебе под силу пересечь город быстрее любого из нас.

— У Ведьмы твое сердце. Если вдруг заметит, то использует против тебя же. — Хандзо сложил руки на груди. — Ведь даже одно прикосновение причиняет невыносимую боль?

Лена нервно кивнула.

— Предоставьте Ведьму мне. Со мной она не заскучает. — Амели самодовольно усмехнулась, обнажая клыки, но страх Лены все равно не рассеялся. Она видела напарницу насквозь.

— Я… Я не знаю, Амели… Я не хочу бросать тебя. — Лена замерла, тихо вздыхая. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты бросала меня.

Земля снова содрогнулась, будто бы что-то извне пыталось вырваться наружу.

— Уж извини, подруга, но выбор невелик, — пожав плечами, бросил Маккри, хотя и его не воодушевляла подобная идея.

— Как же я ненавижу всё это.

Амели утянула Лену в быстрый поцелуй, заставляя на пару секунд замолчать, и, прижав покрепче к себе, окинула решительным взглядом.

— Ты справишься. Мы положим этому конец сегодня же.

Лена вздохнула, нежно беря Амели за руки и скользя пальцами по кожаным перчаткам. Унять дрожь никак не получалось.

— Амели, я лишь… я лишь хочу сказать, что…

Небо потемнело, и, как зловещая прелюдия, раздался отдаленный громовой раскат.

— Нашли время для романтики. Выдвигаемся! — Капитан Моррисон хлопнул в ладоши. — Доберись до восточной башни возле казарм, найди там Бригитту и скажи ей, что необходимо вывести всех из города. Она знает, что делать.

Лена кивнула, нехотя отстраняясь. Амели подошла к ближайшему зданию и, переплетя пальцы, опустила руки пониже. Лена приблизилась и дала понять, что готова, и Амели, не церемонясь, запустила девушку на крышу.

Охотники устремили взгляды наверх — Лена перескакивала с дома на дом, двигаясь к замку.

Темные тучи заволокли небо, по улице пронесся пробирающий до костей ветер. Ведьма закончила читать свое заклинание.

Охотники побежали по главной улице, где не было ни души. Встав на самом виду, Амели выстрелила в воздух.

— АНГЕЛА! — крикнула она — её клыки удлинились, а глаза загорелись алым.

Даже издалека было видно, что глаза Ведьмы сияли подобно изумрудам, а губы растянулись в безумной улыбке. Она с воодушевлением повернулась к охотникам.

— О, вы как раз вовремя. Я уж было подумала, больно легко, — проворковала она.

Охотники зарядили оружие и прицелились.

— Твои слуги пали, Ведьма! Смелее: спустись и сразись с нами! — крикнул Хандзо, целясь точно в шею.

Но Ведьма лишь ещё шире заулыбалась.

— Видно, вы ничего так и не поняли. — Она рассмеялась и опустила вторую руку вниз.

Всё под ногами заходило ходуном. Земля разверзлась, и дорога потрескалась — темно-зеленая жидкость засочилась сквозь трещины вдоль улиц города.

Ведьма взмахнула запястьем, и сотни рук, вынырнув из-под земли, потянулись к ней. Все звуки заглушила какофония воющих мертвецов.

— Мои слуги не умирают!


	28. Действие начинается

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Всё закончится этой ночью._

Всего несколько недель назад Лена пробиралась в амбары, сворачивалась клубочком среди животных и грязных стогов сена и пыталась согреться, надеясь протянуть до утра.

Всего несколько недель назад она шарилась по чужим карманам, чтобы не умереть с голоду, и было неважно, что красть, еду или деньги. Только бы выжить.

Всего несколько недель назад она бегала от закона и, учитывая обстоятельства, вполне себе успешно. Взбираться на заборы и дома, перепрыгивать с крыши на крышу, балансировать на дымовых трубах — привычный для неё день.

А теперь, как по нелепой иронии, мчащаяся вперед Лена поймала себя на том, что применяет на практике все навыки, приобретенные на улице, во имя закона.

Перепрыгивая с козырька на козырек, она не отрывала взгляда от высокой каменной стены, соединенной с левым крылом замка, где несли свой дозор стражники. Даже когда воздух наполнился мрачным песнопением, она не оглянулась. Лена знала: что бы ни оказалось за спиной, она наверняка отвлеклась бы или того хуже — впала бы в панику.

А затем позади замерцал зеленый свет, освещая путь в непроглядной ночи.

Лена резко затормозила, едва не врезавшись в стену, и увидела стражников, которые, не скрывая своего ужаса, уставились ей куда-то за спину. Они указывали наверх и громко отдавали приказы, зовя других, чтобы те своими глазами увидели разворачивающееся действо.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, Лена повернулась.

**— Мои слуги не умирают!**

Земля заходила ходуном, и от неожиданности девушка потеряла равновесие и рухнула на колени, хватаясь за кровлю. Краем глаза она заметила, как Ведьма подняла над головой светящийся голубым кристалл — её сердце.

Копье света резко взметнулось вверх, выложенная булыжником дорога пошла трещинами, земля поднялась и опустилась, будто живая, а небо над городом окрасилось в болезненно-зеленый цвет.

Лена свесилась с края крыши и посмотрела вниз, когда иссеченные, едва обтянутые кожей руки вынырнули из-под земли и потянулись к потемневшему небу.

Одна за другой двери спящего города распахнулись и тут же захлопнулись. Воздух наполнили крики ужаса.

Жителей тут же захлестнула паника, когда из-под земли вырвались сначала руки, а затем и сами мертвецы — сотни мертвецов. Иссохшие, почти скелеты, недавно почившие, в окровавленных изодранных одеждах, израненные — все они, вне зависимости от степени разложения, встали на ноги и раскрыли рты, стеная и уставившись в никуда.

— Что ж, — начала Лена, потянувшись к арбалету, — дела плохи. Никому не выходить! — бросила она зевакам в распахнутых окнах, прицелилась и выстрелила.

Люди закричали в ужасе, скрываясь за углом дома, когда болт пронзил череп мертвеца, откалывая кусок кости. И хотя тот бездвижно упал наземь, радость Лены от столь чистого выстрела была недолгой. Толпа мертвецов, которой не было ни конца, ни краю, как ни в чем не бывало продолжила идти вперед, пусть некоторые и запнулись о рухнувшее тело.

К удивлению, они не обратили внимания ни на неё, ни на горожан — прошли мимо, спотыкаясь из-за поломанных костей или шаркая в ту же сторону, что и другие. Лена проследила взглядом, куда те держали путь, медленно поднимаясь и попутно стремительно перезаряжая арбалет. Мертвецы завернули за угол, присоединяясь к общему потоку, который двигался в том же направлении.

Все они, призванные Ведьмой, шагали к замку в центре города.

— Это не к добру…

— Лена, сюда!

У девушки едва не ушла душа в пятки. Она резко развернулась и увидела знакомое лицо на стене. Там столпились солдаты, которые не знали, в кого стрелять, и ожидали приказов Бригитты, а та, в свою очередь, вопрошающе смотрела на юную охотницу на монстров.

Лена резко обернулась назад, чтобы убедиться, что Ведьма не заметила её. Судя по всему, та была слишком увлечена чтением заклинания и призывом армии мертвых. Девушка вскочила на ноги и метнулась к крыше у стены.

Но уже на бегу ощутила знакомое онемение в пальцах.

— Дела плохи, очень-очень плохи…

Перепрыгнув с одной крыши на другую и преодолев поток мертвецов, Лена больно ударилась животом о черепицу — из лёгких тут же выбило весь воздух. Худо-бедно забравшись наверх, она твердо встала на ноги и снова прыгнула. Но слишком поздно осознала, что арбалет упал на дорогу. Из-за того, что рука медленно исчезала.

— Черт, черт, черт!

— Лена, что вообще происходит? — крикнула Бригитта. Видя, что охотнице ни за что не добраться до неё самой, она скинула Лене веревку.

Стена между замком и городом была выложена из грубого булыжника, и это дало Лене некоторое преимущество. Она спрыгнула с края крыши, ударяясь о камень и едва успевая ухватиться за веревку. А затем, найдя твердую опору, начала карабкаться наверх.

— Моррисон приказывает выводить жителей из города! — бросила Лена — её рука уже вовсю мерцала, а затем и вовсе исчезла, из-за чего карабкаться стало совсем нелегко. Несколько раз соскользнув, она накрутила веревку на другую руку и замерла, пытаясь отдышаться. — Черт, Бригитта, если разобьюсь насмерть, расскажи другим, что я боролась до последнего вздоха!

Но у действующего капитана были другие планы — веревку резко потянули наверх. И хотя на другом конце её висела Лена, солдаты Адлерсбрунна стремительно затащили её на стену, окружив со всех сторон. Девушка завалилась на спину, тихо стоная от боли, а затем, быстро поднявшись, увидела, что конец веревки держала только Бригитта.

— Черт, да ты сама — тот ещё монстр, — Лена рассмеялась, тщетно пытаясь шуткой разбавить повисшее напряжение, но поймала на себе лишь испуганные взгляды.

— Что с тобой?

Солдаты отступили, даже Бригитта не осмелилась подойти ближе — левая рука Лены то и дело исчезала и снова появлялась.

— Ну, понимаешь ли…

**— Прошу прощения!**

Город погрузился в гробовую тишину, когда воздух содрогнулся от нарочито невинного голоса Ведьмы — пугающе спокойного и ласкового.

Лена кое-как встала на ноги и прислонилась к стене, откуда все было видно как на ладони, и ей стало тяжело дышать.

Ведьма восседала на метле, вальяжно положив ногу на ногу, и все так же держала в руке огромный кристалл. Она парила над мостом, ведущим к воротам замка, а за ней, плечом к плечу, стояли сотни мертвецов, смиренно ожидая дальнейших приказов.

**— Никто из жителей не пострадает… Пока что.**

Даже с подобного расстояния Лена чувствовала, что Ведьма улыбается.

**— Приведите ко мне лорда Адлерсбрунна для личной беседы… И будьте так любезны поторопиться.**

Лена тяжело сглотнула, крутя головой — солдаты стояли, широко распахнув рты от ужаса, — и медленно остановила беспокойный взгляд на девушке в броне.

— Ну и каков план, капитан?

Над бровью собрался пот, и капля скатилась по щеке. Бригитта решительно нахмурилась, но не показала и тени страха. Она окинула взглядом город и окрестности замка и посерьезнела, обдумывая план. Один из немногих, что были у неё припасены в свете недавнего нападения.

Здесь они обладали преимуществом.

— Зовите лорда Адлерсбрунна, несите его броню и боевой молот. Воительницы и стражники, защищайте его. Всем стрелкам и турелям — открывать огонь только по команде. Будьте готовы затворить парадные двери на случай, если лорду придется отступать и немедленно выводить жителей из города!

В мгновение ока солдаты на стене засуетились. У каждого была своя задача, приказы передавали из одного конца замка в другой. Команды отдавали так громко и уверенно, что у всех даже поднялся боевой дух. И пусть горит в аду Ведьма с её армией мертвых.

— Лена, идем со мной — нужно помочь вывести прислугу и держать оборону.

Лена удивлённо моргнула, но быстро нагнала Бригитту, которая направилась к замку.

— У тебя… есть план, как вывести жителей из города? Когда ты успела его составить?

— Наживи столько врагов, сколько нажили мы, и непременно им обзаведешься. — Бригитта смущённо улыбнулась, показывая вниз, пока они спускались по лестнице.

Несколько солдат подняли огромный тяжёлый люк и, посветив факелами, спрыгнули вниз — туда, где располагалась огромная подземная система как раз на случай подобной ситуации.

— А где капитан Моррисон и другие охотники?

Все вокруг закрутилось и завертелось. Тут и там звучали приказы и команды, солдаты сновали туда-сюда. Лена едва не выронила новый арбалет, который Бригитта схватила по дороге через казармы и передала ей.

— Если совсем начистоту, — Лена вздохнула, беспомощно глядя на снова исчезающие пальцы, — без понятия.

***

— За… мрите… — прошипел Хандзо сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Известные на всю страну охотники на монстров и удостоенный многих наград капитан замерли, прижавшись спинами к стене возле канализационного входа, когда земля буквально разверзлась, открывая дорогу в саму преисподнюю.

Мертвецы выбрались наружу и бездумно зашаркали в сторону замка, не обращая никакого внимания на людей, что застыли в страхе за свою жизнь.

— Знаете, тогда меня даже огорчило отсутствие внимания, но не сейчас, — прошептал Маккри себя под нос, когда один из мертвецов задел его плечо.

— Насколько ты доверяешь своим солдатам? — пробормотала Амели, наклоняясь к капитану стражи, но не сводя взгляда с процессии мертвых.

— Поглядите-ка. — Он показал головой наверх. Может, дрожь земли ещё не разбудила всех, но солдаты, должно быть, уже начали выводить мирных жителей по подземным тоннелям. Один за другим, панически зажигая и так же быстро туша свечи, горожане покидали свои темные, опустевшие дома.

— Бригитта уже выводит жителей. Наша задача — убить этих монстров, не отвлекаясь ни на что другое.

— Хорошо, но нам нужен план…

И хотя одной проблемой стало меньше, на смену ей пришла другая: в канализации позади них раздался грохот.

Все медленно, как можно тише, повернулись к воротам — вода хлюпала под ногами неуклюжего чудовища. Тяжёлое дыхание эхом разносилось по тоннелю, становясь все громче по мере приближения.

Творение Крысенштейна зловеще взревело, подняло огромный крюк и опустило его, ударяя о решетку канализации. Металл поддался подобно глине, а часть ворот слетела с петель, влетая в толпу мертвецов и выбрасывая их на дорогу.

Охотники задержали дыхание, когда изо рта чудовища пошел белый горячий пар. Оно миновало их, присоединяясь к общей процессии — горящие фиолетовым глаза смотрели вперед.

А в следующее мгновение раздался стук тяжёлых металлических ботинок о булыжник — рыцарь, овеянный фиолетовым сиянием, вышел наружу и проследовал за остальными.

— Ведьме, видать, глубоко плевать на нас, — проворчал Маккри, отрываясь от стены, когда прислужники Ведьмы скрылись за углом. Он окинул взглядом вереницу мертвецов, которые продолжали идти вперёд, дотянулся до одного из них и легонько толкнул — тот что-то прокряхтел в ответ, споткнулся, но не остановился. — Знаете, я передумал: так просто это не оставлю!

Капитан Моррисон вздохнул, ступая на опустевшую улицу, и уставился на небо, с трудом различая на его фоне силуэт Ведьмы, которая парила на метле перед замком.

— Кажется, у неё конкретная цель… Она хочет увидеть, как лорд Адлерсбрунна будет страдать.

— Самоуверенности этой Ведьме не занимать, — фыркнул Хандзо, с отвращением потирая нос — в воздухе по-прежнему витал запах мертвечины. — Она же и станет её погибелью.

— Она контролирует всё это. — Маккри приподнял шляпу, хитро улыбаясь Охотнице. — Кажется, ты получишь свою награду раньше нашего.

Амели закусила губу, окидывая взглядом крыши. Раз жители начали покидать город, значит Лене удалось без приключений добраться до замка и всё передать? Мертвецы, идущие по улицам, не проявляли никакой агрессии. Наверное, так и есть. И все же, пока сердце было в руках у Ведьмы, каждая минута у бедняжки была на счету.

— Если отвлечете её, я смогу вмешаться и забрать кристалл, который, судя по всему, питает её. Без него покончить с Ведьмой будет куда проще. Правда, придется ещё позаботиться о её прихвостнях.

— Есть, мадам, — кивнув, ответил Маккри.

— Мы с моими солдатами нечасто охотимся на монстров, но мертвецы направляются к замку, так что придется вмешаться. — Капитан Моррисон шагнул вперёд, крепко сжав оружие. — Если вы уверены в своих силах, то я отправляюсь к парадным дверям. По возможности не подпускайте к нам никого.

— Думаю, это нам под силу. — Хандзо размял затекшее плечо и хрустнул шеей.

Возможно, работа в команде — это не так уж и плохо. Амели решительно усмехнулась, обнажая клыки, и перекинула винтовку через плечо.

— Начнем, джентльмены?

***

Внутри замка царило на удивление упорядоченное безумие. Лена держалась поближе к Бригитте, наблюдая за происходящим: испуганные слуги неслись к подземным тоннелям, а десятки солдат с огромными щитами и пиками проходили мимо них, направляясь прямиком к главному холлу.

Лену так поглотила поднявшаяся суета, что она едва не врезалась в резко остановившуюся Бригитту.

— Папа! Турели уже наверху — там понадобится твоя помощь.

Губы Викинга растянулись в радостной улыбке, и он одобрительно стукнул Бригитту по руке.

— Вот это я понимаю — моя девочка. Посылает своего старика на передовую! Райнхардт готовится к встрече с Ведьмой. Сомневаюсь, что удастся все замять мирным путём, но у нас хотя бы есть время на подготовку. Я, конечно, признателен, но… не воодушевлен.

Бригитта поникла, увидев воительниц, которые отправлялись в бой. С юности она была их наставницей, обучала их в мирное время, но прямо сейчас, когда адреналин, воодушевление и страх зашкаливали, ей казалось, что за стеной от неё не будет никакой пользы.

— Я должна быть среди них…

— Ну уж нет — ты останешься здесь и поведешь нас в бой, как тебя учил Моррисон. — Викинг на мгновение замолчал и уже мягче продолжил: — Бригги, моя прекрасная девочка, не подведи нас.

— Не подведу, обещаю. — Она нервно и неуверенно кивнула, но все же улыбнулась.

Лена отступила в сторону, дав дочери с отцом крепко обняться. Было немного неловко вот так стоять и наблюдать за происходящим. Но, к счастью, Лене удалось заметить знакомое лицо среди толпы.

— Ана! — Глаза Лены загорелись, и она рванула вперёд, аккуратно огибая слуг и солдат, которые носились туда-сюда. — Хвала богам, вы снова в добром здравии!

Ана, по-прежнему одетая в окровавленные одежды, лежала в руках юной воительницы, которой поручили унести леди из замка. Она не предвидела появления загадочной девушки и, хорошенько проморгавшись пару раз, поняла, что фигура той теряет четкие очертания.

— Лена, ты уже скорее призрак, чем человек. Что с тобой? — Ана открыла от удивления рот, пытаясь коснуться плеча девушки, но пальцы прошли насквозь.

Лена лишь смущённо улыбнулась.

— Скажем так: мне суждено либо выжить, либо бесследно исчезнуть.

Ана вздохнула.

— Где Райнхардт? Мне нужно поговорить с ним.

Но юная воительница, которой приказали унести Ану в безопасное место, заколебалась и повернулась к люку.

— Но… Миледи, нам нужно…

— Морган, кажется, миледи отдала тебе приказ, — вмешалась Бригитта, подойдя ближе.

Морган смягчилась и, маршируя навстречу действующему капитану, на ходу бросила:

— Если я попаду из-за этого в неприятности…

— Благодарю. — Ана тепло улыбнулась юной воительнице и, запрокинув голову, крикнула: — Будь осторожнее, Лена, а то Охотница поубивает всех нас!

Лена слегка покраснела, натянуто улыбаясь. У охотников наверняка все было схвачено — недобрых вестей не поступало. У них все схвачено, и у них все непременно получится.

Бригитта опустила ладонь на плечо девушки, вырывая ту из размышлений, и ободряюще сжала.

— Пойдем со мной. Мы заняли позицию над главными воротами, всё уже готово.

Лена сглотнула. Её сердцебиение наверняка отдалось бы в ушах, не будь само сердце за пределами этих каменных стен. Она кивнула и двинулась следом.

— Ты как, не волнуешься? — Лена натянуто улыбнулась. Тем временем они стремительно взобрались по винтовой лестнице.

Бригитта рассмеялась и подняла руки, тщетно пытаясь пропустить воздух сквозь пазы доспеха.

— Если бы ты знала, как я обливаюсь потом.

Когда они поднялись на верхушку замка, перед Леной предстал крытый разветвляющийся переход. Бригитта шла впереди, и они двинулись к фронтальной части, где заняли свои позиции десятки вооруженных людей, обратившись лицом к мосту.

Лене уже доводилось наблюдать подобное из левого крыла замка, но теперь, стоя над главным входом каменной крепости, она отчётливо видела сотни светящихся фиолетовым мертвецов и слышала низкие стоны, которые разносились по округе холодным ночным ветром.

А Ведьма все так же невинно и терпеливо восседала на метле, зависнув над мостом в двадцати футах над землёй, и держала в руках круглый зазубренный кристалл голубого цвета.

Лена тяжело сглотнула.

Бригитта глубоко вздохнула и подняла руку.

— Приготовься! Целься!

Солдаты тут же выпрямились, прижали винтовки к плечам и опустили дула вниз — с моста на них смотрели сотни мертвых глаз.

Какофония щелкающих затворов почти оглушала. Солдаты взвели курки и были готовы открыть огонь по команде.

Лена глубоко вздохнула, сделала усилие над собой и прицелилась, невольно взяв на мушку голову Ведьмы.

И широко распахнула глаза от чудовищного осознания: Ведьма смотрела точно на неё и проницательно улыбалась.

_«Ну здравствуй, Лена»._

Лену затрясло, но не от страха, как ей до этого казалось, а от злости, неукротимой ярости, от которой вскипала кровь. Самоуверенная усмешка Ведьмы, которая держала её сердце — её жизнь — в руке, насилие над телом и душой, бессонные ночи и кошмары… Всё закончится этой ночью.

— Ты… Ты в порядке? — тихо спросила Бригитта, но Лена все так же пристально смотрела на Ведьму, несмотря на то что её фигура то появлялась, то исчезала.

— Узнаем буквально через десять минут.

***

Лорд Адлерсбрунна стоял перед массивными дубовыми дверями, выставив руки перед собой, пока прислуга помогала ему облачиться в доспехи. Они работали как хорошо отлаженный механизм, готовя их правителя ко всему, что бы ни ждало его снаружи.

Огромный щит размером чуть ли не с самого лорда можно было нести лишь вдвоем. Тот молча затянул ремни на наручах, пока его самые верные солдаты стояли рядом, держа наготове шлем и молот.

Лорд Адлерсбрунна нахмурился, уставившись на дверь, будто бы пытаясь увидеть, что за ней. Он подготовился как мог. Отряды рыцарей и солдат были приведены в действие, а жители покидали город, пока не грянула беда. Ему больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как распахнуть двери и встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, что казалось заслуженным наказанием за грехи прошлого.

— Милорд… Леди Ана хочет вас видеть.

Но, когда он развернулся, от сосредоточенности не осталось и следа. Лицо исказилось от ужаса, когда воительница, которую он лично попросил унести Ану подальше, смущённо подошла к нему с его женой в руках.

— Ана, что ты здесь делаешь? Тебе нельзя оставаться в городе. — Он вздохнул и, приблизившись, покачал головой.

Юная воительница сглотнула, неожиданно ощутив свою ничтожностью и неизбежность гнева лорда. К счастью, Ана лишь отмахнулась и протянула руку мужчине. Тот сразу же заметно смягчился и сделал ответный жест.

— Райнхардт, послушай меня. Ведьма продолжит вести свою игру. — Ана опасно сощурилась. — Тот рыцарь носит её броню, и у него её лицо, но она — не Фария, ты меня слышишь?

Плечи мужчины поникли. Он кивнул в знак согласия и сделал вид, что все в порядке, но внутренности скрутило от одной лишь мысли о встрече с дочерью. Он потерял её на поле боя и больше никогда не видел.

— Райнхардт, умоляю, не дай ей одурить тебя. Нашей девочки больше нет.

— Я… понимаю. Но, прошу… прошу, уходи.

**— Тик-так.**

Голос Ведьмы эхом разлетелся по замку. На мгновение вся суета прекратилась, и его обитатели оцепенели от страха. В голосе Ведьмы звучали озорные нотки с толикой нетерпения.

Ана коснулась огромной руки мужчины, отвлекая от мрачных мыслей, и нежно поцеловала его в костяшки пальцев.

— Ты вернёшься ко мне из боя, ясно?

Райнхардт невольно улыбнулся и уверенно кивнул, ободряющие сжимая руку жены.

— Как пожелает миледи.

***

Капитан Моррисон нагнал своих подчинённых и отозвал нескольких солдат на защиту главных ворот, пока жители города уходили через люк в безопасное место. Среди них была также леди Ана.

Хандзо и Маккри скрывались на одной из улиц, буквально в паре ярдов от орды мертвецов, и быстро мастерили новые взрывные снаряды.

Торбьорн наблюдал за происходящим с одной из многочисленных башен, возвышающихся над замком, и его распирала гордость за дочь. Она в полной боевой готовности стояла среди других солдат, готовых ринуться в бой.

Лена знала, что Амели выжидала идеальный момент, чтобы нанести удар. Она нутром чуяла, что именно Амели положит всему конец.

Она не знала, что та видит её.

Охотница бесшумно пряталась за трубой на крыше, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на Ведьму. Она крепко сжимала винтовку, не сводя золотистых глаз со своей жертвы; по затылку стекал пот. Но тут она уловила краем глаза едва заметное мерцание.

И с некоторым облегчением вздохнула, когда разглядела целую и невредимую Лену на стене в окружении солдат. Она держала арбалет, прицелившись так, как её учила сама Амели, но её фигура то и дело исчезала, на миг становясь прозрачной и снова появляясь.

Времени оставалось все меньше и меньше, но Лена не отводила взгляда от своей цели.

В груди Амели разлилась гордость. Перед ней была уже не бродяжка, а настоящая охотница. Чувствуя себя намного увереннее и избавившись от тревоги, она взвела винтовку и прицелились.

***

— Ожидайте моей команды, — пророкотал лорд Адлерсбрунна, надев шлем на голову. — Мстительная волшебница вернулась, чтобы принести хаос в наш город, но мы не дадим этому случиться! Вы все прославите Адлерсбрунн!

С лордом во главе, выстроившись в два ряда клином, стояли два десятка воительниц и стражников — все внимание, щиты с пиками наготове, в ожидании команды.

Глубоко вздохнув и на ходу взяв свой молот, лорд Адлерсбрунна двинулся вперёд.

Двери распахнулись, и он вышел навстречу своей последней битве.


	29. Потанцуем?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Пора наверстать упущенное за долгие годы._

Двери распахнулись.

— Ну надо же — кто удостоил нас честью, — игриво произнесла Ведьма, улыбаясь, и, небрежно положив кристалл на колени, оперлась на него локтями. Она окинула взглядом огромного мужчину в броне, под шлемом которого, меж бровей, текли струйки пота. Тот ещё сильнее сжал молот, встав посреди моста, и мрачно посмотрел на неё.

— Время тебя не пощадило, Райнхардт. — Улыбка Ведьмы стала лишь шире.

Райнхардт окинул быстрым взглядом пейзаж — по ту сторону моста плескалось море мертвецов, готовых броситься в атаку в любой момент. Он уловил движение слева, на крыше, и заметил знакомую шляпу, а справа — тусклый блеск отполированной винтовки. Город погрузился во тьму и затих. Ни единого испуганного вскрика, ни одного огонька свечи — будто бы всё вымерло.

— Если бы я знал, Ангела, что твое возвращение — лишь вопрос времени.

— Но я здесь — судья и палач в одном лице. — Она напоследок улыбнулась и подняла кристалл на уровень глаз. Вся её веселость вмиг улетучилась, сменяясь злостью. — Ты будешь наказан за причиненные народу страдания. И, главное, за боль, причиненную мне. Неужели считаешь, что грехи прошлого так просто сойдут тебе с рук?

Райнхардт нахмурился, поднял молот над головой и взревел, сотрясая своим голосом воздух:

— Если хочешь, убей меня, но не смей трогать горожан!

Ведьма закатила глаза.

— Благородно, но город сгорит дотла. — Она безумно улыбнулась, и кристалл в руке слабо засветился.

Райнхардт, заметно напрягшись, уперся ногами и поднял щит. Стражники затаили дыхание, прицелившись и положив пальцы на спусковые крючки.

— Не мне суждено тебя убить.

Мертвецы, которым не было ни конца ни краю, с тихими стонами расступились перед фигурой. От знакомого бряцания латных доспехов сердце лорда сжалось.

Райнхардт помнил день, когда приказал выковать броню на заказ. Так он хотел отметить вступление Фарии на должность капитана стражи — заместителя командора Моррисона. Грудную пластину украсил сокол — в напоминание о родном, вынужденно покинутом доме, который навсегда остался в её сердце. Фарию тренировали с того самого момента, как Ана прибыла в город, чтобы заняться врачеванием. Упрямая девчонка с горящими глазами бесстрашно взирала на высокого мужчину и желала сражаться. Тогда он над ней смеялся, но годы усердных тренировок принесли свои плоды. Настал тот день, когда она, к искренней радости лорда, сошлась с ним в поединке и расколола его щит.

Теперь перед ним стоял высокий рыцарь. Через пазы его доспехов пробивался неестественный фиолетовый свет, а за спиной висел знакомый меч с широким и длинным лезвием.

Все сомнения исчезли, а надежды на то, что Ведьма пытается одурить его, рухнули, когда рыцарь скованно подошёл ближе и стянул шлем.

Мертвецки бледная, светящаяся фиолетовым кожа, ничуть не изменившиеся лицо и прическа — как в день последней битвы. Но взгляд, подернутый фиолетовой дымкой, не выражал ровным счётом ничего, в том числе жизни. Райнхардт не видел в ней дочери, которую когда-то знал и любил.

Он глубоко вздохнул и крепко стиснул зубы, пытаясь совладать с собой.

— Я… Я с радостью убил бы тебя сам… Но я человек слова, — сказал он, переводя взгляд от рыцаря на улыбающуюся Ведьму. — Не мне суждено тебя убить.

Мертвецы в первом ряду неожиданно взлетели на воздух, а их останки загорелись. От взрыва содрогнулась земля, а повисшее напряжение тут же рассеялось.

Взрыв застал Ведьму врасплох. Она, явно недоумевая, развернулась, но отдать команды и отплатить той же монетой уже не успела — Охотница, которой было не занимать меткости, нажала на спусковой крючок и улыбнулась.

Ночное небо, подобно зловещему предзнаменованию, разорвал громовой раскат, но молний было не видать. Серебряная пуля прошла сквозь затылок Ведьмы, пронзила горло и вылетела со стороны запястья, ломая кости и распарывая кожу. Пульсирующий кристалл обагрился кровью и выпал из перебитой кисти.

Выстрел оказался настолько мощным, что Ведьма, витавшая над мостом, слетела с метлы. Удивлённый вздох потонул в журчании хлынувшей из горла крови, когда она попыталась в полете дотянуться здоровой рукой до своего драгоценного кристалла.

Ведьма упала плашмя на каменный мост, захлебываясь своей же кровью и не в силах подняться. Тогда-то она и увидела, как кристалл разок отскочил от поверхности и приземлился прямо перед Райнхардтом.

Всё к этому и шло — здесь не было бы вины лорда.

Едва кристалл коснулся земли, как колени Лены подогнулись. Она вцепилась в каменную стену, выронив арбалет, и, едва держась на ногах, схватилась за грудь. Её настоящее сердце едва не разбилось — она была готова поклясться, что услышала треск. В глазах стоял ужас, от боли заложило уши. Она упустила момент, когда её окликнула Бригитта — огромный мужчина с криком поднял над головой молот, чтобы уничтожить, как ему казалось, источник сил Ведьмы.

У Амели перехватило дыхание, и она возвела винтовку, наводя её на лорда Адлерсбрунна, но бессмертный рыцарь опередил её.

До того как молот опустился, рыцарь рванул вперёд, падая на колени и обнажая меч. Крепко сжав рукоять и положив ладонь на обух, он принял на себя сокрушительный удар — оглушительный звон металла о металл эхом отразился от стен замка. Кристалл остался невредим — теперь он был под защитой неумолимого и несгибаемого рыцаря. Райнхардт стиснул зубы и еще сильнее налег на молот, но тщетно.

Тем временем Ведьма зарычала, сплюнула кровь и, схватившись за шею, резко развернулась. Она сразу заметила ковбойскую шляпу и брусок динамита, привязанный к стреле с насечками, с уже искрящимся фитилем. Стрела была направлена точно в крышу над ней.

Ведьма прищурилась и начала зачитывать безмолвное заклинание — пронзительные голубые глаза замерцали зелёным.

— Кажется, нас заметили, дружище. — Маккри вымученно рассмеялся, хлопая ладонью по шляпе. Поймав на себе взгляд врага, он медленно коснулся другой рукой револьвера.

— Думаю, ты прав. Не мешкай! — крикнул Хандзо, натягивая тетиву и снова целясь в толпу мертвецов.

Но пустить стрелу не успел — за спиной раздалось звучное металлическое бряцание. Крюк обвил его за талию, стягивая с крыши.

Маккри недоуменно моргнул — Хандзо исчез в мгновение ока, — а затем заметил упавшую на крышу стрелу с динамитом. Фитиль почти догорел.

— Чёрт! — воскликнул он, мчась в противоположную сторону, чтобы избежать неминуемого рока. Но там его ожидал другой неминуемый рок — огромный монстр, сжимавший Хандзо в своих ручищах.

— Покончим же с этим! — бросил Маккри и буквально за секунды до взрыва сиганул с крыши, приземляясь прямо на монстра. Он оседлал шею чудовища, приставил револьвер к его затылку и выпустил весь магазин.

***

Рыцарь бросился вперёд, отводя молот Райнхардта в сторону. Быстрым движением притянул к себе кристалл, кинул через плечо и поднялся на ноги, занимая оборонительную позу.

Ведьма стремительно поймала кристалл обеими руками и крепко вцепилась в него. Яркий свет окутал её пальцы подобно дыму, в мгновение ока исцеляя раны. Переломанные кости срослись, брызги крови — исчезли. Только перчатки так и остались порванными.

Губы Ведьмы исказились в безумном оскале — хватит с неё игр.

Она поднялась, окидывая взглядом замок — то, что хотела уничтожить больше всего. Преисполненная ненавистью и злостью, она покрепче сжала кристалл. Во вспышке огня и света, озарившей замок, за её спиной появились адские крылья. Ведьма широко улыбнулась и крикнула, поднимаясь в воздух:

— УБИТЬ ВСЕХ!

Мертвецы ринулись вперёд. Некогда медлительные, едва волочащие ноги существа будто бы сорвались с цепи и, рыча и дико размахивая конечностями, понеслись к замку. Некоторым в первых рядах не повезло, и их охватило огнем, но они лишь вскрикнули, не обращая внимания ни на что.

— ОГОНЬ! — воскликнула Бригитта.

Воздух содрогнулся от какофонии выстрелов, всё застелило дымом. Мертвецы падали под залпами из арбалетов и баллист, не имея и шанса приблизиться к замку.

— В атаку! — крикнул Райнхардт, крепко выставив перед собой щит, когда рыцарь насмешливо взмахнул мечом.

Огромные двери замка распахнулись, и оттуда хлынули десятки солдат с массивными щитами и пиками и выстроились клином за своим предводителем — Райнхардтом. Они были готовы к подобной ситуации — разве только мертвецы не входили в их планы. Солдаты уперлись ногами и выстроились в ряд, не давая врагам пройти и сталкивая их в реку, протекавшую в сотне футах под мостом.

— Держать строй! Никто не войдет в замок! — рявкнул Райнхардт и махнул молотом, с легкостью сбивая с моста четырех изрядно потрепанных мертвецов. Тем временем рыцарь медленно надвигался, ни на кого не обращая внимания. Ни царящий хаос, ни пули, дырявившие броню, не умаляли его решимости.

Райнхардт медленно отступил, внимательно осматривая рыцаря. Тот не остановился, даже оказавшись в окружении солдат. Те бросили на него обеспокоенные взгляды и тут же сомкнули ряды, не сдавая позиций и выставив перед собой пики.

— Ты оскверняешь это тело, — прогремел Райнхардт. — Фария уже сделала бы свое дело. Ну же, смелей!

***

Пока орда мертвецов и слуги сражались с назойливыми защитниками замка, Ведьма повернулась к бывшей возлюбленной.

Буквально мгновение — и прогремел очередной громовой раскат. Пуля попала точно промеж глаз и вышла через затылок, сбивая с головы высокую темную шляпу.

Ведьма не выпускала из рук драгоценный кристалл — дыра в черепе мгновенно затянулась. Правда, от силы болевого шока и хруста костей жутко закружилась голова. Ведьма раздражённо зашипела и медленно перевела взгляд на Охотницу, которая стояла внизу, держа в руке дымящуюся винтовку.

— Заметь уже меня, Ангела! — бросила Амели, не скрывая желчи в голосе, и с вызовом посмотрела на женщину.

Ведьма молча метнула огненный шар, и землю охватило пламенем. Но Амели оказалась быстрее и, увернувшись, понеслась по крыше. Ведьма злобно зарычала, метая огненные шары один за другим, но тщетно. Всё окутало дымом, а здание грозило вот-вот обрушиться.

Амели сохраняла спокойствие и бежала, пока не достигла конца крыши. Она сиганула сквозь плотный дым, в полете перевернулась и снова прицелилась. Ведьма, на мгновение застигнутая врасплох, быстро подняла кристалл, словно щит, и закрыла им лицо.

Амели заколебалась, стиснула зубы и не стала стрелять. Быстро развернулась и ухватилась за подоконник, едва не влетая в окно.

— Моя милая Амели, — обратилась к ней Ведьма, широко улыбаясь, и, сжав покрепче кристалл, медленно опустила его. — Неужели в моих руках — целых два сердца?

Огромный, светящийся голубым кристалл, сердце Лены, был прямо перед ней. Случись с ним что-нибудь, Лена наверняка бы окончательно исчезла. Но с ним Ведьма обладала безграничной силой.

Амели быстро вскарабкалась на покатую крышу и, крепко сжав винтовку, прицелилась точно в сердце Ведьмы.

— Осторожнее, — сказала та, пригрозив пальцем. — Возможно, связь девчонки с сердцем уже давно ослабла…

Амели резко остановилась, когда Ведьма поднесла палец к кристаллу, но провести ногтем по его поверхности, как раньше, не позволила. Вторая пуля прошла сквозь висок — выстрел оказался настолько мощным, что хрустнули шейные позвонки.

— Только тронь её, и я порву тебя на части.

Амели по-животному оскалилась. Её клыки медленно удлинились, показываясь из-под верхней губы, багровая дымка начала застилать глаза.

Но Ведьма лишь усмехнулась, ещё шире улыбаясь — дыра от выстрела быстро затянулась. В глазах Амели промелькнуло отчаяние — мощнейшее оружие из её арсенала и рядом не стояло с новым источником силы Ведьмы.

— Ты же меня знаешь. — Ведьма рассмеялась и подняла свободную руку — клубы дыма и темные языки пламени взметнулись из-под пальцев. — Я люблю играть с огнем.

Лицо Амели исказилось от ужаса — Ведьма развернулась и полетела к замку.

— ЛЕНА!

Её целью стала одна из многочисленных башен. Ведьма метнула огромный огненно-красный шар темной энергии в самый центр, зная наверняка, где пряталась юная охотница на монстров.

Тот ударился о каменную стену. Прогремел взрыв — каменные глыбы разбросало во все стороны, стена окончательно рухнула. Верхушка, лишённая опоры, обрушилась на крышу замка, похоронив под собой его верных защитников.

На мгновение битва прекратилась. Все устремили свои взоры на башню, воздух содрогнулся от истошных криков ужаса. Обстрел со стен замка временно прекратился — стражники и воительницы были вынуждены отступить, а мертвецы, не встречая никакого сопротивления, помчались по мосту.

Солдаты раскидывали валуны в поисках выживших товарищей и своего бесстрашного командира. К счастью, поиски не заняли много времени.

Несколькими футами ниже стояла Бригитта, выставив перед собой щит и расталкивая им камни. Пыль и пепел оседали на броне, которую украсили несколько новых царапин. За её спиной были два солдата, удачно подвернувшиеся под руку, и Лена. Все они теснились как могли и с неподдельным восхищением смотрели на капитана.

— Вы все…

— Матерь божья, Бри. Из чего ты сделана? — Лена вздрогнула, недоумевающе показывая на девушку пальцем.

Бригитта, сдерживая улыбку, обернулась и оценила масштабы разрушения: с виду турели и баллисты не пострадали, как и стрелки в левом крыле. Она кивнула сама себе и сделала глубокий вдох.

— Открыть огонь на подавление! Никого не подпускать к воротам! Все на поиски выживших!

Она замахала руками, отдавая приказы. Все наверху засуетились, стараясь как можно скорее отыскать боеприпасы под каменными завалами. Выстрелы не затихали — казалось, мертвецам не было ни конца ни краю.

Но, развернувшись, Бригитта увидела, что двое спасенных солдат, вопреки приказу, испуганно уползали прочь. Ситуация снова вышла из-под контроля. Тело юной охотницы замерцало подобно потухающей свечке, и Бригитта отчетливо видела стену, на которую та опиралась.

— Лена, что…

В испуганном и спокойном одновременно взгляде Лены читалось принятие неизбежного. Она посмотрела на действующего капитана и медленно поднялась на ноги.

— Дорогуша, слушай: мне не избежать своей участи, и никто мне тут не поможет. — В одночасье Лена собралась, взяла дрожащими пальцами арбалет и коснулась плеча Бригитты. — Мы должны победить, но если станет слишком опасно, оставь меня, хорошо?

Бригитта хотела было возмутиться, но здание через мост, где, ей-богу, мгновение назад просвистели огненные крылья, загорелось и затрещало от повреждений. Битва обещала быть долгой.

Ведьма протяжно вздохнула и взглянула на кристалл в руке, который лишь подтвердил её опасения.

— Всё никак не умрёт…

Злобно зарычав, Амели напрыгнула со спины — воспользовалась замешательством Ведьмы и, приставив винтовку к её шее, резко дернула ствол и приклад на себя. Ведьма сдавленно вскрикнула, как можно дальше держа кристалл и отчаянно пытаясь высвободиться. Огромные огненные крылья обожгли грудь Амели, но та не ослабила хватку. Ведьма хлопнула ими и, оттолкнувшись, вместе с Амели влетела в стену ближайшего дома.

Хватка ослабла. Амели отпустила винтовку, ударяясь о деревянную балюстраду, и жёстко приземлилась на стол, раскалывая его пополам. Она застонала от боли, распластанная на полу — несколько секунд перед глазами всё плыло. Занозы впились в бок, кровь текла по разбитому лбу, угольки, попавшие на жилет, слегка подпалили ткань. Толстая шерсть, к счастью, не пострадала. Дыру, пробитую в потолке, и лестницу охватило огнем — одного прикосновения адских крыльев оказалось достаточно.

Ведьма же исчезла.

Амели медленно поднялась, чувствуя, как с громким щелчком вправляется вывихнутое плечо, и зашипела от боли, судорожно смахивая кровь с глаз.

_«Моя милая Амели»._

Резко вскочив на ноги, она сжала кулаки и окинула взглядом комнату. Вокруг не было никого и ничего, кроме игривого голоса в голове и рева пламени, постепенно окружающего её.

_«Когда я впервые услышала твой голос спустя столько лет, то не узнала»._

Выстрел из её винтовки напоминал раскат грома — такой же громкий, оглушительный, будто рев. Такой испугал бы даже монстра, блуждающего в ночи, или стал бы последним звуком за мгновение до смерти.

Амели закричала — серебряная пуля, окропленная святой водой, пробила икру и вышла через коленную чашечку; кровь расплескалась по обломкам стола. Звук выстрела оглушил Амели, в ушах стоял дикий звон. Она тут же рухнула наземь, не в силах устоять на ногах — остаточное серебро обжигало кожу, рана дымилась.

_«Моя возлюбленная стала легендарной Охотницей. Но правда ли она так хладнокровна и бесчувственна, как твердит молва?»_

Амели подняла взгляд, вцепившись в ногу дрожащими пальцами. То ли жгучая боль застилала глаза, то ли комнату и правда начал заполнять темный дым. Она повернулась как раз в момент удара — такого мощного, что её подбросило в воздух и откинуло на другой конец комнаты. Амели влетела в мебель и рухнула на спину.

_«Сама не осознаешь, как переживаешь за эту хрупкую девчонку»._

Амели застонала, с трудом садясь, и сплюнула кровь через плечо. Быстро пробежалась взглядом по комнате, но никого не увидела.

Ведьма недовольно вздохнула, и в её голосе зазвучали стальные нотки.

_«Трогательно… Но меня — лишь раздражает»._

Очередной невидимый удар со спины, сопровождаемый звучным треском, — и Амели упала на живот, стиснув зубы. Мир поплыл перед глазами — сфокусировать взгляд удалось, лишь когда перед ней бросили винтовку. Красивая деревянная отполированная рукоятка была разломана пополам и испачкана кровью.

— Ты была моей, — прошипела Ведьма, стуча каблуками по полу, и встала над скорчившейся Амели, — а он забрал тебя.

Кровь текла из носа и изо рта. Амели зарычала, пытаясь подняться на дрожащих руках. Ведьма же стояла рядом и явно наслаждалась ситуацией. Её губы растянулись в широкой, садистской улыбке, и она опустилась на колени, схватив Амели за хвост и вынуждая запрокинуть голову.

— А теперь — ты снова не моя. После всего, что было у нас. После всех моих уроков.

Но Амели лишь плюнула ей в лицо.

— Я ничем тебе не обязана, и я — ничья, — прорычала Амели. А затем вытащила нож из ботинка и пырнула им Ведьму, вгоняя лезвие по самую рукоятку и вспарывая живот.

Ведьма судорожно вздохнула, когда её, будто свинью, начали потрошить обжигающе горячим, серебряным лезвием. Она быстро накрыла одной рукой рану, чтобы внутренности не вывалились наружу, а другой — подняла кристалл за один из многочисленных шипов и ударила им Амели. Та снова уткнулась лицом в пол.

Где-то в глубине замка Лена замерла, а затем рухнула на колени и схватилась за грудь.

Амели упала на пол. Кровь хлынула из проломленного черепа, который не торопился заживать.

— Милая, все знают: человеку не под силу победить меня. — Ведьма вздохнула, презрительно закрыв глаза. Выдохнула через нос и медленно вытерла кровь и слюну с лица. Рана в животе затянулась сама по себе — лишь рваное платье напоминало о произошедшем минуту назад.

Ведьма выбила нож из руки Амели, схватила её за частично обуглившийся черный галстук и дернула вверх, ставя на пробитое колено. Амели вскрикнула от боли, но, ослабленная, не могла сопротивляться и лишь в оцепенении уставилась перед собой. Ведьма улыбнулась, подняла кристалл над головой и, окинув бывшую возлюбленную безумным взглядом, приготовилась нанести очередной удар.

Почти весь дом объяло дьявольским пламенем. Воздух раскалился, еще немного — и задохнёшься от дыма. Из-за пробитого колена и многочисленных ударов по голове Амели была близка к потере сознания. Но, когда её взгляд упал на голубой кристалл, источник силы Ведьмы, она увидела слабое биение сердца внутри.

— Так хватить драться как одна из них.

Амели лишь усмехнулась.

Вот чего больше всего хотела Ангела.

Чтобы юная наивная графиня стала как она. Была вынуждена скрываться в тенях. Превратилась в ту, кого боятся.

Но Ангела была права.

Амели больше не человек. Та девушка погибла много лет назад, когда повозка перевернулась.

Не дав Ведьме нанести очередной удар, Амели распахнула глаза.

Все восемь. Горящие багрово-красным.

Ведьма не успела осмыслить произошедшее и ошарашенно замерла. От неё ускользнул момент, когда Амели положила ладонь ей на горло и сжала. Она медленно поднялась, не обращая внимания на хрустнувшую под тяжестью коленную чашечку. Ведьма судорожно вздохнула, вцепившись в руку и безуспешно пытаясь вырваться. В ужасе уставилась на Амели, с губ которой сорвался оглушительный, чудовищный рёв:

**— Так лучше, cherié?**


	30. Клин клином

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Убить чудовище может лишь другое чудовище._

— Ну что, стало повеселее?

Джеймисон, погребенный под обломками аппаратуры, захрипел и попытался сделать хоть вздох. Прогремел очередной взрыв, и воздух застлал густой дым. Ученый закашлялся, стиснул зубы и потянулся ослабевшими руками к залитым кровью валунам. Попытался высвободиться, но пальцы соскользнули. Усталость дала о себе знать, кислород кончался. В попытках выбраться его лишь сильнее заваливало камнями. Крысенштейн оказался в ловушке, обреченный на медленную и мучительную смерть от кровопотери или удушья — третьего было не дано.

Охотники глумились, возвышаясь над павшими прислужниками Ведьмы. И как им только хватало на это наглости!..

— Я ожидал большего от столь могущественной колдуньи.

— Эй, все живы?!

— Ну, трое из нас технически живы!

— Заткнись, Джесси.

Джеймисон едва разобрал отдаленные голоса — охотники возвращались в город, оставляя его гнить в одиночестве. Ученый закашлялся и захрипел — глаза защипало от слез, изо рта потекла слюна.

Он сразу и не понял, что содрогнувшиеся над головой обломки — не предзнаменование его кончины. Послышались тяжёлые, хлюпающие шаги и низкий прерывистый рев. Огромные зелёные ручищи схватили стальную балку над головой ученого и подняли её. Взору Крысенштейна предстало промокшее насквозь чудовище, туловище которого было испещрено пулями и стрелами.

Монстр с любопытством наклонил голову. На месте ярко-зеленых глаз были лишь невинно-черные, пустые глазницы. С яростным рыком он перекинул стальную балку через плечо и сгреб пригоршню камней и погнутого металла, которыми завалило учёного. Тот, к своего огромному облегчению, наконец глотнул воздуха, широко улыбнулся и рассмеялся, давясь от слез и кашля.

— М… Мой мальчик! — победоносно воскликнул он, наблюдая за своим творением. — Так и знал, что это ты, мой хороший мальчик! Я… Я так сожалею. Я думал… — Он осекся, судорожно вздохнув, и откашлялся — груз буквально упал с его плеч, едва не переломав все кости. — Думал, что хотел этого! Что хотел мести! Но нет: я лишь хотел, что ты ожил! Стал величайшим достижением науки!

Напоследок рыкнув, монстр убрал огромную металлическую коробку с проводами с ноги своего создателя, тем самым закончив его откапывать. Он замер и, не скрывая своего любопытства, уставился на то, что осталось от левой, полностью раздробленной конечности учёного. Но тот был в таком восторге, что и не обращал внимания на подобные мелочи.

— Мы можем сбежать! — воскликнул он, приподнимаясь на локтях, и, широко улыбаясь, прильнул к своему творению. — Нас оставили умирать. Давай сбежим отсюда и начнем всё с чистого листа! Ты увидишь столько замечательных вещей, я научу тебя, как жить!

Поначалу монстр неподвижно стоял и глядел на безумного ученого, который, в свою очередь, восторженно смотрел на него. Снова задумчиво наклонил голову, нагнулся и, повторив движение своего создателя, коснулся его руки.

**— Мои слуги не умирают!**

Не успел Джеймисон насладиться вкусом победы, как её снова вырвали у него из рук — снаружи раздался знакомый голос, эхом отражаясь от стен канализации.

По телу замершего на месте монстра прошел электрический разряд. Он выпрямился и расправил плечи, вставая во весь свой внушительный рост. Глаза снова угрожающе вспыхнули зеленым.

Джеймисон оцепенел, и от пугающего осознания улыбка вмиг сошла с его лица. Лаборатория содрогнулась от низких стонов, земля под ногами задрожала, и старательно закопанные им тела начали выбираться на поверхность, внимая зову Ведьмы.

Началась осада замка, и его величайшее творение должно было возглавить атаку.

— Нет… Нет, только не это, прошу! — воскликнул ученый, тщетно цепляясь за край штанов удаляющегося монстра. Тот окончательно потерял интерес и больше не смотрел на своего создателя невинным, заинтересованным взглядом — просто поднял на ходу два валяющихся рядом крюка и двинулся дальше.

Мгновение спустя куча валунов, мимо которых прошел монстр, взметнулась в воздух, и из-под них показался силуэт окутанного фиолетовым рыцаря. Он отбросил в сторону тяжелые камни, как ни в чем не бывало поднялся, убрал меч в ножны и последовал за монстром.

— Нет, только не снова, прошу! — отчаянно крикнул Джеймисон в темноту канализации, горько рыдая. — Не забирай его у меня!

Но мольбы никто не услышал. Его мальчик, снова оказавшийся во власти Ведьмы, даже не повернулся. Джеймисон остался один, и лишь его крики отражались от стен опустевшей лаборатории.

Грудь сдавило от попыток подавить всхлипы. Он опустился на землю и наконец разрыдался. Стиснул зубы и принялся колотить кулаками по полу. Он больше не сдерживал слезы, но скорбь по утраченному лишь питала клокотавшую в груди ярость.

— Нет… Только не сейчас, только не снова! — взревел он, запрокинул голову и быстро осмотрелся по сторонам, пока не наткнулся взглядом на сравнительно острый, погнутый кусок металла.

Преисполненный адреналина и злости, он поднялся, подволакивая сломанную ногу и оставляя за собой кровавый след.

Ведьма забрала у него всё — его творение, его труды, саму жизнь, — и отвела ему роль какой-то жалкой пешки.

Но она еще пожалеет о своем предательстве.

Джеймисон вытянул из-под кучи камней небольшой деревянный брусок, повернулся и сел, уставившись на сломанную, искореженную ногу, которую было уже никак не спасти. Эту проблему нужно было решить первой.

— В-вы… — В глазах сверкнуло безумие. Джеймисон широко улыбнулся, занося кусок металла над головой. — Вы все пожалеете о том, что смеялись над доктором Джеймисоном Крысенштейном!

***

**— Так лучше, chérie?**

Ведьма вцепилась в запястье Амели — земля начала медленно уходить из-под ног. Хватка была настолько крепкой, что она не могла вздохнуть, не то что закричать. Пальцы болезненно вонзились в кожу на шее.

Она не узнавала это существо.

Веками Ведьма бороздила землю и видела всевозможных мрачных тварей, но таких — нет. Такого существа она не встречала, хотя оно казалось странно знакомым.

На неё нахлынули воспоминания о высокой, зловещей женщине с прищуренными глазами и резкими чертами лица — банши, которая, устав скитаться по миру и скорбеть до конца своих дней, заключила сделку с дьяволом. Её дети унаследовали бы великую силу, но, как полагала Ведьма, только достойнейшие. Например, мужчина с красными глазами и шрамами на лице, который по собственной воле превращался в туман или стаю птиц.

Ведьма думала, что её драгоценная Амели никогда не станет наследницей королевы вампиров.

И ужасно ошиблась.

На неё уставились четыре пары багрово-красных глаз — больших и немигающих. Амели открыла рот, обнажая удлинившиеся клыки, и издала чудовищный рев.

Сердце сжалось, живот скрутило, пот тонкой струйкой потек по лицу, всё тело сковало. Но удивление быстро сменилось осознанием: она боялась. Страх, который она, сама Ведьма, не испытывала столетиями.

Амели, с легкостью удерживая Ведьму на весу, рыкнула напоследок, сделала шаг назад и бросила её на землю. Но едва её кулак раздробил древесину в щепки, как она поняла: её противница ускользнула.

Облако сизого дыма выскользнуло из-под пальцев — Ведьма успела телепортироваться в самый последний момент.

В очередной раз Амели стала жертвой коварства Ведьмы, но ненадолго.

Она зашипела, окидывая всеми четырьмя парами глаз комнату, но ничего не увидела, кроме ревущего пламени, охватившего раскалившиеся докрасна стены. Неровен час — и здание обрушится, поглощенное до основания чудовищным огнём.

Амели, даже не поворачиваясь, немного отступила в сторону — буквально в шаге от неё с потолка упала огромная балка. Она видела всё — всё вокруг и даже больше, с точностью до мельчайших деталей.

Она нахмурилась от легкого раздражения, а затем закрыла все восемь глаз. Она так и не поняла до конца свои новые способности, но лишь потому, что раньше они её ужасали. Амели снова открыла глаза.

Амели молниеносно схватила, казалось бы, лишь воздух. Для любого другого человека, но не для неё. Секунду спустя последовал удар по лицу.

Амели посмотрела на невидимую силу, склонив голову, и злорадствующе улыбнулась.

**— Я тебя вижу.**

Ведьма замерла, широко распахнув от ужаса глаза, когда Амели схватила её за руку, охваченную огнем.

Она с любопытством наклонила голову, вглядываясь в лицо Ведьмы и буквально видя её насквозь, несмотря на созданную иллюзию. Она недобро улыбнулась, когда заметила жуткие темные ожоги, покрывавшие тело Ведьмы.

**— Вижу насквозь.**

Выкрученное запястье противно хрустнуло, и Ведьма, снова обретя четкие очертания, рухнула на колени и закричала от боли.

Её затрясло от страха и отчаяния. Ведьма подняла кристалл здоровой рукой, закрывая им лицо, когда Амели занесла кулак для удара.

— Уничтожишь сердце, и она умрет! — воскликнула она, пытаясь перекричать рев пламени и треск падающей древесины. — Слышишь?

Амели замерла с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Ведьма выглянула из-за кристалла, тяжело дыша. Светлые волосы прилипли к коже, по которой ручьями стекал пот.

Забыв о железной, костедробильной хватке, Ведьма в благоговейном ужасе уставилась на Амели, которая медленно протянула руку и нежно положила ладонь поверх кристалла.

— Слышу.

Ведьма ощутила удар ногой под ребра и, перелетев через сломанный стол, врезалась в стену. Часть дома обрушилась, горящие балки попадали с потолка, стены содрогнулись, и Ведьма, погребенная под обломками, закричала от боли.

Амели шагнула навстречу, желая покончить со всем этим, но, ощутив под пальцами едва уловимое сердцебиение, остановилась. Неважно, сколько раз она сразит Ведьму. Без кристалла её армия падет, а она сама лишится сил.

Аккуратно держа кристалл обеими руками, Амели неуверенно поднесла его ближе к губам.

— Лена?

В голове раздался тихий, такой знакомый вздох.

_— Аме… Амели?_

Амели сощурилась, пытаясь сосредоточиться на других звуках, помимо тихого голоса… Уловила выстрелы, команды и приглушенное шумом «С кем это ты разговариваешь, Лена?».

Амели вздохнула с облегчением. Лена по-прежнему была в замке — в окружении союзников.

— Оставайся в замке, _chérie_. Я иду.

— _Моя героиня._ — Лена искренне рассмеялась, не скрывая своего облегчения, и судорожно вздохнула от боли — сердцебиение на мгновение замедлилось. — _Прошу, поторопись._

Этого было достаточно для Амели, чтобы принять решение.

Стена взлетела на воздух, когда Ведьма поднялась, расправив огненные крылья — еще больше и ярче, чем раньше. Одежда порвалась, светлые волосы, ранее собранные в безупречный хвост, рассыпались и прилипли к лицу, смесь из пота и крови стекала по лбу. Но внимание приковывал взгляд голубых глаз, в которых плескалась неудержимая ярость.

Амели же была невозмутима.

— Я так долго ждала, чтобы убить тебя, — начала она и аккуратно стянула свой знаменитый пиджак, с крайней осторожностью перекладывая кристалл из руки в руку. — Ты даже и представить себе не можешь, — продолжила она, бережно заворачивая тот в шерстяную ткань. Мимолетно взглянув на Ведьму, она развернулась — коленная чашечка чудесным образом встала на место, — и бросила: — Могу потерпеть еще.

Ведьма замерла, ошарашенная и глубоко задетая поведением бывшей возлюбленной. Амели же развернулась, распахнула входную дверь и не спеша вышла из объятого огнем здания, прижав к груди кристалл.

— Не… Не смей поворачиваться ко мне спиной! — завопила Ведьма на всю округу и бросилась вперед, вылетая из двери.

А снаружи тем временем шла битва. Защитники замка не прекращали огонь по мертвецам, которые все больше напоминали игольницы. Испещренные пулями и стрелами, они стонали от эфемерной боли. Даже те, что лишились ног, упрямо переползали через павших товарищей с целью уничтожить всё за воротами замка.

Ведьму, однако, не заботили ни редеющие ряды, ни величайшее творение доктора, которое вот-вот падет от рук охотников. Её ослепила ярость — она преследовала лишь одну женщину.

Амели даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы видеть свою противницу.

Она без труда прыгнула на шесть футов в воздух, избегая удара. Каким же было её ликование, когда кулак Ведьмы намертво застрял в каменной стене. Амели встала, возвышаясь над ней в совершенно горизонтальном положении, и торжествующе улыбнулась.

— Значит, вот она — могущественная Ведьма?.. — Амели фыркнула, развернулась и, взобравшись по стенке дымохода, скрылась на крыше.

— _Эй… Эй! Я тебя вижу!_ — воскликнула Лена, поражая очередного мертвеца, и перевесилась через край каменного ограждения для лучшего обзора.

— Лена, с кем ты разговариваешь? — спросила Бригитта, перезаряжая арбалет.

— Встречайте гостей, — едва слышно прошипела Амели, пряча кристалл под мышкой и мчась по крыше.

— Амели, что за… — Лена опешила и широко распахнула глаза, когда до неё дошло. — Что за херню ты творишь?

Девушку охватила паника. Усиливающегося жара и горящего всё ярче света оказалось достаточно, чтобы дорисовать детали. Амели стиснула зубы и продолжила бежать.

— Господи, только не это… Амели, что ты творишь? Что ты творишь?! — продолжила кричать Лена, выронив оружие, и вцепилась в каменное ограждение до побеления костяшек.

— Лена, серьезно, что ты… — Бригитта замерла, проследив за ошарашенным взглядом девушки, и сама открыла рот. — Боги милостивые.

Крыша кончалась, за ней был лишь мост, ведущий к воротам замка, и прилегающее к нему строение, а по бокам — бездонный каньон.

Замок стоял на горном хребте, и единственным, что соединяло две части города, был этот мост — если не считать стены, которая растянулась по левой стороне.

В худшем случае Амели ждала гибель. Как и любого воина, оттесненного щитом, или мертвеца, по незнанию упавшего или скинутого в пропасть.

Темной точкой вдалеке была как раз Амели, которая стремительно бежала вперед с разъяренной Ведьмой на хвосте.

— Амели, что ты делаешь?! — в последний раз воскликнула Лена охрипшим от страха голосом, пытаясь перекричать стоящий шум. Несколько солдат все же отвлеклись и, пусть и не сразу, но замерли. А когда поняли, что навстречу им несется фигура с Ведьмой на хвосте, тоже ринулись бежать.

— Доверься мне!

Лена могла лишь стоять и смотреть. Амели тем временем достигла края.

За секунды до возможной гибели она встала потверже, резко развернулась и прыгнула с крыши к мосту, собираясь миновать мертвецов и щитоносцев, которые продолжали держать оборону. Лорд Адлерсбрунн по-прежнему бился с главным прислужником Ведьмы, силы которого уже явно были на исходе. Жаждя мести, лорд буквально поставил рыцаря на колени.

Но едва Амели оказалась в воздухе, чудом уклонившись от стрел и пуль и ошарашив тем стражников, как буквально над ухом раздался пронзительный, яростный вопль, а затем последовал толчок.

Мертвецы в переднем ряду загорелись, едва Ведьма взмахнула огненными крыльями. Стражникам пришлось поднять щиты, чтобы отгородиться от жара и ветра.

Амели быстро сгруппировалась, прижимая кристалл покрепче к себе, но Ведьма все же ухватила её за пояс брюк и на полной скорости метнула в стену замка.

Амели зашипела от боли, когда острые шипы кристалла, завернутого в толстую ткань, вонзились в живот и ударились о стену с тихим, но характерным хрустом.

Лена сразу же рухнула наземь, не в силах удержаться на ногах, схватилась за грудь и закричала от боли.

Четыре пары глаз яростно распахнулись. Лена была уже настолько близко, что можно было разглядеть её в мельчайших деталях. Она скрючилась на земле и тяжело дышала. Бригитта уже бежала ей на помощь.

Амели ударила Ведьму по лицу, ломая нос, и вырвалась из хватки. Быстро взобралась на стену, крепко держа кристалл под мышкой. Зацепившись ногтями за каменную кладку, поднялась и продолжила бежать к вершине.

— Эм, капитан?! — Прозвучал напуганный, полный недоумения голос. Двадцать стрелков и бомбардиров замерли, когда Охотница перепрыгнула через ограждение, выныривая откуда-то из-за стены. Ведьма, летящая на хвосте, заверещала.

— Открыть огонь! — крикнула Бригитта. Солдаты тут же возвели оружие и выпустили залп стрел и пуль.

Ведьма раздраженно зашипела, расправила огненные крылья и прикрыла ими себя на манер щита.

Амели, воспользовавшись моментом, пронеслась мимо стражи к Лене, которая сидела на земле, схватившись за грудь. Бригитта пыталась её поднять и увести в безопасное место.

— Лена!

— Это… Это?.. — Слова застряли в горле. Бригитта не знала, то ли ей застыть на месте, то ли помчаться прочь — Охотница, тяжело дыша и истекая кровью, неслась им навстречу. Четыре пары глаз горели алым.

Лена же была вне себя от счастья, когда увидела в руках Амели своё сердце, слабо светящееся под пиджаком.

— Ты испугала меня до чертиков! — она рассмеялась, несмотря на боль.

— Мне надоели ваши игры! — оглушающе громко заверещала Ведьма и расправила крылья, сжигая дотла стрелы и пули, попавшие в неё. Безумный взгляд остановился на Амели, несущейся к Лене. — И вы — тоже надоели!

Стиснув кулаки, Ведьма сиганула вниз и ударилась о землю с такой силой, что образовался кратер. Несколько солдат подлетели в воздух и впечатались в основание центральной башни и в стену, прежде чем кануть в бездну. Камень пошел трещинами, и землю разорвало, будто от мощного удара молнии.

Амели помчалась изо всех сил, но зияющая дыра стремительно увеличивалась. Ботинок застрял в трещине, и она споткнулась. Бежать было тяжело — земля буквально уходила из-под ног и в конце концов содрогнулась под Леной и Бригиттой, у которых не было времени сориентироваться.

Амели пыталась дозваться Лены, но тщетно: камни грохотали, стражники — кричали. Часть стены обрушилась точно на западное крыло замка. Лена и Бригитта быстро отскочили в сторону и ухватились за первое, что подвернулось под руку, повиснув над пропастью. В отличие от некоторых солдат, им еще повезло.

Страх ослепил Амели. Она так беспокоилась о Лене, что забыла о себе. Ведьма снова нагнала Охотницу, вырвала из рук кристалл и, схватив ту, метнула в западную башню. Затылок пробило болью.

— Амели! — крикнула Лена, не в силах подняться из-за мерцающих ног, что, однако, не умаляло её гнева. — Бога ради, вырви уже её сердце!

— Стараюсь! — рявкнула в ответ Амели, быстро моргая — острые камушки неприятно осыпали лицо.

— Довольно! — нетерпеливо воскликнула Ведьма и, крепко схватив Амели за шею, полетела прочь, невзирая на крики и проклятия Лены.

Бригитта раздраженно фыркнула — уж больно тяжелыми были доспехи, — но не прекратила попыток выбраться на твердую землю и, когда у неё получилось, быстро притянула к себе и Лену. Но мгновение затишья было недолгим: земля снова начала уходить из-под ног, камни посыпались на западную башню.

— Лена, давай же! Нам нужно идти! — прикрикнула Бригитта, поднимаясь и приказывая выводить всех из западного крыла — крушение здания было неизбежно.

Лена побежала вместе с солдатами Бригитты помогать раненым перебираться через завалы.

На секунду она замерла, отвлеченная очередным звучным треском. Камни посыпались с неба, и ей пришлось закрыться рукой от пыли и мусора. Огромный кратер украсил центральную башню чуть выше окна, и Лена недоумевающе нахмурилась, а затем до неё дошло, что Амели, брошенная в воздух, оказалась в самом его сердце.

Она задержала дыхание — Амели начала падать, но в последний момент успела ухватиться за подоконник, повиснув на высоте сотни футов. Ведьма раздраженно захлопала крыльями перед её лицом.

— Никто не уйдет отсюда живым, слышите?! Я превращу этот город в горстку… — она осеклась — длинный болт пронзил ей живот и отбросил к огромному окну центральной башни. Ведьма упала внутрь под звон стекла.

Амели, все еще вися на подоконнике, отвернулась, прикрылась рукой от осколков и, лишь когда те перестали падать, подняла взгляд. На вершине западной башни стоял, победоносно крича, Викинг. Его солдаты тем временем перезаряжали баллисту, в панике поворачивая тяжелые рычаги и прицеливаясь гигантским арбалетом.

Башня содрогнулась от приглушенных криков Ведьмы. Её слова тонули в крови, которая лилась изо рта.

— Ты… жалкая…

Раздался очередной выстрел, а за ним — пронзительный вскрик. Викинг стрелял наверняка. Загрохотало дерево, задребезжал металл.

— Покончи с ней! — выкрикнул он, оттаскивая своих солдат и уводя их подальше— западная башня продолжала содрогаться, но каким-то чудом все еще стояла. Теперь дело оставалось за Амели. Она в последний раз напряглась, подтянулась и запрыгнула в комнату — стекло жалобно хрустнуло под ногами.

Ведьма лежала у стены на разломанном деревянном столе: его ножки подогнулись, столешницу — раздробило. Латные доспехи, стоящие вместо украшения, упали ей на ноги, а два длинных болта пробили грудь насквозь: одно — спереди, другое — сзади.

Впервые за вечер наступило мгновение затишья. Замок по-прежнему содрогался, вдали звучали выстрелы, приказы эхом разносились по пустынному каньону, но, когда их взгляды пересеклись, мир вокруг замер.

Несмотря на окровавленные губы и запекшиеся раны, Ведьма невозмутимо посмотрела на Амели и хрипло усмехнулась.

— Какая досада, — начала она, сплевывая кровь, и улыбнулась, — при иных обстоятельствах я бы восхитилась твоей красотой.

Амели по-животному оскалилась, обнажая удлинившиеся клыки, рыкнула для приличия и, одернув себя, ответила:

— И не сомневаюсь.

Ведьма оттолкнула в сторону поножи, медленно поднялась и сложила потухшие крылья, опаляя сломанную столешницу. Завела руки за спину, неуклюже вцепившись в металлические наконечники, и махом оторвала их. На их месте остались лишь острые, расщепленные деревяшки.

— Знаешь, Ангела, — начала Амели, неторопливо расслабляя узел багрово-красного галстука и с довольным вздохом стягивая его с шеи. Подошла ближе, стуча каблуками по каменному полу. — Несмотря на всю свою мощь и мудрость, ты глупа.

— Да неужели? — Ведьма фыркнула, вытаскивая один болт и бросая его в сторону. Она закусила нижнюю губу в попытках сдержать крик боли и не желая показывать своего изнеможения. Амели тем временем, подобно самоуверенной хищнице, кружила вокруг неё.

Она аккуратно положила свернутый галстук на ближайший стол.

— Ты атаковала самую защищенную часть города. Собрала слабую армию против того, кто воевал всю жизнь. Даже присвоила себе чужих, давно почивших слуг.

Ведьма бросила в сторону второй болт. Наклонилась — от Амели не ускользнула дрожь в коленях, — притянула к себе кристалл, все еще закутанный в толстую ткань, и прижала к груди. Тот, излучая темно-зеленую энергию, быстро излечил все зияющие раны. Но усталость никуда не исчезла. По затылку тек пот, во рту стоял железный привкус, сердце безумно колотилось. Амели по-деловому закатала рукава и, даже не глядя на Ведьму, заговорила:

— Ты бессильна. Даже с сердцем Лены ты — никто. — Она, оскалившись, наконец повернулась к Ведьме. Её глаза горели в темноте комнаты. — Ты мне не страшна. Умрешь — о тебе даже и не вспомнят.

Ведьма промолчала, обдумывая сказанное.

Она чувствовала, как её силы угасали, а вместе с ними — и её армия у стен замка.

Все меньше и меньше мертвецов пыталось протаранить ворота. Под ногами искусных воинов валялись горы тел, которые обезглавливали и сбрасывали с моста в бездну.

Могущественный рыцарь, воскрешенный Ведьмой, был повержен. Не мог ни встать, ни поднять меч против того, кто, по убеждению Ведьмы, никогда не пошел бы против собственной дочери.

Держа кристалл в руках, она незаметно сосредоточилась на монстре. До неё тут же долетели изнуренные крики боли, но связь ослабла. Чудовище и было, и не было в её власти. Теперь в нем боролись два желания: снова броситься в бой и отступить. Но искусные охотники были уже на подходе, буквально висели на хвосте у монстра, уклоняясь от всего, что тот бросал в них, будь то ящики или полноразмерные повозки.

Всё катилось к чертям. За несколько часов её атака во имя возмездия захлебнулась, даже не успев развернуться.

Но, помимо монстра, она слышала другой голос.

Голос той невыносимой девчонки, которая чудесным образом выжила, даже несмотря на отсутствующее сердце, вбиравшее в себя темную магию.

До Ведьмы доносились приглушенные крики солдат, покидавших западное крыло, звук обваливающихся стен и бормотание женщины, которая просила небеса защитить Амели.

Всё внутри Ведьмы перевернулось. Она стиснула зубы от злости — победа была так близко. Если бы только девчонка вовремя умерла, если бы только бывшая возлюбленная вовремя примкнула к ней, если бы только эти двое никогда не встретились.

Ведьму больше не волновали ни замок, ни город, ни месть. Она вымученно улыбнулась.

— Моя милая Амели, — прошипела она, вгоняя ногти в кристалл, и злобно посмотрела в ответ. — Ты меня _никогда_ не забудешь.

Ведьма подняла кристалл над головой и с яростным криком ударила о твердый камень.

Мир вокруг замер — светящееся сердце раскололось надвое.


	31. С меня хватит

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Пора довести начатое до конца._

В скольких бы битвах ни участвовал Райнхардт Вильгельм, скольких бы врагов ни побеждал, сколько бы войн ни выигрывал, его ни разу не покидала самоуверенность. Он, пожалуй, жил лишь ради азарта сражений и, смеясь, убивал всех, кто смел встать у него на пути. Он жаждал войны и из желания расширить владения едва не превратил собственное королевство в поле битвы.

Но сегодня, когда он распахнул врата крепости и вышел навстречу мстительной Ведьме и её армии мертвых, впервые в жизни в его груди всё сжалось. На лбу выступила испарина, пот стекал по щекам. Он крепче сжал рукоять молота и лямку щита, чтобы унять дрожь.

Но дело было не в Ведьме и не в её орде мертвых.

Райнхардт постарался отрешиться от волнения, когда из толпы навстречу ему вышел высокий рыцарь. Грудной доспех с соколом блестел точно так же, как и в первый день в должности заместителя командора.

Та, кого он лично обучал и даже называл собственной дочерью, стояла перед ним в боевой стойке. Безжизненная марионетка Ведьмы.

Фария оказалась крайне способной ученицей. Они могли часами упрямо биться на тренировочных двуручных мечах, не отступая, пока усталость не брала свое. Эти воспоминания лишь усугубляли чувство вины, поселившееся глубоко в душе. Теперь его любимая дочь стала ходячим трупом — из-за его же алчности. Райнхардт стиснул зубы и, подняв молот высоко над головой, с криком бросился вперед.

Щитоносцы выстроились кругом, защищая врата замка и самого лорда от превосходящей по силам армии Ведьмы. Со стен на бездумных мертвецов лился град пуль, болтов и стрел, но те упрямо ползли вперед и едва не обратили щитоносцев в бегство. Райнхардт не обращал внимания ни на что.

Знакомый клинок, нареченный Рапторой, ударил по щиту. Все другие звуки слились в приглушенный гул — Райнхардт видел перед собой лишь мчащегося навстречу рыцаря с пустым взглядом.

Но с каждым ударом металла о металл, с каждой засечкой на щите он понимал, что атаки и выпады были ему незнакомы.

Ана просила не дать себя одурить. Может, это и битва насмерть, но не с тем противником, которого он ожидал. Райнхардт боялся, что чувства возьмут верх над разумом. В конце концов, именно этого хотела Ведьма — поэтому и забрала тело его дочери.

Но перед ним была лишь потрескавшаяся пустая оболочка.

От мощных ударов рыцаря хватка на молоте слабела. Острое лезвие царапало броню. Но перед ним была не Фария. Не было смысла сдерживаться.

— Это тело больше не в твоей власти, Ведьма! — крикнул он и ударил щитом рыцаря, роняя того на спину.

Но Ведьме было не до того. Всё её внимание было обращено к Амели.

Рыцарь так не встал. Даже не сел, будто бы придавленный весом скрипящих, подобно ржавым дверным петлям, доспехов.

Райнхардт замер, пристально глядя, и наконец развернулся — мертвецы стали намного неповоротливее. Солдаты в первом ряду держали позиции, подняв щиты и не давая врагу прорваться. Те, что во втором ряду, били пиками, насаживая на них мертвецов и сталкивая с моста прямиком в бездонную пропасть.

Ведьма теряла власть над своими слугами, но её битва с Охотницей продолжалась.

Верхушка замка содрогнулась — люди закричали и побежали прочь. Со стороны западного крыла повалил дым, затрещал камень — у башни повредилось основание.

— Вперёд! — рявкнул Райнхардт и, крутанув молотом, оттолкнул противника ещё дальше. Броня заискрилась, царапая камень, но рыцарь поднялся как по команде кукольника. Встал на подрагивающих ногах и выставил перед собой меч, готовясь атаковать.

Щитоносцы по приказу двинулись вперед, становясь клином, и принялись сталкивать мертвецов с моста.

Рыцарь снова замахнулся и ринулся в атаку. Райнхардт поморщился и выставил перед собой щит. Но внезапная, яркая вспышка разорвала небосвод — и все вокруг замерли.

Рыцарь остановился, выронил меч и без сил повалился наземь.

Мертвецы закричали от боли, все как один попадали под ноги щитоносцам и, испустив последний вздох, замерли.

Щитоносцы стиснули зубы, стряхивая пораженных врагов с щитов, и уставились на гору трупов со смесью недоумения и облегчения. А затем наконец развернулись и увидели источник света.

Вспышка появилась со стороны западной башни и рванулась вниз, как острый клинок, рассекающий плоть. Она прошла сквозь саму башню, основание замка и холм, на котором тот гордо возвышался.

Солдаты и щитоносцы замерли, пораженные необычайной яркостью вспышки, которая исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.

До тех пор, пока мало-помалу правое крыло замка не начало рушиться прямиком в пропасть.

Лорд Адлерсбрунна пораженно распахнул глаза, глядя на содрогающуюся западную часть, лишенную опоры. Ещё немного — и половина крепости канет в никуда.

— Всем уходить! — прогремел он, пытаясь перекричать шум обрушающегося здания. — Всем покинуть замок! — воскликнул он, роняя молот, и, подхватив на руки безжизненное тело, последовал за щитоносцами.

***

— Слушай, Хандзо?

Хандзо скатился по мокрой мощеной дороге, схватился за край здания и обогнул его, едва увернувшись от брошенной повозки. Прижавшись спиной к стене, он слегка наклонил голову, чтобы уклониться от обломков древесины, и лишь чудом не пострадал.

— Да, Джесси? — переспросил Хандзо, небрежно стряхивая с плеча пыль и труху.

— Это ведь не входило в план, верно? Я не сошел с ума? Разве это нормально?

Монстр громко зарычал от боли и застучал огромными кулаками по земле, сотрясая каменную кладку.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Хандзо выглянул из-за угла. Маккри прятался за зданием по другую сторону улицы. И смотрел куда-то наверх.

Сражаясь с монстром, они ещё дальше забрели в город. Хандзо проследил за взглядом Маккри — тот был прикован к башням замка. Западная содрогнулась, а затем медленно начала крениться.

— За весь вечер мы не видели ничего нормального. — Хандзо вздохнул, опуская взгляд на разбитую повозку у ног.

Маккри выбрался из укрытия, быстро перезарядил револьвер, закрыл патронник и взвел курок. Хотел выстрелить, но заколебался и внимательно посмотрел на монстра, у которого никак не получалось подняться на дрожащие ноги.

— Не думаешь, что та странная вспышка и наш дружок как-то связаны?

Находясь под контролем Ведьмы, монстр был крайне агрессивен, а его глаза горели зеленым. Он был готов исполнить желание хозяйки и прикончить охотников любой ценой. Но, стоило им начать сражаться, как власть Ведьмы над его разумом начала слабеть.

Когда замок содрогнулся, пугающая зелень пропала, оставив лишь темноту пустых глазниц. Монстр стал двигаться иначе, всем своим видом выражая страх перед охотниками. Храпя и рыча, он схватил один из огромных крюков и раскрутил его, испуганно пятясь. Словно монстром здесь был не он.

— Ну надо же, — удивился Маккри и, позвякивая шпорами, приблизился к творению Крысенштейна. — Да ты и правда живой. Может, безумный доктор и был в чем-то прав.

Монстр зарычал, нащупал поблизости клеть и метнул её в охотников. Но те без труда уклонились от слабого, нерешительного броска.

— К сожалению, нам не платят за пленение монстров, — фыркнул Хандзо, доставая стрелу и натягивая тетиву.

Маккри передернул плечами, прокрутил револьвер на пальце и прицелился.

— Прости, дружище, было весело, но нам тоже нужно на что-то жить.

Шар размером не больше кулака упал откуда-то с неба и, легонько подпрыгнув, приземлился у ног Хандзо и подкатился к ботинку.

Маккри сориентировался быстрее — заметил догорающий фитиль, обхватил Хандзо поперек живота и утянул в укрытие буквально за мгновение до взрыва. На удивление мощного. Их отбросило на несколько футов назад — приземление получилось далеко не мягким.

— ПРОЧЬ ОТ М-МОЕГО М-МАЛЬЧИКА!

— Посмотрите-ка, кто вернулся, — усмехнувшись, бросил Маккри. — Хандзо, ты только погляди. — Он кашлянул, перекатился на бок и лег на спину с болезненным стоном.

На крыше ближайшего дома стоял запыхавшийся и вспотевший доктор Крысенштейн. Стреляя по сторонам безумным взглядом, он держал охапку круглых бомб.

— Славно. — Хандзо мрачно сощурился и сжал правую ладонь в кулак — на кончиках пальцев появилось бледно-голубое свечение и плавно двинулось вверх по руке.

— Кто бы мог подумать, док, что ты такой же живучий, как и твой мальчик. — Маккри вымученно посмеялся и, приподнявшись на локтях, увидел, что на месте левой ноги Крысенштейна, начиная от колена, была грубо обработанная палка.

— М-мы уходим! — закричал он и, держа дрожащими пальцами зажженную спичку, поднес к ней взрывную связку. — А вот вы останетесь здесь! — Он истерично захохотал, бросая им под ноги бомбы с горящими фитилями.

— Ещё посмотрим! — Маккри нахмурился, достал револьвер и, прицелившись в безумного ученого, выпустил весь барабан. Лишь один выстрел достиг цели, а затем Хандзо стремительно вскочил на ноги и дёрнул Маккри за загривок.

Крысенштейн вскрикнул от боли, хватаясь за окровавленное плечо, и сполз по крыше.

— Мальчик мой, прошу, беги!

Связка бомб взорвалась — всё заволокло дымом, и вокруг повисла жуткая какофония от дребезжания черепицы.

С непривычки Крысенштейн сразу не нашел точку опоры и оступился, ударившись лицом, а затем и вовсе соскользнул вниз.

Он вскрикнул, сгруппировавшись в воздухе, и закрыл ладонями лицо, приготовившись к болезненному падению, только вот…

Его истошный крик превратится в недоуменное клокотание. Крысенштейн открыл один глаз — монстр, будто бы взволнованно нахмурившись, смотрел в ответ. Он успел поймать доктора в полете.

— Какой ты молодец! Ну же, скорее! — воскликнул Крысенштейн, не скрывая искренней радости.

Монстр слегка кивнул и помчался прочь со своим создателем в огромных руках.

Когда дым рассеялся, их уже и след простыл. Охотники остались посреди улицы одни, если не считать силуэтов двух призрачных драконов, укрывших их от взрыва.

— Ну, не впервой. — Маккри усмехнулся, встал и, подняв шляпу с земли, стряхнул с неё грязь и влагу.

— Увы, мы их упустили. — Хандзо вздохнул и снова сжал правую руку в кулак — драконы растворились подобно дыму. — Пойдем следом или поглядим, не нужна ли помощь в замке?

Маккри закусил губу, посмотрел на конец дороги с отчётливыми следами и перевел взгляд на опасно накренившуюся, но застывшую в воздухе башню.

— Думаю, лучше начать со второго — им все равно далеко не уйти.

***

Бригитта продолжала отдавать приказы, несмотря на ходящую ходуном землю. Она подняла щит над головой, укрываясь от летящих с потолка камней и деревяшек. Бригитта осталась в замке и пыталась вывести своих людей из западного крыла в восточное — к выходу из Адлерсбрунна.

При виде отца Бригитта вздохнула с облегчением. Он широко улыбнулся, становясь в хвосте колонны бомбардиров и гордо объявив, что покинет замок последним. Несмотря на содрогающийся под ногами пол, он смотрел на дочь с гордостью.

— Плавали — знаем! — Торбьорн рассмеялся и тут же замолк, когда над ним затрещала огромная деревянная балка. — Пора уходить, моя девочка. Мы отстроим всё лучше прежнего!

— Я не могу бросить Лену! Она потеряла сознание, и я не могу её поднять!

Торбьорн недоумевающе посмотрел в ответ, окинул взглядом окрестности и не обнаружил ничего, кроме расколотых камней и оружия, оставленного бежавшими солдатами.

А затем у его ног неожиданно возник тусклый силуэт девушки, которая то появлялась, то исчезала, дрожа как горящая свеча на ветру. Она недвижно лежала меж широко расставленных ног Бригитты, свернувшись калачиком и держась за грудь.

Торбьорн быстро наклонился и протянул руку, чтобы закинуть девчонку на плечо и покинуть замок, но… Но схватил лишь воздух — пальцы прошли насквозь и коснулись холодного камня. Викинг удивлённо моргнул и попробовал снова, но тщетно. Перед ним словно была не девушка, а призрак.

— Что за дьявольщина…

— Папа, что делать, нельзя же её…

Деревянная балка над головой затрещала. Бригитта собиралась было отпрыгнуть в сторону, но одернула себя. Не в силах оставить Лену, она подняла щит, готовясь принять на себя удар.

Но Торбьорн знал свою упрямую дочурку слишком хорошо — подорвался к ней, застав врасплох, и оттолкнул в сторону.

— Иди же!

— Постой! Как же Лена? — воскликнула Бригитта и снова потянулась к девушке. Огромная несущая балка содрогнулась и сорвалась прямо на лежащую без чувств Лену.

— Надо уходить, сейчас же! — требовательно проревел Торбьорн, поднял на ноги упавшую Бригитту, которая, не отрываясь, неверяще глядела на образовавшийся завал.

— Папа, но нельзя же её… — начала она, но не успела договорить — когда пыль рассеялась, под завалами не оказалось ничего, хоть отдаленно напоминающего кровь.

Но мгновение спустя что-то поднялось среди дерева и камня. Бригитта потерла глаза, Торбьорн отпустил руку дочери, развернулся и так и замер с открытым ртом. Бледная девичья фигура медленно встала, проходя сквозь деревянную балку, словно той и не было.

Лена стояла прямо перед ними — совершенно прозрачная.

Её лицо не выражало ровным счётом ничего, глаза посерели, взгляд стал безжизненным. Она медленно развернулась и равнодушно посмотрела на них, не узнавая. Ни Бригитта, ни Торбьорн не могли проронить и слова.

И уже спустя мгновение она исчезла — так же стремительно, как туман поутру. Оставила после себя лишь маленький голубой огонек, неподвижно зависший в воздухе.

— Лена?! Лена, постой!

Торбьорн тут же крепко вцепился в дочь, не давая сдвинуться с места.

— Не иди за ней. Теперь бедняжка — блуждающий огонек.

Во рту Бригитты пересохло, во взгляде — застыл ужас. Маленький голубой огонек медленно поплыл к лестнице, ведущей к башням.

— Пойдешь за ней — и непременно погибнешь. Нам надо уходить!

Замок разваливался на части, но маленький огонек упорно плыл дальше, не обращая внимания на царящий хаос. Пролетел над лестницей и скрылся за углом.

Поразмыслив, Бригитта кивнула и последовала за отцом и оставшимися солдатами к выходу из замка.

***

За падением зазубренного кристалла последовала ослепляющая вспышка света, а за ней — взрывная волна такой силы, что Амели и все вокруг отбросило к стене.

Но Ведьма была неподвижна. Свет лучился сквозь трещины, струился из них подобно дыму и собирался у рук Ведьмы, пока ту не окружил волшебный ореол.

Она чувствовала, что теряет власть над своей армией, монстром и даже собственным телом. Но все это не имело значения. В ней текла необычайная сила. Ведьма безумно улыбнулась и сжала пальцы в кулак.

Но вскоре от улыбки не осталось и следа — земля под ногами задрожала. Основание настолько ослабло, что башня могла обрушиться от любого неосторожного движения.

Ведьма знала, что у девчонки сильное сердце, но чтобы настолько…

Впрочем, неважно. Её цель оставалась неизменной.

Ведьма возвела руки, как дирижёр, стоящий перед оркестром, и башня замерла. Просто потому, что такова была её воля. Даже если всё западное крыло обрушился в пропасть, слегка накрененная башня останется висеть в воздухе.

— Вот так намного лу…

Раздался низкий предостерегающий рык. Ведьма развернулась как раз в тот момент, когда Амели схватила её одной рукой за волосы и потянула, а другой — вцепилась в плечо, обнажая шею. Она уже приготовилась вцепиться острыми зубами в горло.

Амели крепко сжала пальцы, вгрызлась в шею Ведьмы и, вырвав чуть ли не половину за один укус, резко оттолкнула.

Вся одежда Амели окрасилась алым. Она сплюнула кусочки плоти и остатки крови, не желая вкушать и капли, и бросила безвольное тело на пол. Амели развернулась и кинулась к сердцу Лены.

— Нет, нет, нет… Только не это… — растерянно пробормотала она, протягивая дрожащие руки к кристаллу и совершенно не зная, что делать.

Тот треснул в нескольких местах, но не разбился. Зубчики валялись на полу, и Амели отчётливо видела красное сердце, которое пусть и слабо, но билось.

— Не смей умирать! Лена, у нас был уговор! Не бросай меня! — воскликнула она, молотя кулаками по земле и не сдерживая слез.

Амели широко распахнула багрово-красные глаза и перевела взгляд на медленно поднимающуюся фигуру.

— Ты как, закончила? — спросила Ведьма, широко улыбаясь. Шея с пугающим хрустом вправилась на место. Не обращая внимания на зияющую рану, из которой всё ещё текла кровь, Ведьма уверенно и неторопливо приблизилась.

Амели развернулась, нахмурилась и оскалилась. Ведьма подняла руку, светящуюся алым.

— Потому что я — нет.

Амели зарычала, обнажив зубы, и яростно рванулась вперёд, но Ведьма лишь усмехнулась и возвела палец.

Амели почувствовала мощный удар в левое плечо. В ушах зазвенело от звука выстрела — Амели пошатнулась и упала, растянувшись на полу и зажав ладонью рану. Она недоумевающе уставилась на окровавленную руку — ведь Ведьма не держала никакого оружия. Рана задымилась. Амели зашипела и стиснула зубы — точно такой же эффект был от пуль с серебряным наконечником.

Ведьма улыбнулась и снова возвела палец.

На этот раз в ушах раздался вой оборотня, а затем — звук мощного удара когтей по спине.

Амели закричала, застыв на месте и судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Широко распахнула глаза от ужаса и нахлынувшего осознания.

— Прими ты свою судьбу раньше, не пришлось бы носить столько шрамов, моя дорогая. — Ведьма наклонилась, возвышаясь над Амели.

Один за другим старые шрамы и раны открывались, пробуждая связанные с ними болезненные воспоминания.

Святая вода на ладонях, обожжённая солнцем кожа, сражения с монстрами, которые оставили после себя неизгладимые следы. Башня содрогнулась от истошных криков Амели.

Схватив Амели за окровавленную рубашку, Ведьма поставила её на колени и наклонилась ближе, смотря ей в глаза.

Охотница не могла и поднять головы, не то что сопротивляться. Содрогаясь от боли, она едва различала очертания предметов. Её способность видеть всё насквозь ослабевала. Она могла лишь моргать, пытаясь не потерять сознание.

— Ради этого я уничтожила самый могущественный предмет в мире, — прошипела Ведьма сквозь зубы, тяжело дыша, и с воодушевлением продолжила: — Признаться честно, я думала, с тебя хватит. Но, пожалуй, ты достойна куда большего.

Ведьма обхватила лицо Амели ладонями.

Три длинных шрама, оставленных разозленной Драконицей, открылись и вспороли красные глаза на лбу. Амели истошно закричала от боли и, вцепившись в запястье Ведьмы, попыталась скинуть её с себя. Не получилось.

Ведьма сама отпустила Амели и резко пнула в бок. Амели впечаталась в стену, сползла вниз и схватилась за лицо, крича и рыдая без остановки.

Багрово-красные глаза исчезли, вокруг стояла лишь темнота — от боли и запекшейся крови она не могла даже разлепить веки.

Амели едва уловила стук каблуков по полу. Треск камня стих, всё будто бы погрузилось в полнейшее безмолвие.

Ведьма безумно улыбнулась, схватила обломанный болт, чей раздробленный наконечник походил на осиновый кол, и приблизилась к ослеплённой вампирше.

— Я бы попросила передать привет Жерару, но… — Ведьма пожала плечами, укладывая Амели на спину и придавливая к полу ботинком. — Мы обе знаем, что твое место в аду.

Она расхохоталась, подняла болт над головой и, замахнувшись, опустила.


	32. Вот и истории конец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ещё не всё потеряно._

Всё вокруг было серым.

Она открыла глаза и увидела перед собой новое, но вместе с тем смутно знакомое место. Она помнила, что бывала здесь раньше, но теперь всё изменилось. Теперь она сама изменилась.

Она оглянулась по сторонам, но ощутила лишь недоумение и опустошенность.

Крепость вокруг содрогалась.

Огромная деревянная балка упала с потолка, но зависла в воздухе, будто застыв во времени. Некогда гордо висящие люстры срывались, устремляясь к земле словно через толщу воды, и неспешно разлетались на куски.

Она повернулась и увидела солдат, несущихся прочь — быстрее, чем любой обычный человек. Кто-то и вовсе бежал спиной назад.

Время исказилось и неустанно менялось, куда бы она ни смотрела.

Но все происходило в полном безмолвии. Стояла оглушающая тишина, несмотря на царящий вокруг хаос.

Она повернулась кругом и уловила приглушенные голоса, звучащие словно из-за толстой стены.

Перед ней стояло двое напуганных людей с широко распахнутыми глазами и медленно шевелящимися губами.

Высокая девушка в броне тянулась к ней, а низкий мужчина с бородой сдерживал её. Оба были неподвижны, словно статуи.

Она смутно узнавала их, но не могла вспомнить ни имён, ни знакомства с ними.

Она моргнула, совершенно не понимая, что происходит. Она не могла вспомнить даже собственного имени и как оказалась здесь совершенно одна. Она ничего не слышала, не чувствовала и не понимала. Всё тело оцепенело, всё вокруг замерло. К чему пытаться укрыться от разрушения?

_— Нет, нет, нет… Только не это…_

Отдаленный и вместе с тем отчетливый голос проник в мир безмолвия, вырывая из глубокого забытья.

— _Не смей умирать!_ — Голос сочился злостью и напоминал рычание. — _Лена, у нас был уговор!_

Лена — так её зовут.

Её зовут Лена. И этот голос звучал знакомо.

— _Не бросай меня!_ — потребовал голос и смолк так же быстро, как и появился, эхом отразившись в ушах. Серый мир вновь погрузился в безмолвие.

Лена снова развернулась. И хотя место было незнакомое, она откуда-то знала, что за каменной аркой окажется коридор, откуда прозвучал тот голос.

Тело не слушалось, воздух вокруг был плотным и не давал продвинуться к лестнице. Она не обращала внимания ни на разрушение, ни на резню вокруг. Солдаты застыли на полпути, открыв рты в немом крике. Камни падали, но так и не достигали земли.

Лена устремила взгляд вперёд, чувствуя лишь необходимость двигаться дальше и отыскать источник голоса.

У неё не было ни ног, чтобы подняться по лестнице, ни рук, чтобы зацепиться за перила и почувствовать шероховатость камня. Стены пошли жуткими трещинами, как от удара молнии, а пол начал медленно разваливаться. Ступеньки крошились и рушились прямо под ногами, но она продолжала идти. Башня слегка накренилась — до боли медленно.

Когда она наконец добралась до вершины, башня нагнулась под таким углом, что комната, в которой она оказалась, тоже застыла во времени. Портреты едва не сорвались со стен, предметы скатились со стола и зависли в воздухе — всё стремилось в одну сторону.

Но взгляд Лены тут же упал на пол — на ярко-голубой кристалл, окруженный осколками. Единственный цветной предмет в этом сером мире манил её, пульсируя и отбивая такой знакомый ритм.

_«Тук-тук»._

_«Тук-тук»._

Её сердце.

Это было её сердце.

И неожиданно всё встало на свои места, как рычажки замысловатого замка.

Столько поисков и страданий из-за Ведьмы — и вот оно, её сердце, совсем рядом, буквально руку протяни.

Лена шагнула вперёд, снова чувствуя почву под ногами. Её охватило отчаянное желание. Сейчас или никогда. Дрожь в руках, боль в груди — всё это потеряло значение, когда она попыталась подбежать, но тщетно. Всё по-прежнему застыло во времени.

Но чем ближе она подбиралась к сердцу, тем ярче становился мир вокруг, а зрение — чётче.

Пол был залит кровью.

Лена двинулась по багровому следу, а когда нашла источник, остановилась как вкопанная.

Амели лежала на спине, закрывшись ладонями. Кровь хлестала из обнажившихся ран с правой стороны лица. Ожесточённо скалясь, она пыталась подняться, но тщетно — уж больно сильно её прижали к полу. Ведьма стояла над Амели, безумно улыбаясь и подняв расщепленный болт над головой. И метилась точно в сердце.

Амели, Охотница, — вот кто звал её. Именно благодаря ей Лена вообще столь многого достигла.

А Ведьма гордо возвышалась над ней, празднуя очередную победу.

Не теряя и минуты, Лена двинулась к своему сердцу.

***

Амели была в ярости.

Она ждала сотню лет и постоянно в минуты покоя вспоминала дни своей юности. Вспоминала манипуляции Ведьмы, её улыбку и собственную наивность и грезила о мести. Мечтала вырвать сердце бывшей возлюбленной. Не за годы некромантии во вред людям, а ради себя.

Она злилась, содрогаясь от ярости. Неужели она умрет от кола в сердце? Неужели Ведьма так просто уйдет от неё? Несмотря на жгучую боль во всем теле, она посмотрела на расщепленный болт над грудью. Её охватило небывалое разочарование. Она проиграла.

Лена исчезла навсегда.

Её сердце разбилось. Другого исхода и быть не могло.

Во время путешествий она давала уроки самообороны Лене и надеялась, что в конце концов сможет победить своего заклятого врага… Не так всё должно было закончиться.

Она подвела и себя, и Лену.

Амели едва видела происходящее вокруг из-за открывшихся шрамов на лице. Из глаз остался лишь родной правый да багрово-красный у виска.

Тогда-то она и уловила брешь в завесе меж миров.

На долю мгновения Амели увидела голубоватую сферу, что летела навстречу ей, а затем превратилась в человеческую фигуру.

— Я бы попросила передать привет Жерару, но… Мы обе знаем, что твое место в аду, — ухмыльнувшись, сказала Ведьма и опустила самодельный кол…

…который замер буквально в нескольких дюймах от груди Амели.

Ведьма недоуменно вздохнула — казалось, невидимая сила мешала ей. Но, посмотрев на конец болта, увидела лишь не менее удивленную Амели, а затем перед глазами начал проявляться силуэт.

Ведьма в неподдельном ужасе уставилась на Лену. Та дерзко глядела в ответ на женщину, которая принесла столько боли и страданий.

Лена сама ощущала, как возвращается в реальность. Слышала рокот камня, дребезжание стекла и удивленный вздох Ведьмы.

Лена чувствовала под пальцами болт, но не сдавалась и пыталась пересилить Ведьму.

Лена улавливала резкий запах крови. От болезненной мысли, что Амели изо всех сил старалась не потерять сознание, скручивало живот.

Теперь настал черед Лены узнать вкус мести.

Призрачная фигура в мгновение ока обрела четкие очертания. Будто бы желание остаться в мире живых победило.

— Хватит, — судорожно прошипела Лена и посмотрела на Ведьму — некогда карие глаза, полные безудержной ярости, горели голубым. — Отныне и впредь.

Амели ударила кулаком по лодыжке Ведьмы, высвобождаясь. Ведьма отвлеклась лишь на мгновение и ослабила хватку, но и этого оказалось достаточно.

Амели сдернула с пояса Лены деревянный кол и, вскочив на ноги, вогнала его прямо в сердце Ведьмы.

— Лена, уходи! Сейчас же!

Ведьма удивленно распахнула рот, из которого хлынула кровь. Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как смотреть, как невероятная девчонка выронила болт и опустилась на землю, поднимая свое сердце.

Возникла слепящая вспышка света, но не более того.

Едва дотронувшись до кристалла, Лена почувствовала, что… Сердце снова оказалось на своем законном месте, в груди — там, где и должно было быть всегда. От неожиданности она резко вздохнула, закашлялась и захрипела, а потом и вовсе завалилась набок.

Амели разжала пальцы, так и оставив болт в груди Ведьмы. Устало перевернувшись на спину, она удивленно уставилась перед собой и широко распахнула рот.

Изумрудные глаза погасли, руки больше не несли целительной силы. Кристалл, защищавший сердце Лены, исчерпал свою мощь и больше не таил магии. Ведьма не могла, как и раньше, залечить свои раны и лежала на полу, истекая кровью.

Амели облокотилась о стену, едва держась на ногах. Зрение снова начало подводить её.

— Аме… ли… — из последних сил позвала её Ведьма. — Прошу…

Давясь собственной кровью и рыдая, она протянула к Амели дрожащую руку. Амели вымученно улыбнулась. Хотелось рассмеяться, но не хватило сил даже для этого. Оттолкнувшись от стены, Амели с трудом поднялась и взяла протянутую руку.

— Хватит, — повторила Амели и наклонилась, выуживая серебряный кинжал из ботинка. — Отныне и впредь.

Притянув Ведьму к себе, она одним ловким движением провела лезвием по изуродованной шее.

Лена наконец перевела дыхание и уселась ровно в тот момент, когда голова со светлой шевелюрой слетела с плеч и, немного прокатившись по полу, замерла. Застывший взгляд, приоткрытые губы. Безвольное тело в стороне.

Сердце Лены зашлось птицей в груди. Столько эмоций, близких к эйфории, но страх все же пересилил, когда Амели, победоносно улыбаясь, рухнула на колени.

— Амели! — Лена поднялась на ноги и, подоспев к ослабшей Амели, подхватила её на руки. — Амели, ну же, мы…

Башня задрожала — сила тяжести брала свое. Магия Ведьмы угасала, и больше ничего не удерживало накренившееся здание.

— Амели, давай же — идём! — воскликнула Лена, тщетно пытаясь подняться с Амели на руках.

— Ухо… ди… — Амели закашлялась, пытаясь отстраниться, но Лена лишь прижала её крепче.

— Я пришла сюда не для того, чтобы нарушить свое же обещание.

— Умирать — так вместе. — Амели вымученно усмехнулась, приоткрывая единственный золотистый глаз. Лена горько улыбнулась в ответ.

— Да будет так.

Каменный пол потрескался, стеклянные окна дрогнули, закружилась голова — башня ещё сильнее накренилась, и всё, что оказалось плохо приколочено, полетело в них.

Неделям путешествий, сражений и поисков пришел конец. Но Лену не волновало биение сердца в груди — ведь хватка Амели слабела.

— Я люблю тебя, — всхлипывая, пробормотала она и, обняв Амели за плечи, прижала к себе. — Ты засранка, каких поискать, но я безумно люблю тебя.

Амели улыбнулась, разжимая пальцы на рубашке Лены. Всё погрузилось во тьму ещё до падения самой башни.

***

Лена покрепче стиснула запястье Амели, не выпуская из объятий. Они летели вниз, качаясь из стороны в сторону и ударяясь о стены. Их самих чудом не раздавило.

Но Лена не расцепляла рук и, крепко зажмурившись, ждала момента, когда смерть настигнет их.

Но вместо оглушительного треска камня и шума ветра она неожиданно услышала отдаленное уханье совы. Она невольно распахнула глаза и увидела, как мягкое, как перья, облако темного дыма окутывает их с Амели, закрывая весь обзор.

Их вынесло из рушащейся башни и подняло наверх. Они всё так же падали, но уже намного медленнее.

Не в силах ничего разглядеть, Лена прижала Амели покрепче к себе и вслушалась в уханье совы, звучащее все дальше и дальше от восточного крыла замка.

Когда Лена наконец уловила журчание воды, облако исчезло — их больше ничто не удерживало в воздухе. Лена даже не успела задержать дыхание. Они упали в ледяную речку посреди леса близ Адлерсбрунна.

Лена содрогнулась всем телом. Многочисленные порезы и синяки обожгло болью. Несмотря на слабость, желание жить оказалось сильнее, и Лена всплыла на поверхность.

Она закашлялась, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и сплевывая воду. Поток подхватил её и медленно понес дальше по течению. Она оглянулась по сторонам, охваченная паникой, и слишком поздно поняла, что, должно быть, после падения в воду выпустила из рук Амели.

Внутренности скрутило от ужаса. А затем Лена увидела красную жилетку и окровавленную рубашку — тело Амели плыло у поверхности.

Лена сделала глубокий вдох и рванулась против течения. Она зацепилась за потрёпанный пояс, едва не задохнулась и, пытаясь держать голову повыше, неуклюже двинулась к берегу. На этот раз она не упустит Амели.

Наконец под ногами оказалась твердая почва. Лена подхватила Амели под мышки и, спотыкаясь о камни и поскальзываясь на грязи, вытянула её из воды. К тому моменту пальцы окончательно онемели.

Когда вода едва стала доходить до щиколоток, Лена обессиленно рухнула на берегу возле Амели.

Она лежала на земле, тяжело дыша, и смотрела в ночное небо, которое становилось всё светлее и светлее.

А ниже по течению куски камня валились с обрыва, пугая птиц.

После столь насыщенной ночи неожиданное затишье казалось совершенно непривычным.

Лена приподнялась и, отвернувшись, опустошила желудок — слишком много событий для одного вечера. Сплюнув в сторону и вытерев лицо, она зашлась кашлем и задрожала от порыва холодного ветра. С прядей капала вода, стекая по щекам. Лена повернулась к неподвижной Амели.

И сама замерла.

Задержала дыхание в ожидании… хоть чего-нибудь. Чего угодно.

— Амели, — наконец выдавила она, не в силах говорить громче, и, положив ладонь на плечо возлюбленной, легонько потрясла.

Тщетно.

— Амели, прошу, только не… — Голос Лены сорвался. Она опустилась на колени перед Амели и, обхватив обеими руками за плечи, потрясла уже сильнее. — Амели, не смей… Не смей бросать меня. Ты дала мне обещание.

За горами уже задребезжал рассвет, и Лену тут же охватила паника. Тенистые деревья были слишком далеко, чтобы оттащить туда Амели, а она сама — слишком слаба, даже чтобы пошевелиться. Не то что нести на себе ещё одного человека.

— Ну же. Мы ведь почти победили! — Лена всхлипнула и принялась рвать свою жилетку, чтобы укрыть клочками ткани обнаженную кожу. — Мы почти победили! Не смей умирать! Ты обещала, что никогда меня не оставишь!

Она сложила руки Амели на груди и наклонилась, закрывая возлюбленную от солнечных лучей своим телом.

Лену трясло от холода и всплеска адреналина. Она чуть было не умерла. Её сердце гулко билось в груди — там, где и должно было, — но казалось, словно внутри пустота. Лена снова всхлипнула.

— Прости… меня… — просипела она, давясь слезами. — Я так… Так устала, Амели, — проскулила она, кладя ладони на грудь Амели и приставляя ухо к губам, да только попусту.

Амели не дышала, а её сердце не билось.

Теплые солнечные лучи коснулись спины, и Лена ещё сильнее обняла Амели, убедившись, что не осталось ни одного обнаженного участка кожи.

— Прошу, не оставляй меня одну, — отчаянно прошептала Лена.

Наверное, дело было в усталости. Перед глазами всё поплыло, конечности онемели, ледяной ветер обдувал заплаканное лицо.

Но Лена была готова поклясться, что услышала зов знакомых голосов и чавканье копыт по грязи и увидела огромного мужчину, который поднял свой щит за секунды до того, как всё погрузилась во тьму. Облегчение накатило на неё подобно приливу.

***

Впервые придя в себя, Лена едва различила знакомые голоса.

— Не беспокойтесь, ваше… величество?

— Сейчас я лекарь. Но что станется с ней?

Тело будто налилось свинцом — не пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Лена узнала голоса Маккри и Аны, а затем услышала какой-то протяжный скрип.

— Когда вампиры окончательно умирают, они обращаются в пепел. Она же цела и невредима. С ней всё будет в порядке. Отдохнёт хорошенько и снова отправится охотиться.

Лена распахнула глаза и как следует проморгалась. Она находилась в темной комнате, освещенной лишь тусклым светом свечей и заставленной шкафчиками с цветными баночками, травами и другими различными ингредиентами.

— Замечательно. Я за ними присмотрю. Уверены, что хотите уйти?

Лена узнала бы тихое одобрительное ворчание Хандзо где угодно.

— Крысенштейн все ещё на свободе. Наше дело не закончено.

— Тогда могу лишь пожелать вам удачи. Вам всегда будут рады в Адлерсбрунне. Можете рассчитывать на любую помощь, — сказала Ана и быстро добавила: — В разумных пределах.

— Резонно, — усмехнувшись, бросил Маккри. — Когда они очнутся, передайте, что за ними должок.

В любой другой день Лена вскочила бы с кровати и заобнимала всех в комнате, но сейчас была слишком истощена. Амели жива, Ана жива, охотники продолжат свою охоту.

Дверь захлопнулась, и Ана тихо вздохнула.

— Ана… — еле слышно позвала Лена, закашлялась и всхлипнула от боли. — Ана?..

В мгновение ока Ана оказалась у её кровати, ласково улыбаясь.

— Лена, ты такая глупышка, но ты выжила, — тихо произнесла она и положила теплую ладонь на щеку девушки. — Я боялась, что придется рыть ещё одну могилу.

Лена слабо улыбнулась. Она была рада видеть Ану целой и невредимой, но на большее её не хватило. Она едва не потеряла сознание, когда почувствовала под подбородком два пальца, нащупывающих пульс.

Ана удивленно хмыкнула.

— Будь я проклята, у тебя всё получилось.

— Получилось… — повторила Лена.

— Теперь тебе ничего не угрожает. Я присмотрю за вами. Отдыхай — ты заслужила.

Лену не нужно было просить дважды. Она снова погрузилась в забытье.

***

Очнувшись во второй раз, она услышала взволнованный голос Бригитты.

— Всё просто замечательно. Мы начали восстанавливать восточное крыло. Всё возвращается на круги своя, насколько это возможно. Кладбище отстроят заново, поставят там сторожевые башни и возведут ворота побольше.

— Молодчина. Ты отлично справляешься с работой заместителя командора.

— Хочется верить… Как Лена? Последний раз, когда я её видела, она была… как призрак.

Лена невольно прыснула от смеха, и Бригитта вскрикнула от неожиданности.

— Прости-прости! Не хотела тебя будить!

Чувствуя прилив сил, Лена подняла руку и легонько махнула.

— Если продолжу спать, то точно превращусь в призрака, — проворчала Лена и широко зевнула. — Как долго я была в отключке?

— Неделю с тех пор, как мы нашли вас у реки, — начала Ана, взяла чашу с водой и тряпицу и подошла вместе с Бригиттой к кровати.

Лена широко раскрыла рот и, не в силах подняться, удивлённо уставилась на них.

— Неделю?!

Ана положила ладонь ей на плечо, укладывая обратно в кровать.

— Ты едва не умерла, стала призраком, сразилась с Ведьмой, выпала из башни, приземлилась в реку и потеряла сознание где-то в лесу.

В ответ Лена лишь закрыла глаза, слушая. На неё неожиданно накатила усталость от одного только перечисления.

— Ну… Мы, охотницы, дамы занятые. — Лена вымученно усмехнулась, глупо улыбаясь. Ана сменила холодную тряпицу на лбу на теплую и влажную.

Бригитта с облегчением вздохнула. Лена пришла в себя.

— Ты была просто невероятна, — начала она и в попытке приободрить крепко сжала руку Лены. — Но не стану врать: ты испугала меня до ужаса, когда стала призраком. Мне ещё долго снились кошмары.

Лена фыркнула, ободряюще сжимая в ответ руку в кожаной перчатке.

— Я бы всё объяснила, знай, с чего начать.

— Лорд Адлерсбрунна будет счастлив узнать, что вы в порядке… — Бригитта осеклась и медленно развернулась. Лена проследила за её взглядом и наконец заметила темный гроб, стоящий посреди комнаты. — Я ведь права? Вы обе в порядке?

Ана кивнула, полоща старую тряпицу в чаше.

— Благодаря Маккри. Но не переживай: она в порядке. Ей нужны тишина и темнота. К счастью, кровь, которую ты потеряла, тоже даром не пропала. — Ана тепло улыбнулась. — Всё будет хорошо.

Лена с облегчением вздохнула, потерла лицо ладонями и сказала:

— Отлично. А то мне нужно сказать ей пару ласковых, когда она проснется.

— Лорд хочет устроить пир после того, как уладит все дела. Командор Моррисон с моим отцом всю неделю этим и занимались.

Ана покачала головой, осматривая перебинтованные руки Лены.

— Жители Адлерсбрунна живучи и упрямы. Со временем всё улучшится.

Бригитта кивнула, отпустила руку Лены и встала по стойке смирно.

— Отдохни как следует, Лена. Рада, что ты наконец очнулась. — Она остановилась и слегка поклонилась Ане. — Миледи.

Лена подождала, пока Бригитта не выйдет из комнаты, и криво усмехнулась.

— К слову об этом…

Ана рассмеялась, легонько стукнула Лену по плечу и отвернулась, забирая старые бинты.

— Прости, что скрывала от тебя, кто я. Так было безопаснее для нас обеих. Но теперь я снова дома как городской лекарь и леди дома Адлерсбрунн.

— Что случилось с твоей дочерью? С тем рыцарем?

— Теперь всё в прошлом, как и Ведьма. Мы похоронили Фарию как подобает, и впервые за многие годы я могу спать спокойно. — Ана довольно улыбнулась — раны Лены быстро заживали, — и кинула окровавленные бинты в ведро сбоку.

Она отвернулась, принявшись мыть руки в чаше с чистой водой, и бросила через плечо:

— Что насчёт тебя? Ты вернула свое сердце. Что дальше?

Лена открыла было рот, но так и не нашла что сказать. Красноречие подвело её, с губ сорвался лишь слабый смешок.

— Если честно, я и не думала, что зайду так далеко. Что вообще верну свое сердце.

Лена провела пальцами по руке, покрытой жёлтой алхимической мазью и швами. Повернула голову и уставилась на гроб посреди комнаты.

— Но Амели предложила мне стать её ученицей и перебраться в поместье. О большем я и не могу мечтать. — Лена широко заулыбалась от одной только мысли. — Куда она, туда и я.

Ана вытерла руки о фартук, замерла и ласково улыбнулась.

— Я так тобой горжусь.

Сердце Лены сжалось. Ана и правда гордилась ей.

— Ты так много добилась с нашей первой встречи.

Лена не нашла что ответить. Ана взяла её за руку и легонько сжала.

Лена едва не провалилась во тьму, рыдая в лесу, и хотела умереть, когда Ана впервые нашла её.

В глазах защипало. Лена сжала руку Аны и утянула женщину в крепкое объятие.

— Если бы не ты и твоя любовь, меня бы здесь не было. Спасибо, Ана.

Ана по-матерински поцеловала её в лоб и обхватила ладонями лицо, сияя от радости.

— Чем бы вы ни занялись, уверена: у вас всё получится. Жду не дождусь услышать истории о вас.

***

Лена проснулась чуть позднее тем же вечером. По крайней мере так ей казалось. В комнате не было окон, лишь одна дверь. Наверное, из-за Амели, которой были нужны тишина да темнота.

Аны было не видать, а вокруг стояла кромешная тьма. Лена поднялась и протянула руку к прикроватному столику, где, насколько помнила, были подсвечник и спички.

Она на ощупь отыскала спичку и резко провела ей по столу.

Вспыхнул огонек, и Лена быстро сбросила одеяло, перекинула ноги через кровать и зажгла единственную свечу.

Пожалуй, в любой другой день ситуация показалась бы пугающей. Темная закрытая комната с кем-то в гробу и свеча, отбрасывающая жуткие тени на стены. Лена же была настолько воодушевлена, что уже не могла дождаться, когда крышка гроба сдвинется.

Она опустила голые ступни на пол, взяла свечу и двинулась к середине комнаты.

Поставив свечку в сторону, Лена взялась за крышку и медленно подняла её. Стоящую тишину нарушил громкий скрежет ржавых петель. Лена поморщилась и осторожно опустила крышку на пол.

Но Амели всё так же беспробудно спала.

В гробу было явно тесновато. Она лежала, сцепив пальцы на животе и повернув голову набок. Левая сторона лица была замотана толстыми широкими бинтами.

Лена устроилась возле гроба, облокотившись о его стенку, и подперла руками подбородок. Она любовалась спящей вампиршей, до конца не зная, жива та, пусть и бездыханна, или же мертва.

Лена нерешительно протянула руку и легко провела тыльной стороной ладони по бинтам на левом глазу возлюбленной. Она поморщилась от непрошенных воспоминаний: Амели с открывшимися шрамами истекает кровью.

— Ты… испугала меня до ужаса, зараза, — едва слышно пробормотал Лена, аккуратно убирая темные пряди с лица Амели.

И замерла, когда поняла, что та растянула губы в сдержанной улыбке, обнажая клыки.

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, — хрипло ответила Амели и повернулась, сверкая золотистыми глазами в темноте.

Лена замерла, когда Амели взяла её за руку и провела большим пальцем по костяшкам.

— Я… столько хочу сказать тебе, но… — Глаза защипало, нижняя губа задрожала. — Неожиданно растеряла все слова.

— Ну, у нас предостаточно времени. Дай мне знать, когда найдешь что сказать.

— Вечно ты умничаешь. — Лена нахмурилась, шмыгая носом, и, поднеся руку Амели к губам, нежно поцеловала.

Облегчение сменилось ошеломлением. Несмотря ни на что, они преодолели все преграды, выжили и теперь уж не собирались расставаться до конца своих дней.

От одной лишь искренней улыбки Амели на сердце становилось легче.

Амели отстранилась и положила ладонь Лене на грудь, улыбаясь пуще прежнего. Сердце Лены колотилось всё гулче и гулче.

— Твое сердце всегда так быстро бьётся?

— Только рядом с тобой.

Амели покачала головой, закатила глаза и все же улыбнулась.

— И снова ты мне льстишь. Вижу, идёшь на поправку.

Лена замерла. Амели медленно поднялась, раздражённо ворча, и быстро стянула с головы бинты. Шрамы от когтей Драконицы стали глубже, чем помнила Лена. Левый глаз, некогда золотистый, был подернут белесой дымкой. Амели со стоном потерла лицо, подвинулась и оперлась на крышку гроба, чтобы подняться.

Комната погрузилась в приятную тишину. Наконец-то они могли осмыслить всё, что привело их к этому моменту.

— Ты была призраком, — наконец сказала Амели, глядя на Лену нечитаемым взглядом.

Лена кивнула.

— А ты чуть не истекла кровью.

После ненадолго повисшей тишины они обе кивнули.

— Чудо, что мы живы.

Лена фыркнула и рассмеялась.

— Жаловаться не приходится. — Она облокотилась локтем о гроб и игриво подперла щеку кулаком. — Насколько помню, ты кое-что мне пообещала, если выживем.

Амели улыбнулась, наклонив голову.

— Поезжай со мной в поместье.

Сердце Лены заколотилось, гулко отдаваясь в ушах.

— Ты серьезно?

— Я говорила серьезно и тогда, и сейчас.

Лена широко заулыбалась и закусила нижнюю губу от переполняющего восторга.

— Конечно. — Голос Лены сорвался. Она пискнула, не в силах перестать улыбаться, и равнодушно пожала плечами. — Мне всё равно нечем заняться.

Амели закатила глаза.

— Замолчи и иди уже сюда, — потребовала она, наклонилась вперёд и, притянув Лену за рубашку, увлекла в крепкий и столь долгожданный поцелуй.

Робость и целомудрие быстро сменились несдержанностью и страстью. Лена обхватила Амели за шею, запустила пальцы в темные волосы и прижала ещё ближе к себе. Эмоции так и лились наружу. Слезы бежали по щекам, Лена то и дело тихо всхлипывала между поцелуями. Её переполняли небывалые облегчение и счастье.

Амели крепко обнимала её, отчаянно цепляясь за рубашку.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — наконец тихо ответила она. Отстранившись, Лена увидела, что и по бледным щекам возлюбленной текли слезы радости. — Как только поправишься…

Лена подалась вперёд и прислонилась лбом к Амели, не в силах отвести взгляда от прекрасных золотистых глаз.

— …поедем домой.


End file.
